


What Thor Could Never Have

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Fifteen-Hundred Years of Magic [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Concern, Dark Magic, Deals, Developing Relationship, Disagreements, Eisa and Loki are growing closer, F/M, Family Conflict, Fighting, Forbidden Everything Really, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frigga is the best, Future Romance, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Illusions, Kinda slow burny, Kissing, Learning Magic, Loki is oddly supportive, Loki teaches magic, Longing, Magical Accidents, Magical obstacles, Obliviousness, Pacts, Pre-Thor (2011), Rituals, Secret Passages, Secrets, Self-blaming, Sibling Love, Sneaking Out, Sparring, Telepathy, Tension, Thyra is a great support, Training, Trust, accidental injuries, for now, foresight, inability to not be a moron, lots of magic, mother frigga, the queen is pleased, the queen knows things, there be smut here, these fucking morons, they have no clue, training mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 105,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard
Summary: Loki met a noble girl in the palace when he was still young. She had a burning desire to learn magic, despite her parents forbidding her to do so. Loki sees potential in this young girl and takes her as an apprentice. Through the years they grow close, becoming best friends. It was rare to see one without the other. Through good and bad times, better or for worse, they were always there for one another. Regardless of what came their way, they would always get through it. Then came Thor's coronation.***The queen looked at her with a softened gaze. “I am glad he has a companion like you. Thor can cast quite the shadow at times.”“With all respect, my queen, Loki has always meant more in my mind than Thor, not that he should be looked on with any less respect.” Eisa told the woman.“I have always known that. You can see it in your eyes. I know you have just as much respect for Thor, your affections just may not reach as far.”***“What?” Eisa asked as she noticed his gaze linger a moment too long. She glanced down nervously as though expecting a flaw.Loki shook his head taking a few steps toward her, closing the gap between them. “Nothing, Eisa.” Then he kissed her.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is the first in a series of fics following Loki and Eisa through the MCU. If any of this looks familiar to you, it's probably because once upon a time I posted a fic by this name to fanfiction. And I think Tumblr. This is the rewrite I kept meaning to get around to. It's been five years (Already? Damn. I still have no life.), so my writing has improved greatly. So without further ado, I give you the remastered version of What Thor Could Never Have.
> 
> Okay so, originally this was going to cover pre-Thor and Thor itself. Then I actually started writing and realized how ridiculously long that fic would have been. Instead, I am going to make this one exclusively pre-Thor, and then its sequel will be for Thor instead of The Avengers. Basically, the series has six or seven stories now instead of five or six. XD
> 
> The theme song for this is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The full series playlist can be found under the series listing.

 

_The day we met,_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my  
__Heart b_ _eats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
__One step closer_

  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
_

_A Thousand Years ~ Christina Perri_

***

Eisa stood at the window of her current home. Her thoughts were a mess and her emotions worse. A hand rested on the swell of her stomach as she thought about the events that had taken place over the course of the past few months.

Loki was _gone._

That was the only thing that was certain, and even then she did not wish to believe it. The younger prince of Asgard had fallen from the bifrost after his failed attempt to destroy Jotunheim. He had always felt overshadowed by Thor, and perhaps his feelings were accurate. Eisa, however, had never seen in Thor what she had in Loki.

He had been her best friend for over a millennia, her lover for centuries, and now he was gone. Eisa shut her eyes as tears began to fall. Before this mess had begun she and Loki made a serious mistake. They each made several more as his plans were set into motion.

Yes, _Loki_ was gone, but she was still here. Now, she was to be put on trial for her crimes.

***

**1500 years ago**

Eisa was the daughter of two high nobles. Her father was often present in Odin’s court, and so Eisa was of high standing in Asgard. When she was born there was a stir among the other nobles. Eisa’s hair was dark brown in color unlike the usual blonde of the Aesir. Their gossip was silenced, however, when it was revealed that a Midgardian had found their way into her mother’s bloodline generations ago, and the trait had manifested itself in Eisa. On top of that, they were reminded that the All-father’s youngest had dark hair as well. No one ever bothered her, and after the birth of her brother Tyr twelve years later all scandalous rumors were silenced. Tyr was a perfect example of what an Asgardian should be, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a skilled warrior.

Eisa did her best to please her parents when she could. Sometimes her mother was cold and her father distant, but she admitted they were good to her, and they never seemed to mind her odd hair color. Or if they did they never mentioned it. In fact, there was only one thing they seemed to truly dislike about her.

Eisa was a sorceress.

Her magic had shown itself when she was about eight. Eisa knew her parents didn’t think magic was a proper form of fighting in general, much less something a noble girl should practice. She was terrified of them finding out, so she managed to get hold of some spell books and practiced on her own in secret. For two years she managed to keep her practices secret. Then her mother came to her room unexpectedly one day and caught Eisa practicing with fire spells. Eisa was severely scolded and her books confiscated.

Proper ladies do not practice magic. That was drilled into Eisa’s mind from that day forward, but she had begun to love her gift and did not wish to quit her practices. To try and make her mother understand she pointed out the fact that the queen was known to have magic. Her mother did not take kindly to this and told her the queen was an exception, only because of her status. She absolutely forbid Eisa from practicing.

Eisa did not listen. She made note of all she had managed to learn before she was caught and practiced on her own when her parents were not around. That wasn’t too often, seeing as they spent most of their day at the palace where her mother kept a close eye on her to make sure she did not embarrass them.

When she was eleven her mother finally allowed her to go off on her own after reminding her to behave herself three separate times. Once she was satisfied that Eisa would not make a mockery of their family she sent her off.

Eisa wandered off to the library. She loved reading and the palace had a wide selection of books to choose from, however as she entered the library a feeling of rebellion swept over her. Her father was in court, and her mother would be kept occupied with the other noble women, so Eisa searched around until she found a section on magic.

She had figured out long ago that she was good with fire spells, so she wanted to try something different. A book of mixed spells was on a higher shelf, and she stood on her tiptoes attempting to reach it. After several attempts, she sighed in frustration. She could have climbed on the shelves to reach it, but the consequences if her mother found out her feet left the ground weren’t worth it.

Finally, Eisa gave up and began searching for a book on a lower shelf when the spell book she had been eyeing was held out in front of her. She started, surprised, before finally reaching to take it. “Thank you…” She said looking up and then gasped falling into a bow. “My prince,” She squeaked out in shock.

Loki waved a hand dismissively. “You may rise, I do not hold you at fault for not noticing who I was.” He told her.

Eisa rose up hesitantly. “Thank you, my prince.” He nodded in acknowledgment. Eisa paused for a moment unsure of what to do before she finally turned to sit at one of the many tables. She opened the tome and immediately began to read. There were spells for beginners all the way through expert. After attempting a couple beginner level spells, some successful others not, Eisa turned to the intermediate. There was a levitation spell that would have been very useful when she couldn’t reach the book earlier. She decided to give it a try.

***

An hour later Eisa sighed in frustration as the book she was focusing on once again fell to the ground. She was panting at this point and felt utterly exhausted for a reason she did not quite understand. Finally deciding she was not going to accomplish anything else today she stood and went to exit the library. Loki heard her leave from his spot a few shelves over. He walked over and looked at the book she had been reading curiously. Looking to where she had left he wondered if he would be seeing her again.

“Eisa, I would have thought you would be gone longer.” Fasta said as her daughter approached her. Then her eyes narrowed with suspicion. “You seem tired, what have you been doing?”

“I was reading in the library. I just got a little sleepy.” She lied rubbing an eye innocently. “I was restless last night.” It had not taken her long to realize that innocence could be played to cover deviance.

Still, she looked at her daughter with her eyes narrowed in suspicion before letting the subject drop. Fasta would never dare to make a scene in front of the other noble women. Eisa spent the remainder of her time in the palace that day with her mother. When her father finally returned they made their way home. Eisa’s mother made no mention of her daughter’s suspicious activity earlier in the day for which Eisa was grateful. Her mother was known to be very stern when she was angered.

The next day Eisa returned to the library and found the spell book where she had left it. She found this a little odd as she knew the librarians usually saw to it that all the books were returned to the shelves at the day’s end, but shrugged it off. Turning back to the levitation spell she looked at the book determined. Even if it took all week she would get this spell right.

Unfortunately after only an hour of trying she laid her head on the table exhausted. She could not fathom why her spells were taking so much out of her. Groaning to herself she decided to just sit there for a while and see if her energy returned. After a while, she did indeed feel better, but by then her interest in the spell had worn off. She decided to do something else for a bit and then return to it. Searching around found a rather interesting book about Midgard and its customs, though a bit outdated it held her interest.

She lost track of the time and when she next looked up the sun was low in the sky. “Oh no,” She muttered to herself before closing the book and hurrying to find her parents.

They looked at her with stern expressions as she approached. Eisa looked at the ground sheepishly. “Where have you been, young lady?” Her father asked staring right at her.

She hated when her father was disappointed with her, mostly because she was closest to him, if you could call her relationship with her parents close at all. “In the library, I lost track of time.” She muttered quietly. “I am sorry.”

Ver’s eyes softened slightly. “Do not let it happen again.” He told his daughter.

“I would not have let her off so easily Ver.” Fasta told him glancing toward her husband before returning her gaze to Eisa’s slumped form. “Stand up straight.” Her mother snapped and Eisa immediately obeyed.

“Go easy on her Fasta, she is but a child.” Ver was always the softer of the two, and it often frustrated his wife.

“No, it is alright. I did not return when I was meant to, it is my fault.” Eisa admitted. In all honesty, she just wanted her mother’s approval.

“Do not let it happen again.” Her mother’s response sounded sterner than her father’s. Fasta turned on her heel to head toward the exit and her husband and daughter followed close behind.

Eisa sat in her room later that night with one of her dolls on her lap thinking. Why did casting the spell make her so tired? None of the others she had tried had this effect. Sure it was a higher level, but it felt unnatural to her. This question repeated itself in her head over and over. She had no answer and it frustrated her. Despite her young age, Eisa craved knowledge, and this barrier between her and her ability was nerve-wracking.

Finally giving up her attempts to understand she lay on her side still clutching her doll and attempted to sleep. It was still early, but she could honestly think of nothing else to do.

***

The next week passed in an almost constant loop. Eisa would arrive at the palace with her parents in the morning, go to the library, work on the spell, grow tired, read a different book, and then return home and go to bed. It became tiresome and she craved a change of pace. That is why she decided to head to the garden one day instead.

She was simply wandering amid the flowers when she heard water splashing. Curious, she went to investigate and saw the younger prince Loki practicing with water spells. He seemed to be trying to manipulate the water to his choosing, but each time he managed to raise it up the liquid would simply fall back into the pool.

Eisa watched a moment before making her presence known. “My prince?” She spoke quietly.

Loki growled in frustration as the spell failed once more before turning to face her. Eisa was taken aback by his annoyed expression which almost instantly turned to curiosity. Still, she could not help but take a step back in surprise. Loki merely stared at her for a moment before he spoke. “You are the girl from the library are you not?”

“Y-yes,” She managed to get out. This situation made her nervous and she began to think she should have just kept walking and left him be. Swallowing she spoke again more confidently. “I am, my prince.”

He nodded in acknowledgment. “Have you made use of the book I had left out for you?” Eisa looked at him surprised by his statement. “I knew you would not be able to reach it on your own, so I had it left out. There are few who come to the palace with an interest in magic. I would not deny you that knowledge.”

“I have been using it every day, my prince. I fear that I have not made much progress, however.” She hung her head sadly. “I become very tired after only about an hour.”

Loki seemed in thought. “I had been unsure if you were simply interested in the art or if you were gifted. It seems to be the later.” He stated and she nodded.

“I have the gift, but my parents strongly disapprove of it and so I must practice in secret.” She admitted to him. Now that they were speaking Eisa felt at ease for a reason she could not explain.

“Show me.” Eisa looked at him surprised by the words. “I wish to see your power.” He said simply and Eisa swallowed knowing she should not ignore an order from the prince.

Nervously she held her hand palm up and summoned a ball of fire. It was one of the most basic spells she knew, but it would be enough to show him that she was not lying.

“I assume fire comes easiest to you.” He stated and Eisa nodded in agreement. “Everyone has an element they are best with. Mine is water, though today has not been the best for it.”

Eisa shifted awkwardly where she stood. “I am sure you will master it, my prince.”

Loki looked at her seemingly amused by her discomfort before speaking again. “Would you like a teacher?”

Eisa nearly fell over from the shock. “What?” She blurted.

“I told you I would not deny you the chance to learn, and from what you have told me it seems you could use a teacher. I am still learning myself, but I would not mind taking an apprentice. My mother has taught me much, and I am willing to share it. That is if you are willing to commit without complaint.” He explained to her. The idea of having someone under his wing appealed to Loki and this girl seemed more than willing.

“I…of course. I would be honored, my prince.” She hesitated a moment before asking. “What about my parents? They would never approve of it.”

“They need not know if you do not tell them.” Loki said simply. “I will not.”

Eisa smiled at that. “In that case, I graciously accept your offer, my prince.”

“Good, since you agree, meet me here tomorrow.” He told her and she nodded. Eisa bowed and made to take her leave before Loki stopped her once more. “Wait, I do not believe I ever heard your name.”

Eisa turned quickly. “Oh, forgive me, I am Eisa Verdottir.”

“Your father is one of the king’s advisors is he not?” Loki asked her surprised. It was rare for the high nobles to produce children of magical aptitude. Then again Loki himself was an exception, as was his mother. Even Thor had some minor abilities, so he should not be have been surprised to find another.

“He is, my prince.” Eisa confirmed.

Loki nodded in acknowledgment. “You may go.”

“Thank you again, my prince.” Eisa said before excitedly returning to the palace. She schooled herself before returning to her mother lest she become suspicious. If Fasta noticed Eisa’s upbeat mood she did not show it. Eisa could not wait for the next day to come.

***

“Again,” Loki said and Eisa hurled a fireball at the target. To begin Eisa’s training he simply wished to see what she was capable of, but as she went on he noticed her spell was growing weaker. “Again,”

Eisa was practically panting and shook her head. “I am out of energy.” She told him.

Loki stared at her trying to judge if she was being honest or not. Deciding that she had been he motioned her to him. “Come here,” She did as she was told and he set a hand on her shoulder. Eisa felt some of his power flow into her and instantly felt better.

“What did you do?” She asked him curiously.

“I transferred some of my seidr to you.” He studied her a moment. “One of two things are happening. You either have very poor seidr concentration, or there is a leak in your magical barrier. Your energy is draining.” Loki explained to her as he released her shoulder.

“Wait, a leak? Could it be fixed?” Eisa was concerned by this information.

Loki did not speak for a moment and when he did Eisa’s heart fell. “I do not know.” He admitted. “Do not fret over it. Worse case I can do some research to find a cure, but it is very possible it is simply untrained concentration.”

Eisa nodded solemnly. “I understand.” Her hopes were still high, but now she had something else to worry about.

“Do not worry so much. I have confidence we will eventually find the issue. Now, if you are feeling better, let us continue.” He said and Eisa returned to her training.

***

“Mother,” Eisa spoke later that evening as they returned home. “How old is the younger prince?” Eisa knew Loki was older than her and she was also aware that he was skilled with magic. She was simply curious as to just how much older he was, how much more he may know.

“He is sixteen. Why do you ask?” Her mother told her looking at her with a studying expression.

Five years. That was more than enough time to have gained far greater knowledge than her. “I was merely curious. I have seen him around the palace.” Eisa decided to keep her time spent with the prince a secret for the time being.

“I do hope you were behaving yourself.” Fasta said looking at her daughter for confirmation.

“Of course mother, I would not wish to embarrass our family.” Eisa wished she could tell her mother that the thing she found most embarrassing was the very thing that currently had her meeting with the prince, but that would benefit no one.

Eisa spent the rest of the evening in her room leaving only for dinner. Her mind mulled over the events of the day. With Loki’s help, she could hold spells for longer. He just needed to channel some of his seidr into her. However, there was still the matter of why her energy was being drained so badly. Eisa shook her head. It just was not fair that she should have a disability like this. She was so passionate about her gift, and now she realized there was a possibility she might never be able to perform it properly. All she could do was hope Loki was right about it being concentration and not a leak.

Eisa spent a few hours reading before she began to grow tired. She quickly prepared for bed and then rolled onto her side. Her sleep was more uneasy than usual with fears of losing her power flooding her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to start summer break, and I'm recently single. So this should (hopefully) have pretty constant updates. Thank you for reading the first of many chapters. I cherish feedback, but I love you for reading it no matter what.


	2. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for all of you! Unintentional rhyming there. XD This ended up longer than anticipated, so good for you guys. So without further ado, here's the next installment.

For the next two months, Loki and Eisa continued her training. With his help, she was able to advance and hold many of her lower level spells. The intermediates could be successfully cast, but their duration was entirely dependent on Loki’s help with her seidr. Her energy was still being constantly drained. This worried Eisa deeply, and though he did not show it, it worried Loki as well.

Eisa awoke earlier than usual one morning. She hadn’t slept well the night before with all of the worries that were consuming her. Groggily she climbed out of bed and dressed before heading down the stairs of her home. Her father did not have court that day, but she hoped she could convince her parents to take her to the palace anyway. She wanted to see Loki.

She found her mother sitting at the table with her father. “Eisa, you are up early.” Her father acknowledged.

“I could not sleep.” She said rubbing her eye. “I decided I should get up for the day instead.”

“I see.” He replied. “Well, since you are here, your mother and I have something to tell you. Come sit down.”

Eisa walked over and did as she was told, taking a seat across from her parents. “What is it?” She asked, now slightly more alert.

Ver looked at his wife who waved a hand dismissively. “You may tell her.”

“Well, Eisa. You are going to be a big sister. Your mother is pregnant.” He told her with a small smile.

Eisa went wide-eyed. “I am going to have a brother or sister.” She muttered to herself. She wondered whether she would like this or not before smiling. “I think I am happy for that.” Despite her unsureness, she did not think the idea sounded so bad.

Ver smiled at his daughter in return, a bit larger this time. “I am glad.”

Eisa stood and shifted on her feet a bit. “Um,” She looked at her parents.

“What is it?” Her father asked.

“I know you do not have court today, but I was wondering if we could go to the palace.” She said timidly.

“You always say how much you hate going to the palace. What has you asking to go now?” Her mother asked eyeing her suspiciously.

“I made a friend.” She responded. “I wanted to go see them.”

“Your mother and I had not planned to go anywhere today.” Ver told her and Eisa’s face fell. “However, I suppose I could take you there if you would like. Then come get you at sunset. How does that sound?”

Eisa’s whole face lit up. “I would enjoy that greatly.” She replied.

“You intend to leave her unattended all day, Ver? I do not know that we can trust her that long.” Fasta told her husband.

“Nonsense.” Ver shot her a look. “She will be twelve in four months, and she already roams during the day as it is. I have heard no complaints of her behavior. I think she can handle this.” He looked at his daughter. “What do you think?”

“I can handle it. I will be on my best behavior.” She assured.

“It is settled then. I will take you to the palace. You must be ready at the gate by sunset though, understand?” Ver warned her.

“Yes, father. I promise I will be ready.” Eisa was almost bouncing on her feet.

“I had better not hear of you causing trouble. You will severely regret it.” Fasta said staring at her.

Eisa’s expression fell slightly at her mother’s distrust. “I will be no trouble to anyone, mother.”

Fasta sighed. “Go on then.” She told them. “I shall wait here.”

***

“Does mother hate me?” Eisa asked her father as they walked to the palace. “She always looks so disappointed at me.”

An odd expression crossed Ver’s face a moment but Eisa hardly noticed. “She does not hate you, Eisa. She is hard on you because she wants you to be the best you can be.”

“If she wants me to be the best then why did she hate my magic so much?” Eisa questioned. “It is a part of me too.”

“It is because magic is used for fighting or healing. You have no need to become a healer, Eisa, and a proper lady does not become a warrior.” Her father told her. “We are just trying to prepare you for the future. Do you understand?”

Eisa nodded solemnly. “Yes, father.”

They approached the gates to the palace and her father stopped. “I want you waiting right in this spot at sundown.”

“I will be here. I promise.”

“Good. Go on now. Enjoy your day.” He smiled.

Eisa returned the expression and ran off. She cut around the side of the palace past the stables to reach the garden. At its center she found Loki, his back to a tree and a book open in front of him. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Eisa.” He said slightly surprised. “I thought your family did not need to be here today.”

“I asked them to bring me anyway. My father brought me, he trusted me enough to be alone for the day.” She said happily, then she shifted awkwardly. “You are not busy, are you?”

Loki closed the book. “I am not. I suppose you would like a lesson.”

She nodded. “Yes, my prince.”

Loki stood swiftly. “As you wish. Come, if I remember correctly there was a certain levitation spell that was giving you a particularly hard time. We will work on your concentration a bit and then I will have you try to cast the spell again.” He started off toward the far corner they used to practice. Eisa quickly followed.

***

After a couple hours Loki ordered Eisa to take a break. Despite all the work they did on her concentration, the young girl’s magic was still draining her at an alarming rate. The two sat for a bit while Eisa rested. Eisa fiddled with her hands in thought. She wondered what her new sibling would be like. If they would have magic and maybe be good at it. Or perhaps they would not have it at all. Would they want her to teach them? She was still unsure she even wanted a sibling.

“Something is on your mind.” Loki said studying her face. “What is troubling you?”

Eisa was silent a moment before answering quietly. “My mother is pregnant.”

Loki gave a knowing look. “You are unsure of having a sibling.” He guessed.

Eisa nodded. “I think I would like it, but I cannot help but worry about how things will change.” She told him softly. “I am afraid my parents will like them more, or rather my mother. She always seems so upset with me and I do not know why.”

A look of understanding briefly crossed Loki’s face before he spoke. “I can understand your concern, but I am sure everything will work out fine, Eisa.” He assured her. “After all, it will be your sibling looking up to you for guidance.”

Eisa thought on this a moment and then smiled. “That is true. Thank you, Loki.” She said and then her face fell suddenly as she realized her mistake. “I am sorry, my prince.” She quickly stated bowing her head.

“It is alright, Eisa.” He assured her. “Honestly, I am not opposed to you calling me by my name. We do spend quite a bit of time together.”

She looked up cautiously, but upon seeing his amused smirk relaxed. “Thank you.”

“You are a curious girl, Eisa. Well behaved yet rebellious at the same time.” He told her. “It is an interesting thing to see.”

“It cannot be too odd. I believe I heard one of my mother’s friends say you are rather fond of mischief.” She countered. They stared at each other a moment before Loki smirked suddenly. Eisa bore a confused expression until she felt something shift on her leg over her dress. She glanced down and shrieked at the large snake slithering across her lap.

Loki laughed and lifted two fingers, making the snake vanish and revert back to what it was originally. A stick. “It seems your mother’s friend is correct.” He told her.

“That was mean.” Eisa said crossing her arms. Then she laughed despite herself. “You did get me though.” Loki smiled in return.

The two didn’t finish their lesson that day. Instead, they sat in the garden talking. The familiarity of it and the relaxed atmosphere made Eisa smile. She felt like she belonged here.

When the sun started to get low Eisa stood. “I have to go. I promised my father I would be waiting for him.” Eisa told Loki. “Thank you for today. For my lesson and talking to me.”

“It is no trouble Eisa. Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked her.

Eisa nodded. “I believe so.”

“Meet me in the library tomorrow, I wish to show you something.” He smiled. “I shall see you then.”

Eisa gave a quick bow and then took off for the palace gates. She got there just as her father was walking up. “Cutting it a bit close there, aren’t you, young lady?” He asked, though his lips were quirked upward slightly.

“I still made it.” She pointed out. “And I stayed out of trouble just as you asked.”

Ver smiled. “I am glad to hear it, and your mother will be too. Come, let us head home.” Eisa followed closely by her father’s side as they headed back through the streets of Asgard.

***

Frigga waited for her youngest son in the library at the end of the day, their lesson set to begin just before sunset. It was odd for him to be late for a lesson, yet the sun was nearly set and he was still nowhere to be found. Finally, just as the last rays of light vanished over the horizon, Loki came into view. “My apologies, mother. I was...held up.” He said as he approached.

“Strange that anything could keep you from our lessons.” She told him, more amused than anything. “What was it that had you so preoccupied?”

“I was in the garden reading. Someone happened to catch my attention. It was nothing.” He replied dismissively.

His mother smiled knowingly. “You have been about far more often and far longer than usual. I feel as though this ‘someone’ is not new.”

Loki sighed. “No, she is not.” His mother always could see straight through him. “She is...a friend.” Loki said slowly. He was unsure of what exactly to call Eisa, but he believed at this point it was appropriate to refer to her as such.

“Does this friend have a name?” Frigga asked.

“Eisa.”

“Ver’s daughter?” His mother asked slightly surprised. From what she had seen the girl was rather quiet and kept to herself, not the type to seek out her son as a companion. She hadn’t missed the distance Fasta seemed to place between herself and the girl and assumed her quiet demeanor stemmed from that. Frigga was intrigued.

“Yes, I have been helping her with something she was struggling with.” Loki said carefully. “I met her in the library. She was having trouble reaching a book so I pulled it down for her. She had not even realized who I was until I handed it to her.” He smirked. “I was amused.”

Frigga shook her head. “Oh, Loki. I do hope you did not trouble the poor girl.” This did make more sense, however, now that she knew Eisa had not been the approacher.

“Not at all. Quite the opposite I believe. She and I have been meeting rather regularly, she seems to enjoy the company.” Loki was far more comfortable with this fact than he would have thought. Eisa was surprisingly good company.

“She likely enjoys being around someone closer to her own age. For all of her childhood Fasta kept her within five feet at all times. It was just recently that she began to wander alone.” Frigga smiled to herself. It pleased her that her son had found a companion. “Well, do try to make sure you are on time in the future. Let’s begin, shall we?”

***

Eisa once again woke early the next day, bouncing on her heels as she prepared for the day. After brushing her hair and finding a suitable dress, Eisa made her way down the stairs to her kitchen. Her parents were both once again sitting at the table speaking. Eisa stopped outside the doorway, hiding against the wall as she listened.

“This is good for her Fasta, she needs to spend more time with others her age.” Eisa could hear her father say. “She is happier than I have seen her in quite some time.”

“I do not like it. We do not know who it is she has associated herself with.” Was her mother’s quick retort. “Think about how it would look if she chose a servant’s child or someone else beneath us.”

“She is a child Fasta. Children play together.” Ver said sternly. “It hardly matters what class they are at her age.” There was a pause for a moment. “I do think we should inquire about who she has been spending so much time with, however.”

“I agree. Besides, if she wants someone her age to speak to, perhaps we should hire that woman who approached you the other day. The maid and her daughter. Her daughter would make a good handmaid for Eisa one day.” Fasta told her husband.

“Hmmm,” Ver hummed in thought. “I will consider that.”

Eisa chose this moment to finally come around the doorway. “Good morning.” She said with a small smile.

“Good morning, Eisa.” Her father replied. “How did you sleep?”

“Much better than the last night.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Her father smiled at her. “Do you mind if your mother and I ask you a few questions about the friend you have been spending time with?”

Eisa swallowed but answered quickly. “What about them?”

“Do they have a name?” Ver watched his daughter twitch nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. His brow furrowed. “Eisa?”

The girl bit her lip before suddenly blurting an answer. “I have been spending time with Prince Loki.”

The room fell deathly quiet and Eisa tensed with worry. “And she lies to us, Ver. It must be a servant.” Fasta suddenly spoke.

“I am not lying!” Eisa insisted. “I met him in the library, and again in the garden. We began speaking and found we have much in common.”

Ver studied his daughter. “I do not believe she is lying Fasta.” He said carefully.

“Nonsense. You mean to tell me the prince would spend time with her that is better served elsewhere?” Fasta asked him.

Eisa felt her eyes well with tears. “I am not lying!” She repeated. “Why do you not trust me?”

“You have not given me a viable reason to.” Fasta said sharply. “You will not leave my side today, nor any day until you decided to tell the truth.”

“Fasta, that is far too severe for something as small as this.” Ver said with a torn expression. “I genuinely do not believe she is lying.”

“I. Do. Not. Believe. Her.” Fasta hissed. “Unless I see proof, I will not believe her. She is not to leave my side.”

Ver looked at his daughter’s now tear-streaked face and sighed. “I cannot stop you.” He told Fasta. “I am sorry.” He added to his daughter.

Eisa sniffled but nodded. She knew it was not her father’s fault, but it hurt her that he would not do more to convince her mother of her innocence. Eisa was angry with her mother, she actually told the truth, and now she was being punished.

***

Loki looked to the sun, now high in the sky, as he waited for Eisa in the library. This was very odd. Eisa was never late for a lesson, always eager to leave her mother’s side. He looked back to the books he had been enchanting in front of him. He would give her another hour, then, he was going to go look for her. Somehow he doubted she had just blown him off.

***

Eisa stood beside her mother staring solemnly at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped and she crossed her arms awkwardly in front of her as she tried to keep from crying again. She was miserable, stuck beside her mother as she had always been. A sharp slap on her shoulder got her attention. “Stand properly.” Her mother hissed at her. “I will not have you looking like a peasant.”

Eisa wanted to argue but did as she was told instead. She did not wish to anger her mother further. Glancing out one of the windows near the ceiling, Eisa could see she was very late for her lesson with Loki. He had probably left by now, thinking she did not care. Perhaps he would no longer wish to teach her after this. Eisa sighed sadly.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” A familiar voice pulled Eisa from her thoughts. Looking up she saw Loki approach them.

“Loki?” She asked with uncertainty. She heard her mother gasp beside her, and upon looking at her mother’s face, Eisa thought she might smack her.

“Hello, Eisa. You were late meeting me today, so I thought I would seek you out instead.” Loki told her with a smirk.

“I am sorry. My mother forbids me to leave her side today.” Eisa told him.

“Oh, may I inquire upon the reason?” Loki asked, looking more to Fasta than Eisa.

“Apologies, my prince. I did not know...I thought…” Eisa had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing at her mother’s discomfort. “I had thought she lied about where she was going. I never expected you to take time out of your day to humor her.”

“I am afraid you are a bit mistaken. I asked Eisa to meet me. It is she who is taking time from her day. Although, today it seems you have taken time from both of us.” Loki said all of this with a polite tone, but there was a certain sharpness to his gaze that was hard to miss. Fasta’s face had turned completely red, though if it was from embarrassment or anger Eisa could not tell.

“Of course, my prince.” Fasta agreed.

“Would it be alright if I were to steal Eisa away for a time, then?” Loki asked her, never breaking eye contact.

Fasta shifted uncomfortably. “Of course, my prince.” She looked down at Eisa, who looked far more pleased than she probably should have shown. “Go on.” She told her reluctantly.

“Thank you, mother.” Eisa said with a grin. As the two walked away Fasta could hear Eisa continue. “I am sorry, Loki. She thought I was lying about meeting you, and said I was not to leave her side until I told her who I was truly meeting.”

“I cannot believe you kept your daughter from meeting the prince.” One of the other noble women said shrilly. “How shameful.”

Fasta’s face was burning and she was mortified and furious. “I thought that she was lying. She’s been nothing but trouble lately.”

“She is on a first name basis with the prince, Fasta. She cannot be doing anything too terrible.” Another woman pointed out. “At most, she is helping with his mischief. Nothing harmful has come from that.”

“Enough, I did not know she and the prince were that close. I will not make a similar mistake again.” Fasta sighed. “I hope he can forgive my haste in holding her here. I believe the pregnancy may be causing clouded emotions and judgement.” Fasta said. It was a poor excuse, but one the other noblewoman took without issue.

***

“What was it you wished to show me?” Eisa asked, remembering Loki’s words from the day prior.

“I have something for you.” He said leading her into the very back corner of the library. It was an area she had never been to, and upon reaching the wall she found that there was a small area with a desk pushed against the wall, and a fireplace with a couch and chair around it. It looked like a wonderful place to stay. “I had hoped to have you help me with these, but I fear that in trying to pass time waiting for you, I finished them myself.” Loki opened one of the desk drawers and withdrew two leather-bound journals. Each had and embroidered cover, one with snakes, the other with Yggdrasil. He handed the one with the Tree of Life to her.

Eisa could feel magic in the journal, especially once she opened it. It radiated through the pages. “What does it do?” She asked him.

“It’s a linking enchantment. The journals are linked together.” He explained. “Whatever you write in yours will appear in mine, and vise versa. It is a way for us to communicate, even when far apart. That way if you are on a trip with your father, or I with mine, we will still be able to talk, and I can give you instructions on what to work on.”

Eisa smiled at him. “Thank you. This is truly wonderful.”

Loki returned the expression, albeit briefly. “You are welcome.” Loki walked back to the desk. “There is something else I want to show you. This is something you will be unable to do in your current state, but once we discover how to fix your seidr, I feel it will be useful.” Loki pulled out a scrap of parchment from the desk drawer. “Watch.” He ordered and she walked over to him. “If I focus on the parchment as I write in the journal,” He wrote a simple _hello_ on the page. “It will appear on the parchment as well. It is a built in spell, so this you can do. Even someone with no magical capacity could do this. However, the next part is the difficult one.” Loki held a hand over the paper, focused, and it vanished.

“Where did it go?” Eisa asked him curiously.

Loki smirked. “Open your journal.” Eisa did as she was told, and there in the cover was the piece of parchment. Eisa read the word, and as soon as she did it vanished. “This is a way to get messages to you quickly and prevent them from being read by others. However, if you write a message this way, it will not appear in the other journal, keep that in mind.”

Eisa checked and just as he said, there was no writing in her journal. “So if you focus the message onto something external and send it that way, it will not link to the book, but if you simply write it, it will appear in the other journal?” She repeated to him.

“Correct.”

“And a message not sent through the journal will vanish after it is read by the receiver.” Eisa wanted to make sure she fully understood this.

“Exactly.” Loki told her. “You catch on quickly.”

“I have a good teacher.” She replied.

“Simple flattery does not work on me Eisa, though I appreciate it all the same.” He said though his lips did quirk a bit.

“Will you show me how you did this since I did not make it here to help?” Eisa asked him.

Loki nodded. “Of course.”

Loki led her over to the desk and Eisa watched attentively as he explained the inner workings of the enchantment and how he had cast it. He also explained the concept of a permanent spell. Something that once cast no longer relies upon the caster to function. Every now and then Eisa interjected with a question, but other than that was silent as he taught. When the sun started to get low Loki and Eisa called it for the day.

For the first time, Loki walked with Eisa as she headed back to meet her family. When they came into view she bid him goodbye, walking over to meet her parents. Eisa could feel the tension between them, could see the way her mother’s gaze bore into her.

Eisa suddenly dreaded going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. As always I cherish feedback, but your support in reading this alone is enough. Thanks for taking the time to give this a look. :)


	3. New Developements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. I kept getting distracted. Hopefully, this is good enough to make up for the extra day. Enjoy.

Eisa pressed her back tightly against the wall, staring in terror at her mother as she spoke. “You have made me look a fool, Eisa. I have never been so humiliated in my life.” Fasta scolded, her gaze piercing her daughter.

“I just wanted to spend time with him, mother, I told you I was not lying.” Eisa said, though her voice was soft and timid.

“Do not try to blame this on me.” Her mother snapped back. “I have half a mind to…”

“Enough.” Ver stepped into the room and looked at his wife and daughter. “Eisa did nothing wrong, Fasta. You humiliated yourself, as well as me.” Ver looked at Eisa. “Go to your room, Eisa.” Said girl scurried into the hall, but stopped once she was out of sight to listen. “You are too hard on her Fasta. She did nothing but tell the truth. It is you who took things to an extreme.”

“Do not blame this on me, Ver. If she was not so much trouble all the time perhaps I could have believed her.” Fasta argued. “Or if she had not hidden the fact that it was the young prince she had been meeting all this time.”

“You can hardly blame her. Look at how you have reacted. I hardly doubt it would have changed things had she told us earlier.”

Fasta was quiet for a moment. “You defend her too much, Ver. She will be the end of our family’s name.”

“She is my daughter, Fasta!” Ver replied harshly. “She is undoing this family no more than you are.”

“Hmph, as you say.” Fasta said softly, though the bite in her tone was unmistakable. “Just do not forget which of us made a sacrifice to save this name.” She went to exit the room.

Eisa hurried up the stairs before her mother saw her, heading for her room. She sat on her bed, looking sorrowfully at the ground. Maybe, one day, her mother might finally trust her.

***

Despite the events that had transpired that day, Eisa and Loki continued their meetings, and Eisa’s homelife remained largely the same. That is until her father returned home with two others one day.

“Eisa, come here. I want to introduce you.” Ver called to her and Eisa made her way to the front hall. There, standing with her father and now very pregnant mother, stood a woman and a girl. “Eisa, this is Astrid and her daughter Thyra. Astrid will be working as a new maid and your mother’s midwife. Thyra is going to be trained to be your handmaid. She is just a couple years older than you at fourteen.” Ver looked at the girl. “Eisa has just turned twelve. I hope the two of you will get along.”

Fasta scoffed at her husband’s words. “Just do not forget what your main purpose here is.” She warned.

Ver shot his wife a look but ultimately nodded in agreement. “Yes, you are more than welcomed to be her friend and to play with her. I simply ask you do not forget that you have been hired for a service.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Thyra said timidly to Eisa.

Eisa grinned in return. “And you.” She looked to Ver. “Father, may I take Thyra to my room?” Eisa asked him

Ver nodded in approval. “Yes, we must discuss terms with her mother.”

Eisa grabbed the surprised girl’s hand and led her up the stairs. “Do you like dolls?” She asked her.

Thyra nodded. “Yes.”

“I have lots of them. Come on, I’ll show you.” She took Thyra to her room and showed her the collection of dolls she had in her room.

Thyra’s face lit up brightly. “I have never seen dolls like these.” She told Eisa. “Mine have always been made of cloth and sacks stuffed with straw.” She reached for one of the dolls, a dark haired girl with long curly locks and chocolate colored eyes. She wore a dark blue satin dress with white trim and accents. “She is beautiful.” Thyra said stroking the doll’s hair gently.

Eisa stared at the girl, fascinated by the wonderment in her eyes. “Would you like to have her?” She asked eventually.

“W-what?” Thyra stuttered, looking at the younger girl in shock.

“I have many dolls, and you seem to be taken with her. If you would like, you may have her.” Eisa said with a smile. “She makes you look very happy.”

“I...yes. I would like that very much. Thank you, Eisa.” Thyra said returning the expression.

The two girls continued to sit and play, talking idly with each other. Eventually, Ver came to tell Eisa to prepare for bed, and to show Thyra to her room. Eisa repeated her insistence that Thyra have the doll, if only so her father would not think the girl was simply taking it. After that Eisa crawled into bed, clutching her own favorite doll to her chest. Her doll had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore a deep violet dress with black accents. She looked as Eisa always wished she had, her dress the girl’s favorite color.

Sleep came swiftly to Eisa, a smile on her lips for once.

***

Eisa walked to the back corner of the library to meet Loki the next day, still feeling pleased that she had a new friend at home to talk to. They had begun using the area with the fireplace as their normal meeting place, they then would move to the garden if needed. She abruptly stopped when it came into view, a startled squeak leaving her throat as she immediately knelt to the floor. Beside Loki, a warm yet amused smile on her face, stood the queen.

“You may stand, child.” Frigga told her softly. “I am here at the request of my son.”

Eisa slowly stood. “Thank you, my queen.” She told her, then looked to Loki, curious.

“I explained to my mother the worry I have regarding your magic. She believes she may be able to test whether or not it is your magical barrier.” Loki told her. “I am sorry for the startle.”

“It is alright.” She replied. “I do not mean to be trouble, my queen.”

“Not at all, dear. I am more than happy to help someone who seems to have brought joy into my youngest’s life.” She said glancing at Loki’s slightly flustered face. “Come and sit, this will not take long.” Eisa did as she was told, sitting in the armchair closest to the queen. “You may feel warm or a strange tingling. That is normal.” The queen told her before holding both of her hands above the girl. A golden glow surrounded Eisa, and just as the queen said, an odd tingling sensation washed over her, along with a slight warmth. Strangely, however, the girl found it comforting.

After a moment the queen stepped back from her, the glow subsiding. She had a bewildered expression on her face. “What is it, mother?” Loki asked her, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

“It is strange.” She replied. “Her barrier is not complete. It is certainly there, as is her seidr, but it is not broken, it is incomplete.”

Loki seemed as confused as Eisa felt. “That is possible?” He asked.

“I am unsure I would have believed so if proof was not sitting before us.” Frigga told him. “I do not know how to fix this.”

Eisa’s face fell. “So I am to forever be unable to properly perform my spells?” She asked solemnly.

“I would not give up hope so easily.” Frigga told her. “That fact that you can cast as you can is a testament to your determination and strength. And Loki has told me you can cast longer with assistance. That means there may be a chance to seal the gap.” She seemed to think a moment. “ I am simply unsure of how to do it.”

“I can look into it.” Loki said suddenly. “I did promise I would find a way to fix your barrier if we discovered it was broken.”

A small smile came to Eisa’s lips. “Thank you.” She whispered. The familiar feeling of belonging and acceptance that always came from being around Loki was back, along with respect for his mother. “My queen, if I may, would you mind not speaking of this? My parents, they do not approve of my powers.”

Frigga smiled. “My lips are sealed, child. Loki has already informed me of your situation.” The queen turned back to her son. “Now, I believe you have research to do, and an apprentice to teach. I shall see you for our lesson later tonight.” She looked back to the young girl. “It was nice to meet you Eisa.”

“And you, my queen.” She said standing and giving a quick bow.

“Enjoy your day.” Frigga smiled before taking her leave.

The two watched her leave, and once she thought Frigga was out of earshot Eisa turned to Loki. “Your mother is very kind.”

Loki’s lips quirked. “Indeed. She was the one who offered to examine you after I explained the situation. I did not even need to ask.” Loki’s expression then turned serious. “I will not lie, Eisa. It may be awhile before we find a solution for your magic. Eventually, your studies will be unable to go any further.”

Eisa nodded. “I know. I was prepared for this, Loki. If it comes to that, then I will simply have to help you find a cure.”

“Determined as always. I knew there was a reason I chose you.”

“Other than the fact that I was too short to reach a book?” She asked humorously. “After all, this would not have happened had I been an inch or two taller.”

Loki smirked. “It would not have happened had you been anywhere but the magic section. That is the only reason you caught my attention.”

“Well, _my prince_ , I am glad I was able to catch your attention.” Eisa teased.

Loki simply shook his head. “I am going to begin my research. You should practice the color changing enchantment I showed you. There is cloth in the desk.”

Eisa nodded in agreement and headed for the desk as Loki went to search for books that might help them.

***

Months passed with Eisa mainly working on enchantments and perfecting the spells she could cast. On occasion, Loki would do “experiments” on her. Basically, he would find a spell or combination of spells to cast on her, and then he would have her practice for a while. Most of these allowed her to cast for longer periods, but, inevitably, she would once again grow tired and weak.

Thyra and Eisa were getting along quite well. Thyra’s mother was teaching her how to serve Eisa, but for now, Eisa simply wanted a companion. The two girls would sit in her room playing and talking. Thyra was shocked by the fact that Eisa was a personal friend of Loki’s. She asked many questions that Eisa answered to the best of her ability without telling of her magic.

Fasta was very close to giving birth at this point, and finally, Eisa woke one morning to a commotion in the house. Servants were running back and forth through the halls, and two stood outside her mother and father’s room. Ver himself was pacing in the hall. “Father, what is happening?” She asked him.

Ver stopped, his worried expression softening as he saw her. “Your mother has gone into labor. You should be able to meet your new sibling today.”

Eisa suddenly felt very nervous. While she had largely accepted her role as an older sister already she still worried about what her new sibling would think of her, what her parents would think of them. Of course, she knew that she need not worry for some time. Babies, for the most part, could not judge things.

Eisa sat in her room fiddling with her doll as she waited for news. She was deep in thought, distracted from the world around her. Suddenly a folded piece of paper appeared in her doll’s hair. Carefully she removed it. She opened it and words in emerald ink shone up at her.

_Check your journal, Eisa._

She quickly opened her bedside drawer and removed her journal along with her ink and quill. She opened it to see a few messages from Loki.

_You are late._

_Eisa, where are you?_

_I am taking it you are not coming today._

_What have I said about checking your journal. Where are you, girl?_

Eisa swallowed hoping she had not irritated him too much before she finally wrote her response.

_I am sorry, Loki. My mother went into labor, so my family will likely not be at the palace for a few days. I forgot to tell you. I became distracted by the news._

Eisa held her breath as she waited for him to reply.

_I understand. Do not forget what I told you. Everything will be alright. Next time do try to make sure you tell me you will be gone._

Eisa sighed, relieved when she saw he wasn’t mad.

_I will. Thank you, Loki. I will let you know the day before I return._

_I will look forward to it. The palace can be quite dull when you are away._

Eisa smiled. She was eager for this to pass so she could return to the palace, but she also thought a short break might be good for her. Being unable to cast anything new on her own was starting to dishearten her.

Finally, several hours later, her father came to her room. “Eisa,” He said softly, getting the girl’s attention. She looked at him, waiting to hear the news. Ver smiled. “You have a baby brother.”

Eisa went wide eyed for a moment before grinning. “A brother.” She said to herself. “May I see him?” She asked her father excitedly.

“Yes, but in a bit. Your mother needs her time to rest and bond with the babe.” He told her. “We have named him Tyr.”

“Tyr.” She repeated. “I like that.”

“I am glad.” Ver sat on the bed beside his daughter. “You have a new responsibility now, Eisa. Your brother is going to look up to you as he grows, and it will be your job to make sure you teach him well and protect him when needed.”

Eisa nodded. “Of course, father. I promise to be the best role model I can be.” Eisa fidgeted a moment. “Is he...does he look like me?” She asked quietly.

Ver knew what she meant, and shook his head. “He has blond hair, but his eyes are the same blue as yours and mine.”

Ver had expected his daughter to be upset by this, but instead, she looked relieved. “I am glad.” Eisa said. “I would not wish him to face the same stares I do.”

Ver’s eyes softened. “Even now you are willing to look after him. You will be a good sister, Eisa.”

“I will try to be.” She replied.

Ver left his daughter alone once more and Eisa pulled her journal back out.

_I have a baby brother._

***

Two hours passed before Ver returned to retrieve his daughter. He led her down the hall to his and Fasta’s room, opening the door quietly for her. On the bed lay her mother, a bundle of cloth in her arms. “Eisa,” Her mother greeted, and for once she did not seem so cold. “This is Tyr.”

Eisa came to stand beside the bed, taking in the sleeping babe with a smile. “May I...may I hold him?” She asked hesitantly, but to her surprise, her mother nodded. Ver had her sit on a chair nearby and brought the baby to her. She held him and stared in wonderment, a smile on her face. “Hello, Tyr. I am your big sister, Eisa. I have a lot that I want to teach you when you are older, and I will always watch over you.”

Ver watched this scene with a smile on his face, and even Fasta seemed to be pleased. Eventually, Ver came to take Tyr back from Eisa, explaining he and her mother needed rest. Eisa returned to her room for the night, leaving only to eat an hour later.

***

Four days later her father informed her they would be returning to the palace the next day. Eisa excitedly informed Loki that night and fell asleep early in hopes of making the night pass quickly.

She practically ran to the library once her mother released her, slowing only when her scolding tone told her to. When she reached the corner Loki looked up from a book where he was sitting. “You seem to be in a good mood.” He said amused.

“I am. I have a brother and I was excited to return to our lessons.” She replied with a grin.

“I take it you have decided having a sibling is not so bad after all.”

Eisa nodded. “I am actually quite fond of the idea now. Though, it will not be much fun for a few years to come.”

“I suspect not. Infants tend to be unable to do most things.” Loki stood and made his way over to her. Without warning, he cast something over her and Eisa gasped as a surge of power flowed through her body.

“What did you do?” She asked, mildly concerned by the feeling.

Instead of answering, Loki gave her an order. “Cast your levitation spell on the desk.”

“What? Loki, even trying to lift a book exhausts me. How can I possibly…?”

“Do as I said, Eisa.” He cut her off with a look and Eisa swallowed before obeying. She focused on the desk, willing it off the ground and…

It worked. The desk was floating, Eisa was holding the spell without assistance, and she did not feel exhausted at all. On the contrary, she felt better than she ever had using magic. Carefully she set the desk down and turned to face Loki. “You found a fix?” She asked wide-eyed.

“I have had five days to do nothing but research. I found three spells that in the past have helped your barrier. I simply combined them.” He said with upturned lips. “One increases seidr, one is usually used as an external protective barrier, and the last is a healing spell used to seal wounds. I just aimed the spells directly into your seidr pool. However, like most things, this is only temporary. It will be useful for your lessons, but we need to find a fix for the long term.”

“How will I know the spells have worn off?” Eisa asked curiously.

Loki’s expression turned thoughtful. “I can dispel them and see if you feel different.” He suggested.

Eisa nodded in agreement and Loki waved a hand to undo his magic. As soon as he did Eisa cried out in pain, her arms crossing over herself as she fell to her knees. Loki’s expression turned to one of shock as he knelt beside her. “I am alright.” She forced out. “It was like something shattered inside me.”

Loki looked at her concerned. “It seems you can feel when the barrier shatters again.” He sighed. “Perhaps this is not the best idea. You will feel that pain any time the spell wears off.”

“I do not care.” She said and Loki looked at her with a surprised expression. “Loki, I have never felt like that when I cast my magic. It felt right to me, whole. I can handle some pain if only to experience that again, to be able to advance my learning.”

“Hmmm, you truly are an interesting girl, Eisa. As you wish, I will not keep you from something you are so determined to do.” Loki told her, helping her to her feet.

“Thank you, Loki. Besides, a great sorcerer like yourself should be able to find a permanent cure eventually."

Loki just shook his head. “Your flattery gets you nowhere Eisa.”

“Really? Then why are you smiling right now?” She asked with a smirk. “You enjoy my flattery, Loki.”

Loki laughed briefly. “Perhaps I do.” He recast the spells over her and they resumed lessons for the day. Neither noticed the queen who was standing around the corner watching with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always I love feedback but your time is always appreciated. See you in the next chapter, hopefully on time. :)


	4. Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late again. You may throw your virtual tomatoes, but this time is for a valid reason. I managed to catch a cold and was not able to write on Monday like I usually do. I changed the update days to Tuesday or Wednesday for the future, but I will still try for Tuesdays. So with that, here is chapter 4.

Years passed and with each one Eisa grew stronger with her magic. She and Loki continued to grow close until it became well known throughout the palace that they were companions. Seven years after Loki discovered how to repair Eisa’s barrier, he finally found a permanent fix.

Eisa rushed into the library, running a bit later than usual. She found Loki waiting in their usual meeting place. “Apologies, Tyr was very persistent about not letting me leave this morning. I swear that boy is more attached to me than he is our mother, and she dotes on him constantly.” Eisa said with a small head shake. Fasta did dote on Tyr endlessly. He was the perfect child she always wanted. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and not a drop of magic in his veins. Eisa had checked as he grew older and Tyr had no seidr to speak of.

“Perhaps he simply wonders why his sister runs off without telling him why. He is nearing an age where he will begin to realize you are hiding something, Eisa.” Loki told her. “You need to tell him a reason for your absence past reading in the library.”

“What am I to tell him? ‘Well Tyr, I am a sorceress and have been secretly honing my skills with Loki for the past eight years. Do not tell mother please’?” Eisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I said to give him a reason, not tell him the truth.” Loki said simply and Eisa sighed.

“I am not you, Loki. My words are more lead than silver most of the time.” She replied sitting in one of the armchairs and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Your mother seems to believe you well enough.” Loki pointed out, making his way toward the desk.

“My mother does not believe me, she stopped questioning me because she fears you.” Eisa shot back. “At any rate, Tyr will not go looking into things any time soon. He and I have a game of sorts going. If he does not ask me questions when I return in the evening, I will let him into my room with Thyra and I. I have no idea as to why he would want to be in there with us, we are rather boring, but it keeps things simple for now.”

Eisa could not see it from her angle but Loki smiled knowingly. “He does that to be close to you, Eisa. You are his older sibling, he looks up to you.”

The girl hummed softly to herself as she thought a moment. “I suppose you did something similar when it came to Thor.”

“I did.” Loki replied. “Though I must say, it did not last long. Once my mother began teaching me magic, I ceased wanting to be a warrior like my brother. My combat skills are a little less brainless.”

Eisa laughed softly. “That is fair enough. Though given that Tyr is expected to become a great warrior, I do not see myself as the best role model for him.”

“Maybe not, but that is for him to discover on his own.” Loki said turning from the desk to face her. “There is something I want to give you.” He approached her with a small box in his hand.

Eisa perked up, curious. “What is it?” He handed the box to her and Eisa opened it, revealing a golden amulet with an emerald set in it. The girl gasped in surprise, and upon touching it she could feel Loki’s magic in the jewel. It was strong, much stronger than an enchantment. “Loki…”

“It is a permanent spell. Three permanent spells actually.” He said, watching as realization crossed her face. “It is the final fix to your barrier, Eisa. I had to find a way to place all three spells into one object. It was something that, to my knowledge, had not been done before. That is why it took so long for me to craft it. I have known for a while what would need to be done.”

Eisa took the necklace from the box and looked at Loki with a smile. “Thank you.”

Loki returned the expression. “Allow me.” He said gesturing to the necklace. Eisa handed it to him and gathered her hair up out of the way so that he could clasp the amulet around her neck. As soon as he did she gasped as the familiar rush of power coursed through her. She looked down at the emerald now centered on her chest, the source of her power. “It will take some getting used to, but so long as the amulet is around your neck, you will be at your full power.”

Eisa lightly touched the gem. “Thank you.” She repeated.

Loki stepped back and looked at her. “That color suits you.” He said with a smirk.

Eisa huffed. “Of course you would think that. It is your color.” She shook her head. “I cannot wait to see what the nobles come up with this time.”

“Neither of us are anywhere near our coming of age ceremonies. They will talk, but there will be no merit to their words. Most nobles simply speak because they have nothing of value to do.”

“True enough. I am more concerned about my parents than anyone else. Though I suppose I will think of something. Or perhaps mother will know not to question. We shall see.”

“A late nameday gift.” Loki said suddenly, making Eisa cock her head. “If your mother or father questions it, tell them it was a late nameday gift. Afterall, you did just turn nineteen, and I would dare say that you are my closest friend. It will not be too hard to believe.”

“That is a very good idea.” Eisa smiled. “This is why you are better suited for making our excuses.”

“You have fared well enough on your own. I simply give pushes when necessary.” Loki paced around for a moment. “I do not know what to work on today.” He admitted. “You have been progressing quite well.”

“We could always spar in the garden.” Eisa suggested. “It has been quite a while since our last attempt.”

An odd expression crossed Loki’s face. “That is because I injured you last time.”

“You then healed me.” Eisa reminded. “I know what I am getting myself into, Loki. You are very powerful, much more than myself. I do not expect to win, but it is still good to hone my skills is it not?”

“It is.” He ceded. “Fine, let us move to the garden then.”

As the two made their way to the garden Eisa found herself excited to try her spells today. Not having to worry about her barrier suddenly shattering was a great relief to her.

Eisa and Loki commenced their match by exchanging several blows before Loki inevitably gained the upper hand. “No fair.” Eisa muttered as she found herself surrounded by five identical Lokis.

“A true battle would not be fair, Eisa.” One of them replied.

Eisa studied their surroundings. They were in a grassy part of the garden, no plants nearby. Good, she really did not want to be responsible for burning down half of the garden. Eisa crossed her arms and then threw them out, a ring of fire bursting forth around her.

Loki let out a sound of surprise as he put up a block, but he was thrown back, his clones vanishing. “Good.” He said standing to his feet. “But not good enough.”

Eisa suddenly found herself grabbed from behind, an arm at her throat. The Loki in front of her vanished. Eisa closed her eyes in defeat. “Damn, I yield.” She muttered.

Loki released her and Eisa sighed. “You are improving.” He told her. “There was once a time where you would freeze up at my clones.”

“That is because one of you is hard enough to handle. Imagine facing down five.” She snapped at him.

“Spite does not suit you, Eisa. Did you not say yourself that you did not expect to win?” Loki pointed out.

The girl sighed. “I did. That does not make losing feel any better, however.”

“I would suspect not.” He agreed. “Keep working, maybe you will get lucky one day.”

“I would need to catch you on a very off day indeed.” Eisa told him. “I will keep working though. It would be foolish not to now that I have the ability to work on my own.”

“Just do be careful. I would hate for you to suddenly vanish because you were caught practicing.” Loki said, though there was humor in his eyes.

“You give me too little credit.” She replied, shaking her head. Eisa glanced at the sun. It was late afternoon, nearing evening. “I should return home soon.” She told him. Eisa’s family was not at the palace that day. Her father had taken to letting her travel to the palace on her own, so long as she was home in time for dinner each night.

Loki nodded in agreement. “You do not want to be late.”

“No, I do not.” Eisa stated and then turned to look at him. “My father is leaving for a trip tomorrow, I suspect he wishes me to accompany the rest of my family. I will be gone for a time.”

“I understand. Do not forget to take your journal.” He told her.

“Of course not. I could scarcely stand being alone with them for so long with no outside contact. I will keep in touch.” She said with a smile.

“Good.” He returned the expression. “Now go on, I will write you tonight.”

Eisa made her way from the garden and to the palace gates. She touched the necklace once more on her way home, a smile gracing her lips. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful as having her powers feel whole.

***

“Sister!” A voice yelled excitedly as Eisa entered her home.

Eisa smiled and immediately turned to greet the seven-year-old. “Hello, Tyr. How was your day?”

“Boring.” He pouted at her. “It would have been far more exciting if you had been here.”

“Now Tyr, you know it would have been rude for me to stand up the prince.” Eisa told him but there was a smirk on her face.

“You see him every day!” Tyr protested. “Can you not spend just one day with me?”

“Father is leaving for a trip tomorrow and we are all going with him, Tyr. You will have me to yourself for well over a week.” Eisa told him.

Tyr perked up at this. “Really?”

“Really. Now run along. Give Thyra and I an hour or two and I will come and retrieve you.” Eisa told him.

Tyr nodded, running off to his room as Eisa headed for her own.

Thyra was tidying up her room when Eisa entered. “Lady Eisa.” She greeted.

“I do wish you would just call me Eisa, Thyra. The ‘Lady’ is unnecessary between us.” Eisa replied with a shake of her head.

“We are not children anymore, it would be inappropriate.” Thyra said with a small frown.

“At least in private? Please, Thyra, you are my friend and it feels wrong to be held at a higher standing than you.” Eisa pleaded. It was a bit disconcerting to hear anyone call her Lady, most of all someone she called a friend.

Thyra tried in vain to keep a disapproving look, her lips quirking of their own free will. “As you wish.” Eisa laughed lightly. Thyra looked at the slightly younger girl, noticing the amulet around her neck. “Eisa, that necklace…”

Eisa’s hand shot up to cover the emerald. “It, ah, it was a late nameday gift from Loki.” She stuttered out.

Thyra looked at her suspiciously but didn’t immediately say anything. “Strange, I do not recall him ever getting you a gift before.” She said dryly.

“Yes, well. We have been friends for a time now.” Eisa shifted uncomfortably. She had not considered Thyra in her concerns. Her friend did not fear Loki as her mother did, and Eisa did not dislike Thyra enough to be comfortable lying. Eisa sighed. “Damn.”

“Does it perhaps have something to do with your magic?” The girl asked casually and Eisa’s heart stopped. She stared at Thyra like a deer in headlights. How did she know? Eisa had certainly never told her. “Do not look so alarmed, Eisa. I have not told anyone.” Thyra reassured her. “I clean your room daily and have come across some rather interesting books and items. I had assumed you might just be curious about the subject, but then as I passed by the other morning I caught you pull a book from your desk to your bed by simply reaching for it. Why did you not say anything?”

Eisa looked down solemnly. “My parents forbid me to practice it.” She told the girl. “It manifested when I was eight. When I was ten my mother caught me practicing. She went of on how proper ladies do not practice magic, and confiscated all the materials I had managed to get my hands on.”

“Eisa…” Thyra said softly at the girl’s heartbroken expression. “I am so sorry.”

The younger girl shook her head. “Do not be.” She looked back up. “It is for that reason that Loki and I became friends. A year after my gift, or curse as the case may be, was discovered I was finally, for the first time in my life, allowed to roam the palace unattended. I immediately went to the library as I love to read. Well, it had occurred to me that there is a magic section as I entered.”

“You wanted to study more now that your parents were not there to reprimand you.” Thyra guessed.

Eisa nodded. “Yes. I knew what I was good at, what my power element is. Fire spells have always come easily to me, so I wished to study something different. I spotted a book of mixed spells on a higher shelf and spent several minutes trying to reach it. I was just a bit too short, and, not wanting to risk standing on the shelf, I simply gave up. As I looked through the other books, the one I had wanted was held out in front of me. It was Loki, he had spotted my struggle, and was curious about my interest.”

“I had always wondered how exactly you had come to be in the good graces of the younger prince.” Thyra admitted.

“Well, I did not truly begin any form of contact with him until about a week later. You see, I have a rare condition where my magical barrier is incomplete, causing me to be quickly drained when casting any spell higher than a beginner level. I did not know this at the time, and I was very frustrated by the fact that I could not seem to get a particular spell correct. I decided to walk in the garden instead one day, and I came across Loki. He questioned whether I was simply interested in magic or gifted. I explained my situation with my family to him, and he offered me a place as his apprentice. He may not be much older than us, but he is far more skilled than I.”

“So that is why you spend so much time with the prince. He has been training you this entire time. That actually explains a great deal.” Thyra said with a thoughtful face.

“Indeed. Of course, as time has passed we have done more than simply study and train. I count him as a very close friend.” Eisa told her. “I...I can trust you to keep this a secret, can I not?”

“Of course. You are a very dear friend to me Eisa. I do not wish any trouble upon you.” Thyra assured her with a smile.

Eisa returned that expression. “Thank you, Thyra. I appreciate that greatly.”

As the two girls sat talking Eisa pulled her journal from her bedside drawer.

_Thyra knows of my magic._

“How did you discover you had magic?” Thyra asked curiously.

“This is going to sound quite childish, though I was a child, but I was playing outside and a very annoying bug would not leave me alone. I kept swatting at it, growing more irritated by the moment. When I hit peak annoyance I swatted very hard and my hand caught on fire.” Eisa said with a laugh. “I panicked until I realized I was the one who did it.”

_How exactly did she manage to discover that?_

“Something so simple.” Thyra shook her head. “I honestly have no idea how magic works.”

“You either have it or you do not. If you do, it will show itself in some way when you are young. From there it is just a matter of controlling it.” Eisa explained.

_A series of coincidences that she happened upon. She found some of my materials while cleaning my room, and caught me levitating my journal across my room. I presume the latter is what confirmed her suspicions._

“That does make sense. I suppose I would be ungifted then.” Thyra replied.

Eisa nodded. “You as well as my brother. I have monitored Tyr and he has no seidr at all.”

_Are you sure it was not the randoms supplies? Surely anyone could levitate a book._

Eisa shook her head at Loki’s response.

_Smart ass._

“What are you doing?” Thyra asked watching Eisa’s actions carefully.

Eisa looked up slightly startled. “Oh, I am speaking with Loki.” Thyra stared at Eisa as though she had two heads. “I am not crazy Thyra. It is an enchanted journal linked to one he owns. He gave it to me several years ago so that we could keep in contact when we were on trips with our families. As time has passed we use it more frequently to speak after I have left the palace.”

“Magic is very confusing.” Thyra muttered.

Eisa laughed. “There is much more to magic than simply casting spells. So much more than I have the time to explain.” Eisa contemplated how much time had passed since she returned home. “I should probably go retrieve Tyr.”

“I will get him.” Thyra said standing from the bed.

“Thank you, Thyra.” Eisa glanced back at her journal as she left.

_Now Eisa, is that any way to speak to your prince?_

_My prince, no. My annoying teacher, yes._

_You press your luck, girl._

_Maybe, but you still keep me around._

_You make me question that decision rather frequently._

_Empty threats, Loki. I know if you were truly bothered you would do more than simply berate me._

_So you think. Watch yourself, Eisa. I am the one who plans your lessons after all._

_That is fair. Apologies your highness._

_Now you are mocking me._

_Me mock you? Never._

_I am done with you. Go spend time with Tyr._

_Oh, but we were having such a wonderful conversation._

_Goodnight, Eisa._

Eisa snickered to herself, though she did not doubt she would pay for that come their next lesson.

_Goodnight, Loki._

Thyra returned with Tyr in tow. Eisa and Thyra took turns entertaining the boy with stories of great battles and kings passed. Tyr listened intently until the hour grew late. “Alright tough guy, time for bed.” Eisa told him.

“Do I have to?” Tyr asked with pleading eyes.

“You need to. Young boys need sleep so that they can grow into great warriors.” Eisa replied, ushering him up and toward his room.

“Will I be a great warrior someday too, Eisa?” He asked with wide eyes.

Eisa smiled at him. “I have no doubt you will, Tyr. You will be the fiercest of them all.”

Tyr seemed quite content with this. Eisa bid the boy goodnight with a hug, and then returned to her room once more. “We should head to bed ourselves.” She said to Thyra who nodded.

“I agree. I shall see you tomorrow, Eisa. Goodnight.” The girl said before heading to the door.

“Goodnight, Thyra.” Eisa called after her. Sleep came to her easily, her new pendant resting against the mattress as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the part of the story where I get to start jumping through the years. I will do my best to make sure things still go slow enough to not give you all whiplash. XD I am excited for things to pick up, but I have to remind myself there are important moments before that. Thank you to everyone for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you. I do love to hear your thoughts on how I am doing, but your time is all I truly need. So thank you. I will see you all next week. :)


	5. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my work schedule is being changed. I'm getting more hours, which is fantastic because I'm broke, but I'm going to have less time to write. So while I still plan to update on the given days, I may be late or early depending on what I'm working. I hope you all understand.
> 
> I actually really like how this chapter came out. I hope you all like it too.

_Pease end my suffering._

_You are over exaggerating, Eisa. It is not that bad._

_I am beyond bored. Tyr and I cannot even begin to entertain each other, and if mother introduces me to one more noble boy I am going to throw myself off my room’s balcony._

_I would request you not do that. It is very hard to teach a dead apprentice._

_What about a paralyzed one?_

_Not helpful, Eisa._

_Sorry. I am just ready to return home and to our lessons. I never realize just how used to being around you I am until we are apart._

_I feel the same sentiment, however, there is nothing we can do when it comes to what is expected of us. Bare it a while longer. You will return home soon enough._

_That is true. Thank you Loki._

_You are welcome. Did you work on trying to cast a water spell?_

_Yes, though I have yet to succeed. I always either fail in my attempt or am interrupted by someone approaching. This element does not agree with me._

_It is not supposed to. Water is your opposite, as fire is mine. It is a useful skill to utilize what most would think you cannot perform. Keep working._

_Yes, oh glorious prince. I bow to your every whim._

_Keep this up and I am locking you in a box and making you find a way out._

_I cannot teleport!_

_Nor can I, yet I can escape sealed boxes. One must simply think outside it. Nonetheless, you are pressing your luck._

_Apologies. Your reactions are much more enjoyable in person anyway._

A strangely wide envelope appeared on the bed before Eisa, and she raised an eyebrow curiously. Upon opening it she had to bite her tongue to keep from shrieking in surprise. Two snakes slithered out and onto her bed. She waited for them to turn back into whatever object the had been, but when neither did she used one hand to hover them over her bed so they could not move, and the other to write.

_Loki! Did you send me actual snakes? What is wrong with you!?_

_I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Oh? So some random stranger just teleported me snakes. That seems highly probable. Ugh, what am I supposed to do with these? I do not want to release them onto the grounds. There are children here._

_Then send them back. I will find some sort of use for them._

_I am not even going to question what you might need snakes for._

Eisa closed her eyes and focused on sending the snakes back to Asgard. She really hoped they ended up with Loki and not somewhere in the palace.

_I am going to assume you sent them back._

_Judging by that response I am guessing I missed again._

_Indeed. You gave a poor maid quite the scare. We need to practice your transport skill when you return._

_Of course. I am unsure as to why I keep missing. I never have this issue on Asgard._

_It is because you are sending it through realms. It takes practice. You were much closer this time, they landed in the hall right outside my chambers._

_That is good to know at least._

Eisa set her quill down and looked out the glass doors to her balcony. The moon was bright that night, and it bathed the grounds in a ghostly hue. As bored as she may be, Eisa had to admit Vanaheim was beautiful. It was one of the only things she did enjoy when her family visited. With a soft sigh, she looked back to her journal.

_The hour is growing late, Eisa. You should rest._

_As should you._

_I am not the one who is expected up in the early morn. I have the morning to myself, so I may sleep if I so wish. You do not have such a luxury._

Eisa shook her head but knew he was right.

_Alright, I shall sleep then. Do not forget to write me tomorrow. Practicing is all I can do to keep my mind occupied, aside of telling Tyr stories, which I am running low on._

_I will not forget, Eisa. And you have a far better imagination than I. You will think of something._

_I suppose you are right. Goodnight, Loki._

_Goodnight, Eisa. May the mara let you be tonight._

Eisa quietly closed her journal and placed it along with her quill and ink back into the bedside drawer. She then settled herself beneath the bed's quilt and rested her head on the pillow. Sleep came swiftly and carried her off to far better places.

***

Eisa awoke abruptly to someone knocking on her door. “Lady Eisa? Are you awake?” A soft voice asked through the door.

Groggily Eisa sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and holding her head up with her hand. “Yes.” She replied though her voice was thick with sleep.

The door opened and Thyra swiftly walked in. “Your mother is looking for you. We should hurry.” She told Eisa going to the closet in the room. She paused. “What color would you like today?”

Eisa was about to answer violet, but her thoughts halted her. “Green.” She said instead. “One of the darker ones.”

“Of course.” Thyra looked through her dresses until she found one fitting Eisa’s request. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Thyra.” Eisa said taking the dress from her. She changed into it and then allowed Thyra to help her lace the back. Once she was dressed and her hair was brushed Thyra led her to the main hall where her mother was waiting. Beside her was a young nobleman. Thyra bowed to them both and took her leave.

“Eisa, this is Lord Audbjorn’s son, Kori. He just recently celebrated his coming of age ceremony.” Her mother told her.

“Congratulations, my lord.” Eisa told him even as the idea of jumping from her balcony came back to mind.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Eisa.” He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Eisa had to use all her willpower not to squirm uncomfortably. “You are lovely.”

“Thank you.” She replied awkwardly.

“Your mother tells me that you still have a while yet before your coming of age.” He told her.

“That is correct, my lord. I am merely nineteen.” She told him. Her hand came up subconsciously and touched her pendant. It was comforting to feel Loki’s magic beneath her fingers.

Lord Kori’s eyes followed her hand. “That necklace is quite beautiful. It compliments your dress well.”

Eisa’s eyes lit up a bit at the compliment. “Thank you.” She told him more confidently this time. “I was gifted this by Prince Loki for my nameday.”

He seemed to be taken aback by this revelation. “You and the prince are close then?”

“Yes, my lord. He is my closest friend, and very dear to me.” She said with a smile.

“I see.” He said returning the expression. “I am grateful I was able to meet you, Eisa. Your mother said you were special. I see now that she was correct. Would you give your mother and I some time?”

“Of course, my lord.” Eisa made to move to the sitting room but stopped around the corner. Eavesdropping was a terrible habit she had never quite broken. As she stood there Thyra came from the other end of the hall, mouth opening to speak before Eisa pressed a finger to her lips.

“I do not believe this is the best idea, Lady Fasta. Your daughter is lovely, but she is still a child, and after hearing of her closeness with the prince, I do not wish to get on bad terms with Asgard’s royalty.” Eisa could hear Kori say. “I am sorry.”

“Are you sure you will not reconsider?” Fasta asked, her voice polite but a hint of annoyance lacing the words.

“I am certain. Honestly, though this may be too bold to say, I believe she is too young for a marriage to be arranged.” The man said and Eisa thought she might be sick. She had a feeling this is what her mother was getting at but had yet to actually hear it.

“I have to agree.” Eisa’s father’s voice suddenly broke through the conversation. “You are a good man, Lord Kori. I do believe my daughter would be lucky to have you, but she is still much too young to be a part of talks like these. I would like to wait to see if she might find someone on her own.”

“Of course. I understand, Lord Ver.”

“It was very much a pleasure to see you again. I congratulate you on your coming of age.” Her father told the man.

“Thank you very much. Well, Lord Ver, Lady Fasta, I will take my leave then. Bid your daughter farewell for me.” Kori said and Eisa thought his voice sounded quite cheerful. Eisa herself was feeling horribly relieved.

“Of course. Farewell, Lord Kori.” It was Fasta who spoke this time.

When she heard the door close Eisa hurried into the sitting room shooing Thyra along as she did. She reached for one of the many books and opened it, sitting on the couch just as her parents entered the room.

“What did you think of Lord Kori, Eisa?” Her father asked her.

“He was kind.” She replied closing the book softly. “He spoke to me as though I were older.”

Her father nodded. “Lord Audbjorn is a dear friend of mine. He had hoped there may be a possibility of a marriage between you and Kori. However, I believe it may be best if we wait until you are old enough to make that decision on your own.”

“Of course, father.” Eisa agreed. At that moment she could have cried, the fear of being handed off slowly dissipating.

Her father smiled and took a seat beside her. “A day will come when you will be ready to have a family, but I want that to be on your terms.” He said quietly.

“Of course, if you take too long, we may have to step in. The line falls to you, after all.” Fasta added with an offput expression.

Ver looked at his wife. “She has a very long while before she even nears that age, Fasta. And a while yet before I even expect her to be interested in marriage.” He looked back at his daughter. “Whatever happens, Eisa. My only wish is that you see to it that you are happy.”

“Yes, father.” She agreed with upturned lips. “May I go find Tyr? I promised I would spend time with him.”

Ver nodded. “Of course. Last I saw him he was in the courtyard with the other children.”

“Thank you, father.” Eisa stood from her spot on the couch and headed for the back of the home they were staying in. She could see the group of children out the glass doors, appearing to be playing warriors. Eisa halted and watched her brother. She smiled sadly. This was the kind of thing he needed to do in his free time. It was better than listening to her stories. Shaking her head she opened the doors and walked toward the children.

“Sister!” Tyr yelled excitedly, running toward her. “You came out to see me.”

“Well of course. I promised did I not?” Eisa asked with a smile. “What have you been doing?”

“We were playing war. The group is split into two, and the last team with a player standing wins. The sticks are our swords.” Tyr explained.

“How about you get back to your game, and I will watch to make sure no one cheats.” Eisa suggested with a wink. “You can show me how great a warrior you are.”

Tyr grinned and ran off. Eisa set herself upon a large rock near a fountain and watched the boys play in the open clearing. She knew it was a game, but she could not help but think how good her brother was at the game. He knocked back the opposing team and saved some of his own as well. It brought a smile to her face.

Later that night Eisa used what she had seen of his game to weave a tale of a young man who defeated an army nearly single-handedly while saving his friends around him. The man later became known as the fiercest warrior in his realm, and the people sang songs of him for centuries. Eisa did not know if Tyr knew she had made it up or not, but he listened intently until she was finished. At the end of the tale, she bid her brother goodnight and returned to her own room. Thyra was there to draw her a bath and help her prepare for bed.

“Lord Kori seemed to be a great man.” Thyra said in passing as she washed Eisa’s hair. “He was very kind, even to me.”

“Indeed. He was very kind.” Eisa agreed distractedly.

“Not quite your type though, I suspect.” Thyra said with humor in her voice.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Eisa asked her.

“Oh, nothing. I just assumed you might prefer a certain prince instead.” Thyra told her.

Eisa made a disapproving sound. “I do not care for Loki in that way Thyra. We are friends, nothing more.”

“Of course, my apologies.” The girl said earnestly. “It was an assumption I should not have made.”

Eisa sighed. “You are alright, Thyra. I am simply not of a mind to be interested in anyone. I like my freedom.”

“I understand. One day you will find someone, Eisa. I would never think to rush you on the matter, however.” Thyra said fondly.

“You nor my father it seems. My mother, on the other hand, seems eager to be rid of me.” Eisa muttered bitterly.

“From what I have heard your mother and father were arranged when they were very young.” Thyra told her. “Fasta was talking to my mother about it. She was simply trying to walk in her parent’s footsteps. Your father, however, seems to want to break away from that idea.”

“I am in no way opposed to my father’s idea. Though it is good to know mother was likely not doing this because she wants me gone.” Eisa admitted.

They finished Eisa’s bath and she changed into her nightgown. “Do try not to stay up all night with Loki. I believe your mother is getting suspicious about your sleeping pattern.” Thyra warned as she left for the night.

“I will try. Thank you, Thyra.” Eisa said with a smile. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Eisa.” The girl replied before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

_Liar, you did not write me._

_Apologizes. My father wanted me to attend court this morning which was unexpected, and mother had an extra long lesson planned. I did not mean to leave you with nothing._

_It is alright. My mother tried to marry me off today._

_You have eighty years yet before that is even an option. Why is she already trying to make arrangements?_

_From what I am told her parents did something similar with my father. The man my mother introduced me to turned her down. He found me to be too young, and was put off when I mentioned you. He did not want to get on the bad side of the royal family as he put it._

_So I saved you from an unwanted marriage. You are welcome then._

Eisa shook her head.

_You are so full of yourself._

_I am a prince. It is to be expected._

_If you say so. I simply disregard your status most of the time._

_Yet, I remember a time when you stuttered any time you came into my presence._

_It has been several years now, Loki. I also remember the first time I used your name. I thought you were going to kill me._

_I have no idea where that ridiculous idea came from. I was honestly surprised you did not slip up before then given all the time we spent together._

_I suppose that is fair._

_Despite the events that transpired today did you get a chance to practice at all?_

_No, my only time outside was spent watching my brother play with the other children. They were in the field near the fountain I was using so there was no time._

_I understand. We can work more when you return. You will be back the day after tomorrow, correct?_

_As far as I know, yes. I am counting the hours until I return home._

_As am I. My brother has been insistent that I spend time at the training grounds with him this week. Your absence had given me no excuse. I feel as though I am only there as a target. Though I must say, watching him try to figure out how to counter my magic is quite amusing._

_It is like you said last night, there is nothing we can do about what is expected of us._

_I can feel your smirk in Asgard, Eisa. I see that you enjoy turning my words against me._

_I enjoy anything I can turn against you, my prince._

_You are an insufferable woman._

_Good thing no one is going to marry me anytime soon then is it not?_

_You always have the most interesting responses._

_Now I am the one who can picture your disapproving head shake. You amuse me._

_Even when it is not my intention._

Eisa looked at the night sky and remembered what Thyra had told her. She sighed sadly but replied to Loki.

_Mother is becoming suspicious of my sleeping habits. I should go to bed early tonight._

_I understand. Get some sleep Eisa and I will speak with you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Goodnight...my prince._

_Maybe I will visit Vanaheim tomorrow instead._

_Oh that would be joyous to explain. Let us not do that. I will behave._

_See that you do._

_Goodnight, Loki._

Eisa smiled at the green and violet inked page and carefully shut the journal. Yggdrasil stared back at her in all its glory. She touched the spots where Asgard and Vanaheim resided and eagerly thought of her return home.

She once again returned her journal to the bedside table and drifted into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. Feedback letting me know how I'm doing is always appreciated, but your time is the best gift you can give me. I will see you all on the next chapter.


	6. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze. This chapter gave me hell and I'm not quite sure why. The next chapter is going to jump forward significantly. Like seventy-three years forward. Hopefully, I'll have that posted before next week. Sorry for the two-week gap guys. I want to avoid that in the future. Without further ado, here's the long-awaited chapter six.

Loki looked up from his book at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Welcome back.” He said closing the tome as he saw Eisa walk toward him. “How was your trip?”

“Do not even start with me.” Eisa replied with a sigh, sinking into one of the chairs. “While I greatly enjoyed my time spent with Tyr, the rest of the trip was either dull or nerve grating. I am still recovering from the fact that I almost ended up in an arranged marriage.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before looking back at him. “How was your time spent without me?”

Loki scowled. “Thor took me to the training grounds with him and his moronic friends nearly every day. As though the taunts for my lack of physical strength were not bad enough already.”

“What you lack in strength you make up for in finesse and magic, Loki.” Eisa assured him. “You are likely stronger than half of Asgard if you combine the two. I also know for a fact that your hand-to-hand is nothing to scoff at.”

Loki huffed a laugh with upturned lips. “Flattery.” He mumbled. “Anyway, I grew tired of Thor’s constant boasting and ended up turning him into a frog.”

There was a small bout of silence as Eisa’s mind processed what had just been said. “Wait, what?” She finally said shaking her head to clear it. “Did you just tell me you turned your brother into a frog?”

“I did.” Loki replied nonchalantly. “It was quite hilarious. He was jumping all over likely trying to make sense of the situation. Of course, his friends did not find it quite so amusing.”

Eisa put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. “I would almost have liked to see that.” She said with a grin. “I take it you have finally mastered you transfiguration spell then?”

“To an extent. I still struggle to turn some objects into certain others. Turning my brother into a frog, however, is apparently not one of them.” Loki set his book on the table beside his chair and stood to stretch. “Of course, changing him back was another matter entirely. I fear I needed my mother’s help, and seeing as she was otherwise occupied for the time, Thor spent a pleasant five hours learning to live life as an amphibian.”

Eisa shook her head. “You are unbelievable.”

“Is it truly so surprising? Even I cannot be good at everything after all.” He replied mockingly.

“You know what I meant.” Eisa shot back. “Your magic is fine, your treatment of your brother needs some work.”

Loki shrugged. “He knows I mean no harm. I am known as a trickster after all.”

“Ah yes, even the Midgardians have given you a title by this point, oh great god of mischief.” Eisa teased. “Your trips to Earth have given you a reputation.”

“It is an accurate representation in my eyes.” He told her with a smirk.

“Indeed it is.” She said fondly. “After all, you are my own personal form of amusement.”

A scheming look crossed Loki’s face. “Ah, yes. I still owe you for your comments, do I not?”

Eisa sighed. “You do. So what will it be this time? More lessons, homework, boring book research…” As Eisa listed things she didn’t notice Loki summon chained cuffs into the room. He cuffed her wrists together effectively halting her words. “Loki, what the hell?” She asked looking at the chains.

“You are going to figure out a way to get out of those. I had considered the box, but I was afraid you might suffocate before you escaped.” He told her with a smirk. “They are magically sealed, and cannot be undone with magic. However, they do not suppress your spells. Good luck.” With those words, he returned to his seat and opened his book.

Eisa just stared at him. “You cannot be serious. I am unable to do anything like this! What if the hour grows late?”

“If we run out of time and you still have not escaped I will remove them and we will start over tomorrow.” He said without looking up from the pages. “If you wish to maneuver that badly, I suggest you talk less and start working on getting those off. If you succeed early we may still have time to work on your water spells.”

Eisa frowned at him then moved her gaze to the chains and scowled. “Fine.” She muttered taking a seat on the opposite side of the study area.

Loki peaked over his book at her frustrated expression before returning to the text once more. He didn’t expect her to get it on her own but wanted to see what she would try.

Eisa sat there contemplating for a long time. She tried to make the cuffs larger but they adjusted to fit her wrists. She tried to make them brittle and breakable but to no avail. She attempted a number of other spells, before sighing in frustration. In a last-ditch effort to escape, or free her hands at least, she attempted to heat the small chain connecting the two cuffs until it melted. Two things followed; her plan failed horribly, and the heat traveled through the cuffs actively burning her wrists.

Loki looked up when he heard Eisa’s sound of distress. She was holding her hands to her chest with a pained expression. Loki closed his book and made his way to her. “What did you do?”

“I did not think through my decision.” She told him hissing as her wrists continued to burn. “I tried to remove them with fire and seem to have burned myself in the process.”

“Let me see.” He reached out, taking her hands in his and feeling the chains. He pulled back at the heat still coursing through the metal. “Norns, Eisa.”

“Just get them off please.” She whimpered. Loki held his hands over the metal and it vanished, appearing a few feet away and hitting the ground.

“Teleport the cuffs. I am an idiot.” Eisa muttered even as she winced in pain.

“It was not meant to be a simple task. I did not believe you would figure it out, but I also did not think you would burn your wrists. That was not something I thought you would consider.” He examined her skin which had turned a dark crimson color, darkening to near black in some areas with blisters forming. “This is beyond the healing knowledge I have. You need to see Eir.”

“Eir will ask what happened. I cannot risk that, Loki. You know this.” Eisa protested, eyes locked with his. “My mother would undoubtedly find out I had gone to the healing room.”

“I cannot heal you, Eisa. If you go home like this she would surely know.” Loki shot back. “This is not something minor like the gash before, Eisa. This is a serious injury. I have not been taught to properly heal these yet.”

“What about your mother? She knows of me, could she help?” Eisa did not want to burden the queen, but she also wanted to make sure she was not discovered.

Loki thought a moment. “Perhaps.” He spoke softly, taking a step back from her. “Wait here. She is likely with the other nobles. I will try to bring her here.”

“Thank you.” She whispered before wincing again, tears welling in her eyes. “Please hurry.”

Loki quickly moved from the library, making for the hall the nobles frequented.

***

Frigga was smiling politely as she conversed with a group of women when she noticed her son approaching quite hastily. “Excuse me.” She told them moving to meet Loki before he reached her. She looked at his worried expression. “What is it?”

“Eisa. She was injured, it is too severe for me to heal.” He explained quickly.

Frigga’s expression turned to concern. “What happened?”

“I gave her a task to test her skills. She tried to solve it in a way I did not expect her to. It backfired quite severely and she burned both of her wrists. They are not minor burns either, her skin is blackened and blistered.” Loki’s expression was pained. “I did not mean for this to happen.”

“I know.” Loki looked at his mother surprised. “She is a dear friend of yours, Loki. I can see that. However, I must ask, why not take her to Eir?”

“Eisa fears her mother will find out she went to the healing room. She does not want to take any chances.”

Frigga nodded. “I understand. Let us go then. Eisa is likely in great pain, I do not wish her to suffer longer than necessary.” She made for the library with Loki close behind. “In your usual meeting place, yes?”

“Yes.”

***

They found Eisa curled over on herself with grit teeth trying desperately not to break down and cry. “Eisa.” The soft voice of the queen made her look up, a few tears making their way down her face. “Let me see your wrists, dear.”

Eisa swallowed and held out her arms. The queen gasped softly at the sight but quickly got to work. She took her right one first, it was the worst of the two, and hovered a hand just above the burn. Eisa flinched at the flesh started to heal. It was an odd sensation, not exactly painful, but very uncomfortable.

It took time, the burns being severe as they were, but eventually, the queen had healed both of her wrists. They looked almost unscathed, though you could see that the skin was a shade lighter than the rest, a scar that would likely always be there. “Thank you.” Eisa said quietly. “I am sorry we had to bother you. I just feared…”

“It is alright, Eisa. Do try to be careful in the future though.” Frigga replied with a small smile. “Your wrists will be tender for the next few days, but there should be no ill long-term effects.” Eisa nodded her understanding.

“Thank you, mother.” Loki told her. “I will take care to think of all future outcomes.”

“You cannot see the future, Loki. All you can do is think of what the most likely outcome will be. It will not always happen as you think.” Frigga told him. “I do think we should work more on your healing, just in case.”

“I agree.” Loki looked to Eisa. “I am sorry.”

Eisa shook her head. “I did it to myself. I thought I could focus the heat, my own foolish mistake.”

“We all stumble as we learn, Eisa.” Frigga said with a smile. “I could tell you all the times my son has injured himself, but I feel like he would disapprove of that.” She gave Loki a knowing glance.

“Yes, thank you, mother.” Loki sighed and Eisa laughed. “What are you laughing at?”

“The idea that a great sorcerer like yourself has injured himself.” She admitted with a grin.

“Oh and some of the ways were quite ridiculous." Frigga added. “So do not feel bad about this, Eisa. It is a part of learning how your magic works.”

“Thank you, my queen.” Eisa smiled at her. She looked at Loki’s scowling face. “Okay, enough brooding. You didn’t melt the flesh off of your own wrists.”

“I will leave you two to your lessons or whatever else you may do. I must return before I am missed.” Frigga stood to make her leave and Eisa bowed to her as she did. The queen looked at her. “You do not need to do that Eisa. We are on terms that I think allow some amount of familiarity.”

Eisa looked surprised but then smiled. “As you wish.”

The queen winked at her and then made her way from the area.

Eisa looked at Loki. “I love your mother. She is an amazing woman.”

“Indeed she is.” He said softly, walking toward her. Loki took her wrists in his hands and ran his hand over the whitened skin. “Eisa…”

“You did not expect me to try to melt the metal, Loki. That was not something that ever should have been thought. This is not your fault.” Eisa assured him. “I am healed, and no long-term harm was done.”

Loki sighed. “I will take care in the future.”

“I know you will.” Eisa agreed. “For now though, let us focus on something else. I do not like that expression on your face.”

Loki shook his head at her. “I do not understand how you can be so forgiving, Eisa.”

“It is because I can see what your true intentions were. You are mischievous, Loki, not cruel. Come on, you said you would help me with my water spells. I think I could use a break from the heat.” She smiled at him. “I think the garden would be a good choice, no?”

***

Eisa barely made it home in time that night. She and Loki had worked on water until the sun barely still hung overhead. By the time they finished Eisa had made great progress on her spells. While she had been unable to even hold the water before, now she could shape it to her choosing, though attacks were still a bit out of reach.

When they realized how late the hour grew Eisa bid Loki a quick farewell and had practically run home, entering the home just as dinner was ready. No one had seen her come in, and they were quite surprised when she sat herself down with them.

“Here I thought you might not have made it.” Her father said humorously. “I guess I should know better.”

“I would hate to risk my freedom, father. I do hope you understand.” Eisa replied with a smirk. Fasta sighed at the two but surprisingly did not say anything. Eisa looked at her parents but noticed her brother missing. “Where is Tyr?”

“He is at Lord Bjorn’s home for the night. He and his son were in Vanaheim with us. Tyr seemed quite taken. We thought it might be good for them to spend time with others their age. They both seem very interested in being warriors, and may be able to assist each other.” Ver explained.

“It is good for him to get some experience, imagined as it may be.” Fasta added. “Stories only go so far.”

Eisa could not tell if that was meant to be an insult or not, but it irked her nonetheless. “Of course.” She agreed outwardly. “He will be a great warrior one day.”

“Indeed.” Her father nodded. The three spent the remainder of the meal in silence, comfortable on one end, slightly awkward on the other.

After dinner Eisa went up to her room and found Thyra sitting on her bed, waiting. “You were very nearly late.” She pointed out with a small smile. “Long day?”

“You could say that.” Eisa sighed rubbing her wrist. “I had a mishap with my magic.”

Thyra tilted her head. “What happened?”

Eisa glanced at the hall and then closed her door. “Loki gave me a task. Simple enough, he wished me to find a way to release myself from a set of metal cuffs.” She sighed and shook her head. “I became frustrated, and in that frustration, I tried to melt the chains through in order to separate my wrists. Instead of working as expected, I burned the flesh of my wrists to the point of blackened blisters.”

Thyra looked shocked, before taking the girls hands and examining the wrists. “Well, they seem alright…” She paused, touching the slight color difference. “Oh.”

“It is likely permanently scarred, but it is not very noticeable to those who do not know it is there.” Eisa told her. “Loki felt terrible, though this was not his doing. His mother was kind enough to come to heal me. I did not want to risk being seen in the healing room.”

Thyra nodded her understanding. “You have some interesting tales to tell, Eisa.”

“Yes, well, as the queen put it, I am still learning. Injuries come with experience.” Eisa said with a smile.

“Eisa,” Thyra shifted on her feet. “Can you...will you show me some of your magic?”

Eisa expression shifted and her eyebrows raised. “I suppose so, but why if I may ask.”

“I am curious. Magic is a very complex thing to understand, yet you seem to grasp it in ways I never could.” Thyra explained. “I hear the people talk. They say magic is not a proper form of fighting, yet from what you have said, it is quite formidable.”

Eisa breathed a dry laugh. “Yes, well, if only everyone else could see that. Maybe then things would be simpler for Loki.” Thyra seemed confused. “He is not strong in the way he is expected to be. He is a powerful sorcerer, quick-witted, and dexterous. What he lacks in physical strength he makes up for with speed and finesse, but no one else can seem to see that. It bothers him, though he would never admit it.” Eisa shook her head. “Enough on that though, if you wish me to show you, I will. What type of magic is of interest to you?”

“Any of it. I want to see it’s capabilities.” Thyra looked excited and it made Eisa smile.

“Let us go outside.” Eisa told her.

“Your parents would never allow that at this time, Eisa.”

“They need not know.” Eisa closed her eyes and focused. Loki had been teaching her to make illusions, and while she could make a copy of herself, she had never tried it on another. She hoped it worked. When she heard Thyra gasp sho opened her eyes again. “It worked.” She whispered.

“You doubted it would?”

“I have never copied anyone but myself. I was unsure yours would succeed. Come on. I am unsure of how long they will last. Besides that, my copies cannot interact with things. I am not nearly as skilled as Loki.” Eisa moved to the balcony of her room but paused at Thyra still standing there. “Are you coming?”

“Oh!” The girl seemed startled from a trance. “Yes, sorry.” They climbed down the balcony and slipped into the woods behind Eisa’s home. Eisa showed her a variety of spells from her combat elements, to levitation, to the few illusion abilities she currently had. It was nice to be able to share her gift with another and have them appreciate it, and the thrill of being out after hours escaped neither of them.

When they finally made it back to the home the hour was growing very late. Eisa helped Thyra reach the balcony before pulling herself up afterward. To her relief, the copies she made were still in her room and she waved a hand to dispel them.

“You have quite a bit of strength.” Thyra referred to Eisa pulling herself over.

“Ah, well, Loki has been teaching me more than just magic. He is quite skilled in hand to hand as well, and has been seeing to it that I will be too.” Eisa said with a small smile. “I feel like my mother would completely lose her mind if she knew her daughter was fighting.”

Thyra laughed. “Likely so.”

Eisa looked amused but her face changed as she looked to the sky. “It is late, we should go to bed soon.”

“Eager to see your dark prince again?” Thyra asked with a raised brow.

“Always.” Eisa shook her head. “There is much for me to learn in this life. Someday I long to be somewhere near as skilled as he is. Or the queen for that matter.”

“Keep working with him, Eisa. I am certain you will get there. Besides, he has a positive effect on you. You are always happy when you return home.” Thyra went to make for the door. “Goodnight, my lady.” She said as she opened it.

Eisa made a face but knew appearances had to be kept. “Goodnight Thyra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. As always feedback is appreciated, but I am grateful for you even taking the time to read this. I'll see ya all at the next one.


	7. Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time! Yes! I was kinda wanting this to be longer but cutting it where I did worked better for starting the next chapter. It's still the usual 3000 though. So here's chapter 7, which sees our lovely characts quite a bit older now. Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter. I appreciated it. :)

Eisa stepped quickly to the left as Loki swung out at her, deflecting his blow as she did. She made to counterstrike only to have her wrist caught. Eisa ducked and managed to twist her hand free, only to find her feet swept out from under her. Her back hit the ground and Loki pinned her. “You are getting better.” He said smirking at her annoyed expression. “I was unable to grab you this time.”

“Eventually I  _ am _ going to beat you.” Eisa told him, pushing his chest to get him off her. “You are just too fast.”

Loki stood and offered his hand to Eisa. She took it and he helped pull her up. “You will get faster as you improve your technique, Eisa.”

“I know. I am simply impatient.” She admitted brushing her dress off. “I just want the satisfaction of besting you for once.”

“That time may yet come, Eisa. We are still young.” Loki moved to one of the garden benches and sat, Eisa taking the seat beside him.

“We are getting older though.” Eisa said with a fond smile. “Your brother comes of age tomorrow, after all. You have only three years, and I eight.” She hummed softly. “It seems unreal. Sometimes I feel as though I just met you again. Or that I am telling Tyr stories of battle rather than seeing him off to the training grounds each morning.”

“I will admit, it is hard to remember that it has been eighty-one years since I pulled that book for you. At the time I never would have thought it would lead to anything like this. I fully expected to never see you again after that.” Loki glanced over at her. “I am glad to have met you though, Eisa.”

Eisa shook her head, a small smirk on her lips. “Getting soft on me Loki?” She asked though her eyes shined. “I am glad to have met you as well. You make the days more bearable. Though I must say, mother has not been much trouble since Tyr became old enough to start training. I do feel bad though, she seems to have turned all her expectations to him while I fell into the background.” Eisa looked at her feet.

“She is not nearly as hard on him as she once was on you.” Loki pointed out drawing a sad smile from the girl. “Besides, your brother still looks to you, even now.”

“Mother will never be as hard on him. She adores him in a way I was unable to ever get her to see me.” Eisa sighed. “Tyr wonders what I am truly doing each day, I know. I sometimes want to tell him, he would not tell mother I am certain, I simply do not know how.”

“If you wish to tell him simply be honest, Eisa.”

Eisa looked at him with a raised brow. “The god of lies is telling me to be honest?” She tried and failed to look serious, her lips quirking despite her efforts.

Loki scoffed at her. “Or you can just keep hiding it. That worked so well with Thyra.”

Eisa knocked her shoulder into him. “I was young and reckless! You cannot hold that against me still.”

“I suppose not, but I can hold the library shelves against you.” He said with a smile.

“You broke my concentration. I did not think you would be there that early.” Eisa said crossing her arms.

“So you pushed out with a force blast that toppled three shelves?” He asked amused.

“I said you startled me. It had been a long night.” Eisa defended even as her face turned a shade of red. “I fixed it afterward.”

“You did, but you caused quite the stir.” Loki laughed at her discomfort. “Calm down, Eisa. It was not the worst thing to happen.”

The girl shook her head. “That is true.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence until the sun began to get low. “You should go home soon.” Loki pointed out.

“I do not want to.” Loki looked at her and saw her staring at the ground. “It is not as if father cares when I return anymore. He has been even more distant lately, finding any excuse to not be around me.”

He studied her a moment longer before standing and offering her his arm. “Come. At the very least you can have dinner here. I will have it brought to my chambers again.” Eisa smiled at him. This had been something they had done a few times now when Eisa was down. It gave her time to prepare to return home and the two more time to talk. It also gave her the chance to look through his personal library, which was even more interesting than the main palace’s. She stood and took his arm, walking back to the palace with him.

***

Eisa was scanning the spines of Loki’s books, trying to see if any caught her eye. “Find anything of interest?” She jumped slightly before turning to see the prince standing there.

“No, nothing seems to be catching my eye today.” She sighed to herself. “As strange as it may sound, I am not really interested in anything magic related right now.”

Loki stood a moment in thought and then walked by her to the end of the shelf, pulling a book off the top. He turned to hand it to her. “If I am not mistaken, you have a strange fascination with Midgard. This is a recently updated account.”

Eisa’s eyes lit up a bit as she took it. “Thank you. I cannot believe you remembered that.”

Loki shook his head. “I still do not understand the interest in their world. It is nothing overly special.”

“Maybe not to you. I have only been once and I was far too young to remember. For some odd reason mother was insistent I do not return after that. I find humans to be interesting, if a bit weak.” Eisa smiled at him. “We cannot all be Asgardian royalty, able to visit most realms on a whim.” 

“Most is the key term.” Loki replied. “I can somewhat see where you are coming from though.”

The night sky was showing through Loki’s window and Eisa sighed. “It is late. I should go.” She said sadly.

“Take that with you. It will serve you better than I, and I suspect you will return it eventually.” Loki looked at her fondly.

Eisa smiled again. “Thank you, Loki.” Loki walked with Eisa as she made her way through the palace until they reached the gate. “I will see you at Thor’s ceremony tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Loki replied. “I need someone of intelligence to speak with, after all.”

Eisa shook her head at him. “So long as you do not turn anyone into a frog. Or yourself into a snake.” She narrowed her eyes. “Or anything into a snake for that matter.”

“You have such little faith in me.”

“No, I simply know why you are known as the trickster.” Eisa smirked at him. “Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight, Eisa.” He watched her as she walked away, only returning inside when she disappeared into the city.

***

Eisa opened the door to her home as quietly as possible, but it was futile. “You are late.”

Eisa sighed at her brother who was standing in the hall. “Yes, thank you, Tyr. I had not noticed.” Her brother frowned. “I am sorry. I was talking with Loki.”

“You are always with Prince Loki.” Tyr sighed, looking sadder than anything. “I would like to see you home sometime.”

“I am sorry Tyr.” She said honestly. “I simply do not feel welcome here most of the time. You and Thyra are the exception to that, but mother and I have never gotten along and father has been very distant lately.”

“He has a lot to handle. The king has asked him to step up as an ambassador.” Tyr explained. “He has also been helping me.”

“I know he is busy, Tyr. It is just even when we are in the same room he seems to avoid speaking unless necessary. I feel as though I somehow angered him.” Eisa’s face was solemn.

“Coming in so late is likely not helping.” Tyr shot off.

Her face fell and she glared at her brother. “Goodnight, Tyr.” She pushed past him toward the stairs.

“Eisa, wait! I did not mean that.” Tyr tried to take the remark back.

“No, go on. Tell me more about how I am the problem child. As though I have not heard it all my life.” Eisa ran a hand over her face. “Do not mistake me, brother. I love you, but I am never going to be anything like you. Mother and father have made that ever so clear.”

“Eisa…”

“I spend time with Loki because he accepts me as I am. He does not make judgments based upon who I am or what color my hair happens to be or my…” Eisa cut herself off, not ready to make that leap yet. “My shortcomings.” Eisa shook her head. “Goodnight, Tyr.” She repeated. “I need to be rested for Thor’s ceremony tomorrow.” With that, she turned to head up the stairs.

“Goodnight, sister.” Tyr called after her.

Eisa walked down the hall to her room. She was just about there when the sound of a different door in the hall opening drew her attention. Thyra came out of her room slowly, as though she were trying not to make noise. “Thyra?” 

The young woman about jumped out of her skin. “Norns, Eisa. You scared me.” She looked at her friend. “Did you just get home?”

“I did.” Eisa confirmed, looking at Thyra suspiciously. “Where were you going?”

“Nowhere! I, uh, I just needed to stretch my legs. I could not sleep.” Thyra replied hastily.

“I suppose that is why you are fully dressed and sneaking about?” Eisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thyra sighed. “Alright, you got me. I was sneaking out.”

“Why?” Eisa asked curiously. She was not about to turn the poor girl in, she did it too after all. Curiosity simply got the better of her.

“I, well,” Thyra cleared her throat. “I met someone. I was trying to go meet him.”

“Oh,” Eisa said dumbfounded. “ _Oh._ Thyra, that is wonderful! Who is this mysterious person?” Eisa asked a bit giddy.

“I cannot tell you.” Thyra said quietly, looking at the floor. “It is not because I do not wish to, Eisa. For our safety, I just cannot. Not yet.” She looked back at her friend. “I am sorry.”

Eisa sighed disappointed but nodded. “I understand. I think. I trust you Thyra, but I need to remind you not to be out too late. Thor’s coming of age ceremony is tomorrow and I will need your help in the morning.”

“Oh yes, of course! Thank you, Eisa. I appreciate this.” Thyra said with a grin.

Eisa grinned back. “Go enjoy yourself, Thyra. I will leave an illusion in your room. Run your hand through her when you get back, she will vanish.” With that Eisa made her way into her room, pretending she had seen nothing at all. Once there she dressed for bed and went to sleep, wanting to wake early and bathe in the morning.

***

Eisa woke early to a knock on her door. “Lady Eisa? Are you up?” Thyra’s familiar tone drifted through.

Eisa sat up. “Yes,” She called back, stretching out her arms.

The door opened and Thyra entered, bounce to her step and a smile on her face. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Eisa said returning the expression. “Did you enjoy your night?”

“I did.” Thyra echoed. “Thank you again, Eisa. Shall I prepare your bath?”

“There is no reason to thank me, Thyra. I would greatly appreciate the bath though.” Eisa stood from her bed, stretching her back out now. “And since you will undoubtedly ask, I am feeling blue today.”

“Of course.” Thyra nodded. She quickly went to Eisa’s closet and pulled one of the fanciest blue dresses out. This one was almost the exact color of Eisa’s eyes. “Will this do?”

Eisa nodded. The dress was beautiful, though not like the ones she normally wore. She had ceased wearing her extravagant gowns as often when she and Loki started on their hand-to-hand training. It was easier to repair a plain gown than one with trim or embroidery.

Thyra helped Eisa with her bath and with combing her hair afterward and then she helped her lace up the dress. She braided the front part of Eisa’s hair in the back to keep it from her face. Eisa looked at her reflection in the mirror, thinking that she looked more like a noble than she had in a very long time. Loki’s necklace rested just below her clavicle, looking no more out of place than it usually did. Sometimes Eisa could not help but think he had placed an illusionary enchantment on it so it would always match what she wore.

“You look beautiful, Eisa.” Thyra told the girl. “No one will be able to take their eyes off of you.”

Eisa laughed nervously. “I do not find that a good thing personally. Attention is not something I strive to attract.”

“It will be good attention, Eisa. Simply act as you always do, and likely nothing will change.” Thyra assured. “You should head down soon, though. I suspect your family will be leaving soon.”

“Of course. Thank you, Thyra. I shall see you tonight.” Eisa told the girl with a smile. “I can see a longing expression there. Do not worry, I will make certain you are invited to my coming of age. Trust me, you are not missing anything.” Eisa winked at the girl.

“Oh! I, um, thank you.” She said looking slightly embarrassed. “Have fun, Eisa.”

“Presuming Loki is not held somewhere it should be bearable.” Eisa said with a head shake making for the stairs.

When she reached the foyer both her brother and father were already there waiting, her father in his court garb and her brother in his best. “Eisa, you look beautiful.” Tyr said looking at her.

Ver smiled at his daughter. “Indeed. Soon enough you will be having your own ceremony.”

Eisa smiled at the compliments. “Thank you.” 

A few moments later Fasta made her way down the stairs, a silvery colored gown flowing around her. Eisa had to admit her mother looked beautiful as well. She looked down at Eisa surprised. “And here I thought you had forgotten you owned gowns like that.” She said and Eisa’s face fell. Her mother sighed. “You look nice.” The words were awkward but genuine, and Eisa smiled once more. “Let us go then.”

***

Eisa sat awkwardly with her family as Odin gave his speech, introduced Thor, and commenced the feast and celebration. The minute it was proper Eisa excused herself to move to a slightly less crowded area, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. “Trying to run from all of the fun?” 

Eisa nearly jumped from her skin, biting her tongue to stop the shriek in her throat. “Norns, Loki.  _ Please _ make some noise when you approach.” She breathed, holding a hand against her racing heart.

“Apologies.” He replied, looking the opposite of sorry. “You just seemed to be in need of company.”

“Yours is the only company I care to have right now.” Eisa told him with a smile. She took in his ceremonial armor. “This is a good look for you.” Her expression turned to a smirk.

Loki shook his head. “You do not want to know how long it took to get on.” He grumbled. Eisa laughed and Loki looked at her amused. “You look beautiful though.”

Eisa blushed. “Thank you.”

“Brother!” A booming voice behind them interrupted the two, making them turn. “There you are.” Thor approached the two. “Oh, who is this?” Thor asked looking at Eisa.

“Eisa Verdottir, my prince. Congratulations on your coming of age.” She replied with a short bow.

“Ah! You are the one my brother spends so much time with.” He said clasping her on the shoulder. “I am glad to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Eisa replied with an only slightly awkward smile.

“What was it you needed, Thor?” Loki asked his brother, drawing his attention from Eisa. She glanced at him grateful.

“I was simply wondering where you had run off to.” He told him. “It is a celebration! I wanted to make sure you had not run off to hide in the library.”

“I am in fact still here.” Loki assured him. “I would not be leaving so soon. I do believe your friends were looking for you, however.”

“Truly? I must go find them at once then. It was good to meet you, Eisa. Do not let my brother run off!” He waved making Eisa shake her head. She was the one more likely to run off.

“I apologize for him. He is...a lot.” Loki told her with a weary expression.

“He seems to mean well, at least.” Eisa replied. “Now then, I believe you were attempting to flatter me.” Eisa said with a teasing grin.

“You are something otherworldly.” He said with a head shake.

“Eight-one years, Loki. You ceased keeping me around out of convenience decades ago.” Eisa said knowingly. “You like my audaciousness.”

“Sometimes.” He smirked. “Other times it still makes me want to lock you in a box.” Eisa simply shook her head at him. Loki studied her a moment and then turned to face her. “Dance with me.”

Her eyes shot to his. “ _ What? _ ” Her voice was a pitch higher than usual.

“Dance with me, Eisa. Or would you deny a request from your prince?” He held his hand out and looked at her with a raised brow.

“Oh, I hate you.” She whispered taking his hand. “Fine.”

He smirked at her disgruntled demeanor. “You do not hate me, Eisa. Besides, think of your mother’s expression. I suspect it will be quite humorous.”

Eisa caught on to his intentions. “Oh, you are the worst.” She smirked. “I like it.”

***

Fasta was speaking to a group of noblewomen, her son with the other warriors and her husband the noblemen. They were idly talking when one of them called her attention. “Fasta, is that your daughter with the prince?” She asked slowly.

Fasta looked to the dance floor to see that Eisa was, in fact, dancing with Prince Loki. Her mouth nearly fell open, but she controlled it best she could. “Yes, it is.”

“Ha! I knew it.” One of the other women said. “Everyone always says they are just friends, but I knew there had to be more to it than that.”

“Dancing does not necessarily mean anything, Hilda.” Another of the women pointed out.

Fasta was simply dumbfounded as she watched the two, seeing Eisa laugh at something Loki said. “Well, the queen seems pleased at the very least.” Fasta mover her gaze to where Frigga and Odin sat. Frigga was watching her youngest with a fond smile, almost seeming like she knew something no one else did.

The song ended and Fasta watched Loki lead Eisa away, out of her line of sight. She did not know what was going on between the two, but she now felt the need to pay closer attention to what was being spread around the palace. A glance to where her husband stood saw him staring at her curiously. It seemed he had noticed as well.

Perhaps there was less harm in letting Eisa roam than Fasta had thought. As far as connections go, you really could not go higher than a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading. Let me know any thoughts below, and as always, your time is appreciated. :) I'm going to try to get the next chapter started soon so that I might be able to update twice like I want to. See ya!


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Previously on What Thor Could Never Have's Notes - 'Yeah I should be updating early. Yay!'"
> 
> "Two weeks after the next chapter was scheduled to post - *cricket sounds*"
> 
> Words do not describe how sorry I am guys. Really I have no good excused. At first, I was lazy, then work got in the way, then I got stuck on a scene. The list goes on but the bottom line is I'm so sorry for how long you waited for this. I hope it's worth it at least.
> 
> So without any more delay, here's the long-awaited chapter.

“I do not want to think about the rumors currently circulating the ballroom.” Eisa laughed, shaking her head as the two moved off to one of the less crowded side rooms. “I think my mother’s mind ceased to function there for a moment though.”

“It was certainly halted.” Loki said smirking at her mirth. “You dance better than I thought you would.”

“Excuse you.” Eisa said turning toward him with a hand on her hip. “I had to take all the same etiquette classes you did, thank you. I just choose to ignore some of them.”

“Like the ones where you do not fight or berate your prince?” He asked with a raised brow. “Those are two of the important ones I believe.”

“Last I checked the hand-to-hand was your idea,  _ my prince. _ ” The last two words dripped sarcasm.

“I believe mockery was also on the list of things not to do as a noblewoman.” Loki replied nonchalantly.

“Ugh, you are unbearable sometimes.” Eisa said with far too little force. “I suppose that may be why I keep you around though. You balance my unbearable.”

“I am not quite sure that made sense.”

“My life does not make sense most of the time.” Eisa laughed again. “My best friend is a prince of Asgard and I am an enigma amongst nobles.”

Loki shook his head. “I suppose that is fair enough.”

The two were interrupted by a sudden voice. “Lady Eisa.” The girl turned. “Oh, my prince. Forgive me, I did not see you there.”

“That is alright, Lord Bjorn. I am standing in a rather dark casted shadow.” Loki replied in kind.

“Have either of you had seen my son? His mother was looking for him and he seems to have vanished.” The man gave a quick glance around the room, but seeing it fairly empty and lacking the boy he turned back to them.

“I believe he was with my brother.” Eisa told him. “They were with the other warriors. I would suspect there is a good chance they may have snuck out to the training grounds.”

“That would be a  favorable presumption. My brother and his friends were noticeably absent from the vicinity as well.” Loki added. “They likely joined them.”

Lord Bjorn nodded. “Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You as well.” Loki replied. Lord Bjorn gave a brief bow and was on his way. “I take it Tyr and Siv are still quite close.”

“Yes, ever since that trip to Vanaheim the two have been quite inseparable.” Eisa mused. “Though I think the two make more chaos together than anything else.”

“Do I never bring about a mischievous side in you?”

Eisa smiled and looked at him. “I did not say that. You have always caused quite a bit of mischief and rebellion in me.”

“I am quite a terrible influence.” He replied returning the expression. “Though I must say, you were rather rebellious before you became involved with me.”

“That is true. You merely intensified the urge.”

“Speaking of rebellion, how would you like to test your concealment spell? I could use a change of scene if you would would like to join me.” Loki looked at her with a knowing expression.

“Oh, but my dear prince, your brother said I was not to let you run off.” Eisa said with a false tone of obedience.

Loki scowled. “You would listen to that oaf?”

“Can you find a way to convince me not to?” Eisa challenged.

“I found a rather interesting book the other day in the oldest parts of the library. The contents detail magic neither of us have ever seen. Some may interest you.” Loki told her quietly.

Eisa raised a brow. “You have my attention.”

Loki grinned. “Good, then cast your concealment.” Eisa did as he said then looked to him for confirmation. “It will do for now, though I can still see you. Of course, I know what to look for.” He reached and took Eisa’s hand, some of his magic intensifying her spell. “Come.”

Eisa let Loki lead her through the rooms holding the celebration and through the palace halls until they reached his chambers. Her magic was dispelled along with his upon entering, surprising her. “Did you just…?”

“I found a way to dispel others’ magic, I just had no way to test it. I take it worked?” He said looking at her.

“Yes, though the feeling was most unpleasant.” Eisa picked at the hand he had in his grasp. “Like a loss of control over a part of yourself.”

“I am sorry. I will try to refrain from doing such things in the future.” Loki assured her before walking toward his library. 

He returned with a very old, worn, black leather bound book. It was written in the very oldest of the ancient runes. When Loki handed it to her she waved a hand over it and they morphed into something she could better read. She heard him huff a laugh and turned. “We cannot all read ancient runes, Loki. Where you found the time to learn such a thing is beyond me.”

“I could teach you. Though I would warn that it is not an easy thing to learn.”

“Nothing is ever easy with you.” Eisa pointed out. “But I may take you up on that offer.” She turned back to the pages and as she looked through some of the spells she began to put things together. “Loki…” She said slowly looking back at him. “Is this dark magic?”

“It is.” He confirmed.

“You do realize how much trouble we,  _ I _ , would be in if we were caught with this.” She hissed out wide-eyed.

“I do, though I believe we are smart enough to maneuver around such an obstacle as my father’s law.” He studied her. “There are spells in here more powerful than anything we are going to find in normal teachings, Eisa. Are you not the least bit curious?”

Eisa sighed. “I am.” She admitted. “I am simply wary of delving into such a thing. This is not like hiding my abilities, this is something else entirely.”

“I can give you my word, Eisa, that we will not be caught with this.” He leaned over her and turned the book to a page toward the middle. “Look, there is a spell on teleportation in here. That would be a very useful skill to have.”

“It would.” Eisa looked at him over her shoulder. “You are very adamant that we do this.” She shook her head. “Alright, I trust you. If you are discovered, however, I had absolutely no knowledge of this.”

“Of course not. I can not be expected to tell you everything of course.” He took a pause, noting their proximity and staring at her face a moment before taking a step back. “You are still only my apprentice. I am not obligated to teach you anything I do not wish to.”

“Exactly.” Eisa carefully closed the book and handed it back to him, undoing her translation as she did. “I believe this will be safer with you.”

“Indeed. We can start working on this in your next lesson if you would like.”

“I suppose looking through it would not hurt. I am surprised this was in the library, were there others?” Eisa asked with a head tilt.

“Perhaps. It was in the furthest, darkest, oldest corner of the library. It has likely gone unnoticed for centuries. I may go search for more tonight once everyone returns home.” He told her.

“I could come back to assist you.” Eisa offered. “I have improved illusion skills and a balcony after all.”

“You may if you wish.” He walked back to his shelves and replaced the book. “For now, however, we should return to the festivities before our absence is too heavily noticed.”

Eisa nodded her agreement and the two made their way back to the celebration, concealing themselves before entering and dropping the spell in a darker corner. Most would likely think the two had simply gone unnoticed while the others would have no proof.

It was not long before her brother came looking for her. “Prince Loki.” He acknowledged stiffly with a brief bow.

“Lord Tyr.” Loki nodded. “I suspect you are here for Eisa.”

“Yes, our family is ready to depart.” He replied looking at his sister.

“Of course. I will join you shortly.” Eisa told him. Tyr nodded, bowed once more, and left off to the main hall. Eisa looked to Loki. “I will return as soon as I am able. Shall I meet you in the library?”

“Yes. You know where I will be.” He nodded.

“That is the entire reason I am returning is it not?” She asked looking over her shoulder with a smirk. Loki simply shook his head and watched her go. As soon as she was out of sight he crept back out and to the library.

***

“Eisa,” Fasta began and Eisa braced herself for this conversation. “Are you and the prince more involved than you have let on?”

“We are not courting if that is what you are wondering.” Eisa replied. “We are close friends, mother, nothing more.”

“Hmmm,” She hummed to herself. “He does seem quite fond of you though, as does the queen.”

“The queen is very kind. I have met her on a couple occasions.” Eisa said biting back a smirk at her mother’s expression. “She likes the companionship I offer Loki.”

“I see…” Fasta said mostly to herself. “Whatever the reason, I must say I am quite pleased with your relationship to the royal family. Just be sure to behave yourself, I would hate for you to screw it up.”

Eisa frowned at the almost compliment. For a moment she thought her mother might actually have been praising her. “Of course.” She muttered sadly. Tyr glanced over at his sister, an apologetic expression on his face. Eisa simply shook her head at him.

The rest of the trip home was quiet. Eisa was relieved once they entered the home and she was able to escape to her room. “Thyra.” Eisa greeted the girl waiting for her with a smile.

“Eisa.” She replied, returning the expression. “How was your night?”

“I think I may have broken my mother.” Eisa said with a laugh. “Loki had this brilliant idea to dance with me to see her reaction.”

Thyra shook her head. “Oh, Eisa.”

“What? It was amusing.” Eisa sat on her bed, facing the other girl.

“I can imagine. Was that the only eventful thing of the evening?” Thyra asked with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Indeed. Not much exciting tends to happen at these parties. Just a lot of feasting and mingling and drinking, which I am not old enough to do.” Eisa said with a blasé tone.

“Norns help us all when you and Loki are able to drink. You cause enough mischief as it is.” Thyra sighed. 

“All in good fun.” Eisa smirked. “Do not look so worried. We know what we are doing.” She thought of the dark magic. “Most of the time.”

“If you say so.”

Eisa smiled. “I will not be here tonight, so I will ask now. Shall I leave an illusion in your room as well?”

Thyra shook head. “Not tonight, no.”

“I do wish you would tell me who this mystery man is. Man right?” Eisa asked with her head cocked.

Thyra laughed. “Yes, Eisa. It is a man, but I cannot tell you yet. I will tell you eventually though. I can promise that.”

Eisa sighed at that. “Fine, I will wait then.”

“Thank you.” Thyra replied. “So what are you sneaking off to do tonight?”

“Loki needed help finding something in the library. I am going to assist him.” Eisa tried to keep things as honest as possible between she and Thyra, but she did omit some things or twist truths on occasion. “Boring stuff.”

“Indeed. I will never quite understand what you two manage to do in the library so much.” Thyra shook her head.

Eisa raised a brow and a hand. Flames appeared in her palm. “Magic maybe?”

“Ah yes, that.”

The two paused their conversation as they heard Fasta and Ver heading up the stairs to their own room. “I am telling you, Ver. There is something going on that we are unaware of. She is hiding something.”

“I will not speak of this anymore, Fasta. She has done nothing wrong.” The footsteps and voices faded as the two moved further down the hall.

Eisa sighed as they did. “Of course she is more suspicious now.” She muttered sadly.

Thyra looked sympathetic. “I am sorry, Eisa. I do think it is just because she cares though.”

Eisa shook her head. “You sound like Tyr.”

“He loves you, Eisa.” Thyra told her softly.

“I know.” She whispered. “He is my brother, I love him as well. I just wish he could see that I am not on the receiving end of our parents’ praise.”

“Your parents have a lot to handle, Eisa. I am not defending how they act toward you, but I am sure they care. Your father at the very least.” Thyra’s face had a sad smile.

Eisa sighed. “I know.” She paused to listen, the house quiet. “I am going to head out soon. You are sure you do not need a decoy?”

“Yes, Eisa. Thank you though.” Thyra said with a full smile.

“No need to thank me, Thyra. Neither of us wishes to feel trapped in this house.” Eisa told her walking to her closet. She pulled out the simplest dress she owned, on that did not even lace up in the back, simply pulled over like most common dresses. It was a good way to not draw attention in the night. She stripped down and changed into it. “I shall see you tomorrow.”

Thyra nodded. “Goodnight, Eisa.”

“Goodnight.” Eisa waved a hand, a sleeping version of herself appearing in her bed, and moved to the balcony, jumping over the rail with practiced ease. As Thyra watched, she disappeared into the night.

***

Eisa maneuvered that darkened halls of the palace from memory alone. It always surprised her how different things could look in the dark. A few times she had to duck into the shadows to avoid being seen by an Einherjar guard, but eventually, she came to the familiar doors to the library. 

Entering as quietly as possible Eisa made her way to the deepest and oldest part of the library. Eisa raised a hand and summoned a small flame to illuminate her way as she traveled further into the shadowed area. When she got a way in she began to look around for Loki. She wandered around a few shelves and glanced around others until she eventually paused and sighed. Sometimes she felt that the library was  _ too _ large.

“Please refrain from lighting anything on fire, Eisa.” A voice suddenly cut through the silence and Eisa jumped with a shriek, her fire extinguishing into darkness. An amused laugh filled the blackness and Eisa huffed annoyed.

“Loki!” She turned to where she thought he stood and pushed, her hands thankfully making contact with his chest and not a shelf. “Ugh, I hate you sometimes. That was not funny.”

“On the contrary, I was quite amused.” He replied grabbing her wrists so she could not push him again.

“You are unbelievable.” Silence passed between the two a moment before Eisa spoke again, shifting her feet. “It is very dark which makes looking for books rather difficult, Loki. As does being unable to move my hands.”

Loki slowly released her wrists and a floating light appeared around them. “This is far more convenient, and less of a fire hazard.” He said smirking at her.

“If you want me to use things you have to teach them first.” She pointed out. “So what is it we are searching for? I know what they are obviously, but I cannot read runes and translating every book I look at will be exhausting. Any distinguishing features you may know of?” Eisa asked with a hand on her hip.

Loki seemed to think a moment and then pointed to a different book on the shelf. “The runes that make the third word on this spine will likely be the first on any of the spell books we are looking for. They will also all likely have black leather covers. It seems our ancestors were unoriginal in that aspect.” 

Eisa studied the runes on the spine of the book a moment and then looked back to Loki and nodded. “Runes and black leather. Got it. Hey, maybe you were meant to be a book Loki. They kind of remind me of you.” She smirked at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “Careful, Eisa.” He warned.

“Okay, okay. Sorry oh so admirable teacher, I will be sure to tell your paper self hello.” Eisa snickered, rounding the shelf out of sight. She could still hear Loki’s sigh as she did.

***

“Seventeen books. There are seventeen of these?” Eisa asked staring wide-eyed at the stack before her and Loki. “Who had time for this much forbidden magic?”

“It is doubtful that most of this is forbidden at all, Eisa. These are the oldest of spell books.” Loki explained, examining each cover individually. “Much of their contents will have been reworked into modern teachings. Those spells deemed too dark or powerful are the ones that have fallen into obscurity. Those are the ones of interest.” Loki paused at one of the books and paused, an amused sound escaping him.

“What?” Eisa looked at the tome and could find nothing to differentiate it from the others.

“It seems there are sixteen books. You have much to learn, Eisa.” He turned toward her, holding the amusing book and one of the others. “It seems you confused a rune, though I can see how. The second one is backward on this book. It is not so much a book of spells as interesting positions for copulation.” He smirked.

Eisa felt her entire body heat up, her face ten degrees hotter than it should have been. She hid her face in her hands mortified. “Why do I even try to do things for you?” She squeaked out.

“You could try to do some of these.” He said casually flipping through the pages.

“ _ Loki! _ ” Eisa pulled the book from his hands and slammed it shut, forcing it on a shelf it didn’t belong. “Right. Sixteen books.  _ No others _ .” Eisa stared him down.

Loki chuckled. “Indeed. Sixteen. Let us take these back to my chambers.”

Eisa nodded her agreement and together the two carried the texts through the palace. When they returned to his chambers Loki placed them all on a shelf. Eisa looked at the original. “I guess there are seventeen if you count the first one you found.”

“I believe I enjoyed your seventeenth one more.” Loki pointed out.

“I utterly despise your very being, my prince.” Eisa deadpanned.

Loki looked at her with a raised brow. “And yet here you stand in the dead of night assisting me with a forbidden art. How deep thou hatred must go.”

Eisa shook her head with an exasperated sigh. “I must be truly desperate to go to you for companionship.” She glanced back at him with an amused smirk. “Or perhaps I simply mask my true feelings in a cloak of acrimony.”

“That must be it.” Loki smiled at her. “It is indeed late though, Eisa, and I believe we have found all the tomes. You should head home.”

“As my prince commands.” She said with a mock bow. Loki scowled which only added to Eisa’s amusement. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“If you have not driven me off by then with your insufferable mocking.” Loki replied with no bite in his tone. “Do let me know you made it home.”

“Does my prince worry for me?” Eisa asked, a softer smile on her face.

“Perhaps. Go on now. You start a whole new form of training tomorrow.” Loki waved his hand and turned from her.

Eisa took this cue and made her way from his room, through the palace, and back into the night. Her illusion was still sleeping soundly and Eisa quickly dissolved it and took its place. She pulled out her journal and sent a quick note to Loki informing him of her safe arrival home. Sleep came swiftly to her after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your time and patience and for reading this. I appreciate every one of you. As always feedback is appreciated but not necessary. I love all of you. I should (hopefully) see you all next week. Also, side note for those who do leave feedback, does Loki seem in character to you? I'm trying to imagine pre-Thor "I'm a trickster but don't know I've been lied to my whole life so I'm still happy" Loki. Let me know if it's working okay. See ya.


	9. Dark Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a bit late guys, but at least I got it in the correct week this time, eh? ^^' I've been picking up a lot of shifts lately in order to get a little more income. It's taking it's toll on me so a lot of times I knock out when I get home. I'm trying to keep on top of this though. Thanks to everyone for your patience. Without further delay, here's chapter 9.

Eisa learned two things about dark magic very quickly over the next three years. One, it did not simply involve magic as they knew it. There was information about the foundations of Asgard itself in the books that had likely fallen into obscurity. Passages known to no one, perhaps not even Heimdall himself. Two, much of this magic required high levels of magical aptitude, which Eisa, even with her amulet, did not have. Loki, on the other hand, was very powerful, he would have no trouble at all.

For example, if Eisa tried to teleport herself she would remain where she stood, getting only a severe migraine, and suffer the same effects she had when overexerting herself without the amulet. Loki had successfully mastered both teleporting himself alone  _ and  _ teleporting Eisa along with him.

Eisa stumbled when the two of them reappeared, leaning her forehead on a bookshelf. “The more you do that, the less I care that I cannot. It makes me very nauseous.” She said in between several deep breaths.

“You will get used to it.” Loki told her for what must have been the hundredth time.

“It has been three years, Loki.” Eisa said with an annoyed glare. “I am not going to  _ get used to it _ .” 

“Not if you continue with that mindset.” Loki said walking to his bookshelf and carefully selecting one of the black leather books.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to annoy  _ you _ to death.” Eisa finally stood tall again and turned to face him. “Not the other way around.”

“What kind of God of Mischief would I be if I could not do the same, dear Eisa?” He replied flipping through the pages. “Besides, I do believe I have about eighty-four years worth of irritation to repay.”

Eisa groaned. “I am quite irritated by my runes homework, that is repayment enough.”

“That  _ is _ something you will get better at with time.” Loki assured her.

“It did not take you this long.” She muttered. “I hate not being able to understand these. It would indeed make things easier.”

“Or you could give up and continue to mistake books about sexual advances for spell books.” Loki waved a dismissive hand.

Eisa’s ears burned. “Can we  _ please _ let that go? That was humiliating.”

Loki smirked. “Never.”

Eisa sighed but a fond smile graced her lips nonetheless. “You are infuriating.” She told him, tone full of mirth.

“As are you.” He replied in kind. “Yet here we both are. Perhaps it is fate.”

“Yes, it must be.” Eisa approached him. “What are you looking for?”

Loki seemed a bit unsure of himself. “I found a spell. A pact actually. One you can make with someone very close to you.”

Eisa cocked her head. “What sort of pact?”

“It transfers part of your life’s energy to another in case you were to...come to a premature end. The catch is in return you sacrifice a quarter of your lifespan, and if one of you die, they lose both their life force and yours, so you can really only save one of your lives.” Loki explained to her.

“And you...want us to do this?” Eisa asked him hesitantly. “What for?”

“I cannot see into the future, Eisa. Only my mother has that gift. We do not know what may happen. If something may occur.”

“Loki, I am unsure of this.” She told him. “This is not like the others. There is a price to be paid either way here.”

“Think of the length of our lives, Eisa. Are a few thousand years truly going to be missed? In the end, you would not even know you had missed it. Especially if you are one who is long-lived as my father and some others.” Loki persuaded. “If your life were to be cut short early you could have a second chance. Or I as the case may be.”

Eisa still looked wary of the idea, but she said the only thing she was certain of in that moment. “I trust you.”

“Then will you do this?” He asked expectantly.

She hesitated one more moment before nodding. “Alright. I will do it. If only because I worry you will do something stupid someday and I am going to have to save your ass.” Eisa joked, though her smile came off as a bit concerned.

Loki shook his head. “Do not look so scared, Eisa. This is not a blood pact, it should not hurt.”

She relaxed, though just slightly. “Then let us do this.”

“To create the pact we must draw this rune on the back of our hands and clasp them together.” Loki gestured to a rune on the page. “Then we each make a vow to each other, vowing to give our life force and protect the other’s, using the words stated here. The runes should then glow and vanish, solidifying the deal.”

Eisa nodded her understanding. “I will let you draw the runes. My hands are still rather shaky at it and this is something I would rather not risk messing up.”

“Of course.” Loki reached for a nearby quill and ink and took the time to carefully sketch the rune out on each of their hands. Once he finished he looked at Eisa. “You are certain of this? I would not force you into such a thing, and once we begin there is no going back.”

Eisa swallowed but nodded. “Yes, I am sure.”

Loki stared at her a moment longer before he took her hand in his, clasping them together. Slowly he spoke. “I, Loki Odinson, hereby grant Eisa Verdottir a part of my life’s being, to protect until such time that she must return it, or perishes herself.”

“I, Eisa Verdottir, hereby grant Loki Odinson a part of my life’s being, to protect until such a time that he must return it, or perishes himself.” Eisa mirrored his words in near perfection.

Both spoke the final words together. “ _ I vow to protect the lifeforce granted to me by any means necessary until release is granted either by the other's death or my own. _ ”

Eisa felt a warm sensation on the back of her hand and looked to see the rune was, in fact, glowing brightly. A moment later it vanished with a flash, as though it had never been there to begin with. “Is that it?” Eisa asked with a cocked head.

“Yes. If something were ever to happen to one of us the other must simply verbally return the lifeforce.” Loki explained to her.

Eisa nodded, seeming a bit perplexed. “I do not feel different. For some reason, I believed I would.”

“I did not know what would happen.” Loki admitted. “You were not wrong to think a change may have been felt. I myself am a bit shocked by the simplicity of it.”

“Let us hope we never need to utilize this pact.” Eisa said wearily. “I cannot bear the thought, nor do I think such a thing would go over well in the long run.”

“That is true enough.” Loki told her with an unsure smile.

Eisa clapped her hands together. “Well, now that we have broken every magical law put in place, shall we do something else? Perhaps discuss your coming of age in a few days?”

Loki groaned. “I am less than excited for that extravaganza. I never have much cared for the large royal gatherings. In my case, it is more for show than anything. I am not so loved as Thor.”

“Perhaps not, but you mean much more to me than him, and you must admit the concept of being grown is appealing. I still have time yet, but I find the idea quite exciting, extravagant party aside. I get one too you know, though not as large as yours. I am not too fond of them either.” Eisa said with a smile.

“You are ninety-five years old, Eisa. Five years is not long at all, and your gatherings are picnics compared to ours, you know that.” Loki said with a head shake.

“Hmph, I suppose that is true enough. Five years is much longer than three days though.” She pointed out.

Loki smirked at her. “Fair.” He stared at her rather expectantly.

Eisa was confused until she felt something slither around her ankle. Instead of panicking like she once would have, she simply sighed and lifted her skirt to look at the black snake around her foot. “Really?” She asked looking up with a raised brow. With a wave of her hand, the snake turned into a sparrow and flew to perch on one of the shelves. “I have known you far too long now to fall for that one, Loki.”

“I will simply need to try harder then.” He resolved, turning the sparrow back into the quill it originated as. “After all, I must find some way to keep you in check.”

“You have and will never be able to keep me in line, Loki. You know that by now.” Eisa said with a head shake.

He huffed an amused laugh. “That is probably true.”

She smiled. “I was supposed to meet my brother by the training grounds about now. Mind helping me there?”

“I thought you hated teleporting?” He mocked her prior expression. 

“I hate the feeling. The act itself is very useful.” Eisa corrected. 

“In that case, my lady, I believe I can oblige.” Loki said offering his hand. 

Eisa let out an exasperated sigh. “You are so excessive.” She took his hand. 

He smirked. “Would you expect any less? I am a prince after all.” 

She just shook her head. Eisa felt the familiar pull of space as she and Loki vanished, darkness surrounding them. A brief moment later they reappeared behind a pillar at the training grounds. Loki caught Eisa as she almost stumbled. “On second thought, maybe walking will work better next time.” She groaned. Loki chuckled softly. “You find that funny, do you?” Eisa asked with a mock glare.

“I find most of what you do amusing, Eisa.” He said with a smirk. 

Eisa shoved him. “That makes me feel wonderful. Thanks.” Her voice dripped sarcasm. 

“Sister?” Tyr’s voice rang as he came into view. “Oh.” He bowed. “Prince Loki.”

“Lord Tyr.” Loki nodded. “I shall leave your sister to you for the rest of the day.”

“Passing off my bothersome traits to someone else?” Eisa inquired with a smirk. “How very like you.”

Loki sighed. “Good day, Eisa. I have things to work on.” His voice was dismissive but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

“I will see you tomorrow.” Eisa called as he walked off.

“If I am still willing to put up with you.” He replied not turning around.

Eisa shook her head and laughed, turning to face her brother as she did. He seemed a bit perplexed. “How was training, Tyr?” She asked drawing his attention from his thoughts.

He shook his head briefly, as though to clear his mind. “It went well. I am told that I am advancing well, though I believe I may need to visit Eir before we depart. I managed to take a nasty hit to the leg, leaving a rather deep wound.” Tyr said glancing down.

Eisa followed his gaze and saw that he was favoring his left leg. His right had a gash running diagonally from the top of his thigh nearly to the bottom. “Oh, Tyr.” Eisa said quietly, kneeling beside the injury. “You should not be standing on this.”

Tyr shrugged. “It is not too bad. At least not when I am standing still.”

Eisa gave him a pointed look. “The healing chamber is four floors up on the opposite side of the palace. It is quite a long walk.” She studied the gash again, thinking to herself. “Can you keep a secret?” She whispered finally.

Tyr looked at her quizzically. “For you, always. What is it?”

Eisa took a deep breath and then raised a hand to the wound, channeling energy to knit the flesh back together. She heard her brother gasp above her as the gash began to heal. He stared at her wide-eyed.  _ “You have magic? _ ” He asked just a bit too loudly.

“Shhh,” Eisa hushed firmly. “Yes. I have always had it. Mother and father forbid me from practicing, but I have continued in secret. That is why I am always with Loki, Tyr. He is my teacher.” She held her breath as she waited for her brother to respond, fearing the worst at his extended silence.

“That...makes a lot of sense actually.” He said finally. “I knew you had to be hiding something, I just did not know what. Sorcery of all things, I never would have imagined.” Tyr shook his head. “Does anyone else know? Magic does not seem to run in our family.”

“I am a bit of an enigma. Magically disabled I suppose you could say.” Eisa touched the amulet she never took off. “That is why I always wear this. Loki made it to secure my magical barrier. It is possible I was not meant to become adept at magic, just a gene fluke.” She explained. “As for anyone else knowing, only Thyra. She found some of my books while cleaning my room, and then saw me pull a book across my room passing by one day.”

“Interesting.” Tyr said, almost to himself. “I will not tell our parents.” He assured her.

Eisa sighed in relief. “I feel much better now. I have been wanting to tell you for years now, I just did not know how.”

“You could have just told me, I would have understood, Eisa. Mother and father do not view magic as something to be held by nobles.” Tyr said with a soft expression. 

“Despite the royal family.” Eisa muttered, voice bitter. “I met Loki in the library while trying to reach a spellbook when I was eleven.” She told Tyr. “He only paid me notice because of the section I was in. I could not reach the book and he pulled it down for me. A week later I found him practicing in the garden. He inquired as to if I was gifted or not. I explained that I was but was forbidden from practicing, and he offered to teach me. Thus began a relationship neither of us expected to turn into a friendship.” She finished with a half smile.

“So all those times you ran off to the palace, you were actually being taught magic?” Tyr said in disbelief.

“Well, not  _ every _ time. Friendships do not develop from mere lessons. I have had a hand or two in his mischievous schemes over the years.” She said with a fond expression and a shrug. “It passes the time.”

Tyr narrowed his eyes. “You did not have anything to do with the fire that formed suspiciously close to mother a few weeks ago, did you?”

Eisa gave a sheepish look and raised a hand, summoning flames. “She was never in any real danger. I just wanted to see her reaction.”

“Eisa…” Tyr sighed with a head shake. “I suppose I should not be too surprised. You have spent the last eighty-four years with the god of mischief.”

“Well, his name had to come from somewhere you know.” Her face turned thoughtful. “Though his other title is subject to question. He has a silver tongue, but I do not believe it is enough to warrant the title god of lies.”

“You would know better than I, sister.” Tyr replied.

Eisa turned her attention back to him. “That is true. Shall we return home? I am rather hungry. I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“I do wish you would stop that. It is not healthy.” Tyr said with disapproval.

“I know. I was just in a hurry.” Eisa explained. “I will be sure to eat tomorrow. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Tyr seemed satisfied by this answer.

“You know, I’m twelve years older than you. I should be the one worrying over you, not the other way around.” Eisa added as they walked off.

“Sometimes it seems reversed with how you act compared to me. You sneak around and hide things like you are still in your adolescent phase.” Tyr shot at her.

“Hey, my seventies were not nearly as bad as yours.” She said insulted. “You could not go ten minutes without telling us how unfair your life is and how you cannot wait to leave for good.”

“Yes but you are the one who told mother she could go throw herself off the bifrost for all you cared. That went over really well.” Tyr told her with a pointed look.

“I did not mean that. Everyone knew I did not, and I apologized. I was just upset at being dragged on another one of father’s trips.” She rationalized. “I was and am more than capable of staying home. She is just trying to introduce me to as many noblemen as possible, I am certain.” She added with an exasperated sigh. “I swear I would sooner be gored by a bilgesnipe than be married off by her.”

“That seems a bit excessive, sister.” Her brother deadpanned.

“I am just…” She sighed. “I am not ready for that. I want to live my own life a bit longer. Any husband of mine, well, he likely would not be supportive of my gifts.” Her face fell.

Her brother looked upon her with sympathy. “Perhaps there is someone sister. Father said he would never marry you off young. You have at least until you are a thousand I am sure. You will find someone.”

“I can only hope.” She said faintly.

“Sooo,” Tyr said awkwardly. “On a different topic, has Thyra been acting odd to you lately? Like she is happier but hiding something?”

“Not in particular.” Eisa told him, heart beating a bit quicker than usual. “Why do you ask?”

“I do not know. I just thought she seemed more upbeat, and I swear I saw her sneak from her room the other night.” He shook his head. “Perhaps I am paranoid.”

“She does sneak to my room some nights.” Eisa told him. It was not a lie. On occasion, the two would talk late into the night, and one or two times Thyra had a nightmare resulting in her needing companionship. “We like to gossip sometimes. We are young women after all, and as a servant, she hears everything that passes between the others. You would be surprised at how much they pick up on. It must be because they go unnoticed by many.” Eisa made a mental note to tell Thyra to be more careful.

“That must have been it.” Tyr agreed. “So have you by chance heard anything interesting?”

“The usual nobility scandals. This lord is having an affair, that one secretly has a bastard. Nothing overly interesting.” She shrugged. “I will let you know if I do catch wind of anything though.”

“Please do. I could use some entertainment every now and then.” He smiled. “Granted sometimes you are entertainment enough.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eisa narrowed her gaze at him.

“Nothing dear sister.” He replied with a grin. Their walk home continued in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for reading. Feedback is my friend but your time is the best gift you can give me. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I will see you all next week. See ya.


	10. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even apologize enough for how damn late this is. I had writer's block, which then turned into I have too much that I'm trying to put in this. So here's a nice almost 4500 word update for you. School is back in so that's also another obstacle, as is working which is killing me. Oh well.
> 
> Chapter 10 is a very important chapter, because the original What Thor Could Never Have was only 10 chapters and 30000 words long. As you can see, I expanded a bit. XD
> 
> I hope you all find this chapter was worth the wait.

Eisa and Tyr walked through the entrance of their home just as Astrid walked by. “Welcome home, Lord Tyr. Oh, Lady Eisa, forgive me. You are home early today.”

“Yes, I had made plans to meet Tyr when he finished training so that we could walk back together.” Eisa smiled at the woman. “Is Thyra around? I wanted to speak with her.”

“My daughter has not left her room much today. I fear she may be unwell.” Astrid told her. “You are of course welcomed to check on her should you wish.” 

“I may do that. Thank you, Astrid.” Eisa turned to her brother. “I will see you at dinner, Tyr.”

“Of course, do not be late.” He teased. 

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny, brother.” With that, she made her way up the stairs and toward Thyra’s room.

Eisa knocked on the girl’s room, hearing the faintest sound in response. She was unable to tell if it was an affirmative to enter or not but did so nonetheless. “Thyra?” She called softly. “Are you here?”

“Yes.” A quiet voice replied. Thyra sat up from her bed. “Apologies, Eisa. I am not feeling myself today.”

“That is alright, Thyra. I daresay you need a day to yourself on occasion. Though perhaps a day when you feel yourself would be better.” Eisa replied to her. “Is something troubling you?”

Thyra shook her head. “I have not been sleeping well lately, that is all.” She gave a small smile.

“I understand.” Eisa told her. Her eyes moved to Thyra’s bedside table. “You still have her?” Eisa asked with surprise, indicating the doll sitting there.

Thyra’s gaze followed Eisa’s. “Oh, yes. She was one of the best gifts I ever received.” She spoke fondly. “From one of my best friends.”

Eisa smiled in return. “It was the least I could have done. She made you happy, and you make me happy. Your support means a lot to me, Thyra. I do not believe I tell you that enough.”

“You do not need to, Eisa. You always make it known in your kindness.” Thyra gave a small smile. 

“So why have you not been sleeping?” Eisa asked with a head tilt. 

“I have been worried lately, about being caught sneaking around, or for the reason for my sneaking being discovered.” Thyra explained with a sigh. 

“Well, one count should probably be worrisome. My brother saw you leave your room the other night. I told him you were sneaking off to mine, but you may need to be more careful.” Eisa warned.

Thyra’s face fell. “I wish there was a balcony on my room like yours. It would make things easier.”

“Yes, but getting back in would be harder. I know you are not that strong, Thyra.” Eisa gave a knowing look.

“True enough.” She huffed out a laugh. “I do not need to worry for a bit, however. He is going on an extended out of realm trip after Prince Loki’s ceremony.”

Eisa’s brow furrowed a bit in thought. It was odd that the gathering would affect Thyra’s partner, but she thought he may perhaps work in the palace. “I am sorry.” Is all she said. 

Thyra shook her head. “It is alright. I am used to not seeing him for long periods.”

“It must be hard though.”

“Sometimes.” She admitted. “I am sure it feels the same when you and the prince are apart for long periods.”

“Loki and I do not have the same type of relationship though. Plus we always have our magic. The linked journals.” Eisa said empathetically. “You have a connection with someone I am not yet ready for. You may not be much older than me Thyra, but I can tell that you long for more than I.”

“I have no doubt that you will develop the same longing in time, Eisa. When you are ready.” Thyra stood from her bed. “You deserve to feel that happiness someday. To be free from the grasp of your mother, and to have a family of your own.”

“Thank you, Thyra.” Eisa smiled. “Are you coming out? I do believe your mother was quite worried. It is rather unlike you to be holed up all day.”

“Yes, I will go assure her I am alright and then help with the kitchens. I will see you later tonight, Eisa. Thank you for checking on me. I appreciate that.”

“Anytime, Thyra. You are very dear to me.” The two made their way from her room and split their separate ways. Thyra to track down Astrid and Eisa to read in her room a while. She had not yet finished the book about Midgard Loki had given her.

***

Loki paced around the library study as he waited for Frigga to arrive. When she did she paused a moment to study her son’s actions. “Nervous?” She finally broke the silence, bringing him to pause. “You have nothing to worry about, Loki. I daresay your ceremony will go much smoother than Thor’s.”

“I am not worried for my ceremony, mother. I am worried about what it will mean for Eisa.” Loki admitted with a sigh. “The nobles already talk, and in a few days their words will have more weight.”

“The nobles’ words are just that, words. I hear what goes through these halls, my son. Neither you nor she have anything to fear from it.” Frigga walked toward her youngest. “She does not seem to let the words bother her, you should follow suit.”

“I understand. I simply do not wish to hurt her. She can sometimes make me feel as though I am as beloved as Thor.” Loki shook his head. “One person who can mean so much, it is strange.”

“Perhaps not as strange as you may think.” Frigga said with a smile. “However, those are thoughts better served at a later time. You are loved, Loki. Do not let your brother’s skills overshadow your own.” 

“I will try. Thank you, mother.” Loki turned to face her. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes, before the hour grows too late.”

***

Eisa made her way down the stairs, arriving at the table just as her father did. He looked at her with a raised brow. “Decided to join us today, did you?”

Eisa flushed, eyes downcasted. “Yes, Tyr asked me to come home early for once.” She said quietly.

Her father was silent a moment before replying. “Well, I am glad to see you for once.”

She looked back up surprised but smiled. “I am glad to be home. I enjoy my time at the palace, but I miss being home as well.”

Her father returned the expression, but before he could respond Fasta entered the room. “Decided to show up for once did you?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“At the request of my brother, yes.” Eisa shot back. The two glared at each other a moment before Ver shifted awkwardly.

“Perhaps we should sit? I am sure Tyr will be down shortly.” He said a bit unsurely.

Eisa broke her gaze from her mother to smile at her father. “Of course.”

Ver sighed in relief as the three sat. Sure enough, Try came to sit not long after. “Well, you all seem cheery.” He said looking around the table. “Eisa is home, we should be joyful.”

“Yes, a miracle indeed.” Fasta muttered. “Let us all simply pretend she does not spend most nights galavanting around doing Norns know what.”

“I spend time studying with Loki, mother. There is nothing harmful in that.” Eisa whispered, dejected. 

“Perhaps we should simply be grateful that she is here and not dwell on her absences.” Her father said slowly.

Fasta stared at her daughter a while longer before sighing. “Fine. At least I know she has been keeping good company.”

The air about the table seemed to relax a bit after that, much to the relief of the two men. “So how was training today Tyr?” Eisa’s father looked at his son quizzically.

“For the most part, it went well. Although I did slip up once and was injured.” Tyr said with a shrug. “But it ended up okay because Eisa…” Eisa swiftly kicked her brother under the table and he jumped slightly before clearing his throat. “She took a look at it. It is not that bad, simply a scratch.”

“I see. It is good to hear your training is going well overall.” Ver smiled.

“More than well. I hear whispers among the palace that he is one of the top warriors of his age.” Eisa added. “Loki tells me even King Odin has taken an interest.”

Tyr blushed. “I am really not that good. I just happen to pick up on things a bit more quickly. Once the others catch on they are always as good if not better.”

“Do not deceive yourself, brother. If you continue this you could end up in a high rank someday.” Eisa told him with a grin.

Ver looked pleased with the banter between his two children. Fasta remained silent through the exchange, though the information was well received. “If the king is taking an interest you must be doing quite well indeed. I am proud of you, my son.” Ver told him.

“Thank you, father.” Tyr replied humbly.

The rest of dinner passed in a comfortable silence much to Eisa’s relief. She returned to her room after, not surprised to find Thyra sitting on her bed waiting. “Were you able to deter your mother’s worry?”

“For the time being. It was very unlike me I know. It put her off.” Thyra replied with a smile. “It will be alright though.”

“It always is.” Eisa smiled at her friend before walking over to her desk. She pulled out a box and opened it, pulling an object out that was obscured from Thyra’s current angle.

“What are you doing?” She asked cocking her head.

“Finishing Loki’s gift.” Eisa replied. “I almost have the enchantment done.”

Thyra walked over and looked over Eisa’s shoulder. “Daggers?”

“Loki has formidable hand-to-hand prowess. He favors daggers above all.” Eisa explained. “And since he loves to be extra…” She picked up the dagger and Thyra watched wide-eyed as it morphed to better fit Eisa’s outfit. The girl grinned in success. “I enchanted them to change with his ensemble. It is very similar to the enchantment that I am sure is on my necklace, though it is more of a transformation than an illusion.”

“Clever. I am sure he will love them.” Thyra told her.

“I hope so.” Eisa replied placing the two carefully back in the box. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a gift for a prince?”

“I would imagine quite difficult.” Thyra smirked in amusement.

“You have no clue.” Eisa shook her head with a laugh. “However, I believe these should do.”

“Is the prince nervous for his ceremony?” Thyra questioned.

“Doubtful. I believe he is dreading it more than anything. Neither he nor I enjoy large crowds, and you cannot easily slip away from your own celebration.” Eisa explained.

“I see…” Thyra said quietly.

Eisa glanced over to see her looking at the floor. She cocked her head. “Why are you so interested in the noble affairs?” She asked. “I am simply curious.”

“It is because I cannot experience them.” Thyra sighed. “I long for the ability to go to a gathering, Eisa, much the same way I suspect you wish you could stay home in my place.”

Eisa was silent a moment. “I understand.” She replied finally. She gave her friend a half smile. “I guess neither of us are quite happy as we are.” 

“At least not in the current moment, no.” Thyra agreed. “Perhaps someday…” She trailed off with a longing expression.

“Someday.” Eisa echoed. She hoped it rang true.

***

Eisa sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, the violet dress she wore fitting tightly against her form. Her hand tugged at the skirt. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It would not be any different from the thousands of other celebrations she had attended, yet she fretted. Perhaps it was the idea that even more eyes would be on her, if only for her closeness to the prince. “Are you alright?” Thyra asked as she finished braiding her hair.

“I do not know.” Eisa sighed. “It should not be any different than any other gathering yet I dread tonight. I think it may be because I know that my association with the prince will turn heads on this occasion.”

“It will be alright.” Thyra assured. “You need only survive the formalities.”

“That is true. Once the ceremony is over we will be left to our own devices for the most part.” Eisa gave a small smile. “It is strange to think of Loki as an adult. We were so young when we met.”

“A lot has happened since then. Yet I cannot help but notice one thing that has not changed through any of it.” Thyra gave a knowing look.

Eisa furrowed her brow. “What might that be?”

“You are always very happy when you have spent the day with him. As though it brightens your very being.” Thyra smiled. “It is good to see.”

Eisa returned the expression. “Loki understands me on levels matched only by you or my brother, but he has more of a personal connection as well. I cannot quite explain it, but he makes me feel that everything is going to work out in the end.”

“It is always nice to have a connection like that with someone.” Thyra agreed. She clasped her hands together. “Now then, I believe it is about time for you to depart. Do not forget your gift to the prince.”

“Of course not.” Eisa summoned the box to her hands. “I worked far too hard to forget these.”

“Go try to have fun Eisa. I am sure you will succeed, even if it comes from tormenting your mother again. “ Thyra said knowingly. 

Eisa smirked. “Do not tempt me.”

***

“So what is in the box?” Tyr asked as the family headed toward the palace. 

“Loki’s gift.” Eisa replied nonchalantly. 

Tyr deadpanned. “I had gathered that much. I meant what is it?”

“Something I had custom made and then worked very hard on.” Eisa answered. “It is a set of daggers, Tyr. They are...unique.” She was trying very hard not to mention magic just in case her parents were listening.

“I see…” Tyr let his voice trail off as they entered the palace gates. 

Many had already arrived and Eisa was ready to be rid of the crowd. “Kill me, brother.”

“I fear the prince may frown upon that, sister.” Tyr said with a smirk. Eisa sighed in discontent. 

Eisa sat silently with her family as they waited for the feast to begin. Odin gave his speech about what a joyous day it was that his youngest came of age. Eisa glanced toward Loki and saw that he was in new ceremonial garb. Likely a gift for his coming of age. Eisa couldn't help but think of how good he looked and then proceeded to resist the strong urge to bang her head on the table. About the same time, she noticed the queen watching her. She gave the woman a small smile. Frigga shook her head in return, an amused and knowing smirk on her lips.

Eisa sighed in relief when the food was served. Food was always a welcomed distraction. She found herself fiddling with the box in her lap several times, nerves threatening to creep up on her. 

Finally, her family was largely finished and Eisa excused herself from the group. She wandered to the next room, box clutched tightly to her chest. Her head turned when she felt a presence behind her. “Failed to startle me, Loki.” 

“I must admit, it is rather disconcerting to have someone know all of my tricks.” Came his reply.

“I do not know  _ all _ of them. I am simply used to a select few.” Eisa shook her head. “How does it feel to be a hundred?”

“No different than being ninety-nine.” He replied dryly. “This ceremony is unnecessary.”

“Well, at least the rest of the realm is enjoying it.” Eisa bemused.

He glanced around. “Indeed.” His gaze returned to her. “Yet I find myself more interested in the box you are holding.” Loki said with a raised brow.

Eisa glanced down as though just remembering the box was there. “Oh, yes.” She swallowed. “I wanted to get you something for your coming of age. That ended up proving harder than I thought it would, but I had this idea and…” Her voice trailed off as she recognized her rambling and cleared her throat. “Anyway, here you go.” She extended the box toward him.

Loki took it from her, still eyeing her carefully. Slowly he lifted the box’s lid, Eisa shifting on her feet as he did. Loki carefully removed one of the daggers. When it morphed to match his armor his expression turned into a pleased grin. “That was unexpected.” He looked back at Eisa. “Well done on the enchantment, Eisa. And thank you.”

Eisa’s face broke into a flattered smile. “I assumed you would prefer something practical that you could actually use. The matching was just an add-on to compliment your excessive prince-ness.”

“You were indeed correct in that assumption. I will allow the latter part of that statement to slide.” Loki placed the dagger back into the box with its twin before replacing the lid. The box then vanished from his hands, likely off to his chambers.

“I am glad that you like them.” Eisa clasped her hand in front of her in a strange display of shyness.

There was a long bout of silence as the two stared at each other. “Eisa…” Loki said quietly, but he was quickly cut off.

“Brother!” Thor’s booming voice broke the moment as Eisa turned to bow to the older prince. “Lady Eisa, you need not bother with such formalities. Any friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine.” Eisa awkwardly stood straight again.

Loki sighed. “What is it you needed, Thor?” He asked, his voice giving away the briefest hint of annoyance.

“Simply to wish you a happy nameday and congratulate you on your coming of age.” The older brother enthused. “Come! Have a drink with me!”

“Perhaps later, brother. Eisa and I were just discussing a walk.” Loki replied making Eisa raise a brow, but she said nothing.

“I see. Well, I shall find you later then.” Thor clasped his brother’s shoulder. “Enjoy your celebration, brother.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Loki said with a genuine smile. Once Thor had taken his leave Loki looked to Eisa who was watching him calculating. “What?”

“Using me as a scapegoat now, are you?” She asked, though her voice held more humor than anything.

“Well, I have to find some use for you.” He retorted.

“I want those daggers back.” Eisa deadpanned.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you gave them to your prince then.” Loki smirked. “I only half used you as a scapegoat. I genuinely was going to ask you to go for a walk with me.”

“I do not know that you deserve my company now.” Eisa turned and crossed her arms mockingly.

“Fine. I will ask someone else then.” Loki began approaching another noble girl.

Eisa turned back swiftly. “Hey!” Loki looked back and smirked. Eisa sighed at the expression. “Yes, Loki. I will accompany you.” She shook her head. “I sometimes question why though.”

Loki shrugged. “I am simply too difficult to resist.”

“You are too much of something alright.” She muttered under her breath.

“Careful, Eisa.” He warned.

She huffed a laugh. “Apologizes, your highness.”

Loki groaned in annoyance but said nothing. He offered his arm and Eisa took it, letting him lead her away from the crowd and out the back to the garden. A few of the partygoers had wandered out there, but not many, and it was largely quiet. Eisa sighed in relief. “I thought a change of scenery would be good for both of us.” Loki told her. 

“I couldn't agree more.” Eisa glanced around with a smile. “A lot has happened in this place.”

“Indeed. This is where I first took you as an apprentice.” Loki smiled. “Of course, you were far less annoying back then.”

“Well, we almost had a moment.” Eisa muttered with a head shake. 

“Hmph, we have had enough of those recently.” Loki led her down a path to a bench where the two sat. “I wanted to take you riding, but if I am not mistaken you do not care for horses.”

“Not at all.” Eisa replied with a shudder. “I always fear I am going to fall.”

“Practice could change that.” He pointed out. 

“This is not something I feel a great need to fix.” She said with a head shake. “I would rather have this fear than fix it. I know how to ride, but it is not a skill I should ever truly need.” She cocked her head. “Where was it you wished to go?”

“I simply wanted to take a quick trip around the area. I have been conducting research into the pathways we read about that can connect realms. I wanted to see if you noticed anything.” He explained. 

“I see.” Eisa spoke softly. “Perhaps another night would be better suited. One where there is more time to wander off without assistance from a four-legged beast.”

Loki laughed at her discomfort. “Beast is a bit of an exaggeration, Eisa. I do see your point, however.”

“They are beasts.” Eisa muttered. “We can start looking around tomorrow. I have no doubt one or two of these passages exist within Asgard.”

“Indeed. It is simply a matter of finding them.” Loki agreed. “Come, let us return before the nobles begin spreading even more groundless rumors.”

Eisa laughed. “Of course. I would hate to see what we were up to this time.” She shook her head. “My association with you seems to be a favorite to speak of.”

Loki groaned. “I truly wish it was not.”

“That makes two of us.” Eisa and Loki made their way back into the palace. “Oh, Lord Kori!” Eisa called out, going over to him as the man came into view.

He looked over at her and smiled when he saw who it was. “Lady Eisa. How good to see you.”

“Visiting Asgard again?” Eisa asked and the man nodded.

“Yes, I had some business to attend to, and I of course would not miss the prince’s coming of age. I will be heading out tomorrow.” Just as he said this Loki came up behind her prompting a bow from the Lord. “Congratulations my prince.”

“Thank you, Lord Kori.” Loki looked to Eisa. “I am going to find my mother. Find me when you are finished.”

“Of course.” Eisa nodded and Loki walked off. She looked back to Kori. “How have you been? My father tells me you are advancing to a high standing within Vanaheim’s armies.” She smiled.

“Indeed.” He returned the expression. “I have been very well. Things have been good as of late.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Eisa felt eyes and turned to see a noblewoman staring at her. She glared and the woman quickly moved on. She had no doubt she scurried to start some new rumor.

“What about yourself, have you been well?” The smile returned to her face and she nodded.

“I have been very well. I am also eagerly awaiting my own coming of age. It is not far off now.” Eisa fidgeted her hands a bit. “It is odd to think that. Then again it is odd that Loki is of age tonight. Sometimes I do not feel it has been so long.”

“I remember thinking similarly when my coming of age was approaching. You have grown much since our first meeting all those years ago. It suits you.” Kori told her with a smile. “It also seems you and the prince remained close.”

Eisa blushed. “Thank you, and we have. Common interests have kept us going through the years. That and the ability to put up with each other's antics.” She laughed softly to herself. “I enjoy his company.”

Kori nodded. “Well, it was good to see you again, Lady Eisa. I do hope to speak with you again in the future.”

“Of course.” She said happily. “I, however, should go find Loki, lest he starts to brood at my absence.”

“Farewell, Eisa. I shall see you at a later date.” Kori waved.

“My coming of age at the latest.” She nodded. “Farewell.” With that, she wandered off to find Loki.

***

She and Loki spent the rest of the night working on avoiding the scrutinizing gazes of the nobles. Well, at all moments save the one where he once again asked her to dance. Eisa was starting to think she perhaps enjoyed that a little too much.

The walk back to her home was pleasantly silent this time though, free from her mother’s constant questions. She beelined for her room upon arrival, Thyra already waiting to help her prepare for bed. “How was your night?”

“Long.” Eisa groaned. “I saw Lord Kori though, so that was nice.”

Thyra made an odd expression at that, but it was gone quickly. “How is Lord Kori?”

“Very well. He is advancing in Vanaheim’s armies, and says life overall has been good.” Eisa told her.

“That is good to hear.” Thyra said quietly. “Would you like me to draw you a bath or wait until morning?”

“Wait until morning, please. I am exhausted.” Eisa said laying back on her bed.

Thyra laughed quietly. “Of course, Eisa.” 

She helped the girl from her dress and after Eisa put on her nightgown she sat back on her bed. “It only occurred to me today that childhood does not last forever.” Eisa said quietly. “Loki is grown, you have three years more, and I five. It is strange.”

“It will be alright, Eisa.” Thyra smiled at her friend. “You have some time to adjust to the change.”

“This is true.” Eisa looked at her friend. “I do not know how old this man of yours is, but in three years you will perhaps be able to go somewhere with it.”

Thyra tensed a bit. “Perhaps.” She muttered.

Eisa cocked her head. “Is everything alright?”

“It is.” Thyra assured. “I am simply fretting.” She gave a wary smile. “You should get some sleep.”

Eisa studied the older girl a moment before nodding. “Yes, you should as well. Goodnight, Thyra.”

“Goodnight, Eisa. I shall see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. Note that Eisa's view on horses does not reflect my own. I happen to love horses. XD I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Any and all feedback is appreciated. I'm hoping to have an update in a timely manner at the very least. I missed you all, and I hope you can forgive the absence. See ya.


	11. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm broken in the best possible way! Surprise bitches, fastest update this will probably ever see! XD
> 
> I don't know why this came so easily to me, but I'm certainly not complaining. I don't think any of you are either. So enjoy, I think a lot of you have been wanting this one.

Eisa pulled the hood of the cloak she wore further over her head as she passed a group of children playing in the street. The hour was growing late, but she had somewhere to be. She once again donned her peasant dress as she wandered, not wanting to draw attention to herself, or risk being recognized.

She came to a well-lit building at the end of the street and entered. “Hello, may I help you?” A young woman asked. Eisa pulled her hood down and smiled. “Oh! Lady Eisa, I have it ready for you in the back.” She led Eisa to another room where a mannequin stood, a beautiful red dress adorned it, complete with white trim and embroidery.

Eisa smiled. “It is perfect.” She turned back to the woman. “How much do I owe you?”

“Thirty-thousand.” She said shifting slightly.

Eisa simply smiled and handed her a coin purse. “There is thirty-seven in there. Keep the change.”

The woman seemed taken aback. “I could not possibly…”

“I  _ insist _ .” Eisa closed the woman’s hand around the pouch.

“I...thank you.” She breathed. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“Thank  _ you  _ for your hard work and discreteness.” Eisa responded. The woman took the dress down and very carefully folded it before placing it in a box. She handed it off to Eisa. “I will be sure to spread a good word about your shop.”

“You have done so much already.” The woman shook her head. “I cannot say thank you enough. Have a wonderful night.”

“You as well.” Eisa nodded before pulling her hood up once more and setting off into the night, the box clutched tightly to her chest.

***

A knocking roused Eisa the next morning. “Lady Eisa, are you awake?”

She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “I am.” She called back. Eisa glanced at her desk to see the box sitting there and smiled. “You can come in.”

Thyra bounded through the door. “Good morning.” She sat on her bed.

Eisa smiled. “Good morning, Thyra. I take it your day has been going well.”

The girl grinned. “As well as a maid’s coming of age can be. Mother saved up and bought me the most beautiful shoes. They are white with red bows, I only wish I had something to wear with them.” She beamed.

Eisa smirked to herself. She and Astrid had been scheming together. Eisa knew the woman did not have the coin for anything too expensive, but a pair of shoes to complement a dress was not overly costly. “That is wonderful.” Eisa stood from her bed and made her way to the desk, picking up the box. “I have something for you.”

Thyra’s face turned to shock. “You did not need to get me anything.” She said quickly.

“Nonsense. You are among my closest friends, Thyra. I insist.” Eisa held out the box.

Slowly Thyra lifted the lid and set it to the side. She lifted the coverings of the dress and gasped, a hand coming to her mouth. “Eisa…” She lifted the dress and held it in the light of the room. “It is beautiful.” She whispered. “I...I cannot accept this.”

“You had better. It is custom fit for you, I cannot wear it.” Eisa said with mock force.

“Wait, how did you get my measurements?” Thyra raised an eyebrow.

The younger girl blushed. “Well, I was making clones for you for so long that they are almost perfect replicas. I used one of those.” She replied sheepishly.

“Oh, Eisa. Thank you. This is...I cannot tell you how wonderful it is. I do however get the feeling you and mother were scheming.” Thyra carefully set the gown down to embrace her friend. “However, I do not know when I would wear it.”

“That is easy. You have to have something appropriate for my coming of age ceremony.” Eisa said with a shrug.

Thyra looked bewildered. “But I am a maid...”

“Not that night you are not. I already cleared it with my father, on the night I come of age, you are to be an honored guest.” Eisa said with a grin. “You always wanted to experience noble affairs did you not?”

“Eisa…” Thyra’s eyes welled with tears.

“Hey now, do not start crying on me!” Eisa waved her hands awkwardly. “I do not know what to do.”

The older girl laughed through the tears. “Just do what you always do, Eisa. Be my friend.” She smiled.

Eisa hugged Thyra while she calmed down. Overall she felt her surprise had been a success, though making Thyra cry had not been part of the plan. Eisa hoped the girl would find this a gift worthy of her.

***

Eisa stared at herself in the mirror as Astrid laced the back of the emerald green gown for her. It was specially made for that night, and when her father asked what color she wanted she was quick to answer. He had seemed surprised, likely expecting her to request violet, but the color had grown on her. “It is odd having someone other than Thyra help me.” Eisa said with a small smile.

Astrid laughed quietly. “It has been many, many years since you two were brought together. I am not surprised you feel that way. You have done a great thing for my daughter tonight, Lady Eisa. I want to thank you for that.”

Eisa shook her head. “It was no trouble at all, Astrid. She is my dear friend, and I would not have her here as anything but that.”

The older woman brushed out her hair but stopped short of pulling it back. “If it is alright with you, I think I would like to leave your hair long for tonight. It gives you a very grown appearance.”

Eisa studied herself once more before nodding in agreement. “I think I would like that.”

Astrid smiled and stepped back, taking in Eisa’s form. “You look beautiful, my lady. Congratulations.”

Eisa smiled. “Thank you.” She touched the amulet around her neck, magic pulsing through her fingers. Eighty-nine years since she had met Loki, and now here she was, finally coming of age. She sighed. “I suppose I should head downstairs and await the arrival of our guests.”

Astrid nodded and led Eisa from the room, leaving her in the hall with a brief bow. Eisa herself went down the hall to see how Thyra was faring. She knocked and upon hearing an affirmative opened the door. Thyra stood before her mirror, the ruby gown hugging her in a very flattering way. “Eisa, thank the Norns. Will you please help me with the lacing on the back of this?”

“Of course.” Eisa walked to her friend and laced the dress the rest of the way up. “Well, you were able to get half of it.” She laughed.

“Indeed, but it is rather difficult to lace your own upper back I have learned.” Thyra ran her hands over the corset top. “This will require some adjusting though.”

Eisa laughed. “Take more shallow breaths in lieu of a few deep ones. That is my advice.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” Thyra looked in the mirror and braided the front half of her hair around the back of her head, letting the rest fall down her back.

Eisa tilted her head. “You must teach me to do that. It is a very simple yet practical hairstyle, and I would like to be able to do it myself.”

Thyra smiled. “Of course.”

“Come, let us head downstairs. The party is set to begin soon.” Eisa motioned Thyra to follow and the two headed downstairs.

As they descended the stairs they caught the eye of Ver who was waiting at the first-floor landing. His face broke into a smile when he saw his daughter. “Eisa, what a beautiful young woman you have become. You have made me proud.”

Eisa returned the expression. “Thank you, father.” She embraced the older man. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pulled back and looked at Thyra. “My dear, I scarcely recognized you. You look beautiful as well.”

Thyra blushed. “Many thanks, Lord Ver.”

“Sister, you are beautiful.” Tyr said wide-eyed as he entered the room. “And you, Thyra. Both of you look wonderful.”

“Thank you, brother.” It was Eisa’s turn to blush. “This feels...unreal.”

“I remember my coming of age. It was both a wonderful night and a terrifying one.” Ver told her. “Of course, I was already betrothed to your mother at that time, so my coming of age had more than one meaning for me. That is why I promised I would not do that to you.”

Eisa nodded. “I thank you for that, father.” 

“Well, enough of that. Let us move to the main hall. The guests will begin arriving any moment.” Ver offered his arm to his daughter and she happily took it, letting her father lead her away.

***

Eisa stood awkwardly as she was greeted by each guest who arrived. “Lady Eisa, a pleasure as always. I congratulate you on your coming of age.” Eisa smiled as Lord Kori kissed her knuckles.

“I am happy to see you, Lord Kori.” Eisa replied earnestly. “There are very few among us who I would call a friend, but you are one of them.”

“You flatter me, my lady.” He smiled. “I should leave you to your other guests, but I would love to speak with you later.”

“Of course, I would like that very much.” Eisa smiled.

Kori smiled before kissing her knuckles once more and moving on. Eisa let the rest of the guests greet her, recognizing a few. One was Lord Nestori, a nobleman her mother had introduced her to a few years ago. As far as introductions go, she found she did not mind the man. Eventually, the guests seemed to end and Eisa breathed a sigh of relief.

Eisa was about to move away when a voice stopped her. “Are you truly going to deny me the pleasure of properly greeting you, Eisa?”

“Loki!” She exclaimed happily. “I am surprised you actually came.”

Loki smirked at her. “I suppose I felt I could return the favor, for having you suffer through my own ceremony.” He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. “You look beautiful.”

Eisa felt her face burn. “Thank you, Loki.” She muttered. “That means a lot.”

“I have something for you as well, though that can wait until later.” Loki told her with a smile.

“You did not have to do that.” Eisa scolded.

“ _ You _ did not have to take the time to enchant special daggers, yet you did. I did this of my own accord.” Loki pointed out. “Besides, it would say something negative if I did not get my closest friend a gift for her coming of age.”

“And you accuse me of flattery.” Eisa mused. 

“Perhaps you have had some effect on me.” He smirked. “At any rate, I am glad to be able to accompany you.”

“I am glad you are here.” Eisa looked among the crowd. “I suppose I should spend some time mingling. You are free to stick to the shadows, just do not go too far please.”

“Of course not.” Loki nodded. “I will find you when you need me.”

***

After about an hour of awkward and polite conversations, Eisa stepped out onto the balcony needing a moment away from the bustle of her party. She had been hoping to speak with Lord Kori, or even Thyra, but she had been unable to locate either of them. Eisa breathed in the night are deeply, sighing out her release. “Having trouble handling the crowd?” The voice startled her and she turned quickly.

“Loki.” She sighed relieved. “I did not hear you.” She turned back to the rail. “Yes. It is a lot to handle. I know a coming of age is a cause for celebration, but sometimes I wish my celebrations did not need to be so grand.”

“Hmph, this is nothing compared to mine.” Loki reminded her. “Be grateful you are not royalty.”

Eisa smirked to herself. “That is true.” She leaned against the rail with her arms on top. “It seems unreal to me that I am a hundred today. Nearly all of the humans born the same time as I are dead, and yet here I am just barely considered grown.”

Loki leaned next to her. “Human lives are fleeting, ours are long and often extravagant. Full of wonders and experiences the humans must do quickly if at all.” He remarked.

“True, yet sometimes, in an odd way, I envy them. Their brief lives allow them more spontaneity than ours.” Eisa looked at the sky. “If they feel the urge to do something they can purely from the knowledge that they may not get the chance again. They can experience things sooner, though for shorter periods. I wonder what it is like.”

Loki looked over and studied her face as she stared at the stars. Her lips were turned upward ever so slightly, the moon illuminating her pale face. Her dark hair was falling down her back in waves and the green dress she wore complimented her skin well. He knew she was aware he liked that color on her. He had to admit she looked beautiful that night. “Eisa.” He said softly and she turned her head to look at him curiously.

When she did Loki suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in the briefest of kisses. Eisa let out a sound of surprise and stared at him wide-eyed when he pulled away. “Loki what the hell? That was my first kiss!” She said punching him in the shoulder firmly but playfully.

Loki shrugged. “You said you wished you could be more spontaneous. I simply took an initiative to make it happen.”

“That is not…” Eisa looked at his smirking face. “You are unbelievable.” She said with a head shake.

“Look at it this way. Not many women, if any, can say they had their first kiss stolen by a prince.” Loki told her with mischief glinting in his eyes.

“That sounds so cliché and you know it.” Eisa sighed and looked at her hands. “I am not mad it was you though.” She admitted with pink tinted cheeks. “At least I know I can trust you.”

“You are beautiful, Eisa. You will have men falling over themselves for your hand.” Loki caught her gaze once more. “I just could not help myself. I cannot let my apprentice go into the world with no experience after all.”

Eisa laughed at his words turning to face him as he did the same. The two stared at each other a moment, smiles on their faces. Eisa shifted her feet suddenly. “Can I…?” She trailed off, hand reaching to touch his cheek. Loki took the offer and leaned in again, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was longer this time, soft and addictive. Eisa leaned into him and Loki took hold of her waist as she did. “What are we doing?” She asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

“Being spontaneous.” He whispered kissing her again. Loki pressed her into the railing, holding her there and deepening the kiss. Eisa let out a whimper in the back of her throat, her hands clutching at his clothes. Finally, he pulled back, leaving her gasping.

“I do not want this to change anything.” She admitted suddenly, stepping back carefully.

“It does not have to.” Loki assured her. “I kissed you to see your reaction. It was both what I expected and not. Your initial response was what I had thought would happen. I did not think you would want to kiss me again, however.” He continued smirking.

“It was nice. I could not help it.” Eisa said blushing. “Although I must say, I think I like being spontaneous.”

“Just do not go too crazy.” Loki advised. “I would hate to see you end up in a situation you will regret.”

Eisa crossed her arms. “Contrary to what you may believe I do have common sense, Loki.”

“Says the girl who was kissing the god of lies.” He smirked.

Eisa let out an exasperated sigh of frustration and playfully pushed him. “You are just…” She shook her head.

“We should head back inside now, lest people talk.” Loki told her offering an arm. “Come on, if you are lucky I might just be in the mood to dance, if only to see your mother’s expression.”

“Oh, you  _ are  _ terrible. Let’s do it.” Eisa said with a smirk, taking his arm. “Though admittedly that may turn more heads than us simply vanishing.”

He shrugged. “Then let us give them something worth talking about.” He led her to the dance floor, neither of them paying any attention to the eyes watching them. At one point Eisa did catch sight of her mother’s calculating gaze, but she did not allow it to bother her. 

When the song ended Loki led her from the floor, taking two drinks from a servant and leading her to the garden, handing one of the drinks to her. Eisa eyed the liquid skeptically. “I assure you it is nothing bad.” Loki told her, and Eisa hesitantly took a sip. She was pleasantly surprised and nodded. “Wine is usually safe, just avoid anything harder for now.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” Eisa replied as the two made their way down the path. “This night has been...strange.” She said slowly.

Loki paused. “If I caused offense earlier I apologize.” 

Eisa halted beside him. “Of course not.” She said turning toward him. “Loki, have you ever known me to not let my displeasure be known? You did not offend me at all. Quite the opposite in fact, I was flattered.”

Loki sighed. “You are my best friend and my apprentice. I should not have done something that could compromise our relationship.”

“Loki, we are both still very young and bound to no one. We have spent the past eighty-nine years together. Anyone who may know would likely be surprised that was the first time you had kissed me.” Eisa said honestly. “It does not have to change things.” She set her goblet on a nearby bench and stepped closer to him. “Does it?”

“No.” He whispered, hand moving to caress her face. He seemed to catch himself and took a step back. “Eisa…”

“Nothing changes. What happens tonight stays here, but please, Loki, just for this moment, let it be different.” She cut off his words stepping back toward him and taking the goblet from his hand and setting it on the bench with hers. “You claim to be my teacher, so teach me.” She whispered.

Loki gasped softly when she leaned against him. “Just tonight.” He warned. “I will not drag you into a situation you may be unable or unwilling to stay in.”

Eisa nodded, and a moment later she found herself captured in his kiss once more. Loki pulled her close to him, hands running down the sides of her dress to rest at her hips. Her own arms wrapped around him as she tried to get as much contact as possible. Loki broke the kiss and stared at her. He shook his head. “I cannot do this, Eisa. I feel as though I am using you.”

“How can you be using me when it was I who asked for this?” She whispered, though her senses seemed to return a moment later and she stepped back. “Norns, Loki. I am sorry.”

Loki leaned to kiss her cheek before stepping back completely. “You have nothing to apologize for, Eisa. I can understand the compulsion.” He reached for his drink and returned her own to her hand. “We could probably both use these.”

“Indeed.” Eisa muttered embarrassed. “Come, I could use a walk.” Eisa muttered continuing down the path. Loki silently followed.

Eisa and Loki continued on their way through the garden when Eisa turned a corner to find Lord Kori in the embrace of another. She squeaked in surprise drawing his attention. “Lady Eisa?” He asked seemingly startled.

“I am so sorry I…” She noticed exactly who Kori had been with. “ _ Thyra!? _ ”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Well, this is a development.”

“Lady Eisa, I…” Thyra swallowed...and then tried to run.

Eisa threw her hand up and a field of energy surrounded the four of them, stopping her friend in her tracks. “You have magic?!” Kori said accusingly.

“You were with my maid!” Eisa shot back. “Neither of us can judge the other right now. What the hell is going on?”

Thyra shifted her feet. “Remember when I told you I had met someone but could not tell you who for our own safety.” She motioned to Kori. “This is why.”

“How...when?” Eisa asked exasperatedly.

“After that trip to Vanaheim. I ran into him in town when I went running errands a few times. We were talking and then, it just happened. We did not plan it to.” Thyra explained tensely. “Please Eisa, Prince Loki, do not tell anyone.”

Eisa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Between you and Loki I am going to be stressed to death.” She sighed with closed eyes. Said prince shot her a look. She reopened her eyes once more to stare at Kori. “I will keep your secret under one condition.” She pointed at the man. “You have to keep mine.”

Kori hesitated and then stiffened. Eisa noticed his gaze behind her and turned to see Loki messing with one of his daggers. “Would you put that away.” Eisa waved her hand at him.

Loki shrugged. “I was just making sure he did not need any extra convincing.”

“You knew?” Kori seemed surprised.

Loki looked at him. “I taught her.” He replied bluntly. “Magic is not something I frown upon if it has escaped your notice.”

Kori swallowed. “Understood.” He looked back to Eisa. “I will keep your secret.”

“Good, then we are done here.” She dropped the barrier. “Know this though, Lord Kori. I would never do anything that might put Thyra in harm’s way, but if any information comes out that traces back to you, I cannot promise you will not regret it.”

“It will not be her you have to fear either.” Loki added, drawing the attention of everyone. “I know I do not need to tell you the dangers of having me as an enemy.”

“Of course not, my prince. You have nothing to fear from me I assure you.” Kori spoke with a bow. “After all, I would not want to betray the trust of someone who called me a friend.”

Eisa smiled at that and then shook her head. “I suppose this explains why I was unable to find either of you. Though I must say if I noticed your absence I have no doubt others did as well. They may talk.”

“What of you and Loki? You are missing as well.” Thyra pointed out.

“We are already a favorite for the nobles’ rumors.” Loki spoke evenly. “And we are an unlikely group to be out together.”

Thyra sighed sadly before nodding. “This is true.” She and Kori gave each other a longing look that made Eisa frown. It reminded her of how it felt when she was forced from Loki's side.

“Thyra.” She said softly making the girl look at her. Eisa waved her hand again and a set of clones appeared. “Go and enjoy your night with Lord Kori. I will cover for you.”

Loki sighed and took Eisa’s hand, intensifying the accuracy of the clones. “I will make sure her illusion holds up.” He added.

Thyra and Kori looked at their connected hands calculating. “Thank you.” Thyra said finally. “That means a lot.”

“Indeed.” Kori added. “We will not forget this.”

Eisa and Loki nodded before they began to walk away. Loki released Eisa’s hand but moved it to the small of her back instead. Kori and Thyra watched them go with interest. “Something is different.” Thyra noted.

“Yes, they seem closer than before. Something changed tonight.” Kori agreed.

“Perhaps Eisa may share with me later.” Thyra turned back to Kori, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Now then, where were we?”

Kori leaned to kiss her and all thoughts of Loki and Eisa faded from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus marks the end of the slow burn, or the slightly quicker slow burn begins depending on how you want to look at it. Also kudos to the people who guessed what was going on with Thyra and Kori. I didn't think it was that obvious, but maybe it was. Anyway, feedback is my favorite thing, and I love all of you. Thanks so much for reading and I will see you all on the next one. Let me know what you thought about that one guys, I'm curious.


	12. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone. The semester is in full swing now, and I'm already struggling in two of my classes. One has a very hard professor and the other is Physics, which I am absolutely atrocious at math. I also work on the days I don't have class. For those reasons, my writing has been rather sporadic, but rest assured I will keep at it. Anyway, here is the next long awaited update.
> 
> Emmanemma - in case you didn't see it I did respond to your inquiry on the prior chapter. :) Just to be sure since you're a guest user.
> 
> Edit: Upon posting this chapter I just realized that this just became the longest fanfic I have ever written. And I'm just getting started. Holy fuck.

“So you mentioned that you had something for me.” Eisa stated as the two made their way back to her home. “What is it?”

Loki shook his head with a small laugh. “Impatient as always.”

“You were not any better when I had your gift.” She pointed out. “And I did not make you wait.”

A humored smirk crossed his face. “That is fair enough.” The two paused their steps and Loki held out his hands, a box appearing within his grasp. “Here.”

Eisa hesitantly took it. It was about five times the size of the box she had given him, and it made her nervous. Carefully she opened the box, revealing what appeared to be a normal, hooded, black cloak. Curiously she pulled it out, and as soon as she did it turned white instead. “What-?”

“It is a similar enchantment to the daggers you gave me. It will change color to always match what you are wearing.” Loki told her with a smirk. “That way you can have an easier time sneaking around Asgard at night. Having the same cloak all the time makes you rather easy to spot.”

Eisa laughed. “That is true enough. Thank you, Loki. I love it.” She swung it around her shoulders, admiring the way the stark white contrasted the green of her dress. “Based on your very specific mention of sneaking around Asgard I assume you found something?”

“Not exactly, but I have a small lead in regard to the passages we have been searching for. I am hoping to narrow it down. Your help would be appreciated.” He smirked. “Not that I think you would deny a chance to get out of your house for a time.”

Eisa laughed. “That is true enough. Of course, I will help.” She smiled. “I cannot let you have all the fun.”

“Of course not.” His lips turned upward. The two continued on back to her home and Eisa sent the cloak off to her room just as they reached the doors. “You should mingle a bit more. It may lessen the rumors.” Loki told her. “I am sure I will find something to occupy my time.”

“I see how it is, leave me to my fate then.” Eisa feigned hurt. 

“And you say I am extra.” Loki shook his head.

“That is because you  _ are _ extra.” Eisa stressed. “You said it yourself, you are a prince.”

“I suppose I did.” They made it back to the main hall of the party. “I shall rejoin you in a bit.”

“I look forward to it.” Eisa replied with a wink. Loki shook his head and wandered off, Eisa moving in the opposite direction. 

She was moving toward the next room when someone stopped her. “Lady Eisa.” 

She turned to see Lord Nestori and smiled. “My lord, it is good to see you again. How have things been?”

“Very good, thank you. My father was chosen to take the spot vacated when your father rose to be an ambassador.” He told her with a smile.

“That is wonderful!” Eisa exclaimed happily. “Your father will make a great advisor.”

“I appreciate the kind words. Enough about me though. How have you been?” Nestori inquired.

“I have been quite well.” Eisa replied happily. “Now that I am of age my father is supposed to cover the basics I need as our family’s next in line.” She fidgeted a bit. “I believe my brother may be a bit jealous that he still chose me to take over.”

“I am sure Lord Tyr understands, my lady. You two seem to be very close.” Nestori assured her. “Besides that, I hear you brother is becoming a formidable warrior.”

Eisa laughed softly. “News travels far. Yes, he is progressing very well for his age.” Eisa confirmed with a nod. “At this rate, I would not be surprised if he became a commander by three hundred.”

“You seem to have high hopes for him.” Nestori smiled.

“Of course.” Eisa spoke fondly. “He is my younger brother. I wish only the best for him.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they searched for something to say. Finally, Nestori offered her his arm. “Walk with me?”

Eisa felt a small blush try to rise but fought it back. “It would be my pleasure.” She took his arm with a smile. Nestori returned the expression and led her back toward the garden.

***

Loki stood toward the back of the room slightly concealed in a shadow. He watched Eisa and Nestori with narrowed eyes. Though he could not quite pinpoint why the fondness she seemed to be showing the other man left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“My prince.” A voice acknowledged and Loki looked over. He was surprised to see Eisa’s brother.

“Lord Tyr, a pleasure as always.” He said turning back to Eisa. He crossed his arms as he watched her get lead away, eyes narrowed further.

“You cannot keep her attention isolated you know. There are others who care for her, who she cares for.” Tyr’s voice was low and slightly threatening.

Loki looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Are you jealous of me, Lord Tyr?”

Tyr shifted uncomfortably. “I am simply saying that on occasion she may like to spend time with someone else.”

Loki studied the boy before letting out an amused chuckle. “She does not have to come to find me you know. I do not keep her locked up.” Loki paused a moment to think of wording. “She does not want to fall behind on her studies.”

“She just wants the freedom you give her. The ability to use her magic.” Tyr muttered. “If my parents were not so against it, maybe she would be here more often.”

Loki looked over at Tyr in slight surprise. “You know of Eisa’s magic?”

Tyr furrowed his brow. “Yes, she told me. About five years ago now.” Tyr told him confused. “Did you not know?”

“I did not.” It was odd that Eisa had not told him she had done such a thing. “I am glad you took it well.”

“I was surprised, but also in an odd way relieved. I always thought she was avoiding me when we were young. I was unable to understand why she was never home. Even when I got older I found it difficult to understand what you could teach that had her so captivated.” Tyr paused and sighed. “You are right. I am jealous. It always felt like you stole my sister from me.”

Loki eyed Tyr’s solemn expression a moment before sighing himself. “I am sorry for that.” He said honestly. Tyr looked over shocked. Loki was not known to be apologetic without reason. When he did apologize, he meant it. “When you were a child Eisa always felt bad leaving you. She thought the world of you and still does. I should have made her take days to go spend with you, but I did not.” He looked at Tyr with a small, almost sad smile. “She talked about you all the time, you know. When you were born she was the happiest I have seen her.” A short bought of silence passed as Tyr processed this information. “Believe it or not,” Loki added. “I have had similar feelings in the past regarding Thor. He and I are very different, much in the way that you and your sister are.”

Tyr glanced at his feet, contemplating the words. “I had never thought about you being affected by such a thing.” He finally said softly.

“Just because I am a prince does not make me unfeeling, regardless of what some of my titles may imply. Your sister of all people could confirm that.” Loki looked back to where he had seen Eisa leave with Nestori. “Then again, I am quite selfish. I do not like when someone draws attention from someone I do not want them to.”

It was Tyr’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Nestori?” He asked. “He is harmless. Besides, Eisa is far too free-spirited right now to even consider tying herself down.”

Loki huffed. “That is true enough.”

Tyr studied Loki. “You make my sister happy. There is always a smile on her face when she speaks of you.” He told him. “Do not mess that up.”

It took Loki a moment to respond, but when he did he sounded sure. “I do not plan to.”

“Good.” Tyr smiled to himself. “Perhaps I was wrong about you. You are not so cold as everyone makes you out to be.”

“You should know nearly as well as I that things are not always what they appear to be.” Loki told him. “I do appreciate the sentiment though.”

“I do indeed. Especially given my sister’s circumstances.” Tyr nodded. “Nothing is ever so simple.”

“People tend to simplify things so that they can pretend they understand it all when in reality they know very little. It is less frightening if you can say you know exactly what is going on.” Loki’s eyes scanned the room. “Take the other nobles for example. They all assume Eisa and I are having a secret liaison when in reality it is nothing of the sort.” Loki shrugged. “It is inevitable that people will talk. If I am to be labeled the cold God of Lies so be it.”

“Hmm,” Tyr crossed his arms. “I wonder what assumptions float around about me.”

“Everyone believes you will be the next commander of Asgard’s armies. Whether that will hold true is yet to be seen, though I do hear you are a formidable warrior.” Loki’s amused expression fell a bit. “They also whisper that you will try to take your family title from your sister. That your father made a mistake in choosing his daughter over his son.”

Tyr furrowed his brow. “I would never do that to Eisa.”

“I know that, as does she, yet they talk still.” Loki looked at Tyr. “If nothing else, head these words Tyr. Nothing will ever be as others say it is, nor as simple as it seems.”

Tyr crossed his arms and leaned on the wall beside Loki. His eyes scanned the crowded room, thoughts wandering to what they all may be thinking. “I shall remember that.” He said finally.

“Good.” Loki mirrored his pose. “I have no doubt you will go far in life, Lord Tyr.”

“Thank you, my prince.” Tyr said quietly. “I should go greet more of the guests while my sister is occupied. I am glad to have talked to you. It feels like I have a better understanding of things now.”

Loki nodded. “I am glad. I am sure I shall speak with you again.”

Tyr gave a small smile before wandering back into the crowd. Loki remained in his position, awaiting Eisa’s return.

***

“You look beautiful tonight, my lady.” Nestori told her as they walked. 

“Thank you, my lord.” That pesky blush was back and Eisa willed it away once more. “You look quite well yourself.”

Nestori smiled. “How does it feel to be of age?” He asked with a curious gaze.

“Strange.” Eisa said quietly. “It is odd to think that in merely a days time I suddenly went from girl to woman. There are so many new weights I must bear, my family name being the least of them.” She sighed but then smiled. “However, it is also liberating in a way. I have more freedom now as well.”

“That is very much how I felt at my own ceremony.” Nestori told her. “It is odd to be thrown head first into the affairs of our fellow nobles.” He stopped walking and Eisa paused as well. “It is even stranger to hear their rumors.”

Eisa suddenly had a feeling where this conversation was going. “If this is about me and Loki, Lord Nestori, I can assure you there is no merit to the rumors.” Eisa wondered if that was still true given the night’s prior events, but it was simpler to think of it as so. “We are merely friends, nothing more.”

“It was not simply the ones regarding the prince that concerned me, though I do appreciate the clarification.” He explained. “I was more worried about the whispers regarding your father placing you as the next head. Many believe Tyr would have been the superior choice, and say he may try to take the title in the future.”

Eisa was astounded by this. “Tyr would never do that to me.” She asserted. “He and I are very much on the same page regarding the situation. I believe he may be a bit jealous, but his mind wants to focus on his training. It is still his dream to become a great warrior and this gives him a chance to better follow that dream.”

Nestori seemed a bit taken aback. “Apologies, my lady. I meant no disrespect.”

Eisa sighed. “I know. I am just so sick of people saying things behind my back. When I was a child it was my hair, when I grew older it was Loki, and now this.” Her fist clenched. “I am not so mysterious or troubled as everyone seems to want me to be.”

Nestori was quiet a moment before speaking. “I do not want that.” He whispered. “I like you just as you are.”

Eisa’s eyes softened. “Thank you, I do appreciate that.” She smiled at him. “I could see us developing a good friendship, Lord Nestori.”

“If that is the case may we start by having you remove the lord from my name?” He asked. “It feels far too formal.”

“Under the condition that you remove the lady from mine, yes.” Eisa retorted.

“Done.” He laughed softly. “We should return to the festivities. I did greatly enjoy speaking with you, however.”

“Indeed, and I you. We should speak again when we are able.” Eisa agreed.

Nestori nodded. “Of course.” With that, the two headed back.

***

Eisa found Loki still leaning against the wall with arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at her approach. “Have fun?”

Eisa returned the gesture. “Perhaps.” She looked at his stance and placed a hand on her hip. “Alright broody, what is bothering you?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with.” He pushed off the wall and approached her. “I spoke with your brother.”

Both of Eisa’s brows now rose. “Oh? How did that go?”

“Quite well, actually. It seems we have come to a long overdue understanding.” Loki explained.

Eisa smiled. “Now  _ that _ I am very glad to hear. Perhaps he will stop hardening whenever you come around now.”

“Perhaps.” Loki agreed. “You did not tell me he knew the truth of your studies.”

“Did I not?” Eisa seemed genuinely surprised and it made Loki feel a bit better about the situation. “Apologies, it must have slipped my mind.”

“No harm done there. I am glad to see he took it well.” Loki started walking and motioned her to follow. 

“As am I.” Eisa replied. The two found themselves out on the same balcony as earlier. “The night is starting to draw to a close.”

“It is, which brings me to this. What happens if Thyra and Lord Kori do not come back in time?” Loki asked nonchalantly.

“Norns.” Eisa breathed. “I had nearly forgotten about them.”

“I am very hurt, my lady. Give us more credit.” A familiar voice called from below. The two glanced down to see Thyra with her arms crossed.

Eisa smirked in amusement. “That is fair enough. Where is Lord Kori?”

“Sneaking around to the front. Easier if we do not return through the same entrance.” Thyra explained. “Are our clones still walking around? That would be awkward.”

“Very smart. Hold on.” Eisa walked back to see where exactly the mimics had wandered. Carefully she willed each of them out toward the direction they were to return and waved a hand when they were out of sight. “There.” She walked back to the railing. “You are no longer cloned.”

“Good. Now then, can you please pull me up?” Thyra asked.

“I have a better idea.” Loki stated. In a blink of an eye, he had teleported down to Thyra, grabbed her wrist, and teleported back. 

The poor girl swayed and Eisa grabbed her. “Deep breaths, Thyra. Please do not get sick.”

“Hard to breathe deep in this damn corset.” She mumbled making Eisa laugh.

Eisa turned her gaze to Loki. “That was uncalled for.”

He shrugged. “It prevented her from potentially harming her dress.”

Thyra regained herself and stood straight. “That is true, though I would humbly ask that you please not do that again, your highness.”

“I can agree to that.” Loki nodded. He looked to the doors behind them. “It seems Lord Kori has slipped back in as well.”

“That is good. Thank you two again. We genuinely appreciate it.” Thyra said earnestly.

“It was honestly no problem at all Thyra.” Eisa smiled at the girl then glanced back at Loki. “We should return inside. The guests will be departing soon and I will be expected to see them off.” She received two nods of agreement and the three returned to the party.

Not long after, everyone did indeed begin to filter out. Eisa gave a pleasant farewell and thanks to each of them as they did. She caught sight of Loki slipping out. He looked back at her and held up his hand. In it was a slip of paper that promptly vanished. She had no doubt it would be waiting for her in her room.

***

There was indeed a note waiting for her when she returned to her room later that night. She quickly walked over and read it.  _ Meet me at the palace gates when you are ready.  _

Eisa quickly went to her closet to grab one of her now many peasant dresses, this one a deep burgundy, before turning to the cloak that Loki had given her. When she touched it the fabric turned dark grey. Eisa looked at it and then smiled. Perfect.

She was about to slip out when a knock startled her, freezing her in place. “Lady, Eisa?” She sighed in relief as Thyra’s voice reached her.

She opened the door for the girl, who wandered in looking terribly embarrassed. “I seem to be stuck in the dress.” She said sheepishly before looking at her friend’s attire. “It seems I caught you just in time.”

“Indeed you did. Here, let me get the top half untied for you.” Eisa walked over to her and undid the strings.

“I will never understand how you get these undone by yourself.” Thyra muttered.

Eisa laughed softly. “That is because I do not untie them.”

“What?” Thyra asked confused.

“I teleport them off, Thyra.” Eisa laughed again. “I am not flexible enough to properly untie the knot. I tried it once and merely ended up with a tightened mess.”

“Is that how that happened? I thought I was never going to get you out.” Thyra laughed.

Eisa smiled. “Indeed.” She finished the last of the ties. “There you are. If you run to your room quickly I doubt anyone will notice.” Eisa told her.

“Thank you, Eisa.” Thyra said gratefully. “Have fun doing whatever it is you are up to.”

“I shall try.” Eisa nodded. As soon as Thyra left she vanished off her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. Please let me know your thought and comments below. I always love hearing from you.
> 
> I've seen other authors do this question thing so I'm gonna try it out. What has been your favorite scene/moment in this fic so far? 
> 
> Mine is actually when Eisa mistakes the sex book for a spell book. Or the scene between Loki and Tyr in this chapter.


	13. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Things have been rough and life's been in the way of my writing. I'm still pushing through though. So here's the long overdue chapter 13.

Eisa wandered cautiously through Asgard’s streets as she made her way to the palace. The hour was very late at this point, and few were still wandering about. Those who were she kept a wide distance from, most seeming shady at best. The cloak Loki gave her did a wonderful job of keeping out the cold of the night. She kept the hood up until the palace gates came into view.

Loki was waiting for her, leaning against the wall next to the elegant gate itself. “You are late.”

Eisa halted before him. “Truly? If I recall you said to come when  _ I  _ was ready.” She retorted.

Loki smirked. “Perhaps I did. I will be sure to give a time constraint next time.” He pushed off the wall and began to walk, motioning her to follow him.

“I would have been here sooner, but poor Thyra managed to get stuck in her dress. I had to help her.” Eisa defended. “You cannot blame me for that.”

“I suppose not.” Loki led them to the edge of the water where a small rowboat was waiting.

Eisa stared at the vessel with surprise. “Where on Asgard are you taking me?”

“To the black mountain.” Was the even response.

“The black...Loki there is nothing out there. No one goes near it.” Eisa argued.

“Did it ever occur to you that the reason no one goes near it is because there is something long forgotten out there we are not meant to know? History has a way of influencing the present in unknown ways.” Loki gave her a hard look. “Of course, if you do not wish to go I will not force you.”

“No I...I will go.” Eisa swallowed. “Heimdall must be quite entertained with our antics.” She muttered.

“The ones he can see, yes. I have been working on a spell that I daresay can shield us from even his eyes.” Loki boasted.

“Heimdall? Truly?” Eisa asked surprised. “I think your skill may be going to your head.”

“I do not believe so. How else could we have gotten this far into our studies without being found out?” Loki asked meaningfully. “Our mischievous schemes were one thing, but I do not believe Heimdall would be so quiet about black magic, Eisa.” 

Eisa opened her mouth to respond and then paused. Loki was right. If he was aware, Heimdall would have turned them into Odin by now. “Sometimes your power scares me.” She admitted.

“You have nothing to fear from me, Eisa. Only my enemies ever would.” Loki told her. “Now then, are you coming with?” He gestured to the boat once more.

Eisa sighed deeply. “The things you get me into. Yes, Loki. I would not let you have all the fun alone.”

He smiled and offered her his hand. “Then let us go.”

Eisa returned the expression and let him help her in before pushing off the shore and climbing in as well. “This night keeps getting weirder.” Eisa muttered.

“It may get stranger still if things are as I suspect.” Loki warned.

Eisa shook her head. “Wonderful.” She took one of the oars and helped Loki row them to their destination.

***

“Well, if a barren desolate rock was what you were looking for, you found it.” Eisa deadpanned as they wandered the mountain’s side. 

“There  _ is _ something here, Eisa. Even if we cannot find it” Loki paused to look at her. “Do you not feel it?”

Eisa stopped as well and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose and reaching with her magic. After a moment she felt it, a small trace of magic. Very weak but there. Her eyes opened and met Loki’s emerald ones. “Okay, so  _ something _ is here. The question is what and where.”

“My studies all pointed to a secret path hidden here on Asgard. One that traverses realms. That is what we are searching for.” Loki explained. “From my understanding they exist in all worlds, hidden to those who do not know to look for them. All except Midgard, which may have its own undiscovered path. Humans tend to overlook such things.”

“You had mentioned finding paths unknown to anyone. This is what you meant? A way to traverse the realms?” Eisa looked at him incredulously. “Loki...I cannot leave Asgard. We do not know how these passages work. What if they do not connect directly to the passages of the other realms? If I am found missing…”

“Calm down, Eisa.” Loki cut her off. “I am not asking you to leave Asgard, I am simply curious about the existence of such a thing. I would certainly not ask you to do anything that put you in any position to be discovered unless I was completely certain of how it worked.”

Eisa closed her eyes and nodded. “I know.” She sighed. “I just worry so much, especially now. My father has promised to let me live my life, but if they discovered I have been disobeying them all these years, I may find myself married off as punishment. That is a true risk now, and it scares me.”

“Eisa Verdottir, I am not about to let you lose your freedom like that.” Loki spoke fiercely. “It would negate the entire reason I ever offered to teach you, and I would not simply be losing my apprentice anymore. I would be losing my best friend as well.”

Eisa felt her eyes well of their own accord and she moved forward to embrace him tightly. Loki hesitantly responded, her reaction catching him off guard. “Thank you.” She whispered, barely audible against his chest. “I will always be grateful that I was unable to reach that book that day.”

“I am grateful as well, Eisa.” He stroked her back. “You continue to surprise me. It is one of the reasons I became so fond of you. Someone who can be so proper yet deviant at the same time.”

Eisa slowly removed herself, stepping back with a smirk. “Yes, well. I had to be rebellious if I was going to be happy. Over the years you have just strengthened the trait.”

“I do believe I lean more on the devious side, my dear. I do, however, catch your meaning.” Loki offered her his arm. “Come, at this rate you will be lucky to be up by the early afternoon, and we do not want you to look too suspicious. We can come back and search more another time.”

Eisa nodded and took the offer. “Indeed. At least I can blame it on my party if nothing else.”

“That is true. Still best to get you back before the city wakes.” The two made their way back to their boat and to the mainland. Eisa bid Loki farewell and quickly made her way back to her home. She pulled herself over her balcony, and after changing with a quick hand wave, she collapsed onto her bed.

***

“Lady Eisa?” A knock on the door sounded making Eisa groan and roll over, hiding her head under her pillow. “My lady, it is already half past noon.”

“I do not want to.” She called, words muffled by the pillow. She heard the sound of the door opening. “Noooo.” She moaned.

“Eisa, your presence is missed.” Thyra told her standing over the bed.

“Bath.” Eisa muttered making Thyra laugh.

“As you wish. It would likely help to wake you up.” Eisa could not see Thyra’s scheming expression through the pillow.

A short time later Thyra told Eisa the bath was ready. She helped Eisa wash her hair, the younger girl still dozing slightly. When Thyra went to rinse Eisa's hair she poured the bucket over her head.

Eisa shrieked as freezing water ran over her. “Thyra!”

Her maid laughed. “Are you awake now?”

“Ugh, yes. Very much so. That was freezing!” Eisa complained.

“My apologies. I just figured it would be in your best interest that you do not go through the day half asleep.” Thyra shrugged. Eisa just grumbled under her breath. She finished her bath and dressed for the day. Thyra was combing through her hair when she decided to ask what she and Kori wondered the night prior. “So how are things with Loki?”

“What do you mean?” Eisa asked. “They are more or less the same as always.” She shrugged. “Simply lessons and mischief.”

“I was simply curious. Something seemed different last night.” Thyra explained nonchalantly. “Like you were somehow closer.”

Eisa shifted a bit in her chair. “Not sure what you are talking about.” She said just a bit too quickly.

“Something happened.” Thyra stated. It was not a question.

“Maybe, maybe not. I shall never tell.” Eisa taunted.

Thyras simply shook her head. “Whatever you say. I just know you looked happy.”

Eisa was silent a moment before she responded quietly. “I was.”

***

Eisa finally made it to the palace at about three in the afternoon. She quickly made her way toward the library hoping to find Loki there. “Lady Eisa.”

The girl halted at the voice. It was familiar, yet one she had not heard in quite some time. She turned with a smile. “My queen, how are you?”

Frigga returned the expression. “I am very well. Things have been going smoothly for both the kingdom and the nine realms as of late. How are you, dear? I congratulate you on your coming of age, and thank you for getting my youngest son out of the palace for once.”

Eisa laughed. “That was very much his own doing, though I am grateful that he came.”

“Trust me when I say had you been anyone else he likely would not have shown up. You are very dear to him, Eisa.” The queen looked at her with a softened gaze. “I am glad he has a companion like you. Thor can cast quite the shadow at times.”

“With all respect, my queen, Loki has always meant more in my mind than Thor, not that he should be looked on with any less respect.” Eisa told the woman. 

“I have always known that. You can see it in your eyes. I know you have just as much respect for Thor, your affections just may not reach as far.” The queen motioned Eisa to walk with her and she did. “Thor admires you in his own way, if only because you are so close to Loki. Despite how things may seem, he adores his brother.”

“I very much saw that at his coming of age. Thor can be a lot to handle, but he is kind.” Eisa replied with a nod.

“He is indeed a handful.” The two paused before the library. “I do believe this is where you were headed, so I shall take my leave.” Frigga told her.

“Of course, thank you, my queen.” Eisa nodded.

“Enjoy what remains of your day, Eisa. I am sure we will speak again.” With that Frigga set off down the hall. Eisa herself turned to enter the library.

“Finally made it, did you?” Loki asked turning as she came into view. “I was beginning to think I would have to wait until tomorrow to see you again.”

“Was my prince unable to bear the thought of a day without me?” Eisa asked with an amused smile.

“Quite the opposite. I was looking forward to a day away from your bothersome antics.” Loki replied, tone serious despite the smirk on his face.

“Oh, how your words pierce me.” Eisa replied with a hand against her chest. “How will I ever recover?”

“I am sure you will find a way.” Loki told her.

“Joking aside, what have you been working on? You know, aside of secret passageways and such.” Eisa asked approaching the desk curiously. Loki had many notes laid out and a book open. “Telepathy?” Eisa went wide-eyed. “That is possible?”

“Apparently so.” Loki responded. “I was surprised as well. It is not something one would think about under normal circumstances.” He came to stand beside her. “It is not a forbidden spell either. I found it in a master spell book.” 

“Interesting.” Eisa muttered. “Have you had any luck?”

“Not that I am aware. This particular form focuses on transferring thoughts to a receiver. I have tried to communicate with random passersby to see if they would react, but have had no luck.”

Eisa hummed in thought. “Try it on me.” She said suddenly. Loki looked at her with a studious expression. “If those you tried it on were inept at magic, perhaps it will not work on them.” She explained. “Or it may be more complex to send it to them. After all, they could not do the same for you.”

“That is true.” Loki agreed. “Alright, I shall try it.”

Eisa stood there a moment with nothing happening. She shifted awkwardly. It was rare that Loki could not get a spell right, and rather off-putting as well.  _ I have no idea what to say.  _ Eisa jumped slightly.  _ She looks worried. This is not how I wanted today to go. Get yourself together Loki. You almost destroy your friendship and now you cannot even do this properly. Norns she looked beautiful though. _

Eisa’s face burned. “I can hear your thoughts!” She blurted hiding her face in her hands. “A little too well. You are projecting them.”

Loki’s eyes widened and his mind halted. He shifted his feet awkwardly. A long silence passed between them before Loki spoke. “I am sorry.”

“I...you do not need to apologize Loki.” Eisa sighed heavily. “Norns this is a mess.” She swallowed before asking a question she was unsure she wanted the answer to. “What are you thinking, Loki? About me truly.”

It was Loki’s turn to sigh. “I think you are beautiful, Eisa. That I am certain of. As for anything else, I am still very much as you are. I enjoy my freedom.”

Eisa nodded. “That is fair.” She whispered. “You are my dearest friend, Loki. I do not want that to change.”

“I know. I assure you I have no intentions of letting it.” Loki replied stepping toward her. He set a hand on her shoulder. “You have all of your life ahead of you, Eisa, as do I.”

Eisa smiled. “Very true. Granted, I do not doubt that you will be by my side for a great amount of it.”

Loki let out a small laugh. “I am certain that is true.” He removed himself from her space. “Come, I will show you this spell, and then we can work on not projecting unwanted thoughts at each other.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” She nodded. The two went back to the desk and leaned over his work as Loki explained the origins and magical points of the spell. It was in that moment that Eisa was certain things would work out alright.

***

The next twelve years were relatively normal. The two easily recovered from the awkwardness brought on by the night of her coming of age. Both learned and mastered new skills over the years. Eisa in time even began to master runes. Reading them anyway, she still did not trust herself to write. After a long period of practice and studying both were able to master their telepathy, which was quite the useful tool when it came to discussing controversial topics in public.

_ Would you be interested in journeying out again tonight, Eisa? _

Eisa glanced up and met Loki’s gaze across the room. Somehow they had both been roped into joining their parents in court, something neither were really enjoying. It was a boring meeting discussing economical relations with other realms.

_ On any other day, I would say yes, but I was asked to help plan for Tyr's coming of age ceremony. Which, by the way, feels unreal to me right now. My younger brother is not allowed to be of age.  _

_ Everyone has to grow up eventually, Eisa.  _

_ I know, that does not mean I have to like it though.  _ Eisa sighed heavily which earned her a look from her father. She shifted a bit and sat straighter, giving an apologetic smile since she knew he was expecting her best behavior. 

_ You will make yourself look bad with outward reactions. _

_ As though you are much better. I saw that look of disappointment, Loki. We can go searching again after the ceremony if you like. _

_ I will hold you to that. _

Throughout this entire exchange, Eisa had caught Frigga glancing at the two of them. She could not tell if the woman knew what they were doing, or was simply watching them. Eisa had the feeling the woman knew something was going on, even if she didn’t know exactly what it was.

Loki and Eisa tried to focus for the rest of court, though Eisa did find her mind wandering on more than one occasion. After they were finally free to go Eisa immediately tried to wander off. Her father, however, stopped her. “So what did you learn about court?”

“It is horribly dull.” Eisa breathed softly, but her father noticed and gave her a hard look.

“It is an important part of heading the family, Eisa.” His expression faltered a bit, amusement shining through. “I will admit I was much the same way at your age though. To be honest, it never gets any more interesting unless we are at war, and I pray you never need to experience that.” Her father smiled at her. “In time you will understand its importance, as I did.”

Eisa gave a small smile in return. “I am sorry. I should make more of an effort.”

Ver shook his head. “You will learn things in time, Eisa. Gain experience in the world. There is a long time yet before you need to worry about taking over our family.”

“Thank you, father.” Eisa glanced behind her father to see Loki staring at her, likely waiting.

Ver saw his daughter’s gaze shift and followed it. “Ah, yes.” He gave her a knowing smile. “That is why you were in such a hurry. I will let you go then.” He set a hand on her shoulder as she passed making her pause. “Do not get into too much trouble, please. I do not know why your mother is so suspicious of your friendship, but keeping off her radar for now is likely beneficial.”

Eisa nodded. “I promise to be on my best behavior.” She rushed past him to meet Loki.

“And do not be late tonight! You promised to help your brother!” Ver called them. Eisa waved her hand in acknowledgment as she and Loki walked away.

“Well, that was dreadfully dull.” Loki commented as they walked.

“Indeed. I am glad to be free. My father says I will come to appreciate it in time, but currently, I do not see the point of such things.” Eisa responded. “So, what did my prince have in mind today?”

“In place of a lesson I thought we could perhaps have fun like we used to. I hear there is a visiting noblewoman who is dreadfully scared of snakes.” He told her with a smirk. “What do you say we visit her, for old time’s sake?”

“Loki…” Eisa warned, but her face wavered and she grinned. “Damn, okay, but norns help you if my father finds out.”

“You had nothing to do with it, my dear.” Loki assured you. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

One hour of scouting and a transfiguration spell later a loud shriek resounded through the palace halls. Eisa clasped both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, carefully hidden against a wall with a concealment spell.

Loki slithered away and turned back. He acted as though he were there the whole time, but word travels and his mischief was well known. “You!” The woman was less than pleased, and it seemed Loki’s status was not enough to turn away her anger.

Loki ran by Eisa grabbing her hand. “Run!” The two wound their way through the halls until they reached his chambers, entering quickly and closing the door.

As soon as they were safe Eisa broke into a fit of laughter. “Her face was priceless. Though I must ask, why her?”

“She is a dreadfully rude woman if her complete disregard for my status was any indication. I simply wanted to get her back in some way.” Loki shrugged. “It is overall harmless, though mother may lecture me later.”

“If word reaches my father he will know I was involved, but I technically did nothing wrong.” Eisa smirked. “So I doubt he will do much. I simply failed to stop you, but who am I to tell a prince what to do?”

Loki smiled at her. This felt normal. Similar to days long past when they were both still very young and into all sorts of mischief and antics. It was a pleasant feeling.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in his sitting area reading various books and discussing findings. When the sun began to set Eisa bid him farewell and began the walk back to her home. She arrived just before the last rays of light vanished.

“Welcome home, sister.” Tyr said as Eisa entered the dining room. She was just in time as it seemed her family had just sat down.

Eisa smiled at him and took her seat. Dinner passed relatively comfortably with some idle chatter. Things were not tense between Eisa and Fasta for once, the latter appeased for the day by the fact that Eisa went to court that morning.

After dinner, Eisa followed Tyr to his room. “What is it you wanted help with?”

Tyr took a deep breath. “Not freaking out.” He blurted. Eisa stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “It is not funny.” He muttered.

“Apologies, brother. It is simply strange to think of you worrying over a social gathering. You are far more popular than I.” Eisa said with a half smile. “If it is the age itself that worries you, it is not so bad. Frightening yes, but nothing you cannot handle.”

Tyr sighed in relief. “Thank you sister.” He smiled. “At least I will have Siv here to keep me out there.”

“Indeed. Ironic that you have someone to keep you in the open when I have one to keep me in the shadows.” Eisa mused.

“It is strange.” Tyr agreed. “Speaking of Loki, I meant to tell you, if you want to you can invite him. I would not have you spend the evening alone.”

Eisa looked at her brother shocked. “Things between you two really did change after my ceremony.”

“We came to a much-needed understanding, yes.” Tyr smiled. “You are my sister, Eisa. I simply want you happy.”

“Friendly reminder that I am the older one. Stop sounding so wise.” She laughed. “Thank you though. That means a lot.”

“It is the least I could do, sister.” Tyr replied. “Plus I invited Thor.”

Eisa laughed at that. “I will admit I would have been quite put off at that if Loki was not welcome. Well then, if you are calm you should get some rest. Tomorrow night will be a long one.” Eisa patted her brother’s shoulder as she left. She paused in the doorway. “It is unreal to me that you are grown tomorrow. It feels like just yesterday I was a new sibling worried about whether or not I would be a good sister.”

“You are a good sister. I know you were gone a lot, but when you were around you always made sure to spend time with me. I never forgot that.” Tyr gave a smile.

Eisa returned the expression. “Thank you. That means a lot. Sleep well, Tyr.” With that Eisa left his room to retire to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading. I appreciate all of you very much. As always I love your comments and thoughts.
> 
> Okay, something different this time. What is a theory you guys have about my story? Whether it be related to the characters, the future, or where things will go once we hit the movieverse, I'm curious for any of it. Of course, I won't be able to confirm or deny anything. ;)


	14. We All Have Our Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very light-hearted chapter that I had a lot of fun writing. I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing. So I'm going to note here that I may disappear for another couple weeks coming up. I have three projects and an exam coming up, and I am quite panicked over all of them. So if you don't see anything I apologize and will return when things calm down. With that, enjoy the chapter. :)

“I still cannot believe this is happening.” Eisa said as she looked at her brother. “You are quite handsome, brother.”

Tyr’s cheeks tinted pink. “Thank you.” He muttered. The ceremonial garb he wore was blue in color and looked quite dashing on him.

Eisa glanced at the violet dress she had donned. It was simpler than the dress she had worn for her own coming of age, but still far more detailed than the dresses she had been wearing as of late. Honestly, even her noble dresses were beginning to look simpler with each new one. It was off-putting to her mother she knew. Her cloak hung around her shoulders, a pale green to contrast the deeper color. “Come, we should go down to the main hall and await your guests.”

“Did you extend the offer to Loki?” Tyr asked as they walked.

“I did. We shall see if he shows or not. The queen has told me it is quite difficult to get him to leave for any event, yet I seem to be a special case.” Eisa laughed softly.

Tyr halted beside her suddenly. “The  _ queen _ ?” He asked wide-eyed. 

Eisa had forgotten that wasn’t necessarily a normal casual thing. Frigga had become a mother figure to her in her own right, and Eisa was quite comfortable with the woman, despite her status. Others, however, still saw her just as a respectable higher power, her brother included. Eisa rubbed the back of her neck. “Yes,” She laughed nervously. “She has saved Loki and I on more than one occasion. She is the one who discovered the flaw in my magic, and she healed me once when I was younger after a lesson went wrong. She is a wonderful woman who is kind in every sense, and she has kept my secret from the start.” Eisa smiled at her brother. “I am more entwined into the royal family than our parents realize, Tyr, and I would keep it that way.”

Her brother looked thoughtful. “What about the king?” He asked finally.

Eisa shook her head. “Odin truly is a powerful and intimidating force. I have had no direct contact with him, though he clearly knows of my existence.” A knock sounded and Eisa looked to her brother. “Come, we can talk more later.”

Tyr nodded and followed his sister. Eisa left her brother to deal with the incoming guests and went to enter the main hall. She did hear the first arrival, however. “Tyr! Congratulations!” A slap sounded that Eisa assumed was meant to be a shoulder pat.

Tyr laughed. “Thank you, Siv.”

Eisa herself snickered and shook her head as she went out of earshot. Those two were what she and Loki would be if Loki were a calculated warrior and she an overly enthusiastic one. So basically, they were the opposites of each other. It worked though.

“Lady Eisa, beautiful as always.” Siv said approaching her. 

Eisa shook her head with an amused smirk. “Thank you, Siv.” 

It was well known that Siv had a crush on her when he was younger. Even though that phase was long gone the joke remained. The boy grinned at her. He had another two years before his own ceremony, and sometimes it showed.

“Not bothering Lady Eisa, are you, Lord Siv?” A voice rang out making Siv stiffen where he stood.

“Of course not! I…” He trailed off as he looked behind him to see Loki with a smirk on his face.

Eisa sighed and put a hand on her hip. “Norns Loki, do you know how to be nice?”

“I am unsure, Eisa. Do I?” He asked with a raised brow.

The girl tried very hard to keep a serious expression but her lips wavered and she laughed. “Sometimes.” Siv stood there awkwardly as the scene unfolded. “Ignore him, Siv. Everything scary about him is a facade.”

“I do not think it wise to tell people that, my lady.” A new voice rang out. “My brother can be a formidable foe indeed.”

Eisa turned. “Prince Thor, a pleasure as always.” She greeted with a smile.

Thor nodded at her. “Good to see you again, Lord Siv.”

“You as well, my prince.” Siv replied. He looked far more at ease now with Thor there. It was yet another way to tell who in Asgard was a warrior. Most knew Thor at least in passing. It was easier to fear what you do not know or understand. Eisa was fortunate enough to know both of the princes, Siv knew only Thor.

“Well, you two wait here for my brother. I am going to steal Loki and find a good shadow to hide in.” Eisa said with an exaggerated wave, grabbing Loki’s arm and leaving the two looking confused.

“That eager to escape my brother?” Loki asked amused.

“More like eager to get out of the open where everyone who enters can see me.” Eisa breathed. “I had my time to mingle with everyone. It is my brother’s turn.”

Loki laughed softly. “Where is Thyra tonight?”

“Back to her duties as a maid. I know she was disappointed, but she understands the dangers of her situation and the complications.” Eisa told him. “I offered to cover her for a short bit later into the night if she wanted, but she knows it will not be like my ceremony.”

“You do a lot for her.” Loki acknowledged.

Eisa nodded. “Of course, she is my friend.” Eisa smiled. “And she has kept our secret for a century. It is the least I can do.”

Loki smirked. “That is fair enough.” 

Time passed and Eisa watched the hall fill, most of the guests having arrived. Eisa spotted both Lord Kori and Nestori around the room. The latter caught her gaze and smiled, an expression Eisa returned. She did not notice that Loki stiffened beside her. “Come on. I want a drink.” Eisa said moving toward one of the servants.

“Starting a bit early are we?” Loki asked with a chuckle.

Eisa shrugged. “It is not as though I have anything to tend to tonight.” Loki just shook his head but followed nonetheless.

***

“Do you ever want to levitate yourself and fly away?” Eisa asked with a giggle a time later. “Like a bird.”

“That is not possible to do, Eisa.” Loki replied shaking his head.

“Okay, but hear me out.” She waved a hand. “If we flew away we could do whatever we wanted forever. There would be no end.”

“You, my dear, are drunk.” Loki told her.

“No, no.” She waved a dismissive hand. "I am not drunk, you are.”

“I assure you I am not.” Loki smirked at her. “Come on, let us walk before your mother notices I have allowed this.”

“You allowed nothing. This was all my idea.” Eisa replied happily.

Loki sighed. “Let us go, Eisa.” The girl trailed him without question. He led her to a bench a way in, sitting and pulling her to do the same. Eisa leaned into him muttering about him being warm. “Remind me again why I allowed you to drink this much?”

“You said if I did it once I would not do it again.” She muttered into his shoulder.

“Right.” Loki deadpanned. “That was a mistake.”

“I am having fun.” She said with a smile, sitting up to look at him.

“That is good at least.” Loki smiled. Eisa scooted closer to him and leaned into him nuzzling his neck. Loki stiffened. “Eisa…” His voice held a warning though he was unsure of what for.

“Sorry I…” She pulled back mere inches from his face and giggled. “You are just so comfortable.”

Loki sighed and ceded, allowing her to lean into him once more. “What am I going to do with you?” He muttered, stroking her hair.

“Whatever you want.” Was her mumbled response. Loki’s hand paused as her words registered and he stared at her. It then occurred to him that she likely had no idea what she had just implied in her current state. He laughed softly. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, Eisa.” He told her amused, his hand resuming.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a while as they sat there until a voice interrupted them. “Sister, there you-” Tyr trailed off at the position he found his sister in, but after she sprung up with a greeting that was far too enthusiastic, he understood. He looked to Loki. “You let her get drunk?”

“I am not drunk!” Eisa pouted before breaking into another fit of giggles. Loki glanced at her and then back to Tyr.

“In my defense, I did warn her against it. Your sister can be rather headstrong.” Loki replied standing with a shrug. “Honestly I am quite amused by it.”

Tyr sighed heavily. “Our mother is not going to have a pleasant reaction to this.”

“I know. I have been trying to find a solution to that particular issue.” Loki told him.

“If we can get her up to her room, Thyra could say she is not feeling well.” Tyr suggested. “Our mother has no reason to not believe her, and our father would likely back her up. That may work, but that raises the question of how we are going to get her upstairs.” Tyr looked up at her balcony.

“I have an idea, but I fear in this state it will make her sick. She has regular nausea as a side effect already when I teleport her.” Loki looked back up again. “I also do not trust her to climb up there without falling in this state.” 

“I do not know that she could climb that at all. It is the third floor.” Tyr replied with a raised brow.

“Oh, I am quite certain she can.” Loki replied vaguely. “At any rate, we may just need to keep her out here for a while and hope she sobers up.”

Tyr sighed but nodded in agreement. “I am not happy you allowed this.”

“Perhaps not, but I can assure you she will not repeat this after tonight.” Loki assured. “That is the only reason I allowed it in the first place.”

“Speaking from experience?” Tyr asked curiously.

“We all have our moments.” He smirked.

“Awww, I missed that?” Eisa complained suddenly. “You have to do it again now.”

“That I refuse to agree to.” Loki told her sternly.

“You are no fun.” Eisa crossed her arms.

“Go sit back down, Eisa.” Loki said softly.

“Fine.” She muttered returning to the bench.

“Do you think Thyra would tell your parents she was ill even if she were not in her room?” Loki asked turning back to Tyr again.

“Probably. Thyra would not wish Eisa trouble.” Tyr cocked his head. “Why?”

“I have an idea, though you may not like it.” Loki admitted. “I can take Eisa back with me and leave a decoy in her room. I would have her back before your parents knew the difference.”

Tyr eyed Loki suspiciously. “I am not quite certain I trust her in this state.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I am offended you think so poorly of me, Lord Tyr.” Loki told him coldly. “I would never do such a thing.”

Tyr backtracked a bit, Loki’s tone intimidating him. “Apologies. That is not what I meant. I simply worry about her.”

“I know that, yet I would remind you that you are not the only one who cares for her.” Loki snapped. He recomposed himself. “At any rate, we need to decide on a course of action.”

Tyr swallowed. “Yes,” He sighed. “I will support your idea. I do not wish Eisa trouble, and I do trust you.”

Loki gave a nod. “In that case, I would ask that you find Thyra and relay the information to her.”

“Of course. I will return when it is done.” Tyr went to return to the home and Loki went back to Eisa’s side.

“What is happening?” Eisa asked laying her head on his shoulder again.

“Do not worry over it, Eisa.” Loki told her softly. “It will be resolved soon enough.”

A short time later Tyr returned. “Thyra gave the news and my parents seemed to believe her. I would still leave a decoy in case, however.”

“Thank you, Tyr.” Loki placed Eisa’s hand in the crook of his arm. “Come on, Eisa.”

“Where we going?” She asked as he led her away.

“Somewhere not here.” Was the response.

“Smartass.” She pouted. Loki just laughed.

***

When Eisa awoke she knew something was amiss. The bed felt strange, her head was throbbing, her arms were around something warm, and her pillow was moving. Upon opening her eyes she realized why this was all happening. She was not in her room, she had too much to drink the prior night, and her warm snuggle object and moving pillow were Loki. She moved away with a startled squeak, successfully rolling off the bed in the process.

Loki stirred at the commotion, his eyes opening slowly and landing on Eisa’s disheveled form on the floor. “Good morning, Eisa. How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Like I was mauled by wolves.” Eisa muttered. “Or hit in the head by your brother.”

“What did we learn?” He asked cheerfully.

“That my teacher is an ass.” Eisa said staring him down.

“Now, now, Eisa. Is that any way to speak to the one who can cure your headache?” He replied sweetly.

Eisa groaned. “Fine. Sorry.” She said snarkily. “Just help me, please.”

“As you wish.” He walked over to one of his tables and returned with a vial of reddish liquid. “Drink this.”

Eisa eyed it suspiciously. “What is it?”

“A cure for your hangover. Now take it.” Loki insisted.

Eisa did and downed it quickly, making a face at the taste of it. “That is terrible.”

“Next time perhaps you will pace yourself.” He told her.

Eisa sighed. “Answer me this. How is it that I ended up in your bed?”

“It was the solution your brother and I settled on in order to prevent your mother from seeing your state.” He explained. “There is currently a decoy sleeping in your bed under the guise that you are ill.”

Eisa groaned. “Well, this is a wonderful mess. I should return home soon then, given that I am still in my suspiciously loose dress from last night.” She gave Loki a look.

He shrugged. “I could not have you suffocating in your sleep. I simply loosened the laces.”

“Good.” She crossed her arms. “You can put them back then. I am not walking across Asgard in a half laced dress.”

“Do not look so disturbed, Eisa. The situation could be much worse. We could have let Fasta notice what you got yourself into.” Loki told her as he tightened her dress. 

Eisa sighed deeply. “That is true. I thank you for not allowing that.”

“Of course.” He finished the ties and stepped back. “Now go home before you are missed. I will likely see you later today.”

Eisa nodded at him. “Thank you again, Loki.” With that she slipped into the halls, concealing herself from anyone who may have been around.

***

Eisa pulled herself over her balcony, sighing in relief when a voice startled her. “Where have you been all night?” Thyra was sitting on her bed with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. “I have been making up excuses for you all morning.”

“Apologies, Thyra.” Eisa said with a matching expression. “Apparently I was at the palace, though I have no memory of getting there. I drank too much last night so Loki and Tyr came up with an elaborate plan to keep me away from my mother. I am sorry that they involved you in it.”

Thyra shook her head. “It is alright, Eisa. I just genuinely did not know where you were. A part of me was worried.”

“I was safe. Loki made sure of that.” Eisa replied with a smile.

Thyra smirked. “Ah yes, the young prince’s absence was noticed, especially by Thor. However, he assumed he had just left early. I gather parties are not his thing.”

“Not at all.” Eisa laughed. “If it were not for the fact that I requested he come, he likely would have spent his night in his library.”

“Fair enough.” Thyra stood. “Come on, let us get you cleaned up and in fresh clothes.”

Eisa nodded in agreement and followed her friend.

***

“Feeling better, sister?” Tyr asked as she came down the stairs, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Much, thank you. I am sorry I missed the rest of your ceremony. Did it go well?” Eisa asked with a head tilt.

“Very. Siv, Prince Thor, some of the other warriors, and I ended up having an impromptu sparring match.” Tyr grinned.

Eisa shook her head. “That sounds like something that would happen with you.”

“I must say it was rather entertaining to watch.” Ver’s voice cut into the sibling’s conversation. “I am glad to see you feeling better, Eisa.”

“Thank you, father.” She smiled. “Are you going to the palace today?”

“I am. Would you two like to come with?” He asked already giving his daughter a knowing look.

“Is that a question still?” Eisa asked amused. “Of course I do.”

“I will as well. I am in the mood for a fight or two.” Tyr nodded.

Ver looked at the two fondly. “It is strange to see both of my children grown. Perhaps it means I am getting old.”

“You are not old, father.” Eisa lectured. “Eleven-hundred is not even close to old. Look at Siv’s parents. They are five and seven hundred years older than you!”

Ver laughed. “That is fair enough. Come on you two, before the hour grows too late.”

The three left together, none noticing Fasta leaning on the second-floor railing, watching them. Her expression was a rather fond one before it fell again, her eyes focused on Eisa. She sighed deeply to herself and retreated back to her room with downcast eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Sorry, it was a little shorter than usual. Thank you to everyone who read as always. I love to know you are enjoying the story, so drop a comment if you are so inclined.
> 
> I'm so gonna regret asking this, but what are y'all's thoughts on Fasta? Or any other character for that matter. Go for it. I want to know how my OCs hold up. XD


	15. A Game of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I'm alive! Sorry guys, I've been so stressed. I got an A on my exam though! Two of my three projects are started, but I'm still behind in one of my classes...and there's only two weeks left so I'm freaking out. That aside though, I did manage to squeeze this out by writing after the labs close. Enough of my rambling, let's get to what you came for. Chapter Fifteen.

Twenty-three years later saw Eisa and Loki continuing their studies. The two had each become quite powerful in their own right, though Eisa was nowhere near as strong as Loki. As far as their forbidden studies went, only one mystery truly remained. 

The two wandered the black mountain once more. This must have been the hundredth time they found themselves searching. Never successful and always returning after more research. Both were determined to succeed this time though. 

“We have been all over this rock's surface too many times to count, Loki.” Eisa sighed. “We are missing something.”

Loki stood near the edge of the area they were standing on. “The magic always feels stronger right here.” He said thoughtfully, eyes glancing down the mountainside.

“Oh no.” Eisa said putting a hand on her hip. “I am not going down a mountainside.”

Loki just looked over at her with a smirk and then proceeded to climb down said mountainside. 

“Loki!” Eisa groaned in frustration. “Fine. I guess I  _ am _ going down a mountainside.” She muttered. 

With a sigh she followed Loki, looking for footholes and grips carefully. “This is stupid.” Finally, her feet made contact with a flat ledge where she could stand. “Okay, so I do admit that the feeling is stronger here. I still do not see anything, however.”

“Patience, Eisa. It must be here somewhere.” Loki told her walking around slowly, likely trying to find a spot where the magic increased. He paused by the edge once more and looked at her apologetically this time. 

“Oh, come on!” She moaned. “Fine. Let us go.”

Loki lead once again until they found another small flat surface. “It is very strong here.”

Eisa glanced around. The flat ledge they stood on only spanned about three feet by five. Not a lot of room at all. She walked the couple steps to the edge and looked down. Her eyes met a crevice in the mountainside, and if she looked carefully an occasional flash of rainbow light could be seen. “Loki…”

He moved to stand beside her, gaze following her own. “Well, that is intriguing.” A pleased expression crossed his face. “Well done, Eisa.”

“You did most of the work.” She replied, amused. “I simply got lucky.”

“Even so, you did spot it first.” The two carefully climbed their way to the edge of the opening. “Now it is simply a matter of how the passage works.” Loki mused to himself.

“We could start by tossing something tied to a rope through. If we pull it back, if we  _ can _ pull it back, and it is unscathed you could consider going through yourself.” Eisa suggested as she carefully poked at the energy around the passage. It certainly felt like the magic of the Bifrost.

“That is not a bad plan.” Loki agreed with a nod. “We can come back in a few days to try it.”

“I will agree to that.” The two began their ascent back up the mountainside. Once they reached the top flat once more Loki knelt to help pull Eisa up over the edge. She stumbled slightly, falling into him as he held her steady. The two paused at the proximity before Eisa stepped back carefully. “Sorry.” She muttered with a blush.

Loki shook his head. “It is alright, Eisa.” He offered his arm. “Come, let us return for the night.” The two ventured down the weathered path back to where their small boat waited. They rowed silently, both lost in their own thoughts. “Are you returning home tonight?” He asked once the boat made shore.

“I think I might stay if it is alright with you?” Eisa replied with a slight head tilt.

“You know you need not ask, Eisa.” He motioned her to follow him. “Come on then. Lest neither of us gets any sleep.”

Though he turned away from her Eisa smiled. Ever since that night she had too much to drink she would occasionally sleep in Loki’s chambers. It was horribly improper, and Fasta would likely burst a blood vessel if she knew, but Eisa could never quite bring herself to care. She followed Loki silently, casting a concealment over herself as they entered the palace.

Once they were in his room Eisa allowed her spell to drop before beelining for one of his drawers. In it, she had stashed a few of her nightgowns. After it was discovered that this may be a reoccurring event she found it to be simpler than sleeping in her dress every time. Upon retrieving the garment she turned to Loki. “Help?”

Silently he came over, undoing the lacing of her dress before taking a few steps away and adverting his gaze while she changed. “I can just imagine the rumors that would circulate the palace if your presence here became known.” Loki commented with humor.

“I would rather not think of that personally.” Eisa groaned, quick fingers buttoning the nightgown’s front. “I think I might need to hide away for fear of being skinned alive by my mother if that were to happen.”

Loki chuckled. “While I admit that the thought of you attempting to hide away is somewhat amusing, I would not allow any harm to befall you from Fasta.” 

Eisa laughed softly herself. “I know.” She walked toward him. “She would truly have reason to fear you then.”

“Indeed.” Loki looked back at her. The nightgown she wore was simple, a pale pink in color. Her hair was undone from its front braids. Despite how terribly common she looked, Loki found her to be beautiful still.

“What?” Eisa asked as she noticed his gaze linger a moment too long. She glanced down nervously as though expecting a flaw.

Loki shook his head taking a few steps toward her, closing the gap between them. “Nothing, Eisa.” Then he kissed her.

Eisa reacted much the same way she had at her party, body tensing with shock before ultimately relaxing. “Loki…” She whispered when he pulled back.

“I know neither of us wishes this to go any further, Eisa.” Loki told her. “Norns help me but you are beautiful.” He caressed her face. “Perhaps we can give the nobles’ rumors some merit. Stolen kisses in the dark. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Though his words made her heart stutter Eisa could see the mischief in his eyes. This was nothing more than a game he wished to play, and he wanted her to play along. Eisa shook her head with an amused expression on her face. “Norns help us all if we are ever caught, Loki. We will never be left alone again.”

“Empty threats at best.” He replied, lips upturned in a smirk. “Is that an agreement then?”

“Yes.” Eisa laughed softly. “If only because I do quite enjoy kissing you. I suppose there is more than one reason to call you silver tongue.”

“Careful, Eisa.” Loki told her with no real warning. “One may get the wrong idea.”

“Oh of course. Silly me, I forgot how much more improper I can be.” She replied sarcastically, motioning to her nightgown and his room.

“There are a few lines left, Eisa.” He reminded her. “Though I do see your point.”

“Please stop talking.” She told him with a meaningful gaze.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Are you truly trying to tell me what to do?”

“Oh for the love of…!” Eisa sighed, exasperated. She marched up to him and pulled him down to her by his collar, pressing her lips back to his. It was Loki who was now taken off guard, though he recovered quickly and far more seamlessly than she had. “How is that for something to talk about?”

Loki shook his head. “Your mother would be ashamed.” His arm snaked around her waist, drawing her against him. Eisa gasped in surprise, eyes staring into his. “I, on the other hand, am quite proud.” He kissed her again, lips moving in a fluid motion against hers. Eisa reached up to hold his head against hers, leaning her weight forward so that their chests pressed together. They broke for air, Eisa gasping softly in his hold. Loki smiled down at her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before drawing back. “We should get some sleep.”

Eisa swallowed and nodded. “Yes, that would be for the best.” She could feel the heat in her neck and face, a blush he could no doubt see. Loki changed with a wave of his hand, prompting Eisa to mutter “show off” under her breath. Loki simply laughed as the two laid down for the night. Eisa curled up with her back to him, settling for the night. She was startled when his arms reached to draw her against him but recovered quickly as she relaxed into his hold. Sleep came swiftly then.

***

Eisa stood very still on the lattice, staring doe-eyed to where her mother and father stood two stories below her. She prayed to anything listening that they not look up and spot her halfway to her room in a dress far too informal for her status. She had been running late that morning but thought if she moved fast that she could make it before her family left. In the end, she was half right, which is what lead to her current situation. Standing like a statue while her parents stood unknowingly below, halting their daughter's attempt to sneak back inside. It is true that she could have concealed herself, but given the odd position and background, there was a good chance she would have failed to do it properly and would have an even larger issue on her hands.

“Tyr is taking his time today.” Fasta commented impatiently, looking back at the door. Eisa swallowed uncomfortably.

“He will be along in just a moment, Fasta.” Ver replied. “He has a big day today.”

Not a moment later Tyr came bolting out the house and past their parents. “Sorry, I am ready.” He turned around to look at them.

“Did you see your sister at all?” Ver asked him.

“No, I believe she is still in bed.” Tyr, to Eisa’s horror, looked up toward her room and made eye contact with her. His eyes widened as Eisa gave a nervous wave and smile, her expression pleading. “I am sure she will be along later.” He added hastily. “Come on, I cannot be late for my own entrance trial.” He started back down the path, glancing over his shoulder in hopes they would follow.

Ver shook his head with an amused chuckle and started off after his son. “Come on, Fasta. Eisa is old enough to make her way on her own.”

“That girl spends far more time than is proper in bed.” Fasta grumbled, but to Eisa’s relief, she followed the other two.

As soon as she was certain their peripherals would not catch her movement she bolted up the last story and over her balcony sighing deeply. “Well, that was close.” Eisa looked up to see Thyra standing there with an expression that was simultaneously amused and terrified.

“I gather you saw all of that.” Eisa replied with a wary smile. “I guess I learned my lesson about being late.”

“Norns, Eisa. I thought I was about to see locked away for all of eternity.” Thyra told her. “Where were you?”

Eisa rubbed the back of her head. “I was with Loki…” She muttered.

“ _ Eisa! _ ” Thyra exclaimed. “Do you have any idea how improper that is?”

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and the situation that you have found yourself in is?”

“I…” Thyra sighed. “I suppose neither of us can talk.”

“This is nothing new, Thyra. Ever since Tyr’s coming of age I have slipped off every now and then. I just usually make it back before anyone awakes.” Eisa sighed to herself. “Last night was...different.”

Thyra and Eisa moved inside an sat on her bed. “In what way?”

“Well for one Loki and I solved a mystery that has plagued us for the last forty years. So there was that.” Eisa replied. “And then there was something else entirely.” She groaned. Loki and she had danced around each other for the last forty years, ever since her coming of age. Eisa knew something existed there, but she never wanted to further it. It seemed he did not either, but with this game, she feared where thing may lead.

“Eisa, you did not…?” Thyra trailed off awkwardly and it took Eisa a moment to realize what she was implying.

“Wha- no!” Eisa replied harshly. “Of course not!” She shook her head. “No, no, no…”

“Okay, Eisa. I get it.” Thyra held her hands up in surrender. “The way you spoke just made it seem like it.”

“No Thyra, he just kissed me.” Eisa sighed. “...again.” She added.

“ _ Again? _ ” Thyra blurted.

“Hold on, let me start over.” Eisa cleared her throat. “So Loki kissed me the night I came of age. I told him I did not wish it to change things and then proceeded to kiss him again later into the night. We called it there and stopped what we feared would be a mistake. Fast forward and we have been dancing around our attraction to each other for years because neither of us wants to be tied down.” Eisa explained.

“Oh, Eisa…” Thyra sighed sadly.

Eisa shook her head. “It is not bad. We are in agreement over the matter. However, Loki broke our careful dance last night. We are not going to take this any further than the game he began with that action. Stolen kisses in the dark as he put it. Let the nobles have a small taste of satisfaction, one they will never truly know.” She shrugged. “Honestly it is a win for all involved assuming no solid evidence arises. Loki and I do not have to be so careful around one another, we are not tied down, and the nobles get to talk.”

“You and Loki have a very strange definition of a game.” Thyra deadpanned.

Eisa laughed. “I know. It is what makes us interesting.”

“That is true.” The older girl smiled. “What will happen if one of you wishes to court someone...or each other for that matter.”

Eisa made a face. “I do not think that is a concern to have any time soon. By the time it is Loki and I will likely have grown tired of our game. It is a situation brought upon by mutual attraction and nothing more.” She shrugged.

Thyra shook her head. “I cannot fathom doing something like this. Though the amount of trust you two have built in the last century definitely shows.” Thyra stood from the bed. “Come on, let us get you ready for the day, lest you miss your brother’s ceremony.”

“You are that certain he will pass?” Eisa asked amused.

“Is there truly any doubt?” Thyra retorted.

Eisa giggled in response. “None at all.”

***

Eisa ran quickly to the training grounds of the palace, just in time to hear applause. She carefully made her way through the crowd until she could see. The warriors who passed the trials for their admittance into the Einherjar were standing lined up on display. Both Tyr and Siv stood with them, making Eisa smile. 

The commander congratulated them and spoke a few words about their new duties to the throne. Eisa was able to see her parents standing toward the front on the other side of the crowd. Her father looked proud, and Fasta seemed very pleased as well. It made Eisa happy as she knew the house would be friendly that night. 

Tyr approached their parents once the ceremony was complete. He looked at them with a bit of a disappointed expression. Eisa realized he likely thought she had missed it. “Brother!” She called out quickly approaching him. Tyr’s face instantly lit up. “I am proud of you.” Eisa smiled.

“Thank you, sister.” He grinned. “I am glad you made it.”

“Indeed. We thought you were going to sleep through everything.” Her father added though he looked more amused than anything.

Eisa looked embarrassed. “Apologies. I would never miss something so important, however.”

“You would do well not to sleep so much.” Her mother told her with narrowed eyes. “It is unproductive.”

“Of course, mother.” Eisa nodded even as her chest twinged at the remark. She turned back to her brother. “I always said you would be a great warrior.”

“That you did.” He smiled at her. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Eisa shook her head. “I am your older sister. It is my job.”

“Your mother and I have things to attend to.” Her father cut in, giving the two an affectionate expression. “We will see you both later.”

“Of course.” Eisa nodded. Her father smiled and then headed to walk away.

Fasta looked to her son. “Congratulations.” She spoke softly.

Tyr looked a bit surprised but smile. “Thank you, mother.” With that Fasta followed after Ver. “She and father have had very high expectations of me as of late. It is exhausting.” Tyr admitted when they were gone.

“Despite father’s decision mother still sees you as the star child. She cares for you greatly, but she also wishes you to make a good image for the family.” Eisa told him with a sad smile. “A great warrior son will make for a better appearance than a daughter who has to hide magic and whose relationship to the prince has caused a great slew of rumors.”

“She cares for you too, Eisa. I know it never seems that way, but she does.” Tyr insisted.

“Sometimes a wonder…” She muttered. A figure suddenly materialized beside her, startling Tyr and making Eisa shriek. “Loki!” She exclaimed, shoving said prince. “You know I hate it when you do that!”

Loki simply laughed at her, turning to her brother. “I congratulate you on your success, Lord Tyr.” Tyr glanced at Eisa who was still glaring at Loki before awkwardly thanking the prince. Loki followed his gaze. “She will get over it.”

Eisa elbowed him. “You are an ass.” She told him though there was no true bite in her voice.

Tyr shook his head. “If mother knew, sister.”

“It is a good thing she does not then, no?” Eisa asked amused. She looked at Loki. “What reason did you have for frightening me from my skin?”

“I simply enjoy your reactions.” Loki replied making Eisa groan.

“Oh, before I forget.” Tyr looked at his sister. “Why exactly were you hanging from the lattice this morning, Eisa?” Tyr asked with a raised brow.

“I, uh, I was trying to sneak back inside.” Eisa told him. “I had awoken and could not sleep, so I had gone for a walk. I lost track of time.”

He looked suspicious. “You had nothing to do with this, did you?” He asked Loki.

“Your sister has a mind of her own, Tyr. I do not always know what she is doing.” Loki shrugged. “I for one did not see her this morning.”

None of what Loki said was untrue, yet it was all a lie at the same time. Eisa felt a bit bad but it was simpler if Tyr did not know about her sneaking around. “It was my own doing, brother.”

Tyr starred a bit longer before nodding. “Alright. Siv and I are going out to celebrate.” Tyr motioned to his waiting friend. “I will see you tonight, sister.”

“Of course.” Eisa smiled waving at Siv over her brother’s shoulder. He waved back. “Tell Siv congratulations for me.”

“I will.” Tyr gave a brief bow to Loki and then turned to walk away.

Eisa turned back to the prince with a hand on her hip. “You are unbelievable.”

“Yet you put up with me all the same.” He smirked.

“This is true.” She moved toward him. “You will get yourself into trouble one day,  _ my prince. _ ”

“Empty threats.” Was his amused reply. He turned to walk away. “Come, I think we have some time to spare. I wanted to work on your combat some more.”

“Will you teach me to use daggers now?” Eisa asked hopeful.

“Show me that you still remember all of your hand-to-hand and I will consider it.” Loki replied. The two wandered off to their usual secluded spot in the garden with Eisa eager to prove she was ready to move on.

***

That night the two returned to the passage on the mountain. Loki had come up with a brilliant plan to transfigure something into an animal. If it came back alive he would be willing to try it himself. If it did not, they would resolve their curiosity there. 

“Well, here it goes.” Eisa breathed as she tossed the dove she held into the crevice. There was a string tied to its leg so that they could bring it back. However, upon being tossed it simply sat there in the entrance. Eisa cocked her head in confusion. She reached for the bird but drew back quickly as the energy threatened to pull her in.

“Odd.” Loki muttered as Eisa pulled the string to draw the bird back out. 

“Maybe it does not work on animals.” Eisa suggested but Loki shook his head.

“No, I think it is something else.” Loki motioned for the bird and Eisa passed it to him. He took it and instead of tossing it he leaned into the entrance with the bird. It made Eisa hold her breath for a moment in fear. Eventually, he drew back. “It wants to pull us in, but I do not think it knows where to send us.”

“What do you mean?” Eisa asked looking back through the passage again.

“Think about it, Eisa. The Bifrost works by Heimdall seeing or thinking of a destination. If it were simply turned on I do not know that it would do anything at all.” Loki explained. “I believe this works much the same way.” He looked down at the dove and then placed it back where the magic could be felt. “Vanaheim.” He whispered. The magic seemed to spike for a moment before the bird vanished with a bright flash of light.

“Oh.” Eisa whispered. She held up the string that had been cut where it didn’t reach the magic. “That did not work.”

“It would seem this is more like the Bifrost than we realized.” Loki told her amused. “While not what we were expecting, I am comfortable with this outcome.”

Eisa caught his arm as he attempted to move into the energy himself. “You do not intend to test it.”

“I do not believe there is anything to fear, Eisa.” He assured her. The girl still hesitated but slowly released him. “I assure you, I will not be gone long.”

Eisa nodded and watched him go through. He vanished with a bright flash. Minutes passed and with each one, Eisa grew more worried. Only Loki would think traveling through a mysterious magical chasm was a good idea. Her hands were starting to cramp from hanging onto the rock when the magic spike again. A moment later Loki appeared before her. “Did it work?”

Loki looked at her with a mischievous smile. “Very much so.”

Eisa seemed surprised before her expression took on one of joy. “It was true then. Secret passages do exist through the realms.”

“It was true.” He nodded. “Come, the hour is growing late. We do not want a repeat of yesterday.”

“Not in the slightest.” The two moved swiftly back up the rock and to their waiting boat. “I am very glad that we found the passage, but now I cannot help but wonder what to do with our spare time. We spent so much time on this.”

“I have no doubt we will think of something.” Loki told her. “Perhaps I will begin training you on how to fight with daggers.”

Eisa’s face lit up. “I would very much like that.”

Loki smiled at her.

Loki helped Eisa from the boat once they docked. “Go home tonight, Eisa.”

She pouted but nodded in agreement. “That is probably for the best.”

Loki chuckled. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Of course.” She replied with a smile. “Goodnight, Loki.” She called with a wave as she walked off.

“Goodnight, Eisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and putting up with my disastrous update schedule. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Alright, another one that I won't be able to directly respond to. What is something you are worried about happening in the future with Loki and Eisa? Whether it be something from the MCU itself or something you caught hinted at, let me know! :)


	16. Satisfactory Outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. SORRY! Yikes guys. I've literally been writing this since the day after I posted the last chapter. It gave me so much hell. I have no idea why this is happening. Dx I'm gonna work through all the damn writers block. I have way too much developed to let that stop me. I hope you are all still here. Don't give up on me! Anyway, you've waited long enough. Here's the next installment.

“Must I go?” Eisa asked, eyes pleading with her father. “Tyr has remained home on many occasions. I do think I can take care of myself for a week.”

Ver shook his head at his daughter. “I have allowed many of my past rules to be overturned, Eisa, but this one will not be.” He sighed at his daughter's dejected face. “This is not because I do not trust you, Eisa. The nobles talk about you, some of their words reach even my ears.”

Eisa’s expression turned to one of shame and embarrassment. “Father, I assure you…”

He held up a hand to silence her. “I know they are simply words, Eisa.” He gave her a small yet sad smile. “I just do not wish to make their rumors worse. An unmarried noblewoman left to her own devices while her family is away would be the perfect fuel for that fire. You do understand?”

Eisa sighed. “Yes, father. I know how such things look.” She placed a hand on her forehead. “Norns, why can they not find someone else to speak about?”

“I suspect it is because you decided on the prince as a companion.” Ver told her. “An action like that will never truly leave you. Not that I suspect you truly regret any of it.”

“None.” Eisa answered instantly. “I could face all their rumors ten times over and still not give up the friendship Loki and I have.”

Ver gave a true smile this time. “I sometimes questioned your choice, I will not lie.” He admitted. “It is good to see that you do not. I can see that you are happy, Eisa. That is all I ever wished for.”

Eisa blushed. “You make it sound as though I am getting married.” She muttered.

Ver just shook his head. “We will be leaving for Vanaheim in three days.”

Eisa nodded. “I understand. At least Tyr will be accompanying us this time.” Eisa missed her brother greatly when he was stuck with duties for the Einherjar. He was what made these trips bearable most of the time. She wished there was a duty preventing her from them as well, but she also knew that most likely would be marriage, which she still very much did not want.

“Yes, it will be good to have him with us again.” Ver agreed. “Now then, I do believe you are impatiently waiting to go to the palace.”

Eisa was going to protest but then paused. She was quite ready to be let go, so instead, she nodded.

“Go on, then.” Ver smiled. “Do try to be home at a reasonable hour.”

“Of course.” Eisa grinned before turning to head off. “Thank you, father.” She called over her shoulder.

Ver laughed softly to himself. Then, as he watched his daughter leave his face morphed into a more sorrowful expression. For in his daughter he had seen a familiarity, something from long ago, that he never thought to lay eyes on again.

“She looks like her.” Fasta noted bitterly, startling Ver as he had not seen her approach.

“She does.” Ver agreed, giving his wife a sharp look. “You cannot still judge her based on that.”

“I will judge her however I please given what she is.” Fasta hissed. “You put far too much faith in her. One day I fear it will all fall apart.”

“If ever that were to happen, and I do not believe it will, then I would let you decide what to do, Fasta. That is how much I trust her.” Ver turned away from the woman and headed for the stairs. “I need to gather things for the king. Are you planning to go to the palace today?”

Fasta gave her husband a hard stare before answering. “Yes, I suppose I will wait for you to depart, seeing as you have already let both of your children wander off.”

“As you wish.” Ver replied, ignoring the end of Fasta’s statement. With that, he continued up the stairs.

***

Eisa wandered through the back part of the library, trying to locate Loki. She knew he had to be somewhere in these shelves. He had been interested in finding more dark magic as of late. Eisa did not judge him for it, though she herself was less inclined to continue down that path as of late.

It was as she passed a particularly dark set of shelves that she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the shadows, her yelp of surprise muffled by the perpetrator’s hand. Eisa’s first instinct was to light her hand on fire and grab the offending wrist. Upon experiencing the familiar yet uncomfortable feeling of having her spell snuffed out Eisa knew exactly who it was. She forced the hand down from her face and turned in their hold. “Loki, I swear to anything listening that if you continue to do these things I will lose all of my composure.”

“It is not my fault you stopped falling for my illusions. I enjoy your reactions when I startle you.” He shrugged, still keeping a hold on the woman.

“You are an infuriating man.” Eisa replied pushing against his chest to try and break his hold. Loki did not budge. “I hate you.” She hissed.

Loki rose an eyebrow. “You are acting like a child, Eisa.”

“I am one-hundred-seventy-three! I am annoyed, not a child.” Eisa replied crossing her arms in contempt. 

Loki released her and moved his hands to her wrists instead, slowly uncrossing her arms. “I am well aware that you are not a child, Eisa.” Loki whispered leaning toward her.

“Do not even think about it.” Eisa poked a finger against his chest, ignoring the hand around her wrist. “I am mad at you.” Loki leaned back and looked down at her, studying her irritated expression. Then he began to laugh. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Because, Eisa. I think you may be the only woman in all of Asgard who would be truly enraged at me and let it be known. Except, perhaps, Lady Sif.” Loki shook his head.

“In her defense, you did cut off all of her hair.” Eisa deadpanned. “Deny it all you want, I know it was you.”

Loki sighed. “It was, but it was not for the reasons everyone seems to believe.”

“I will accept that.” Eisa told him. She sighed. “I am not truly mad at you. I am just frustrated at your ability to always catch me off guard. You would think I would get used to it.”

“Perhaps you will. After all, you fell for my illusions for decades.” Loki pointed out.

Eisa smiled. “This is true. Thank you, Loki.” 

“You are welcome.” He returned the expression. “Now then, if my lady would allow it…” Loki trailed off, wrapping his arms around Eisa’s waist. The girl just laughed, this time allowing Loki to kiss her. Eisa would be lying if she said these moments had not become addicting in the last thirty-eight years. Something felt so right about an act she knew was done for all the wrong reasons. 

“My father is leaving for Vanaheim in three days. I am expected to go with him.” Eisa told him when he pulled back.

“I know.” Loki told her, slowly letting her go.

“You do?” Eisa asked surprised.

Loki chuckled. “Yes, Eisa. It seems your father failed to tell you everything about this situation. Both he and my father have business to attend to. It just so happens my father has asked Thor and myself to come along as well.”

“So you will be there too?” Eisa asked, eyes lighting up like a child who just received a new toy. Loki nodded and Eisa jumped forward, kissing him again. “That is the best news I have had all day.” Eisa smiled pulling back. “It makes me very glad that my father did not allow me to stay behind as well. Otherwise, I would have been quite put off.”

“Indeed.” Loki agreed with a smirk.  “I believe I would have been quite disappointed myself.”

“Glad to know I am somewhat missed.” Eisa mused.

“It is quite dull when you are not around.” He admitted, smiling fondly.

“So you do find me interesting.” Eisa laughed. “Good to know.”

“If I did not find you interesting I would not have kept you around.” Was the amused response. “Besides that, it is quite nice to have someone willing to go along with my schemes.”

“You mean the one where we risk being exposed as a couple to the nobles despite there being only a small amount of truth to that idea? Or the one where we could be punished for dabbling in dark arts? Remind me again why I stay with you.” Eisa said taking a few steps back from the prince. “You risk getting me into a world of trouble.”

“Yet you keep me around all the same.” He reminded with a smirk. “You crave the thrill, Eisa. I know you do. It is one of the reasons we have gone on like this for so long.”

The girl huffed a laugh. “I suppose that is true enough. Although if I recall you once had to pressure me to agree to your schemes. You are a terrible influence, my prince.”

“I will not argue that.” He said amused. “Your rebellion existed long before I came to know you, however. That is why we met in the first place is it not?”

A softer more fond smile crossed Eisa’s face. “Indeed. Was I not rebellious I would never have needed that book.”

Loki’s expression morphed to match hers. “Come, let us find something to do.”

***

“Your stance is still off, Eisa.” Loki pointed out as the girl lashed out with the dagger in her hand.

The girl let out a sound of frustration, lowering her arm. “Show me again.”

Loki came up behind her. “For one, you need to separate your feet more.” He nudged her ankle with his foot, making her move her leg. “And you need to reposition your dagger.” He moved it to the proper position, taking her wrist in his hand and maneuvering her arm. “Like this.” He took a step back and looked at her. “Much better.”

Eisa could feel the flush on her face, though she paid it no mind. This time when she struck out, her motions were far more fluid, her blade slicing through the air with control she had been lacking. She let out a long breath through her nose to calm her earlier frustrations. “Thank you.”

“We must break you of that poor stance habit. No matter how many times I correct it you always default back.” Loki told her with a head shake.

“I am sorry. I assure you I do not do it on purpose.” Eisa sighed. “Perhaps I was simply not meant for mele.”

“I think it is just that you struggle a bit more when learning it, Eisa. You are not unskilled. Do not be so harsh on yourself.” Loki assured her. “With time you will learn, just as you did with the runes. You once struggled with them as well.”

“This is not like learning another language, Loki. It is more than memorizing lines and meanings.” Eisa argued.

“Is it? Your stance is the lines and your movements the meanings, Eisa. They are very much alike.” Loki walked up to her once more. “With time you will master it. I will make sure of it.” He promised.

A smile crossed the girls face. “Thank you. I will keep working.”

“I know you will.” He reached a hand up to her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “Your pure determination is what makes you strong, Eisa. You can accomplish much through it.”

“Except teleportation.” Eisa muttered under her breath.

“Strength and power are often not the same things, unfortunately.” Loki said softly. “I cannot say that you will accomplish it with time. That is entirely based upon your core power, which as you are aware, was already unconventional.” He touched her necklace softly.

Eisa sighed softly through her nose. “I know.” She whispered.

“Do not ever think yourself weak because of this, Eisa.” He looked into her eyes. “The mere fact that you were willing to go through all you did for your power proves that you are not. ”

A small smile crossed her face. “Thank you, Loki.” 

He returned the expression. “You are welcome.” He took a step back from her. “Now then, shall we continue?”

Eisa nodded with a hardened look. “Yes. I am more determined than ever.”

“Good.” Loki replied, pleased. “Show me once more then.”

***

When Eisa returned home she collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. “Long day?” A voice asked from her doorway.

Eisa rolled to see her brother. “You could say that.” She muttered.

Tyr hummed to himself. “Do not let him push you too hard.”

“I know my limits, brother.” Eisa sighed. “As does Loki, though I must say he does enjoy pressing them.”

“That is what I mean, sister. I would hate to see you injured.” Try spoke softly.

“It would not be the first time.” Eisa admitted, earning a look from her brother. “Both Loki and I are knowledgeable in the art of healing.” Eisa defended. “We know what we are doing.”

Tyr held his hands up in defense. “You are the eldest, Eisa. You have a right to your choices.”

The girl laughed softly. “Sometimes I forget I am older, given how you like to act.”

“You are my sister. I wish only to see you happy.” Tyr told her.

Eisa smiled. “Thank you, brother.”

Her brother looked to her fondly. “You are welcome.”

Another voice cut into the room. “Good evening Lord Tyr.” Thyra said, looking a bit startled at the man’s presence. “I was coming to help Lady Eisa prepare for bed. Shall I return later?”

“No, that is alright Thyra. I was just about to bid Eisa goodnight.” Tyr replied with a smile. “I shall see you tomorrow, sister.”

“Goodnight Tyr.” Eisa replied in kind. Once her brother was gone she turned to her friend. “Loki told me today that he shall be accompanying his father on this upcoming trip. For once, we will not be separated by our noble duties.”

“That is indeed good news.” Thyra replied, happy for the girl.

“Have you seen Kori lately?” Eisa asked with a head tilt.

Thyra’s expression fell and she shook her head. “No. He has not been to Asgard in quite some time.” She spoke solemnly.

“I am sorry, Thyra.” Eisa hurt for her friend, knowing how hard it must be. “If I see him on our trip I shall personally give him a piece of my mind.”

“It is alright. Our situation makes it hard enough. The fact that we live in different realms only adds to the difficulty. I will survive.” Thyra assured. “Have you heard from Lord Nestori?”

Eisa raised an eyebrow at the question. “Other than in passing no. We see each other at the palace on occasion but often times I am with Loki. Most will not approch when he is around.”

Tyra laughed softly. “I believe the young prince may be jealous, Eisa.”

“What on Asgard makes you say that?”

“I am a servant. We are often unnoticed, but we see more than most.” Thyra’s expression turned to one of amusement. “Prince Loki often tenses or makes a face when he attends one of your family’s gatherings and Lord Nestori is around. I do not believe he appreciates the fondness he seems to have for you.”

“Loki does not like to share.” Eisa admitted. “Blame it on his royal upbringing. I have learned to ignore his quirks. Anything that draws my attention away annoys him.”

“As you say.” Thyra nodded. “Come, let us prepare you for bed. You looked half in your grave when you arrived home.”

Eisa faked an offended expression. “I did not.” She muttered despite knowing she had.

Thyra simply laughed.

***

The morning of her family’s trip Eisa went knocking on Thyra’s door. The other girl answered it, looking disheveled. Eisa had clearly woken her. “Pack your bags. You are coming to Vanaheim.”

Thyra’s eyes widened as she suddenly looked very awake. “What?”

“I asked my father if you could accompany me. Since you are my personal servant it was not an odd request. He approved.” Eisa shrugged. “Now hurry up, we leave soon.” She urged.

Thyra rushed to shove her necessities in a bag and then with some help from Eisa the two girls left her room looking mostly put together. “You need to start telling me your plans in advance.” Thyra grumbled as the walked.

“It was a split second decision.” Eisa replied. “I did not even know that he would say yes.”

“Your father is a kind man and I can see that he does much to make you happy.” Thyra told her. “You are lucky to have him.”

Eisa’s steps halted and Thyra paused as well, looking to her friend. It occurred to Eisa in that moment that Thyra had no father to speak of. Not that Eisa was aware anyway. When she had arrived it was just her and Astrid, and it had always been that way. “Thyra…” Eisa swallowed, knowing that she was treading into unknown territory. “What happened to your father?”

Thyra made an odd expression and Eisa wanted to pull the words back. Eventually though, the older girl just sighed. “I do not have one.” She said finally. “Or rather, I do not know who he is. I am a bastard, Eisa. I have no idea if my mother knows who my father is. She has never told me.”

“Oh, Thyra…” Eisa replied sadly.

Thyra shook her head. “Do not feel sorry for me, Eisa. My mother and I have made it alright on our own. Mostly thanks to your family.”

Eisa smiled. “So long as you are happy, Thyra. That is what matters. Come on, let us not make my family wait any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Proof reading complete!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and for being so patient with me.
> 
> Question for this chapter. What is your favorite moment between Eisa and Loki, Eisa and Tyr, and Eisa and Thyra? Let me know in the comments. See ya. :)


	17. Disgraceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I got an update up within a week! Now if I can just keep up the streak. XD This one is likely to piss some of you off I'm sure. So here is Chapter 17 for you all.

As they approached the Bifrost Eisa could sense Thyra’s growing unease. “Have you never left the realm before?” Eisa whispered to her friend.

Thyra shook her head. “Never.”

“It is not that bad.” Eisa assured. “Just be careful to keep your footing.”

Her maid swallowed thickly. “I shall keep that in mind.”

There was a short bout of silence. “Also, do not make eye contact with the king.”

“Wait, what?” All Eisa could do was give her an apologetic look as they reached the end of the rainbow bridge.

Heimdall greeted them at the gate. Soon after they arrived, the royal family did as well. Odin was at the head followed by Thor and Loki. The queen trailed behind, likely to see the others off. She smiled at Eisa and gave a wink. Eisa smiled in return.

Thyra shifted awkwardly, eyes glued to her feet. Eisa made sure to look at Loki, who upon seeing Thyra raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Later. _

_ I do hope you know what you are doing, Eisa. _ He looked away from her, attention moving to his father.

“Are we ready to depart?” Odin asked.

“Yes, my king.” Ver replied swiftly. 

“I will look after the kingdom while you are away. It is in good hands.” Frigga told him.

A rare smile crossed Odin’s features. “I would expect no less from my queen.”

After those words were spoken Heimdall opened the bridge which pulled them through to Vanaheim. Eisa as quickly and nonchalantly as possible grabbed the back of Thyra’s dress as they landed, stopping the poor girl from falling forward on her face. She then drew back just as swiftly, going relatively unnoticed. Relatively because the smirk on Loki’s face said he saw the whole thing.  _ Not a word. _

Among those waiting to greet them was Lord Kori’s family. Eisa had suspected as much when she came up with this idea. She watched as Kori’s expression faltered a moment when he laid eyes on Thyra, but his composure quickly returned. Once the pleasantries were finished and all parties dismissed her father and Odin wandered off to handle something likely dull and political. Fasta quickly integrated herself into the noble women and Tyr to the warrior friends he had failed to see in the past few years. Thor joined him as well. 

Eisa apologetically told Thyra she would likely need to stay in the servants quarters while they were here. She and her mother had their own rooms due to their status as personal attendants. Eisa felt bad that she would need to share. Thyra assured her that was fine and quickly flagged one of the servants who seemed oddly pleased to help her. Eisa recalled what Thyra had said about gossip and decided that the chance for inter-realm gossip was likely quite appealing to the other servant.

That then left Eisa and Loki who looked at one another. “Well, this is dreadfully…normal.” Eisa sighed.

“Indeed. Though I suspect things will become more interesting as the days progress.” He studied Eisa’s face. “What in the nine realms persuaded you that bringing Thyra here was a good idea?”

“I was planning to ask that myself.” A third voice interrupted. Eisa jumped as Lord Kori made his presence known, swatting at Loki when he chuckled.

“I stand corrected. Things may be interesting already.” Loki mused.

Eisa sighed. “She looked so depressed I felt like I had to do something.”

“You thought to bring her here was the best idea?” Kori raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Do you have any idea the suspicions that could raise?”

“None. Were she a random maid there would be a certain cause for concern, Kori. As it stands Thyra is my handmaid. It is not an uncommon request that she accompany me.” Eisa defended. “So long as I make it a habit to include her in a few other trips no suspicions should be had.”

Kori pinched the bridge of his nose. “I do not like this.” He sighed, expression softening a bit. “I cannot say I am not at least a small bit grateful, however. It has been far too long since I last saw her.”

“Just be careful. Given my family’s presence here there will be watchful gossipers everywhere. Each of us knows the damage the other nobles can cause with mere words.” Loki added.

Kori nodded. “That is very true.”

“I think we are all also used to hiding from the nobles’ prying eyes.” Eisa shook her head. “All will be fine.”

Kori smiled. “I suspect you are correct. I will take my leave then. Enjoy yourselves, I suspect this is the only day you will have that will not involve some form of noble work.”

Eisa groaned. “While I know that is the main purpose of this trip I long for the days when such things did not affect me.”

“I think we all do from time to time.” Kori laughed. “Farewell, Eisa. Prince Loki.” With that, he walked back toward the group currently occupying the two’s brothers. 

Eisa let out a sigh of relief. “Well, that went over far better than I had hoped.”

“I still question the wiseness of your decision, Eisa. However, I do also believe you have done something good for them.” Loki told her. 

Eisa’s brow rose. “Are you actually caring about the wellbeing of others, Loki? You are going soft.” She laughed at his annoyed expression. “I like this caring side of you. It is a nice offset to the usual mischievous so-called god of lies.”

“So-called? What, my dear, makes you say that?” He asked curiously.

Eisa leaned close to him, just a bit more than was likely proper. “I spend nearly every waking moment with you,  _ your highness _ . I know you are more than you seem.”

Loki smirked at her. “There may yet be some truth to my title. However, I do see what you mean.” Then he reached for her wrist and Eisa was drawn in by the familiar nauseating sensation of teleportation.

***

Fasta was red-faced as she looked to where Eisa and Loki had stood moments before. The nerve of that girl, to lean so far in, and to a prince in public at that! She would not have blamed the young prince had he just concealed her to slap her silly. At least that was the assumption Fasta made in regard to the two vanishing. Not being well versed in magic for obvious reasons, she did not have much care for knowing one spell from another.

Wherever the two had run off to, or if they still stood there, Fasta hoped Eisa was prepared for a lecture when she got back. Oh if only Ver could see the type of girl his daughter was becoming, maybe then he would listen more carefully to her words.

“Fasta, are you alright? You have been glaring at that spot for the past five minutes.” Another of the noble women drew her attention back.

Fasta took a deep breath to steady herself. “Yes, I am fine. Forgive me, I simply saw my daughter do something I found most improper. I will handle it later.”

“Best not be too hard on her, Fasta. The prince seems quite taken, and I would not want you to anger him.” Another replied.

Fasta wanted to rip the woman’s tongue out. “I will do no more than is needed.” Was her careful response. Internally she was still fuming, but it was necessary to make sure she kept up appearances for the sake of her image. “I never make the same mistake twice.” She recalled the incident so long ago when she held Eisa from meeting Loki. Oh no, she would not do the same, but she knew the girl always took her words to heart.

***

Eisa clung to Loki as a new scene came into view, hiding her face against his shoulder as her body recovered. “What have I said about teleporting without notice?” She muttered, her ill feelings leaving no bite in her tone.

“Apologies, but your mother was staring. I have the feeling you are in for a lecture later.” Loki replied, stroking a hand through her hair.

Eisa groaned. “And you thought to magic us away was for the best?”

“Most of the realm, if not all the realms, know I am versed in magic, Eisa.” He carefully pushed her away, just enough to look at her face. “She does not know one spell from the next and likely assumes I simply made us vanish. Which, in a way, is not incorrect.” 

Eisa sighed in defeat and glanced around. “Loki, where are we?” She asked noting the lavish furnishings of what was definitely a bedchamber.

He smirked. “My personal chambers.”

“ _ Loki! _ ” Eisa looked at him exasperated. “You must wish me to disgrace my family.” 

“Calm down, Eisa. No one will ever know you were here.” He assured her. “Trust me, it is as secure as the one in Asgard.”

Eisa sighed in defeat. “Fine. If only because for whatever reason I  _ do  _ trust you.” She shook her head. “I have not yet figured out why.”

“Perhaps it is because despite all the possible trouble I can get you in, you have never been caught up in one of my schemes.” He pushed her hair back from her face. “I will never let you take the fall for what was undoubtedly one of my ideas, Eisa. I promise you that.”

The proximity paired with the way Loki looked at her made Eisa’s heart race erratically in her chest. “Loki…” She breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

“Eisa…” He replied in equal measure, just before he leaned to capture her mouth with his. The kiss was slow, but Eisa could feel a fire in it that had been absent previous times. With time it became heated, forceful almost and Eisa felt as much as heard the whimper that escaped her. When Loki pulled back he left a very dazed Eisa gasping in his wake. He looked at her hooded eyes and swollen lips before leaning to kiss her cheek, jaw, down her neck…

It was then that Eisa snapped back enough to react. “Loki wait.” She demanded, a firm hand on his chest. He stopped, drawing back to look at her face once more. “Do not take this somewhere we cannot return from. Neither of us wants that.”

He stepped back then and Eisa shivered at the loss of warmth, but she also knew it was for the best. “Apologies, Eisa. I forgot myself.”

Eisa shook her head. “We have been at this for decades, Loki. We would both be lying if we said the idea of furthering it had not crossed our mind.” She admitted. “However, I am still not of a mind to be tied to anyone, even you should you want it. That is a line I will not cross unless I am committed.”

Loki seemed to study her words, thinking carefully on them. “I understand.” He told her. His thumb ran over her cheekbone. “Perhaps we have let this carry on too long.”

Eisa cocked her head. “What do you mean?” She asked though she feared she knew the answer.

“Our game, Eisa. Not to say I do not still enjoy it.” A smirk crossed his face, though it seemed sad somehow. “I think it may be time to put it to an end.”

Eisa tried not to feel hurt by it. There was no reason to. From the beginning, there was no long-term commitment to be had here. She said herself that is not what she wanted. Still, there was a sense of loss in ending it. She swallowed. “Yes, that is likely for the best.”

Loki watched her carefully. “Or, if it would be preferable, maybe we should simply spread our liaisons out more. Lest they become too comfortable.”

This idea seemed far more favorable to Eisa, and she had no doubt Loki knew it. “I will not lie, that sounds better to me than cutting it all completely.” She told him shyly. “As I have said before, committed or not, I do quite enjoy kissing you.”

A chuckle came from deep in Loki’s chest. “As years go on you continue to flatter me.”

“What can I say? I have my own ways of manipulating others.” She shrugged, smirking when Loki narrowed his eyes. “That is my secret.”

“It seems I may need to keep a closer eye on you than I thought.” Loki sighed.

“No more than I keep on you, my prince.” She smiled. “We are two of a kind after all.”

***

“You improper, disgraceful, brat!” Eisa tried not to flinch at Fasta’s harsh words as she stood before her, her eyes staring blankly at the wall. “You are humiliating to watch. How  _ dare _ you lean so far into any man, much less a prince?”

“Apologies, mother. I forgot myself.” She muttered quietly. Despite knowing the lashing was coming, it hurt her nonetheless. Even with all the years that had passed Eisa still just wished for Fasta’s approval.

“Oh, I do not think you forgot at all.” Her mother hissed. “I think you enjoy parading around like a common harlot.” Eisa’s mouth fell open at the insult. Never had her mother stooped to call her such a name. “Do not look so shocked, Eisa. What else did you think you appeared as?”

Eisa tried to ignore the pain her mother’s words brought forth, but despite her efforts, she could feel tears well in her eyes as they downcast. “He is my friend mother. I did not mean it to look like anything else.”

“You failed miserably at that!” She snapped. “If it did not run the risk of invoking the prince’s ire I would forbid your interactions altogether.” Fasta huffed in anger. “The other nobles speak enough as it is, you do not need to provoke them further. It makes me wonder if what they say is true.”

“It is not!” Eisa’s head shot to make eye contact with her mother. “None of it is. Why they cannot find something else to discuss I will never understand. I am his  _ friend _ . Nothing else.”

Fasta stared her down. “I had once hoped you did hold more of a connection to him than you let on. Now I believe I should have simply married you off when I had the chance.” Fasta turned away from her, an air of finality in her steps. “Get out of my sight, Eisa. I am done with you.”

Eisa fled from her mother, tears finally spilling over. As she ran she passed her father and brother who had just returned to the residence they were staying at. “Sister?” Tyr called but she ignored him.

Fasta calmly exited the room Eisa had just come from. Ver’s eyes narrowed at his wife while Tyr looked at her confused. “Go after your sister, Tyr.” Ver commanded.

Tyr did not hesitate as his father’s tone told him he would regret disobeying. He quickly scurried off in the direction Eisa had run. Once Tyr was out of sight Ver turned to his wife. “What did you do?” Ver’s tone was demanding and intimidating, his face flushed with anger.

Fasta merely scowled at the man. “I put her back in her place. She has been parading herself around in a most improper manner. The other nobles talk, Ver. Do you not hear their words?”

“Of course I do! I also know our daughter well enough to know they are not true!” Ver stared her down. “Why must you always do this to her, Fasta?”

“I watched your daughter lean into the prince in a way that would be improper for any woman, much less a noble.” Fasta snapped. “I hear footsteps in the halls of our home at night. I listen to the other women speak of how Eisa and the prince must be sneaking around. Why else would they constantly be together?” Her upper lip curled. “It is humiliating, Ver. The way they speak of her implies things that reflect badly on me as a mother.”

Ver scoffed. “You were never much of a mother to her in the first place.”

Fasta’s mouth fell open. “How  _ dare you _ .” Fasta pointed toward the direction both Eisa and Tyr vanished in. “I raised both of those children.”

“You raised Tyr!” Ver shouted. “You raised Eisa until you could safely push her away and then ceased to acknowledge her unless she did something wrong. The poor girl only ever tried to make you proud, Fasta. I cannot quite blame her for seeking out a companion in the prince given that he seems to genuinely care for her.” Ver sighed. “Given who he is I do not think you have a place to judge how Eisa interacts with him in the first place.”

Fasta pursed her lips and stared at her husband. “That girl ceased to earn my approval the day I caught her with fire in her hands.” She finally hissed out. “Fine, if you want your daughter acting like a common wench you can deal with the consequences.” She turned her back to him, ignoring the disgusted shock on his face. “I am done with this conversation, Ver.”

Ver grabbed her shoulder as she tried to walk away. “You will not call my daughter any such name again, lest you regret it.”

Fasta looked at him in disbelief. “You are threatening  _ me _ , Ver? I am the only reason your name is not tarnished beyond repair.”

Ver’s mouth shut as he glared, but he let her go. “Get out of my sight, Fasta.” He told her with shut eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Happily.” She spat, walking in the opposite direction of Tyr and his sister.

***

“Sister!” Tyr called as he chased her through the back garden. He had the feeling she was headed for the woods just past it. “Eisa, wait!” He got close enough to grab her shoulder, forcing her to turn toward him or risk falling. Tyr was shocked silent at his sister’s tear-streaked face. He held her as she buried it against his chest and sobbed, her knees giving out beneath her making them both kneel. “Eisa…” He whispered. “What happened?”

Eisa shook as she forced the sobs back to speak. “Mother has made it clear that I am worth nothing to her.” She choked. “I was teasing Loki earlier and she saw it. She told me she should have married me off when she had the chance. She-” Eisa’s voice broke with another sob. “She called me a harlot!”

Shock spread across Tyr’s face. “Oh, Eisa.” He pulled his sister closer. “Do not listen to her words. You know they are not true.”

“Do I? She is not wrong, Tyr. I do act most improper around Loki.” Eisa shook her head. “Maybe if I did not spend so much time with him…”

“Eisa, you look happiest when I see you with him. He and I have had our differences but I will not deny that I prefer your expression when he is around.” Tyr pulled out a piece of cloth to wipe his sister’s tears away. “Ignore our mother. She does not understand. You have said it yourself, she never has.”

Eisa huffed a laugh. “There you go acting older again.” This earned a headshake from Tyr. She sniffled and paused before speaking again. “You see now, Tyr, why I spend so much time away from home?”

Tyr sighed. “Unfortunately I do.”

“I do not want to go back.” Eisa told him.

“I know.” He pulled away and stood, helping her stand as well. “I do not think anyone will be surprised if you do not come back, Eisa.”

“Mother will be mad.” Eisa clenched her eyes shut at the thought of the woman.

“If father’s tone was anything to go by, I do not think she will bother you again any time soon.” Tyr replied, shivering as he thought of how cold Ver had sounded.

“You are okay with this?” Eisa asked him.

“I trusted him before, I do now as well.” Tyr said softly.

Eisa swallowed and nodded. She closed her eyes and focused, very glad that she and Loki were both in the realm. Telepathy was so much easier than writing in the journals.  _ Loki, come find me, please. _

Seconds after she opened her eyes Loki appeared in front of them, visibly startling Tyr. “How…?”

“You saw nothing, Tyr.” Was all Eisa said.

Her brother swallowed and nodded. “Of course.”

Loki took one look at Eisa’s face and narrowed his eyes. “What happened?”

“I will tell you later.” She promised. “Please, just take me somewhere not here.”

Loki’s eyes softened. “Of course.” He looked at Tyr. “I assume you had nothing to do with this.”

“Of course not!” Tyr replied looking offended.

“Good.” Loki walked up and set a hand on Eisa’s shoulder.

“Wait.” Eisa said making him pause. She looked to her brother. “Be sure to inform Thyra of my whereabouts.” Eisa made a thoughtful face. “Tell her she can sleep in my room if she wants to.”

Tyr was slightly confused by the latter request but nodded. “I will pass that on.”

Eisa forced a small smile. “Thank you.” She then nodded at Loki and the two vanished.

Tyr stared where they had stood for a moment before shaking his head. “Magic gives me a headache.” He muttered heading back toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. It means a ton. As everyone knows I love feedback, so go on down there and drop a comment. Let me know your opinions on all the characters. Any thoughts or theories? I don't really have a question in mind this chapter, I just wanna hear from you. XD


	18. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this like half done and then realized I made an error in terms of plot so bad that I would have ripped the story off its hinges. I kinda forgot I left Frigga on Asgard. XD I had to scrap 95% of what I had written, which is why this took so long. Outline your fics people, don't be me. Anyway, finally got this done so here you all go. It's really late here so I did not proofread this at all. I'll do a thorough look over tomorrow. Hopefully everything will make sense for now.

Loki held Eisa while she recovered from the effects of teleportation, hand rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. When she finally pulled back Loki looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the mischievous light they usually held was gone. Sorrow fell over Loki’s own features as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. “What happened, Eisa?”

The girl shook her head and looked away. “My mother.” She whispered. “You were right, she was watching us earlier.” Eisa pulled away and paced Loki’s room. 

“What did she say?” Loki asked and the girl froze with her back to him, fist clenching. “Eisa...?”

“She told me I was improper, disgraceful. That she should have married me off when she had the chance and that…” She paused and swallowed, choking on her words a bit. “That I am no better than a common harlot.”

Eisa jumped when she heard glass break and turned to find Loki with a look of fury in his eyes, fist clenched. A vase that had sat on a nearby table had shattered, likely from him reacting magically. “She will regret her words.” He practically growled.

“Loki, no.” Eisa closed her eyes with a stressful look. “Please, my father is handling it. I do not wish to make this worse.”

“You defend her still? After this?” He asked in disbelief.

“I…” Eisa grimaced. “She is still my mother.” She sighed, eyes downcast as her tears threatened to return. “Whether or not she cares that I am her daughter.”

Loki’s eyes softened and he approached her. “You deserve far better, Eisa.” He whispered tilting her head up so she would look at him. Eisa tried to turn away but he held her there so she instead averted her eyes, ignoring the tears that spilled over. “I hate seeing you cry.” He sighed wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Those words paired with the realization that Loki truly and genuinely cared for her caused the floodgates to break and Eisa began to cry in full again, pushing forward so she could hide her face against Loki’s chest. He held her, stroking her back as she clutched his shirt and sobbed. After some time Eisa’s sobs quieted and her breathing evened out. “I am sorry.” She told him, her voice weak from her meltdown.

“It is alright.” Loki assured her. “Come on, you need rest.” He loosened the ties on her dress before leading her to the bed. “This is much easier on Asgard.” He acknowledged, referring to the nightgowns she kept in one of his drawers.

“It was one of my better ideas.” She nodded with the smallest of smiles. After it was determined she would not suffocate she crawled under the blankets, curling into a ball.

“Get some sleep, Eisa.” Loki told her softly. Eisa closed her eyes at his words, her mind almost instantly drifting to unconsciousness. It was restless but, thankfully, it was also dreamless.

***

Thyra walked to Eisa’s room that evening and was terribly confused to find Tyr sitting on her bed with her friend nowhere in sight. “Where is Eisa?” She asked worried as she caught Tyr’s expression.

“With Loki.” He told her quietly. “She had a confrontation with our mother earlier. She will likely not be returning tonight.”

“Is she alright?” Thyra hesitantly moved to sit beside Tyr, and upon getting no protest, took a seat on the bed.

“I do not know.” He admitted. “I know she was very hurt by what mother said, and for good reason. I am the one who told her she did not need to return.”

Thyra was shocked. “She must have said something truly terrible for you to have willingly sent her off with Loki.”

A moment of silence passed before Tyr replied. “She did.” Then he stood. “Eisa says you may stay in here tonight if you so wish. I assume that has some form of significance to you other than a private room, but I will not ask. Goodnight Thyra.” With that, he left her alone in the room staring after him with a slightly dumbfounded expression.

Once she had put her thoughts back together Thyra realized what Eisa had done. Eisa’s room there was only on the second floor, and it had a balcony with lattice work beside it. A very easy route to use when sneaking out, especially for her. “Oh, Eisa.” Thyra whispered to herself. “Thank you.”

Thyra had befriended one of the servants that worked in Kori’s estate shortly after the two began their affair. The woman was always happy to take the letters Thyra brought over up to Kori for her. Of course, she was under the impression that they were from a member of Eisa’s family, as shown by the crest on the wax that sealed them. In reality, they were from Thyra, and she simply borrowed the seal Eisa always kept on her desk.

It was still early enough that Thyra could take a letter to Kori without raising too many suspicions. She quickly wrote a note explaining the situation and sealed it. After that she slipped down the side of the home and quickly wandered to Kori’s estate, pleading that her friend would be tending outside as she usually was. Luck was on her side as she spotted her in the garden. “Aslaug.” She called drawing her attention.

“Thyra!” She exclaimed happily. “I did not know you were in the realm.”

“It was a last minute ordeal.” She replied with a small smile. “I was wondering if you would mind taking a letter up to Kori for me.”

“Of course I will.” The girl took the letter Thyra held out to her. “I will be right back.” She called over her shoulder as she ran off. Thyra shook her head amused. Aslaug was a very hyperactive girl. She could not help but wonder if that was why she always seemed to be working outside. 

About ten minutes later Thyra spotted Aslaug running back toward her. “Here you are.” She said with a smile, handing Thyra a different letter, this one with Kori’s seal.

“Thank you, Aslaug.” Thyra replied, returning the expression. “I should head back before I am missed, but we should see if we can find time outside our duties to catch up.”

“I would very much like that. Farewell, Thyra!” Aslaug waved.

“Goodbye, Aslaug.” Thyra laughed. Once she was a good distance away she opened the letter. As she read her expression broke into a grin. She practically ran back to the estate, quickly climbing back to Eisa’s room. If she hurried she could bathe and change before she went out again. Kori was more than happy to meet her.

***

When Eisa stirred the next morning she found herself subconsciously snuggling into the body next to her. It was almost concerning to her how comfortable it was to sleep next to Loki. She felt safe beside him, like nothing could ever harm her.

The arm around her tightened when she moved, holding her in place. “Loki…” Eisa whispered trying to wiggle free a bit. “I cannot move.”

“That is the point.” He grumbled. “Sleep.”

“You can sleep all you like. I need to get back before too many questions arise.” She urged, struggling once more.

“You have been gone all night, Eisa. How many more questions could possibly arise?” He muttered, though his grip did loosen. “I will not make you stay, though I do wish you would not go.”

Eisa hesitated at his words. He was right. She had in fact been gone all night. If word got out it would not matter when she returned home. They were likely doomed either way. She sighed heavily. “Leave it to you to make me realize my fate is stone.” Eisa relaxed back into him. She could practically feel his smirk.

“Nothing is set in stone, Eisa. Save, perhaps, the fact that the nobles will never tire of us.” His breathing evened back out after that and Eisa suspected he had fallen back asleep. She followed soon after, her slumber more restful this time.

***

The next time she awoke Eisa was alone. Well, alone in the bed at least. Loki sat in a chair nearby with a book open on his lap. “Finally decided to awake, did you?” He asked closing the tome when she shifted.

Eisa groaned. “What time is it?” She muttered moving to stand from the mattress. One of her loose sleeves fell down her arm baring her shoulder and part of her chest. She quickly pulled it back into place. “My dress needs to be retightened.”

“It is likely early afternoon by now.” Loki told her as he stood. He walked toward her. “Turn.” Eisa showed him her back and he began to lace the dress back up. “We have court in a couple of hours.”

Eisa made a sound of protest. “I do not look forward to that at all.”

“Unfortunately, it is required of us.” Loki replied amused. “I should get you home so you can make yourself look more presentable. There will surely be talk were you to arrive in the same dress you wore yesterday.”

“That is true.” Eisa sighed, stretching as Loki finished the tie. “As much as I despise it, would you mind taking me to my room? I may be able to attempt to convince my family I was there.”

“Of course.” He offered his arm and Eisa took it with a sigh, bracing herself.

Eisa stumbled but was otherwise okay when they appeared in her room. She caught sight of Thyra still curled up asleep in her bed. “She must have had a late night.” Eisa told Loki with a humored smirk.

“Indeed. It is quite unlike her to sleep so late.” Loki agreed. “I must return, but I will see you later.” He told her, hand pushing hair behind her ear. 

“Of course.” She smiled. 

“Do not let your mother get to you, Eisa. Lest I have to step in.” He practically growled the end of his statement.

“I will do my best to ignore her, Loki.” Her hand reached to his face. “Do not act rashly.”

He took a deep breath and placed his hand over hers. “As you wish.” He whispered.

It was dangerous she knew, given their discussion the prior day, but Eisa stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Loki blinked at her when she pulled back before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her again, holding her tightly to him. “We are bad at this.” She laughed when he pulled back.

“Indeed.” He smirked letting her go. His knuckles brushed over her cheekbone. “I will see you in a bit.” With that, he vanished from her room.

Eisa sighed with a head shake and turned back toward her bed...where Thyra was now sitting up with eyes wide as saucers. The younger girl’s face burned when she saw her. “How long have you been awake?” She squeaked.

Thyra swallowed as equally pink. “Long enough.” Her voice sounded just as embarrassed. “I awoke just in time to see you kiss him.”

“Well,” Eisa said scratching the back of her head. “I suppose that makes us even.”

Thyra relaxed slightly at Eisa’s joke. “Indeed.” She laughed. 

“Were you out late?” Eisa asked, changing the subject with a knowing look.

Thyra blushed again. “Yes. Thank you, Eisa.”

“It was not a problem. After all, that is the entire reason I brought you along.” She smiled. “Now then, I have court in less than two hours. I need to bathe and change.”

Thyra stood from the bed. “Let us get you ready then.” She told her, heading for the washroom. Eisa followed her with a small smile. Thyra really was a good friend.

***

Eisa descended the stairs an hour later, meeting her family at the door. “Eisa, I did not know you were here.” Ver told her surprised.

“I was in my room all day.” She told him, ignoring her mother completely. Fasta made no movement to acknowledge her presence either.

“I see.” He replied with a sad expression. “When Tyr came back alone last night I was afraid you were not coming back.”

“I will always come back eventually, father. I have a duty to you and our family.” Eisa gave a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “Besides that, I knew I was expected in court.”

“I am glad you see the importance of your position, Eisa. Though I do hope you know to take care of yourself.” Ver looked at her meaningfully. “I am proud of the woman you have become.”

Eisa gave a genuine smile this time. “Thank you.” She glanced around. “Has Tyr already left?”

“Yes, he went out this morning with some of the warriors. We should head out ourselves lest we are late.” Ver told both Eisa and Fasta. He led the way, both women following without a word.

***

Eisa found it very difficult to pay attention to anything happening in court that day.  _ You may need to give me a recap later. _

_ For someone meant to take over her family you are quite unobservant. _

Eisa moved her gaze over to where Loki sat.  _ Ass. _

_ Quite rude also. _ Eisa rolled her eyes to herself, hoping no one caught sight of it.  _ I saw that. _

_ Of course, you did. _ After that, she tried to focus more on what was being spoken. Mostly the continuations of trade deals and peace treaties. More paperwork for her father, and utterly boring for her.  _ I am going to make a terrible house head.  _ She swore she heard Loki laughing in her head at that.

It was later than Eisa would have liked when the session finally ended. She immediately wandered off to find Loki, not noticing the watchful eyes of both her father and the king. “Your daughter seems to be quite taken with my son, Lord Ver.”

“Indeed. The two are rather inseperable.” He agreed. “He seems to make her happy.”

Odin hummed in thought. “Would you change it?” He asked suddenly.

“My king?” Ver looked confused by the inquiry.

“You are one of very few who know the truth, Lord Ver. Of my secret.” Odin told him. “Would you change it, if their relationship ever came to be something more?”

Ver stared after Eisa thoughtfully. “As you are one of the few who knows my own secret, I can assure you I would not.” He said finally. “Should either of our truths ever come to be known, I think it would be good for them to have the other.”

Odin gave one of his rare smiles. “I do not foresee that ever happening. I would beg the norns themselves that it never does, but I do agree.” He paused before continuing. “My wife is very fond of Eisa and the companionship she offers Loki.”

“I am glad to hear that Eisa is keeping good standing amongst your family.” Ver told him honestly.

“She is indeed.” Odin told him. “You did well in raising her, Lord Ver. It makes me realize I was wrong in ever doubting you.”

Silence passed as Ver thought, a faraway expression crossing his face. Finally, he spoke again. “Thank you, my king.”

Odin nodded. “We should return for the night. There is much to be done tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Ver agreed. “I wish you well, my king.” He said with a swift bow.

“And you, Lord Ver.” With that, the two parted ways.

***

“Is there somewhere we can sneak off to?” Eisa asked Loki as they walked. “I want to practice.”

Loki chuckled softly. “Unfortunately I do not know of any places to safely slip away to. Not without raising suspicions.”

“Damn.” Eisa sighed. “Oh well, I will just have to catch up once we return to Asgard then.”

“You will do fine, Eisa. It is only a week.” He assured. “I will make sure you do not suffer for lost time.”

“I appreciate that.” Eisa smiled. “Now then, I was serious earlier. I did not pay attention to most of the beginning of court.”

Loki shook his head. “You are a mess, Eisa.”

The girl pouted. “It is not my fault it is so boring.”

“It is only boring if you see it from the surface.” Loki told her. “Court intrigue can be quite facinating.”

Eisa cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that everyone in that room has something to hide, ourselves included.” He explained. “You can pick up the ticks of a nobleman when he lies, the disdain another has when addressing a superior. It is all one giant game of sorts.”

“You are able to listen because you spend the time reading people.” Eisa said with understanding. “Leave it to you to find a way to make such a dull thing fit your personality.”

“Now if we could just find a way to make it fit yours.” Loki smirked. “I have no doubt it will come to you. You are quite clever.”

Eisa felt her cheeks tinge pink. “I am not that clever. I learned everything from you.”

“I am insulted that you think so little of my skills.”

Eisa swatted his arm. “You know that is not what I meant.”

Loki smirked. “Of course I do, Eisa, but where is the fun if I cannot tease you?”

Eisa sighed with a head shake. “I do not know what to do with you. Bloody god of mischief.”

“My title alone should tell you there is nothing to do with me.” Loki came to stand directly before her, blocking her path. “You cannot out trick the trickster, Eisa. Your only choice would be to follow my lead.”

“We will see about that.” She told him determined.

Loki smirked. “As you wish.” He stepped back from her. “I do not think you will fair too long without your teacher, however. You cannot learn to counter my tricks without first knowing what they are.”

“That is fair enough.” Eisa conceded. “Fine. I may not be able to our trick you, but I can learn how to use your skill to my advantage with others.”

“There is my clever apprentice. I knew you would catch on.” He grinned.

“You are quite full of yourself, did you know that  _ my prince _ ?” Eisa asked with a brow raised.

“I did actually. It is part of my charm.” Loki shrugged.

Eisa laughed at that. “If that is what you wish to call it. Come on oh so glorious god of mischief. Let us finish our walk before the sun sets.” She said starting to laugh again.

“As my lady wishes.” He replied equally amused. The two walked on in comfortable silence after that, each mulling over their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you. If you're enjoying this drop a comment below with thoughts, theories, opinions, etc. I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Okay, so reader question this time. What got you guys into Marvel and/or Loki? Mine was because I saw the Avengers randomly while it was in theatres because my family had heard good things. I had never seen a Marvel movie before that, and honestly, while I liked it I completely forgot about it for like a year afterward until I ran out of fanfiction to read one day. I was trying to think of a new fandom and remembered liking Loki's face. So I looked up the name and watched the films and read some fanfics and here I am almost 6 years later. XD
> 
> Edit: I made a kofi to help with living expenses. I'm a college student. You are in no way obligated to do this, but if you do I would seriously appreciate it. :P ko-fi.com/theassassinlover


	19. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not too terribly late at least. Though admittedly I wrote this instead of doing my homework. :/ Probably not my best judgment but good for you guys. Anyway, the beginning of this wraps up their trip and then we jump 80 years. Just heads up. With that, enjoy the chapter.

The rest of the trip passed relatively smoothly. When it came time to depart Eisa noticed that Thyra looked particularly somber. “You will miss him.” She whispered to her friend as she helped her pack.

“Of course I will.” She muttered. “I miss him all the time. I will miss Aslaug as well. I hope she will accompany his family once again when they next visit Asgard.”

Eisa smiled softly. “I do hope he comes back to Asgard soon. I hate to see you so sad.”

Thyra’s lips curved slightly. “You are a good friend, Eisa.” She told her, helping Eisa place the rest of her dresses in her bag.

“I try to be.” Eisa replied.

Thyra seemed thoughtful. “Loki seems a good friend as well.”

A genuine smile came to Eisa’s face. “More than you can imagine. He makes me feel safe, like he would do anything for me.”

A knowing look crossed Thyra’s face. “I am beginning to think your interest in the prince is becoming more than platonic, Eisa.”

“Keep dreaming, Thyra. We are friends, nothing more.” Eisa shook her head. “I do not want that. We work as we are.”

“If you say so.” Thyra hummed though her expression did not change.

Eisa sighed at her friend, but a smile did grace her lips. The two finished their packing in silence.

***

As the two families stood ready to depart some had come to see them off. Thor and Tyr both had warrior friends they bid farewell to. Eisa let Kori use her as a scapegoat, though she knew he was truly there to see Thyra off. His eyes held a longing look as he glanced over at her. Thyra did her best to keep stoic, but those who looked closely could see the sadness in her eyes.

Eisa bid farewell to her friend and stepped away, standing between Thyra and Loki. Thor and Tyr soon came back to the group after saying their own goodbyes. Her father exchanged words with Kori’s father before approaching Odin and indicating they were ready to depart. The rainbow of the Bifrost came down and Eisa watched the group before them vanish.

Thyra fared far better upon landing this time, as Eisa did not have to catch her and she stumbled only slightly. Ver and Odin exchanged words before heading off to wrap thing up. Fasta followed, motioning Thyra with her, likely to return to their home. Eisa gave Thyra an apologetic look. She knew Fasta made her uncomfortable. 

Thor and Tyr looked at the remaining two. “Brother, we are going to the training grounds! Come with us!” Thor said happily clasping Loki’s shoulder.

“Perhaps later, brother. I have something to practice on my own first.” Loki told him. Thor’s smile faltered for just a moment before he nodded.

“I will see you later then. Come, Lord Tyr. Let us engage in glorious battle!” Thor said leading the way as Eisa’s brother followed. Tyr gave her a knowing look as he left.

Eisa shook her head amused. “You know, it would not hurt you to humor him.” She told Loki as they walked along the rainbow bridge. “I can wait.”

“I do humor him more often than you think.” Loki replied. “Besides, were you not the one who was worried about your skills becoming rusty?” He looked at her with a smirk.

“That is true enough.” Eisa sighed. “Alright, let us practice then. I am eager to improve my skills.”

“I do enjoy hearing you say that. It means my teachings are not for naught.” Loki mused. The two made there way back to the palace and to a secluded area of the garden to practice.

***

Eisa walked through the palace halls, a stack of papers in her arms to be brought to her father. Another eighty years had passed quickly. Eisa and Loki kept to their agreement of not being so forward in their game, to the point that they had practically stopped on their own. If Eisa remembered correctly, the last time they truly had a moment was nearing twenty years ago now. The girl was lost in thought as she walked and did not notice the person walking toward her until she knocked into them. “I am so sorry!” She said quickly, barely catching the papers before the fell from her arms.

“It is alright, Eisa. You seemed a bit lost in thought.” The person replied.

Eisa looked up from straightening the papers. “Oh! Nestori, it has been a while.” She smiled.

“Indeed. It seems you are always preoccupied with either your father or the young prince.” He replied with a smile.

“They do each take up a fair bit of my time. One more so than the other.” She admitted.

Nestori laughed softly. “I noticed.” He looked to the papers she was carrying. “I seem to be keeping you from something important, but I do rather miss talking with you. We should find time to catch up.”

Eisa nodded in agreement. “Yes, I would very much like that.”

“Then I shall see you later. If you wish to meet sometime, simply send word. Or find me here if you have a moment.” He told her.

“That I shall. Farewell Nestori.” She said before continuing down the hall.

“And you, Eisa.” He called after.

Eisa traveled the rest of the way through the palace without incident and took the papers to where her father waited in his office. “Apologies father, I ran into Lord Nestori on the way.” She told him.

“That is alright, Eisa. I am barely ready for them.” He replied without looking up.

Eisa almost sighed at his posture. Her father had been drowning himself in work lately, paying little to no mind to her or even her brother. She had a feeling it had to do with him and her mother fighting so much lately. “Did you need me to do anything else?” 

“I just need you to sign these papers.” He motioned at a small stack. “They require the signature of my successor as well as mine.” Eisa nodded and moved over to the stack, taking a quill and dipping it in the ink. “After that, you are free to go, though I recommend you not be gone too late. We leave early for Alfheim.”

“Of course.” Eisa agreed, signing her name across several of the papers.

“I would also recommend not bringing Thyra along on this trip. We will only be gone a few days. She can spend them with her mother.” Ver added.

Eisa was slightly saddened by that but nodded. “I understand.” She told him. “Is Tyr coming with?”

“Yes, he will accompany us this time.” Ver smiled slightly. “I know you enjoy each other’s company.”

“Very much so. He is my brother and we are quite close.” Eisa finished signing the last paper and placed the quill back down.

“I was always glad the two of you got along so well. I was always so worried you would be jealous of him because...well that does not matter.” He cut himself off.

“My looks.” Eisa said for him. “I am aware of my difference father, but at this point, it does not bother me so much. Loki looks quite different as well, and though it is from an unfortunate event, Lady Sif has dark hair also.” The woman shrugged. “I learned long ago not to let such things get to me.”

Ver smiled. “You are becoming quite wise with your age.”

“I hope so.” Eisa smiled. “After all, I learned much of it from you.”

A soft laugh left her father. “You flatter me, Eisa. Go on now, you are done for the day and I have no doubt a certain prince is waiting for you somewhere.”

“You are likely correct.” Eisa admitted. “Farewell father, I shall see you tonight.”

“Do not be late.” He reminded as she left the room. Once she was gone he shook his head amused.

***

“Eisa.” Loki acknowledged when she entered his room. He did not look up from the book in front of him.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I have a security charm on my door. It only opens for those who I allow.” Loki explained. “Currently that would be you and my mother. Any others I must open the door for. My mother does not usually come to my chambers, and when she does she knocks.”

“That seems quite useful.” Eisa muttered to herself. She looked at the black leather bound book in his hand. “What are you studying now?” By this point, Eisa had completely stopped practicing dark magic. Using it made her uncomfortable, though she had no desire to stop Loki. What he did with his magic was his own decision.

Loki looked over at her with a hesitant expression. “Mind reading.” He said slowly.

Eisa was incredulous. “ _ Mind reading _ ?”

“Of a sort.” Loki clarified. “It is a way to bring someone’s memory to the forefront of their mind. If it is something you know happened, you can make them relive it, and see it in the process.” He looked at her. “If I am being honest, it is used more for torture purposes.”

“I see.” Eisa said quietly. “The darkest side of dark magic.”

“Indeed.” He approached her. “Such things I read for the knowledge rather than use.” His eyes scanned across her face. “You do trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Eisa assured him. “I simply worry over such things. The dangers that they hold, and the horrors they may be used for.”

“It does not all need to be used negatively.” He told her softly. He raised his hand to her face and Eisa closed her eyes when his thumb traced her cheek bone. Then, suddenly, she was not in the present moment any longer. Insead she was one-hundred fifty-three years in the past at her coming of age ceremony.

All the images of that night flashed through her mind before landing on the balcony where Loki had found her. There she relived the first time he kissed her, and all the emotions that had come with it. Excitement, confusion, slight worry, and mild amusement. The longing she felt when he pulled back. The thrill when he kissed her again. The lingering thought of...

Eisa was suddenly pulled from her mind with a gasp and stared at Loki wide-eyed. He mirrored the expression. “I am sorry. I did not know your emotions would come through as well.” 

Loki tried to step away but Eisa caught his wrist. “Loki, wait.”

“I do not want to complicate this further Eisa.” He told her quietly. “I cannot do that, both for your sake and my own.”

Eisa’s grip tightened for a moment before she let go. “That is the reason you distanced us then. You do not want to chance things going further.” She whispered.

“I do not know what I want. I just know that things as they are work best for the time being.” Loki breathed. “You already mean something to me. I do not wish to mess that up.”

“I understand.” Eisa replied softly. “It is the same for me. That and my unwillingness to settle down.”

“I thought that might still be the case.” Loki said with a small laugh. Eisa smiled at him. “You leave for Alfheim tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes, but it is only a three-day trip, and I will be sure to pack my journal. I will return before you know it.” Eisa sighed softly. “I was told to leave Thyra behind. She will be disappointed, but the time with her mother will be good for her.”

“She enjoys travel quite a bit.” Loki acknowledged.

“Yes. It allows her to see things she would be otherwise unable to experience.” Eisa explained. “She likes the freedom.”

“I cannot fault her for that.” Loki glanced out the nearby window. “However, the sun is setting and I believe you depart early in the morning. Perhaps you should head home.”

“Trying to get rid of me are you?” Eisa teased. “You are correct, however. I promised my father I would not be late.”

“Go on then.” Loki smiled. “I will write you.”

“I look forward to it.” Eisa told him before heading for the doors. “Farewell, my prince.” She called over her shoulder with a smirk.

Loki shook his head. “Farewell, Eisa. Have a safe trip.”

“I always do.” With that she left to head back to her home.

***

Eisa woke early to a knock at her door. “Sister, are you up? We are leaving soon.” 

Eisa groaned softly before opening her eyes. When she saw the sun rising she shot up from her bed, realizing she overslept.  _ That is odd. Where is Thyra? _ She wondered though she had no time to dwell on it. “Yes!” She called out rushing to dress and gather her things. Thankfully she had packed the night before. Once she was presentable she opened the door to her waiting brother.

“You were not already woken?” Tyr asked confused.

Eisa shook her head. “No. Have you seen Thyra?"

“No.” Tyr said confused. Both of the siblings knew it was quite unlike her maid to shirk her duties.

“How long do I have?” Eisa asked him.

“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.” Was the response she received. Eisa handed off her bag to her brother.

“Take this downstairs for me.” She told him. “I am going to check on her before we leave.”

“Be quick, Eisa. You do not want to anger mother.” Tyr warned.

“I know.” With that Tyr headed down the stairs and Eisa to Thyra’s room. “Thyra?” She called with a soft knock. No response. She repeated the action with same result. Finally, she simply cracked the door a bit and peaked inside. Thyra’s room was empty, and her bed looked untouched from the night before. “Oh no.” She whispered. Quietly she closed the door, glancing around to make sure no one had seen. Then she headed downstairs like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Well?” Tyr whispered.

“She is feeling unwell.” Eisa lied. She felt a small pang of guilt at lying, but she did not want to get Thyra into trouble. Tyr was kind, but some things she knew he would not be approving of.

“I see. I do hope she recovers quickly.” He replied with some concern.

“Me too…” Eisa replied, her mind elsewhere.

“Glad to see you two are ready.” Ver said entering the room. “Your mother will be down shortly and we can depart.”

Nearly the moment the words left his lips the woman appeared at the top of the staircase. “We are ready?” She asked eyeing the three.

“Yes.” Ver replied evenly.

“Good.” The woman brushed past them as she headed for the front door. “Let us go then.” Ver was quick to follow his wife.

Eisa sighed heavily. Fasta had been even more terrible following that trip to Vanaheim so long ago. The woman seemed to have it out not only for her but for her father as well. Even Tyr felt the negative effects of the woman’s ire as she increased her expectations of him heavily.

Tyr looked over at her. “Are you alright, sister?”

“I am fine.” Eisa shook her head. “The tension of our family is simply getting to me.”

Tyr nodded in understanding. “I think it is getting to all of us.” Tyr lifted her bag and handed it to her before taking his own. “Come on, before they realize we did not follow.”

“Of course.” Eisa agreed. With that, the two siblings rushed to catch up to their parents.

***

Eisa really should not have been surprised by the fact that her parents were fighting again. She knew better than to think this trip was going to go smoothly. However, she had not expected them to start going at each other less than two hours into the first day of their trip.

Try as she might it was hard not to listen to what they were saying. They were not exactly quiet. From the sound of it, Fasta was irritated by the fact that Tyr had joined them instead of working to raise in ranks and the age-old argument of Eisa’s marital status. The girl sighed, exhausted from simply listening to them.

“They are really going at it this time.” Tyr said, appearing in her doorway. Eisa looked at him tiredly.

“Yes, they are.” She shook her head. “Norns I wish they would just get along. This is far worse than anything mother ever held over me. I would sooner face her outrageous expectations than continue to listen to this.” There was a pause where a loud line about Ver’s line dying with Tyr and Eisa was heard. “Maybe I should have let Loki take care of her.” Eisa muttered under her breath.

“Eisa!” Tyr tried to scold her, but his expression was far from threatening. “I do know what you mean though.” He looked over at her. “Father’s line would not die out.”

“Of course not. I cannot remain unmarried forever, and you may find someone yourself one day.” Eisa replied softly. “Mother just wants to rush things. Knowing her she hopes to hand me off to someone of even higher standing so that she can look better herself.”

“I feel as though Loki would be quite off-put by such a thing.” Tyr told her amused.

Eisa huffed a small laugh. “If I did not wish to marry and mother tried to force me, my betrothed might just mysteriously break off the deal. Or go missing depending on his mood.”

“I am somehow convinced that breaking the deal would hurt mother more. Think of how humiliated she would be.” Tyr pointed out.

“That idea should not amuse me as much as it does.” Eisa replied with a head shake. The siblings flinched at the sound of a loud door slam. “I am going to go for a walk.” Eisa told Tyr rubbing her temples. “I will be back in an hour or two.”

“Do not be too long, we are supposed to go meet one of the other families later.” Tyr reminded her.

“I know, though if mother and father keep this up they may not both live to meet them.” Eisa muttered. Then she bid her brother a farewell and headed for the front door.

Eisa left the estate and headed for a field she often frequented in Alfheim. It was a secluded area on the other side of a small patch of trees. The rest of the clearing was surrounded by forest. She was hopeful the time away from her family would help her to relax and clear her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did please leave a comment with thoughts, ideas, or theories. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks to everyone who read/commented/kudos this. It means the world.
> 
> If you want to give me a hand with life consider buying me a kofi. It is never expected or required, but if you do I'd seriously appreciate it. :) ko-fi.com/theassassinlover
> 
> Reader question: Any theories going through your heads?
> 
> See ya!


	20. Fear Unimagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look what I did. XD It helps that this chapter covered a major plot point that I've had planned from the beginning, so there was no difficulty going from point A to point B here. Anyway, I'm just going to apologize in advance. Don't kill me. Enjoy! (Also I got my homework done this time. Yay.)

“Tyr, where is Eisa?” Ver asked his son when he found him sitting in his sister’s room. He would have asked why he was there were it not for the fact that he knew it was the furthest room from where he and Fasta had been fighting. “We need to leave for town soon.”

“She went for a walk a little over an hour ago.” Tyr replied. “She wanted to clear her head. I can go look for her if you wish.”

“If you would please. I do not wish to make things worse with your mother.” Ver sounded tired, and Tyr felt great sympathy for his father at that moment.

“Are you alright father?” Tyr found himself asking.

Ver gave him a weary smile. “I am fine, my son. Your mother and I have dealt with far worse in the past, I can assure you of that. You were simply not around for it, and your sister was too young to remember.”

“Did it last this long?” Tyr asked him with a tired look.

A far off expression crossed Ver’s face before he sighed. “No.” He shook his head. “It actually resolved itself rather quickly all things considered.”

“I see.” Tyr whispered. He stood from Eisa’s bed. “I will go find her. I have an idea of where she went.”

“Thank you, Tyr.” Ver left the room and Tyr followed to head out and find Eisa.

***

Eisa knew she had been gone longer than she should have. However, she couldn’t bring herself to return. The calm around her was a stark contrast compared to the environment that awaited her when she returned. Still, she knew she should go back. At the very least for her brother’s sake. After all, he would be subject to any backlash as well.

Sighing deeply she stood from the ground, brushing her dress off as she did. Eisa turned to head back out when a sound from the thicker woods caught her attention. Eisa swiveled around, eyes scanning the treeline. “Hello?”

There was no response but Eisa heard movement as whatever was watching her moved around the clearing. Discretely Eisa brought a flame to her hand, keeping it as close to her side as possible without burning her dress. She tried to follow the sound with her eyes, but when the forest fell silent she found herself turning in circles. A feeling of uneasiness was creeping up her spine and every nerve was on edge.

“I know you are there.” She tried to keep a composed stature, but her voice wavered slightly. Eisa’s heart raced as she listened. Everything around her seemed so calm. Slowly she started to relax, her flame going out.

At that same moment, a crack was heard behind her along with fast-moving footsteps. Eisa turned quickly, surprise evident on her face as she made eye contact with a Jotun. Her eyes widened further when she was knocked to the ground, the creature’s hand holding her down by the abdomen. Eisa screamed loudly as the touch caused her dress to burn away and began to freeze her side. She lashed out, fist weakly making contact with the creature as the edges of her vision blurred. Pain registered around her wrist as his other hand caught it before her vision blacked completely. The last thing she registered was someone yelling her name.

***

Tyr left the estate and immediately made his way toward the forest on the far side of the yard. Eisa had an affinity for forests, so he had a feeling that was where she had gone off to. His mind wandered as he walked. Everything seemed to be falling apart around his family lately. His parents were constantly fighting. Eisa, despite trying to keep up with her duties as the future head of their house, was also trying to distance herself even more lately. It saddened him despite knowing the circumstances surrounding the action.

As he entered the trees he began to look around for any sign of his sister. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and Tyr worried it would take too long to find her. He turned to move in a new direction when a piercing scream reached his ears. Tyr turned toward the noise and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Soon he broke through a clearing to find a Jotun of all things standing over his unconscious sister, its touch destroying her dress and the skin underneath.

“Eisa!” Tyr ran forward slamming into the monster, freeing Eisa from its grasp. Tyr swiftly drew the sword on his hip, ending the creature’s existence permanently. As soon as he was certain it was dead he turned to tend to his sister. Most of Eisa’s dress had been destroyed by the creature’s touch. The skin underneath had turned a sick dark purple color. There was a ring around her wrist as well where she had been grabbed. Her breathing was elevated and erratic and she shivered uncontrollably. Tyr pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her before lifting her up and running back toward the estate.

“Father!” Tyr shouted as he approached. “Father help!” His words were loud and panicked, and Ver soon came out to see what the commotion was.

The man’s eyes widened as he saw his daughter. “Eisa!” He moved to meet Tyr. “What happened?”

“I do not know how, but there was a Jotun. It makes no sense but I saw it. I-I killed it.” Tyr forced out, carefully lying Eisa down so that Ver could see what damage had been done. “She is badly injured.”

Ver could tell that looking at her. He feared she may be going into shock. A hand to her forehead confirmed that she had a very high fever, and she was still shaking, her breathing becoming more shallow by the minute. “She needs to go back to Asgard. Eir is the only one suited for this, but we must move quickly.”

By this point, Fasta had moved to the doorway of the building and was watching the scene before her. Tyr glanced over, and to his surprise given how things had been recently, the woman looked genuinely concerned. “Heimdall!” She called approaching them. A closer inspection of her face showed a conflicted bunch of emotions, and Tyr wondered if his mother even knew what she was feeling. “Take her back to Asgard. I will stay and explain what has happened.” Fasta told Ver.

Ver even seemed surprised by his wife, but he nodded. “Thank you, Fasta.” He said softly. “Heimdall, bring us back!”

The rainbow of the Bifrost came down and swiftly took the three home. Fasta stood where she was, staring at the place they had been with a slightly pained expression and a clenched fist.

***

When Ver and Tyr landed back in Asgard with Eisa, they found Eir already waiting. She took one look at the girl and rushed with two other healers to take her. Ver and Tyr let them do so, watching helplessly as she was carried off. Ver looked to Heimdall. “Thank you.” The guardian nodded at him with a somber look. 

Tyr and Ver then made their way to the palace. They went up to the healing chamber where they were stopped by another healer. “Lady Eir needs space to work with her.” She told them.

“Can you at least tell us if she will be alright?” Tyr asked her with a pleading expression.

Sympathy crossed the woman’s face. “We do not know.” She replied honestly. “She is stable, but the damage done was extensive, and she shows no signs of waking.”

Anguish came over Ver’s face. “When she has a moment I must speak with Eir.” He told her. “There is something she should know.”

“Of course.” The woman nodded. “I will send word when we know more, or when Eir is available. For now, it may be best for you to find time to clear your minds.”

Ver nodded in understanding. “Thank you.” He told her before motioning Tyr to follow him.

“I am sorry.” Tyr said quietly as they walked.

Ver looked to his son surprised. “What for?”

Tyr’s fist clenched at his side. “I should have been faster. Should have gone to find her sooner.” He shook as he spoke. “I…” He just shook his head.

Ver halted and set a hand on his son’s shoulder so that he would do the same. “Tyr, listen to me. This was not your doing.” He said looking into his son’s eyes. “There was no way you could have known this would happen, and if you did not act when you did she would no longer be with us. You saved her.”

Tyr grit his teeth as he tried hard not to begin crying. However, soon he was unable to stop the tears that came to his eyes and looked away from his father embarrassed. Ver simply pulled his son into an embrace, the action hiding the tears that glistened in the older man’s own eyes. “I do not want to lose her father.”

“I know.” Ver told him, his voice wavering just slightly. “I do not either.” Once his son had calmed down the two moved on to a secluded sitting area in a corner portion of the palace. It was a good place to go relatively unnoticed and wait for information.

***

Ver received word a few hours later that Eir would see him, and so he made his way to the healing chamber. When he got there he was met by Frigga exiting. “My queen.” He said bowing softly.

Frigga looked at him sorrowfully. “Lord Ver.” She said softly. “If you are here for the reason I suspect, I have already informed Eir of the situation.”

Ver looked a bit surprised but then nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Did you see?”

“I did.” Frigga nodded somberly.

“How is she?” Ver looked exhausted and Frigga’s expression did not do anything to ease his nerves.

“It is not good, Lord Ver. She is weak, and her body is having trouble responding to the healing chamber.” She explained. “Her organs began to fail. Had your son not found her when he did…” She trailed off with a small head shake. “Our healers are doing everything they can.” She finished.

Ver swallowed. “Thank you. Am I able to see her?” His eyes were pleading with the queen.

“Eir thinks it best if she has no visitors until her body begins to restore.” Frigga replied sadly. “I will make certain that you are kept well informed.”

Ver’s expression fell more if possible. “I understand. Thank you, my queen.” Ver whispered.

“Take Tyr home and get some rest.” Frigga said softly. “Both of you need it. She is stable for now and will not be going anywhere.”

Ver nodded before bidding farewell with a short bow. He then went off to find his son so that they could go back to their home.

***

Thyra was startled when the front door opened and Ver and Tyr entered. “My lords?” She asked with a confused face. The men looked tired to an extent that she had never seen from either of them. 

Ver looked at the young woman sadly. “Thyra, come with me.” He said motioning her to follow. “I need to speak with you.”

Thyra felt confusion and slight fear not knowing the reason the man wanted to talk to her, but she followed nonetheless. She sat across from Lord Ver as he explained to her what had happened, her expression changing from confusion to shock to sorrow quite quickly. “Is she going to be alright?” Thyra asked him quietly when he was finished speaking.

“We do not know.” Ver admitted, his own expression faltering as he tried to keep composure. “It does not look good, but last I was told she is stable.”

Thyra nodded, fighting back tears. “May I be dismissed?” She choked out.

Ver looked at the girl sympathetically and nodded. “Yes.”

The girl stood and quickly made her way to her room before the sobbing started. She sat on her bed, the doll Eisa gave her so long ago clutched in her arms. She had missed seeing Eisa off that morning, making the mistake of falling asleep when she went to meet Lord Kori. Thyra had felt bad about it but upon realizing the girl had still gotten up in time she had planned to apologize when she returned. Instead, she might never get the chance to speak to her again.

A knock sounded on her door and Thyra refused to answer it. When it opened anyway she looked up to see her mother in the doorway. She closed the door behind her and came to rest on the bed without a word. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her as she sobbed. “I do not want to lose her.” She choked out.

“I know.” Astrid whispered, stroking her daughter’s hair. “I have been in your shoes before.”

“What happened?” Thyra asked. Her mother’s arms tightened around her and she didn’t respond. Thyra did not need to ask again to know the answer.

“Lady Eisa is strong.” Astrid said finally. “I am sure she will pull through.”

“I hope you are right.” Thyra whispered back, stroking the hair of her doll. She sat there for a long time just letting her mother hold her. It made her feel like a child again, but in that moment she found that she did not mind it so much.

***

Loki sat in his room with the dark spell book open on his lap. He had been trying to keep his mind occupied with the spells, but found himself periodically looking at his journal. He had not heard from Eisa all day which was quite unlike the girl. Loki even gave in and wrote first, but still, there was nothing, and so he read. Eisa would respond when she was able he was certain.

Some time passed before a soft knock sounded on his door. Loki used his magic to quickly return the tome to his shelf and stood to answer the door. He was surprised at who stood there. “Mother?” The queen had a solemn expression as she looked at him, and it gave him an uneasy feeling.

“Something has happened.” She told him softly. “May I come in?”

A knot formed in Loki’s throat as the realization of what this likely entailed hit him. With a nod, he stepped to the side so that Frigga could enter. “This involves Eisa, does it not?” He asked quietly.

Frigga was unsurprised by her son’s perceptiveness. He was always skilled at making deductions on a situation. Especially one that affected him. “It does.” She told him motioning to the chairs by his fireplace. “Sit.”

Loki did as she asked and Frigga took a seat across from him. “There was an incident on Alfheim. I am unable to go into details at the request of your father, but Eisa was injured.” Frigga explained. “She is under Eir’s care, but things do not look good at the moment.”

Loki was silent as his mind processed the information. It made sense to him then, why Eisa had not responded to him at all. “Am I able to see her?” He asked finally.

Frigga shook her head. “Eir will not even allow her father or brother in. The damage was significant and she needs the space cleared.” She explained sorrowfully. “If that changes, however, I will make sure you are informed.”

Loki swallowed with downcast eyes, his fists clenching in his lap. “I understand.” He felt many emotions at that moment. Anger was one. What could have possibly happened to cause her to be so severely injured? There were so many unanswered questions. Another was anguish at the thought of her dying.

Frigga seemed to follow her son’s train of thought. “She is stable.” She said finally.

Loki looked back up at her. Frigga seemed to see straight through him, and it made him wonder just how much his mother truly knew. She was wise, but sometimes she seemed to know even more than was natural. “Thank you for telling me.” He whispered.

“I dare say you have the right to know.” She told him before standing. “I will take my leave. Get some rest, Loki. I will keep you updated as I am able.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you. Goodnight, mother.”

“Goodnight, my son.” With that, she left his chamber.

Once she was gone Loki sighed deeply, resting his elbows on his thighs and hiding his face in his hands. He tried to ignore the tear that slid down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat. Please don't kill me. *Raises hands in surrender*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know, in a masochistic way. Thank you to everyone for reading. It means the world to me. If you like this and haven't already then smack that kudos button and leave me a comment. Comments are seriously my favorite thing. I love hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions.
> 
> Buy me a kofi if you feel so inclined. :) ko-fi.com/theassassinlover
> 
> Reader question: What made you decide to stick around and read this whole thing? Or made you click it in the first place? Any particular hook or scene come to mind?


	21. The Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm still broken. Hopefully, I haven't spoiled you guys too much with the three updates in a row though, because I'm about to go out of town. I've enjoyed being able to get these out so quickly though, even if the last chapter and this one are a little shorter than usual. Anyway, here's a long asked question answered. Enjoy.

Several months passed, and while Eisa’s condition had improved, she remained unconscious. Ver was relieved to hear that her body seemed to be responding to the chamber finally. He had worried it may be unable to.

“How is she?” Ver was surprised to find Fasta waiting for him when he returned home.

Instead of answering her he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Where is Tyr?”

A mildly annoyed expression crossed Fasta’s face. “At the training grounds. Am I not allowed to worry over her condition as well?”

Ver took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “She is improving, though she still shows no signs of waking.” He told her.

“Her body finally took to the chamber then?” The woman asked as they moved to their sitting room.

“Yes.” He told his wife, taking a seat. “Eir said if that happened there should be nothing to worry over. It is just a matter of her healing and waking.” Fasta was silent and Ver looked at her. “You do not have to pretend to care.”

“You think I am pretending?” Fasta asked with genuine shock on her face. “I may not necessarily like the girl, Ver, but even I do not wish her dead.”

A dry laugh left the man. “At least you care in some sense.” He muttered.

“What would you have me say, Ver?” Fast asked him annoyed. “That I worry over her as a mother should?”

“Are you saying you should not?” Ver asked the woman irritated.

“She is not my daughter!” She snapped. A tense silence fell over the two as they sat there, each staring the other down intensely.

“You had no issue calling her such the day I brought her home.” Ver finally said sadly.

Fasta exhaled from her nose, her face contorted somewhere between pain and anger. “I wanted to raise her as mine, you know that.” She told him. “Especially thinking at the time that I could not have a child of my own.”

“Then why do you do this to her? To us?” Ver asked in irritation. “As far as Eisa knows you  _ are _ her mother.”

“Because ever since I caught her practicing magic all I see when I look at her is that woman, Ver!” Fasta rested her forehead in her hand. “She looks like her, some of the woman's power clearly went to her, that in itself is unnatural.”

“I forbid her from using it just as you did. What more would you have had me do?” Ver pinched the bridge of his nose. “It is not as though I could have left her after her mother died.”

“Why not?” Fasta growled. “Because she would be an orphan? It is not as though there is any shortage of them.”

“She ages as we do, Fasta.” Ver glared at his wife. “I doubt the Midgardian’s would have reacted well to such a thing.”

“Perhaps if your Midgardian plaything had not been so weak she could have raised her up to a point that was less noticeable.” Fasta spat.

“Do not speak of Lydia in that way!” Ver roared at his wife. “The unforgivable things you have called Eisa are bad enough. I will not have you tarnish her late mother’s name as well.” Ver breathed heavily. “You know as well as I the strain carrying one of our children puts on a mortal.”

“That is why we are not meant to mingle with them.” Fasta hissed. “Not that you cared for that rule or the fact that you were married. Why Odin ever allowed this I will never understand.”

“The king and I made an agreement. I had helped him with something that required a large amount of discretion in the past. That is all I will say on the matter.” Ver sighed tiredly.

“Why her?” Fasta finally asked quietly.

Ver stared at the woman a moment. “Lydia was different.”

“She was a mutant.”

“She was kind.” Ver snapped back. “And she was talented. She wanted to know of Asgard and when I told her stories she would write songs about them.” He shook his head. “I will never say that I did not care for you Fasta, it would be untrue. But I did love her.”

It was Fasta’s turn to let out a dry laugh. “I am glad I am not as worthless as you made me feel.” Fasta stood and made for the stairs. “I did mean what I said, however. I am glad Eisa is recovering.”

Ver sighed once the woman was gone. Despite her words, he had a feeling things were not likely to change once Eisa awoke.

***

Tyr was at the training ground swinging repeatedly at the dummies on the field. His mind was focused and his movements intense as he worked to grow stronger, faster, better... 

He caught a movement in the corner of his eye and instinctively swung in that direction. His blade clashed with another as he paused to see Siv. “Calm down there, Tyr.” The other man told him, though it could be seen in his eyes that he understood Tyr’s pain.

“I am sorry, Siv.” Tyr told his best friend. “I am just trying to keep my mind off things.”

“I understand.” Siv sheathed his sword and clasped a hand on Tyr’s shoulder. “I heard she is doing better at least.”

Tyr also put away his sword and sighed. “She is, though she remains unconscious.” Tyr’s fists clenched. “Damn it, Siv. I still wish...if I had been faster…”

“Tyr we have been over this.” Siv told him with sad eyes. “You did all you could.”

“If she dies I do not know what I will do.” Tyr whispered.

“She is not going to die.” Siv’s grip on Tyr’s shoulder tightened. “Listen to me Tyr. Your sister is a very strong woman, and she seems to be pulling through. Give her a bit longer, she will make it.”

“I hope you are right, Siv.” Tyr’s hand moved to grip his friend's wrist. “I really do.”

***

Loki sat alone in the space of the library he and Eisa had claimed as their own. It had been seven months since she was injured, and the fact that she still showed no signs of waking did not sit well with him. He sighed heavily as he studied the text in front of him. He had taken to reading advanced spell books as he ran out of material to study. While he did not yet know if he could perform at such a level, he was more than willing to learn.

His mother had been helpful when it came to keeping his mind off of Eisa. She had picked up lessons with him again, helping him to further hone the skills he already had. Both of them knew he was at the point of surpassing her in terms of magical strength, but they ignored it for the sake of distraction.

Loki came across a particularly interesting section on astral projection and began to read about it. According to the text it could be used to transcend realms in order to communicate with or watch someone or something. While he truly had no use for such a thing himself, the complexness of it intrigued him, and so he read.

Soon the sun began to fall beyond the horizon as the hour grew late. Loki, as had become a habit over the past months, glanced at his journal. Unsurprisingly there was no change to the pages. Loki sighed heavily, sorrowfully, as he looked at the book. The last conversation he had with Eisa was a common thought of his as of late. The discovery they had each made regarding their feelings for each other. Loki shook his head to clear it and closed the journal, placing it back into the desk drawer in the corner. Depressing as it was, there was truly no need to take it with him. He then found himself wandering to the healing room for any updates.

***

Thyra found herself to be at a loss. It was difficult to adjust to Eisa being gone. The girl kept her status among the home’s servants by the kindness of Lord Ver, but she had been reduced to common maid duties. Without Eisa there was no one to tend to. Instead, she helped with the cooking and cleaning and made sure Eisa’s room stayed in order for when she returned.  _ If she returns. _

The girl shook the offending thought away. Eisa would come home. She could not give up that hope.

Thyra sighed to herself as she sat in her room. It was late, and she knew Lord Kori was on Asgard, but she could not bring herself to go meet him. He was aware of the situation, and would likely understand. Some days it was just hard for her to keep moving with the knowledge that her friend was in a constant battle for her life.

Curling into a ball Thyra clutched her doll to her chest. She felt like she was fully regressing back into a child, but that doll was the closest to EIsa she could currently get, and so she held it like a lifeline.

***

Eisa did hold onto life, but soon another year and a half had passed. Things were getting grimmer as she still had not awoken. Eir had become very concerned that the girl might never wake again given the circumstances. She might not be strong enough to.

She had gone to do a routine check on the girl. Her side was still marred, and would likely always be that way, but her internal injuries had healed. She was very lucky to have had all her organs regain functionality. Her internal temperature had dropped to fatal levels when she was brought in.

For the sake of her modesty, she still had not allowed the girl visitor’s, much to the irritation of both her family and the young prince, but the damage had been extensive and much of her body remained exposed.

Eir had turned to leave her when Eisa let out a soft groan, making the older woman turn back. Slowly the girl’s eyes fluttered open. “Lady Eisa?” Eir whispered, drawing her attention.

“E-Eir?” Her voice was weak and raspy.

“By the Norns.” Eir whispered. “You are awake.” Eisa tried to move, wincing when the entirety of her body protested the movement. “Do not move. You are still very weak.” The woman brought Eisa water and helped her to sip it. About that time one of the other healers passed by and paused upon seeing what was happening. “Inform Lord Ver’s family that she is awake.” Eir ordered and the other woman quickly scurried off.

“What happened?” Eisa’s voice was clearer, but still very soft.

“What do you remember?” Was the response given.

“I had gone for a walk.” Eisa recalled. “I was planning to head back and then I…” Her voice trailed off as an expression of fear and horror seemed to cross her face. “I was attacked.” She choked out. Her eyes met Eir’s again. “ _ What happened? _ ” She repeated.

Eir took a breath and then carefully lifted one of the girl’s hands, holding it in her own. “Lady Eisa, you were badly injured after being attacked by a Jotun.” The woman told her softly. 

“Were they able to discover how it happened?” Eisa pressed for information. “Why a Jotun was there in the first place?”

“I was told that the king held a diplomatic meeting with Laufey. He claimed no responsibility and they came to an accord.” Eir explained. “The one who attacked you acted on his own without guidance from the throne.”

Eisa was looking at the woman with a perplexed expression. “There was already time for that to be done? I thought things such as that took months to plan.” Eir shifted uncomfortably and Eisa’s brow furrowed. “Lady Eir?”

“Eisa,” The woman paused, looking at the girl sympathetically. “You have been unconscious for over two years.”

Eisa’s eyes widened and the world around her spun.

***

Ver and Tyr ran to the healing rooms after receiving word of Eisa awaking. When they arrived they found the girl sat up against some pillows with a sheet draped over her. Her hands were set in her lap and she stared blankly at them. “Eisa?” Tyr spoke first and the girl slowly looked up at him.

“Tyr.” She forced a smile. “Father.”

Her brother wanted to cringe at the weakness in his sister’s voice. She was always so strong to him, and now she seemed so breakable. “We were so worried.” Tyr told her.

“I am alright, brother. A little worse for wear, and Eir says I still have a long road of recovery ahead, but I am alive.” Eisa tried to sound optimistic but feared she just sounded morose.

“We are very glad to have you awake, Eisa.” Ver stepped forward finally. “Words cannot describe my relief.”

Eisa nodded and then flinched when her neck protested the movement. “I am sure we have much to catch up on. I am told it has been a long time.”

“It has.” Ver confirmed. “That can wait, however. For now I simply want to focus on helping you regain your strength.”

“I understand.” Eisa was very happy to see her father and brother, both meaning very much to her. There was one thought that continued to nag her from the moment Eir told her it had been two years, however. That thought was Loki.

She worried over what her disappearance had done to him, to their friendship. The longest they had been apart since their companionship began was a few weeks, and here she had gone and left him for years.

“Eisa, are you alright?” Ver asked her after a moment.

She realized she had been spacing off. “Yes, father. I am sorry. I am simply lost in thought.”

Ver’s eyes softened and he looked at her sadly. “This must be a lot to take in.”

“It is.” She agreed. “When I awoke I had no sense that time had passed. I still do not.” Eisa sighed. “I am missing two years worth of information.”

“We will help you catch up.” Tyr promised her.

Her lips curved slightly. “I know you will. Thank you, Tyr.”

“It is the least I can do sister.”

Eir approached them then, suggesting that they leave Eisa to rest. The rehabilitation process ahead would be long and stressful, and she would need all the energy she could get. The men reluctantly agreed and bid the girl farewell. 

“Tyr.” Eisa called before they exited, halting her brother. “Do not…” She swallowed. “Do not let them tell Loki I am awake. I do not want him to see me like this.”

Tyr’s expression fell, but he nodded nonetheless. “I will do what I can.” He replied before following his father out of the room.

Once they were gone and Eir helped her move her body to readjust she was left alone. It was only then that the full gravity of her situation hit her, and Eisa closed her eyes as silent tears fell.

***

Eisa’s face contorted in discomfort as she forced herself to walk. The amount of strength her body had lost from lack of movement horrified her. It was strenuous to take even a single step, let alone cross a room. Slowly however, she was recovering. Each step was an improvement from the last, just as being able to sit up on her own had been an improvement from when she awoke.

Sometimes she wanted to do nothing more than lay in bed and cry. All the work she had done to grow strong over the years was gone. Nothing more than a memory of skills once honed. She felt like a failure.

She felt like she had let Loki down.

At the thought of her best friend, Eisa felt a newfound determination and forced several more steps. Tyr had honored her request and no one had told Loki, not even the queen who herself had come to see her. Upon hearing Eisa’s explanation she seemed to understand, if not be a bit disapproving of it.

Soon Eisa would be allowed to go home. She just had to prove that she could move about on her own. So she worked, and fought, and looked forward to the day life could return to normal. To the day she could stand before Loki without feeling weak and useless. The day she would feel comfortable in her own body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. Surprise, Eisa's a bastard. Pretty sure at least one of you had already guessed that though.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened in just a few words, but I hope I succeeded in capturing everyone's feelings regarding the situation at hand. Thank you all for reading and as always if you liked it let me know in the comments below. See ya. :)
> 
> My kofi if anyone is interested. ko-fi.com/theassassinlover
> 
> Reader question: What's going through your head now? Like a lot has happened in the last two chapters, I just wanna know what you think.


	22. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can see my writing streak died. :/ Sorry guys. I didn't think this would take so long. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter.

It took time, but eventually, Eisa was cleared to go home. Her body was slowly but surely beginning to recover. Once she returned home her family still wanted her to avoid exerting herself, and so they asked that she remain at the estate. For the time being she was forced to wear nothing but her pullover dresses, as her body was too fragile for a corset top. Normally she would have had no complaints about this, but instead, she found it annoying that she was being treated as though she was a porcelain doll.

It was nearly two months after she awoke that Eisa was finally allowed to leave her home again. It was no surprise to anyone that once they reached the palace she wanted to go off on her own. Reluctantly her father allowed her to, as her mother appeared indifferent to the situation. Things had been odd with her mother of late. While she seemed no less cold toward her, there was also almost a sense of worry coming off at times. It confused Eisa to no end.

Eisa walked slowly, her body slightly hunched over and her arm across her stomach. She used the bookcases to keep upright as she made her way through the library. While she was able to walk on her own now, it was still easier to use things to keep balance when she could. 

She was hoping to find Loki in their old meeting place. Eisa had not spoken to him since the day before the attack, writing or otherwise. For all she knew he moved on from their place, given up on ever seeing her again. Perhaps he even thought her dead. She did not know what all he had been told after everything.

Eventually, she came to the opening to their library hideout, and as she had hoped Loki was there, standing over the desk and intently working on something. She propped herself against a bookcase a short way in and tried to look as normal as possible.“Could you use some assistance?” Eisa asked, her voice sounding far weaker than she would have liked but a timid smile on her lips.

Loki stiffened suddenly, his actions halted. Slowly, he turned to face her. “Eisa?” He said with an expression of disbelief. Slowly he moved away from the desk and toward her. “You are awake.”

Her smile turned weary. “Just barely. I awoke a few weeks ago, but was too weak to handle moving about.” She told him. “I am here now though.” Eisa carefully went to step away from the shelf but grimaced as her injury throbbed. She gripped her side, stumbling forward as she did. Loki caught her before she could fall and helped her move over to the couch where both of them sat.

“Eisa, what happened to you?” Loki asked. “Mother told me you had been severely injured and rendered unconscious, but she did not go into detail.”

Her expression turned haunted. “Something that feels like it should have been impossible. I…” She shook her head and sighed. “I cannot speak of it. To everyone else, it was over two years ago but to me, it feels like it was mere weeks.” Eisa moved a hand to rest over the mark that marred her skin.

Loki’s eyes tracked the movement. “Did someone hurt you?” His tone lowered in a way that startled Eisa.

“It was not a person, not truly.” Her eyes darkened, and she sighed as she explained. “A frost giant somehow strayed from Jotunheim and ended up in Alfheim. My guess is it was likely through a passage like the ones we found. I was wandering alone, which is not usually a concern. Most of the places we visit are safe and I have my magic after all. I am usually not missed.” Eisa felt her tears well. “He caught me by surprise though, charging from seemingly nowhere. Before I could begin to react he had pinned me, his hand clutching the left side of my abdomen. It frostbit the skin and froze my organs to the point that they nearly stopped completely. Thankfully, Tyr had been sent out to find me and heard me scream. The monster got his due and I was able to get help before…” Eisa paused. “Before it was too late.” She finished quietly. “It did not prevent severe damage from being done, however. I was told I am disfigured in an irreversible way.” Her gaze moved to her wrist. “The creature gripped my arm as well, though that thankfully appears to have fully healed. Only the scars from our training mishap so long ago remain.”

“Eisa…” Loki breathed reaching, then quickly withdrawing his hand. He stared where her hand laid on her abdomen, a tormented curiosity on his face. Eisa studied him a moment before shakily standing again, her hands moving to remove her dress sleeves. “ _ Eisa. _ ” It was a tone meant to stop her, but she shook her head.

“I trust you.” She whispered. Eisa slid her arms out and crossed them over her chest as the fabric fell, the narrow waistline catching at her hips. She heard Loki’s startled gasp as her abdomen was revealed.

The skin was mangled and dyed a deep plum color in the center of the injury, fading to a light lavender until it vanished. It covered nearly the entire left side of her stomach, from her hip to just below her breast, and across nearly to her navel. “This is unlike anything I was ever taught about.” Loki whispered.

“This is what happens when you experience prolonged exposure to a frost giant’s touch.” Eisa muttered bitterly. “Under normal circumstances, I was told a touch would have simply frostbitten the skin. In my case, it was an intent to kill. If my brother had been a moment later I would have…” Her voice broke and trailed off. “Norns Loki, I almost died.” She forced out, her eyes closed in torment.

“I would not have let that happen.” He whispered and Eisa opened her eyes to his piercing gaze. “You know I would not have.”

“The pact.” She said quietly. “I had nearly forgotten.” She shook her head. “This was not an experience I ever wished to have.”

“You are strong, Eisa. You will get through this.” Loki stood and walked up to her. “And I will be here to help you.” He walked around behind her and reached to lift the front of her dress. The angle gave her some modesty so she could uncross her arms and slide them back into the sleeves.

“Thank you.” She sighed, turning to face him. “I am sorry.”

His brow furrowed. “What for?”

“For vanishing. For not being more careful.” She glanced down. “For worrying you.” After a brief pause, Eisa took a deep breath. “For keeping the fact that I was awake from you.”

“None of that is your fault, Eisa. I understand your need for time to yourself after such an experience.” He moved a lock of hair from her face, knuckles brushing her cheek as he did. It took all of Eisa’s willpower not to lean into the touch. “I did not know what happened, but not a day went by where I did not hope to see you come through these halls again.”

It was impulsive, she knew that. An act drawn by the emotions of the situation. Eisa looked back up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “You cannot be rid of me so easily, my prince.” She whispered softly.

Loki studied her a moment before he moved, his hand threading into the hair at her neck’s base, tilting her head so he could press his lips to hers. Eisa let out a sound in surprise but recovered quickly as her eyes closed, giving in. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to her as his other hand moved to caress her cheek. He pulled away after what felt like far too little time, leaving Eisa gasping softly as she stared at him. Loki opened his mouth as though to speak before swiftly closing it and stepping back from her, breaking her hold on him. She swayed but he still held her steady. “Apologies.” He said clearing his throat.

Eisa shifted her feet awkwardly, the feel of his lips still lingering on her own. She found herself longing for his touch, but she was never brave enough to admit it. “It is alright.” She said instead, scratching nervously at her arm. “It has been an emotional day.”

“Indeed.” Loki looked hesitant before offering her his arm. “Walk with me?”

Eisa gave a small smile, taking the offered limb. “Of course.” The two moved slowly through the library, Loki helping Eisa to keep her balance as they did. “What happened while I was unconscious.”

“Overall things are much the same as they were. Your father left back to settle things in Alfheim about a year ago, and my father has continued renewing contracts with his assistance. Aside of the rather boring political upkeep of the realm nothing of note occurred other than the meeting with Laufey, which surprisingly ended without incident.” Loki’s eyes seemed to narrow at the end of his statement.

“Do not wish war upon the realm for my sake, Loki.” Eisa told him softly. “I am not worth it.”

He sighed. “I am aware that action is very unwise, but for a time there was nothing I wanted more than to end the very existence of those creatures from our reality.”

Eisa huffed a laugh. “It seems you do miss me when I am gone.” The joke was in poor taste and Eisa knew that as she spoke it, but it slipped against her better judgment.

Loki halted suddenly and Eisa paused as well, stopping beside him. “Did you ever truly doubt I did?” His voice came off more seriously than Eisa would have liked.

“Loki…” She whispered turning to face him. “You know I never thought you did not care. Whether you actively missed me was up for debate, but I knew my absence was noticed.”

Loki was silent a moment. “I may not always be the best at expressing my emotions, Eisa, but know this. You are a very dear friend, and I care about you in a way only my mother and Thor can compare.”

Eisa smiled at him, her hand reaching to touch his face. “I care about you, Loki. I never once doubted that you felt the same.”

Loki took her hand and kissed the knuckles on it, holding it a moment. “I am glad.” He offered her his arm once more. “Come, before the hour grows too late.”

Eisa nodded once again taking the appendage and the two continued on in comfortable silence.

***

Thyra found herself to be in a rather joyous mood. Eisa was awake, she was able to return to her regular duties, and Kori was in Asgard for an extended stay. She was certain things were finally looking up for everyone. That is why she found herself stopped in her tracks when she returned to Astrid sitting in her room, an unreadable expression on the woman’s face. “Mother?”

“Where have you been, Thyra?” Astrid asked her softly.

“I was out for a walk.” The girl replied quickly, though she could feel the lump developing in her throat. “I am still not sleeping well. I am sorry, I should not have snuck out as I did.”

Astrid sighed softly, a sad look in her eyes. “Thyra, I know you have been with Lord Kori.” Thyra studied her mother dumbfounded, confirming what Astrid already knew. “Another servant saw you, Thyra. I have swayed the rumors for now but I…” Astrid shook her head. “You must end this.”

Thyra could feel her heart beat in her throat as she stared her mother down. “No.” She forced out and Astrid looked over shocked. When she opened her mouth to speak Thyra cut her off. “I know you worry for my safety over anything else, mother, but I will not end this. I refuse to.”

Astrid stood with a hardened expression. “You must and  _ will _ .” She stared her daughter down. “You are not simply playing with your safety, Thyra. You also put me  _ and _ Lord Kori at risk. If you care at all put this affair to rest.”

“Both Kori and I know the risks.” Thyra argued crossing her arms. “We know what we are doing. If you play ignorance you will have no fault in this at all.”

“No,” Astrid hissed. “You do not. Neither of you has any idea of the risk you are taking.”

Thyra now moved her hands to her hips. “I know that I love him, mother. Is that not enough?”

“He does not love you.” Astrid glared.

“ _ You do not know that _ !” Thyra replied through gritted teeth. “You have not even spent time with him. You have no idea what he is like.”

“I know well enough what the result of such a relationship is. There is no happiness to be had here.” Astrid sighed through her nose. “I am trying to protect you Thyra.”

“I do not need you to  _ protect _ me.” Thyra forced. “I am two-hundred fifty-seven years old, mother. I am no child.”

“Then why do you act as such?” Astrid snapped. “A child you may not be, but you are still young. You do not know what consequence this could hold for your future.”

“You are one to talk.” Thyra scoffed. “Or am I to believe my existence was a planned ordeal?” Astrid pursed her lips, hurt crossing her features. Thyra felt immediate guilt at what she had said. “Mother I…”

“Leave it.” Astrid whispered. “Do as you like Thyra. Just know that my worry stems from my own experiences.” Without further explanation, Astrid left Thrya’s room. 

When she was gone the young woman sat on her bed, silent tears falling down her face. She knew her mother meant well, yet she trusted Kori with all her heart. Thyra knew she should not have thrown her life in her mother’s face as she had. Astrid was a good mother who did the best she could under whatever circumstances had brought about their situation.

Maybe she should not be so quick to judge her mother’s words. After all, Thyra herself was unsure of her own past. She decided once things calmed, she would ask her mother.

***

Eisa and Loki sat on the couch near the fireplace in their library nook. Loki was sat on the far side while Eisa had sprawled over the rest of it, leaning back against Loki’s shoulder. The comfort of the contact was not lost to either of them, even after so long. They each had a book open, Eisa trying to refresh over past spells and Loki continuing with his advanced studies. Eisa was not overly surprised to find he had moved on the expert spell books. She knew how deep his power ran, and inevitably he was bound to grow bored. It simply saddened her that she would never be able to cast most if not all of them.

Eisa glanced up at the window eventually, seeing that the sun was starting to set. The girl sighed closing her book. “I need to go. Father is adamant that I not be out after dark for the time being.”

“An understandable request.” Loki noted as he closed his own tome. He stood which made Eisa sit up. She winced slightly as her side twinged, though the pain was still an improvement from before. Loki offered her his hand, helping her to stand. “Let me walk you back, Eisa.”

“I can handle myself, Loki.” She told him.

“I do not doubt that.” He assured. “It is simply for my own assurance. Humor me? I do not think you would refuse assistance with the walk either.”

Eisa stared at him a moment before relenting. “It is much easier to walk with help.” She muttered. “I hate this.”

“Give it time.” Loki offered her his arm. “Soon your strength will return.”

“Your optimism is contageous.” Eisa said with a small smile and a head shake. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. “Alright, let us go my oh so marvelous prince.”

Loki groaned. “Must you?”

Eisa smirked. “You missed my teasing, do not even try to deny it.”

Loki glanced down at her. “I missed  _ you _ .”

Eisa felt the blood rise to her face and glanced away from him. “Flattery is my job.”

“Two can play at a game, Eisa.” Loki shook his head. “Come on, I would not see you face trouble on your first day free.”

“I do not think anyone would truly be cross with me given everything, but I do agree.” Eisa nodded. She and Loki then made their way through the palace and our toward her home.

***

Frigga found her son still in the library much later into the night. A familiar journal was sat on his lap. The woman had always wondered about it, but after not seeing it for nearly two years, she had a suspicion of what it was for. “Eisa has returned I take it.” Frigga spoke suddenly. To her son’s credit, he did not appear too startled, though she knew he was.

He closed the book and looked over at her. “Yes.” Loki studied his mother a moment. “You knew she was awake.” He said suddenly.

“I did.” Frigga confirmed. There was not much of a point in lying to him about what he already knew. “She asked that you not be told.”

Loki was silent a moment. “I see.” He meant what he said earlier about understanding, but the fact that everyone else seemed to know but he caused a twinge he was unaccustomed to.

“She did not wish anyone to see her as she was when she awoke, Loki. Least of all you.” Frigga explained. “You are someone she thinks highly of, and she did not want to appear weak in front of you.”

“I would not have cared.” Loki sighed.

“I know that, but she did.” Frigga sat beside him. “When Eisa awoke she could not even sit up on her own. She was helpless and it had a rather unfavorable effect on her mental wellbeing. It was not her intention to hurt you.”

The thought of Eisa so weak made Loki’s chest hurt. “I understand.” He spoke finally. “I am simply glad she is back.”

Frigga smiled at him. “She is going to need support now. I know you will give it to her.” Frigga stood once more. “Do try to get some rest.” She told him.

“I will.” Loki nodded. “Goodnight, mother.”

“Goodnight, my son.”

***

Thyra was not herself and it was very noticeable to Eisa. She was quiet as she helped Eisa prepare and appeared to be lost in thought. “Thyra, are you alright?” Eisa finally asked.

The other woman paused and then sighed, her face twisting into something unreadable. “Someone saw me and Kori.”

Eisa’s eyes widened. “Norns, Thyra.”

“My mother heard of it through the other servants. She was able to sway them some, but she is insistent that I not see him again.” Thyra shook her head. “I refused, and we fought. When she said I did not understand, that I would ruin my future I…” She swallowed. “I threw my very existence at her, Eisa. My mother is all I have and I used that against her.”

Eisa looked at her sadly. “Oh, Thyra.” She opened her arms to the girl and she took the offer, hugging her friend as tightly as she could without harming her. “I am sure Astrid knows you did not mean it.”

“I hope.” Thyra sniffed. “I do not want to leave Kori, Eisa. I...I love him.”

Eisa tensed at her friend's words. “I can not tell you what to do, Thyra. You know I have not experienced such a thing.”

Thyra pulled back to look at her. She looked about to say something but then seemed to change her mind. “Will you help me?”

“How?” Eisa asked lost. “Thyra, as much as I want to I cannot change your class.”

Thyra looked at the floor. “I know that. Your words have power though. Sway the rumors, use your magic to mask me, anything.” She pleaded.

Eisa sighed heavily. “You know I will help in any way I can.”

A small smile came to the girl’s face. “Thank you, Eisa.”

“You need to take some time away from Kori, however. I can take a message to him if you like. I know both he and Nestori likely want to see me since I am recovering.” Eisa explained.

Thyra nodded sadly. “Of course. The rumors will need to die down.”

“Yes.” Eisa looked at her sadly. “You knew the risks.”

“We both did.” Thyra agreed.

“Be careful, Thyra. You will have eyes on you now.” Eisa warned.

Thyra nodded. “I know.”

They finished helping Eisa get ready for bed. Once she was at a point where she could handle herself Thyra bid her goodnight and went to her room. Eisa sat on her bed and opened her journal. She wanted to run this information by Loki. She had a sinking feeling things were about to head south for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more drama. XD Thank you to everyone for reading as always. It means a lot. If you like this drop a comment below. I love hearing from you guys. See ya!
> 
> Reader question: Of the characters I created (the OCs) which one is your favorite and which is your least favorite? Both writing and personality wise since I smell Fasta hate XD. Eisa doesn't count either since I can already read some of your minds.
> 
> ko-fi.com/theassassinlover if you want. :)


	23. Advancements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I told at least one of you I would update by Saturday. I'm a liar. I'm sorry. I had a terrible bout of writer's block mid-chapter, but I worked through it. So without any more wait, here's the next chapter.

Eisa awoke the next morning with the intention of going to visit Lord Kori. Thyra helped her get ready, and then handed her a letter to give him. “I should have been more careful. Tell him I am sorry.” Thyra told her solemnly.

“This could have happened to anyone, Thyra.” Eisa comforted. “I will be sure to let him know.”

Thyra nodded. “Be safe, Eisa.”

“I will. Lord Kori is not staying far from here as you know.” With that Eisa pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and slowly began her trip. There was a brisk wind that day, and it made the walk less pleasant than it would normally be.

Eisa approached the home just as the door opened. “Oh, hello Lord  Audbjorn.” Eisa greeted.

“Lady Eisa,” The man said surprised. “It is good to see you doing well. Your father informed me of what happened.”

“I am still recovering, but I am doing much better.” She smiled. “I was hoping I could speak with Lord Kori. I know he likely wishes to know how I am.”

The man nodded, his own lips upturning. “Of course. He should be in the study upstairs. Ask any of the servants to take you there. I must be off to the palace.”

“Thank you. I hope your day goes well.” Eisa told him.

“Yours as well.” The man turned to leave. “Farewell, Eisa. Do not push yourself.”

“I will be certain not to.” She assured. With that Lord Audbjorn left down the path and Eisa entered the house. She flagged a maid who was more than happy to take her to where Kori was. The stairs took her a moment as he had to force her weight up along the rail. Stairs were still the hardest part of maneuvering on her own, but the servant was very patient with her.

When they got to the room Eisa thanked the woman and then entered the room. Kori was bent over the desk, hand moving with a quill to quickly write. He looked up when he heard her approach. “Eisa.” He said startled. “You are out.”

Eisa nodded with a small smile, but there was sadness mingling with it. “I am. I was finally freed yesterday, but I fear I opted for the company of only one.”

“I am certain the young prince was glad to see you.” Kori noted, making Eisa nod. “You are making other rounds today then I suspect.”

“Yes and no.” Eisa pushed the door shut behind her and approached Kori, casting a silencing spell on the room as she did. Kori looked at her concerned. “This is for you.” She said softly, reaching into her cloak and handing him a letter from Thyra.

Kori glanced at the envelope, recognizing the scrawl immediately. He broke the seal and began to read. Eisa watched as his face fell, then twisted to confusion, and finally to horror. His gaze moved back to meet hers. “You know what this holds.” He noted.

“I know why it was written.” She corrected. “The exact words are yours alone.” Eisa sighed heavily and sat in the chair across the desk, hand rubbing her face. “I can try to deter things on my end and keep Thyra out of the rumors. Loki has been informed in case I need to take advantage of his position, though I hope it will not come to that.” She glanced back at Kori over her hand. “She does not want to end it.”

“Neither do I.” Kori noted. “This has not been some casual dalliance that I can give up easily, Eisa. I genuinely care for her, from the bottom of my heart and with my entire being.” Kori sighed now, a solemn and lost look on his face. “I have even spent time rehearsing conversations in my head with my father.”

Eisa’s face turned to shock. “You intend to try and marry her?”

Kori was silent a moment before responding. “I do.” He whispered. “However, unless I wished to denounce my family name I do not think that would go over well. Especially as my father’s only child.”

“Perhaps that is the very reason it would work.” Eisa noted. “Your father would not wish to lose his only heir.”

Kori shook his head. “Be that as it may he would likely use all of his power to make sure Thyra and I never saw each other again. He and your father are close friends, if he wanted to he could make it so that she no longer served your family.”

Eisa’s heart twinged at this. The thought of the girl being sent off somewhere else hurt her. “There must be some way.” 

“I do not think there is.” Kori spoke sadly. “Only time will tell for certain.”

Slowly Eisa nodded. “All things come to light with time. Fate might just surprise you.” Eisa stood from the chair, dropping her spell as she did. “I do hope all goes well for you, but I must go now. I have someone else who I am long overdue to visit.”

“Lord Nestori?” Kori asked and Eisa glanced at him surprised. “Do not seem so shocked, Eisa. The man has wanted to be graced with your company again for a while. He is rather taken with you.” He said, a small amount of amusement in his voice. “When you were attacked he was very worried.”

Eisa blushed slightly, a small smile on her lips. “I best not keep him waiting then, lest he worries further.”

“You really did grow up to be beautiful, Eisa.” Kori smiled at her. “Go out and enjoy yourself. I have some rumors to silence.” He told her.

Eisa nodded and thanked him before bidding farewell and moving toward his door. “I hope to see you again soon.” She told him before exiting and heading for the downstairs entry once more.

***

Eisa was admittedly a bit nervous as she approached Nestori’s residence. She had never come to call upon him before, not like she had Kori’s family when they visited. However, they had formed a good friendship throughout their interactions, and she was looking forward to speaking with him again. Even if the circumstances were less than pleasant.

Slowly she made her way to the door and knocked. A servant answered the door. “I am here to see Lord Nestori, is he in?” Eisa asked.

“He is, my lady.” The servant confirmed. “May I ask who calls upon him?”

“Lady Eisa Verdottir.” She replied easily.

The servant let her into the home before he went off to find Nestori. Eisa stood in the entryway a bit awkwardly. She had walked up to the stairway so that she could lean against the railing. A few moments later Nestori appeared at the top of the stairs. “Eisa?” He said almost disbelieving. “It is you.”

Eisa gave a timid smile. “Yes, it has been a while.”

“Given the circumstances, it was to be expected.” He met her at the landing and looked her over. “Are you alright?”

“I have been better.” She admitted. “However I am recovering, and that is the most important thing for now.”

“When they told me what had happened I was so worried.” Nestori told her. “I had hoped you would pull through. It seems those hopes were not unfounded.”

“Not at all.” Eisa smiled. “I am stronger than I look, though I do not feel it at the moment.”

“You look no less capable than you normally do.” Nestori smiled at her. Then something in his eyes shifted. “Nor less beautiful.”

Eisa felt her face heat up at his words. “You flatter me, Nestori.” She muttered looking away just slightly.

“I speak only the truth, my lady.” Nestori insisted. “It has been on my mind since the very day I met you.”

Eisa did not know how to respond to that. She had never truly given much thought into what men saw in her. Especially not with the way she dressed most of the time. She acted rather common, despite her noble upbringing. The only person who had ever shown her any interest had been Loki, and a one time Kori, though she had quite literally been a child back then, and he made it known. “Thank you.” She finally whispered.

“There is no need to thank me, Eisa.” Nestori offered her his arm. “Come, let us move somewhere more comfortable so that you may get off your feet.” He eyed the way she leaned on the rail.

Eisa smiled taking the offer. “That would be appreciated.” She admitted. “Despite my efforts walking is still difficult at times.”

“I would be surprised if it was not.” Nestori admitted helping her up the stairs. “Not many have experienced what you have and come to be so recovered.”

Eisa nodded. “So I have been told. Physical repair seems to be covering the turmoil that still exists in my mind, however.” She said softly. “I am not certain that will ever truly be the same again.”

“You are a strong woman, Eisa. I have faith you will pull through.” Nestori glanced at her with a grin.

A soft laugh escaped her. “That makes one of us.” He looked at her with a frown. “I jest.” Eisa told him. “The fact that I am out and about alone is a testament of my determination compared to when I awoke.”

Nestori smiled. “I understand.” The two entered a spacious room that was furnished as a study. A desk sat to one side while on the other was a fireplace with a couch placed in front. Nestori motioned her to sit and she did with him beside her.

“How has your father been?” Eisa found herself asking.

“He is well. Odin’s council is keeping him well and busy.” Nestori explained.

Eisa nodded in understanding. “It seems the realm has been rather active as of late. My father is drowning in paperwork.” 

“Indeed. I believe it is simply a random spike in activity, however.” Nestori seemed lost in thought. “Things have been strange since your trip to Alfheim. Likely due to the king’s interactions with Laufey.”

“I had heard there was a meeting after the incident.” Eisa noted.

“There was. It caused quite a stir. I do not know much of the details, but I know Laufey claimed to have no part in the attack and denounced any action that was taken by his kin.” Nestori sighed deeply. “In the interest of keeping the peace, it was accepted, though I myself find the whole situation strange.”

Eisa nodded, though internally she knew it was not quite as strange as Nestori thought. The passages were simply not a thing to be shared. “I would not want a war started over the action of but a single individual, regardless of how I may have been affected.”

“Quite noble of you.” Nestori said with a small smile.

Eisa shook her head. “It is simply in the best interest of the realm.” Nestori studied her a moment. “What?” Eisa asked shifting uncomfortably.

Nestori gave a headshake of his own. “Nothing, Eisa.” He mused. “I was simply thinking about how I understand why your father chose you as his successor. You put others before yourself.”

The girl’s face heated up once more and she began to wonder if it would become permanently red in this man’s presence. “Sometimes I do.” She muttered. “Not always.”

“Enough.” Nestori smiled fondly. Hesitantly he reached a hand out to touch her face. When Eisa did not pull back her pushed hair behind her ear. “Kindness and beauty can be a formidable combination.” He whispered.

Eisa swallowed as she looked into this man’s eyes. There was an urge in the pit of her stomach, one that begged her to kiss him, yet she hesitated. The blue that looked back at her was so different from the emerald green she was so used to seeing. In that same instance though, she remembered that the person she hesitated for did not want things furthered and she moved. In a moment of spontaneity, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nestori’s, taking him by surprise. She pulled back before he could respond, hand pressed to her mouth. “I am sorry.” She squeaked out. 

“Eisa…” Nestori said dumbfounded, eyes still wide. He then shook his head. “It is alright.”

“I do not know what came over me.” Eisa stared at the ground, face red with embarrassment.

Nestori reached and tilted her head for her to look at him again. “Eisa, I did not call you beautiful simply to make you feel good about yourself. I meant it.”

“I am not ready to tie myself down.” Eisa said quickly, eyes watering slightly. “I do not wish to lead you on.”

“You do not need to commit to anything you do not want to, Eisa.” Nestori assured her, and she believed him. Wholeheartedly she knew he was being honest.

“You are a good man, Nestori.” Eisa sighed and clenched her fist. “Perhaps in the future…” She trailed off.

“There is time yet for that.” He assured, seeming to know what she would say. “For now, how about we just remain as we are?”

Eisa smiled. “I would like that.”

***

Eisa returned to her home that evening and wandered up to her room, collapsing on her bead with a deep sigh. “How was your day?” A voice asked.

Eisa turned her head to Thyra in the doorway. “Long.” She groaned. “Kori will do all he can for your situation. He is saddened at the coming distance but understands.” Eisa swallowed. “I went to see Nestori. Things were rather normal I suppose. We talked, he complimented me, I kissed him.” Eisa sounded as nonchalant as possible.

“That is good.” Thyra nodded distractedly. She then blinked a few times. “Wait, you did what?!”

“Kissed Nestori.” Eisa squeaked. “I do not know what I was thinking. I simply had an urge and acted on it. He took everything in stride I will say that.”

“Eisa…” Thyra sighed. “So what does this mean for you?”

“It means I am impulsive and not fit for commitment at the moment.” Eisa said pointedly. “We talked about potentially seeing more of each other in the future, but made my desire to stay free for a while longer very known.”

“He was okay with this?” Thyra asked.

“Yes, he was.” Eisa stared her friend down for a moment as the two seemed to be sizing each other up.

Finally, Thyra sighed and closed her eyes. “So long as everyone is okay with the situation.”

“They are.” Eisa replied though she had a feeling Thyra was talking about someone other than she and Nestori.

“If you say so.” Thyra muttered softly. She then sighed. “Kori thinks he can help?”

“He thinks he can silence the rumors at the very least.” Eisa told her. She looked at her friend a moment, Kori’s words echoing in her mind. “He cares deeply for you, Thyra. Regardless of what happens, you need to know this is no joke to him.”

Thyra fell silent before she answered. “Thank you, Eisa. I needed to hear that.”

“Did you ever get to talk to your mother?” Eisa asked her.

Her maid shook her head. “No, I think I should perhaps let things be. That last thing I want is to hurt her more.”

Eisa nodded with a sad smile. “I understand.” Movement on her bed caught the girls’ attention and they looked over to see a paper slip that had not been there before. “Loki.” Eisa muttered picking up the slip. Upon reading it she smiled slightly more.

“What is it?” Thyra asked with a head tilt.

“Seems my prince is not pleased I did not see him today.” She laughed with a head shake. “He may lose his mind if I tell him I was with Nestori.” Eisa kept the part where that amused her to herself.

“Oh, Eisa.” Thyra sighed, though amusement crossed her face. “You do not intend to sneak out, do you?” She glanced at her abdomen briefly, concerned.

“Not the way I normally do.” Eisa sighed. She pulled her journal from her bedside drawer and opened it, writing a brief response.  _ If you want to see me, you will have to get me. _

Not even a moment later Loki appeared in her room, making Thyra jump. “Hello, Thyra.” He greeted with a smirk.

“Ass.” Eisa muttered, shaking her head.

Loki turned to her. “You are certain you can handle this?”

Eisa nodded. “I believe so. I am sore, not nauseous.”

“Alright.” He offered her his arm.

Eisa looked at Thyra as she took it. “Cover me?”

“Of course.” Thyra smiled. She looked at Loki. “Take care of her.”

The authority in her words seemed to surprise him, but he seemed amused. “I will.” He assured before they both vanished. Thyra just stared where they stood a moment. The two were honestly so confusing to her, but she gave up on trying to understand long ago. Finally, she just went on her way, closing Eisa’s door as she left. If anyone asked she would simply say the girl was unwell. No one would question it for some time.

***

“I suspect you had an eventful day.” Loki said as he waited for Eisa to recover from their teleporting.

The girl groaned as the room spun. “You could say that.” She muttered. “I went to speak with Kori about the situation he and Thyra have gotten themselves into.”

“Oh? How did that go?” Loki asked with a raised brow.

“Quite well actually.” Eisa replied, finally stepping back as the room steadied. When she did Loki helped lead her over to a couch. “He is planning to work on silencing the rumors. He also shared some personal thoughts on the situation, but those are not mine to tell.”

Loki nodded in understanding. “At the very least I hope they are able to get things under control. I wish no ill will to either of them, especially seeing as they are your friends.”

Eisa smiled. “Thank you, Loki.” She shifted a bit. “I went to see Nestori as well.”

Loki tensed for just a moment before returning to normal. “I take it he wished to see you.”

“And I him.” Eisa noted. “From what Kori told me, he was rather worried for my well being. I had told him I would visit before the attack and figured I could make good on that promise and assure him of my survival in one.”

“I see.” Loki looked at her. “Many on Asgard worried for you, Eisa.”

Eisa scoffed a bit. “You and I both know the only ones who truly cared were my friends and family, Loki. Perhaps a few council members, if only because of the fear of war.” She shook her head. Loki had no response, knowing what she said was true. Eisa grabbed one of his hands. “I know you worried too, Loki. Perhaps more than anyone except my father and brother.”

Loki tightened his grip in her own. “You and Nestori were able to catch up then I take it?”

“Yes. It was nice to be able to speak with him.” Eisa tried very hard not to think of the kiss, lest she have an outward reaction. She did not know how Loki would react to such a thing, nor did she want to. While it was her life, and both of their feelings ever clear, the thought of hurting him did not sit well with her.

“It is good for you to spend time with others, Eisa.” Loki told her. “I have always taken up much of your time.”

“It was time freely given.” Eisa smiled. “Though I do admittedly agree with you. As we have gotten older I have tried to expand my connections. Not only for friendships but my future as well.” The ever-present lingering thought of her future duties followed her now. She was flattered that her father chose her to succeed him, yet sometimes she found the idea horribly daunting.

“I do understand that.” Loki looked at her. “As I have said in the past, however, I am selfish.”

“Not nearly as much as you try to act, Loki.” She told him amused. “You are like a garden snake pretending to be a viper. There is no venom to your bite.”

“I feel as though I should be offended by such a comparison.” Loki told her with narrowed eyes.

Eisa laughed. “You know I mean no harm. I simply must call you out when I notice your ego getting the better of you. Or your rumors going to your head.”

Loki shook his head. “I do not know what to do with you.”

A laugh left Eisa as she shifted to lie across the couch, her head and shoulders across Loki’s legs. “Well  _ my prince, _ we have several millennia left for you to figure that out.”

Loki smirked, running a hand through her hair. “Or however long you keep your freedom.”

“Somehow I doubt you would take kindly to our friendship ending, Loki.” She grinned at him. “Only a fool would cross you.”

“That is true.” He chuckled.

Eisa closed her eyes with a smile. Eventually, the soothing feel of Loki’s hand in her hair lulled her to sleep and the day’s events and worries faded from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and for your kudos, comments, and overall support. It means so much to me and gives me the motivation I need to keep this going. If you have a moment, think about letting me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Reader question: How do you feel about the recent turn of events and where do you personally think things are headed? I'm curious. :)
> 
> See ya!


	24. If You Are Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short compared to the usual, but I'm about to make a HUGE time skip, so I didn't want to confuse you by doing it mid-chapter. This skip will be about 600 years, and then there's one more skip after that which will draw this fic to a close. So we're almost there people! Then it's MCU time! Hehe, I'm excited to delve into movieverse stuff.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this will tide you over. Enjoy!

Eisa woke to the familiar and comfortable feeling of someone’s arms around her. Smiling to herself she carefully turned over in his hold to see Loki’s sleeping face, wincing a bit as she laid on her bad side. He always looked so serene when he slept, so very different from the mischievous and serious expressions he wore in the day.

As though sensing her gaze Loki shifted suddenly, eyes opening slowly to look at her. Eisa smiled at him. “Well, good morning.”

Loki released her and rolled to his back, a sound like a groan and laugh together escaping him. “I need to stop letting you fall asleep on me. Moving you without you waking is quite the task.”

“You could have woken me, Loki.” Eisa told him as she sat up. “I would not have minded.”

“Even so, I would have felt rather badly.” He sat up also, leaning against his backboard. “At least I do not have to worry about you suffocating when you sleep in your dresses for the time being.”

Eisa glanced at the corsetless garment. “Indeed. Believe me when I say if I could keep these dresses forever I would.”

Loki smirked at her. “You never had an issue wearing them before, perhaps you could get away with it more now.”

Eisa shook her head. “I do not believe my mother would take kindly to that once I heal, though I will admit that she has been far kinder to me as of late.”

“I am glad to hear that at least.” Loki studied her a moment. “I should get you home.”

Eisa smile fell slightly, though her lips were still upturned. “Yes, that would be for the best.” She moved to swing her legs over the bed and stand, bracing herself on one of his bed’s poles. Loki rose right after her.

“If you come to the palace today I will likely see you later.” Loki noted.

Eisa laughed softly. “I will try to make it back,  _ my prince _ . I apologize for being so irresistible that you cannot go one day without me.”

Loki’s expression saddened a bit. “I was forced to go two years without you, Eisa.”

Eisa paused at the seriousness of his tone. She moved over to him, so close their chests were nearly touching, and looked up at him. “I am not going anywhere again, Loki.” She whispered. “I promise you that.”

Loki looked down at her, hand reaching up to brush her hair back before he paused suddenly and pulled back. He moved to turn from her but Eisa caught his wrist. “Leave it, Eisa.” He snapped before she could speak. Slowly her grip loosened and she let him go. When he turned around she was staring at him with a gaze that bore into him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen from her. “Eisa?”

“I kissed Nestori.” She said suddenly, eyes darting from his to stare at the wall. Mentally she cursed herself, not knowing what came over her. The only thing she was certain of was that Loki’s action had hurt for some reason, and she felt the need to return the feeling.  _ Stupid. _

Loki’s expression turned blank, as though someone put a lock on his emotions. Silence passed between them for what felt like hours before Loki spoke. “I should take you home.”

Eisa swallowed at the coldness of his tone. “Loki…” She shut her mouth when he glared at her and walked over slowly, placing her hand on his arm. Her room appeared a moment later and with it the familiar nauseating feeling, though she was certain that part of the feeling was from her emotions.

Loki did not say a word. He simply made sure she could stand on her own before taking a step back and vanishing again. Eisa stared where he stood a moment before her eyes and fist clenched. “Damn it!” She yelled to herself, hopeful no one could hear.

Eisa could not tell if she was more angry or hurt, nor could she understand why these emotions existed in the first place. Everything was confusing and the sick feeling had yet to leave her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Eisa ended up laying on her bed. Soon sleep’s embrace found her once more and took her for the next several hours.

***

Eisa blinked a few times when she awoke, eyes blurry and her mind heavy with grogginess that only comes from sleeping too much. She groaned as she sat up, hand against her forehead. Glancing around her room she remembered the day’s earlier events. Loki was mad at her. Or hurt. Or both. She honestly did not know.

Slowly she stood, stretching her tired muscles. She hazily moved to change dresses, trying her best to ignore the now familiar pain the movements caused. After looking slightly more presentable she stumbled from the room and made for the stairs. About halfway down the first flight, her brother saw her. “Eisa!” He rushed to her side to help her down.

“I can walk on my own, Tyr.” She told him, though her voice was less than convincing in her current state.

Her brother seemed to sense something was off and paused. “I know that, but I also know you could use the help.” He studied her solemn expression. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Eisa asked, trying her best to change her expression. She failed miserably. 

“Eisa, you look like someone died.” He said softly, setting his hands on her shoulders. “What happened?”

Eisa sighed heavily. “Loki and I got into a fight.” She shook her head. “Well, I do not even know if that is the proper term. I just know he does not seem to want to speak to me.”

Tyr frowned. It was a difficult situation for him to imagine at all given how close the two always seemed. “Must have been something big.” He muttered.

“It was definitely something.” She carefully removed her brother’s hands. “I want to go for a walk.” Slowly she began down the last flight of stairs. Tyr did not try to help this time, just watched her go with a worried expression.

“Be safe, Eisa.” He said finally.

“Do not worry, Tyr.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “I will be alright.” When she reached the bottom of the stairs he watched her leave through the front door. He was more than a little worried about her.

***

Loki wandered the palace halls until he was able to locate Frigga. “Mother.” He said softly, entering the sunroom she occupied. The woman turned at his voice.

“Loki.” She replied in kind. Frigga took note of his expression. “What troubles you, my son?”

Loki sighed softly. “Eisa.” Frigga motioned him to sit beside her and he did so. “She and Nestori have been developing a rather close relationship, and I am not overly fond of the idea.” He paused a moment. “I reacted...badly when she told me.”

His mother seemed thoughtful a moment, then she spoke. “Why are you so against the idea?”

“I do not know.” Loki admitted. “Perhaps it is my own selfishness. I do not wish to share her attention, I never have.” He shook his head. “That and the idea of her tying herself down. Her freedom would be gone.”

His mother had a knowing expression. “I believe there is a long time yet for that to happen.” An amused curve graced her lips. “However, I believe you may want to see things from Eisa’s perspective. Eventually, her family will expect her to marry. Would you not rather it be someone of her own choosing instead of something arranged?”

Loki pondered this a moment. “I would rather she not be expected to at all.” He sighed. “However, I am aware that is not how things are. So I would much rather she be allowed to choose.”

“I believe you need to speak with her then.” Frigga smiled softly. “You two are very close, Loki. Whatever you said or did, she will forgive you.”

“You are very certain of this.” He looked at her suspiciously.

Frigga laughed softly. “I may have seen some things in my visions, Loki. You two will remain close for many years to come, I can assure you of that.”

A small smile graced Loki’s lips. “Thank you, mother.”

“You are welcome. Go on now. I have no doubt you two have ways of finding each other.” She winked.

***

Eisa wandered through the treeline of the woods near her home. She still had an aversion to going into the trees ever since Alfheim, but she loved the cover nonetheless. The fresh air was good for clearing her mind, and anyone who did not know her could not find her.

She came across a thick fallen tree and sat on it with a deep sigh. Her head still hurt at the thought of the day’s beginning. How something so good could have turned so quickly. Perhaps it was a sign.

A slip of paper found its way into her hand.  _ Then again, maybe not. _ She thought as she opened it.

_ I need to speak with you, Eisa. Please. _

Eisa stared at the words for a long moment. The thought of blatantly ignoring him did cross her mind, but what would that solve? In the long run, it was likely to just make things worse. She inhaled and concentrated.  _ I am in the woods behind my house. _

A few moments later Eisa heard the crunching of steps through the leaves behind her. “You would do well to say  _ where _ in the woods you are next time.” Loki complained. Eisa did not even turn to look at him as he sat on the log beside her. “Eisa?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye so he knew she was listening. The man sighed. “I am sorry.” He whispered. “What you do with your life is up to you. I should not have reacted the way I did.”

Eisa turned her head to look at him. “I should not have thrown it at you as I did. For that I am sorry.” She looked back down at her hands in her lap. “I think we are both just scared of what the future holds.”

“I will not deny that.” Loki admitted to her. “Every time I think of you being tied down somewhere I am frightened. You are my closest friend.”

Eisa laughed softly. “And here I thought you were beginning to prefer Lady Sif.”

Loki scowled at her, though relaxed at the joke. “Not likely. The woman cannot stand me. The only reason we put up with each other’s company is because of my brother.”

“I must say, her dislike for you seems to have rubbed off on me.” Eisa told him. “She has the tendency to glare at me when I pass by.” She would never admit it to him, but Eisa admired the warrior woman. Sif had the nerve to go forward and prove women could be fierce warriors as well.

“Unfortunately your closeness to me seems to have made her suspicious.” Loki sighed. “Of what I am unsure. To most, you are my harmless companion.”

“To all but those I have assisted in your schemes with.” Eisa smiled. Her face turned serious again. “If things with Nestori do go further, you will be okay with it?”

Loki hesitated just a moment but then nodded. “So long as you are happy, Eisa.”

The woman smiled at him and set her hand atop his. “Thank you, Loki.” 

The two sat there in silence for the next couple hours, Eisa leaning her head on his shoulder with a content smile. If they could make it through disagreements so easily, she had no doubt they could make it through almost anything. They finally dispersed when the sun began to set, Loki walking her back to her home before going back to the palace. 

Tyr did not miss the content expression she wore when she returned to the house. A small smile graced his lips as she climbed the stairs, steps just a bit more steady than the day before. She would be back to normal soon he had no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I did not, in fact, forget to tie up a rather important loose end. XD I promise that Thyra and Kori will be mentioned again after the time skip. You'll see how this works. Hopefully, the translation from my head to paper (document?) will work right. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means the world to me. If you would take a moment to leave a comment below. I love to hear from you.
> 
> Reader question: If you use my playlist (or even if you don't) what song do you think fits this particular fic best? And don't use the theme song I identified in chapter 1. XD


	25. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again. Two in a row people. ;) Haha, we hit plot again can you tell?
> 
> Anyway, I think a lot of this speed stems from me wanting to get to the part we have all been waiting for. Won't be long now.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Father you cannot do this!” Eisa pleaded as she ran after him. “Please!” She stood in front of him to block his way to the stairs.

“Move, Eisa.” He commanded. “The fact that you were privy to this and never came forward is bad enough.”

“She did nothing wrong!” Eisa exclaimed looking him in the eye. “How is falling in love a crime?”

“It is not.” He frowned. “However, as a maid, she knew such a relationship was forbidden. Kori is facing his own consequences.”

“You know this was not a casual dalliance though!” Eisa was practically crying as she tried everything to make her father understand. “It has been centuries. They love each other!”

Ver pursed his lips. “It is not my decision to make.” He said finally, voice just a bit softer. “Lord Audbjorn has asked that she be removed from her place here.”

“You cannot put her out on the streets.” Eisa argued. “She will starve.”

“Thyra is very smart, Eisa.” Ver pointed out. “She will make it.” Eisa just shook her head and darted up the stairs toward her friend’s room. “Eisa!” Ver yelled after her.

The woman ran to her friend's room and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She was tempted to magickly reinforce it, but that would have been suspicious. “Eisa?” Thyra asked started by her behavior.

“He is coming for you.” She gasped out.

“What?” Thyra asked confused. Then the banging started.

“Eisa open this door!” Ver shouted, banging on the wood. Eisa stood pressed against it, as though that would do anything if he decided to use force. She had regained her strength over the past six-hundred years, but Loki never did truly resume their combat training. She was not as strong as she used to be.

“Lord Audbjorn found out about you and Kori.” Eisa forced out, the pounding against her back knocking some of the wind out of her. She truly feared her father would break down the door at this rate.

“What, how?” Thyra asked, eyes widening with fear. “What is going to happen to me?”

“Kori…” Eisa swallowed. “He told him.”

“What?!” Thyra looked hurt and betrayed all at once. Eisa’s heart broke at the expression.

“No, Thyra it is not what you think.” Eisa knew it was not truly her place to say this, but Thyra looked so broken she had to do something. “He was trying to get permission to marry you!”

Thyra looked dumbfounded. “M-marry me?”

Eisa nodded. “Yes.” She said softly. The banging on the door had ceased, but she knew that could not last. Her expression turned to one of grief. “Lord Audbjorn did not take the news that his son had been mingling with a maid well. He has asked that my father remove you from our service. Permanently.” Tears welled in Eisa’s eyes. “My father intends to leave you in the streets.”

“No…” Thyra whispered.

Eisa could hear footsteps headed for the room. More than one set. “Pack a bag, quickly. Take all of the dresses you can fit. Take the one I gave you for your coming of age. Worst case you can sell it, though I know it would kill you to do so.” Thyra quickly moved about the room, doing as Eisa asked. “I am going to speak with, Loki. Perhaps he can get you into the palace.” The door behind her clicked and Eisa realized they had retrieved the key. “TIme is up.” She said sadly. A moment later the door was pushed open and Eisa fell forward to the floor.

Eisa pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at the doorway. There stood her father, brother, and Astrid. “Thyra, I suspect we do not need to tell you why we are here.” Ver said looking more at Eisa than her maid.

Thyra swallowed. “Yes, sir.” She said hanging her head.

Astrid stood beside the two men, silent tears streaming down her face. Eisa’s heart broke for the mother who was losing her daughter. “You should have listened.” She whispered.

Thyra looked at her mother. “I am sorry.” She said, tears spilling from her eyes. “So, so sorry.”

Ver looked at the bag in the girl’s hand. “Your dresses?” Thyra nodded. Ver nodded. “Come with me, Thyra.”

The young maid looked down at her friend and held out a hand to help her stand. She pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you, Eisa. For everything.” She whispered.

“I will miss you.” Eisa cried, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the tears. She let her go and watched her move to her mother.

The woman held her daughter a moment longer than Eisa had, a quiet sob escaping her. When Thyra pulled back her eyes were red. She looked at Tyr. “Lord Tyr, it has been an honor.” She choked with a quick bow.

Tyr looked at her sadly. “Goodbye Thyra.”

Eisa watched Thyra follow her father without a fight. When she was gone and the other two had dispersed Eisa sat on Thyra’s bed and cried, sobbing with a pillow held to her chest. She would find a way to fix this. She had to.

***

Eisa sat beside Nestori, eyes focused on her hands as she found herself lost in thought. The day’s events had been hard on her, but she hadn’t wanted to cancel on the man. “Eisa, are you alright? You have been staring at your hands for ten minutes.” Nestori said softly. Eisa looked up and he was taken aback by the glassy look in her eyes. “What happened?”

“Can I speak to you about something?” Eisa asked him. “Without judgment?”

“Of course.” He said softly. “I want you to trust me, Eisa.”

Eisa took a deep breath and then went into the long story of Thyra and Kori. How they had met when her mother tried to marry her off to the man, how they had met years later in the commons of Asgard, and how it had become more than a friendship. She explained the sneaking around, finding ways to make sure they were not caught. Eisa was careful to leave her magic out, however. Eventually, she got to the part where a maid had seen them, and how they had to separate for a while. “Of course, that did not last forever. Eventually, they started to see one another again, and Kori decided he wanted to make things official. So he told his father, who responded by forbidding Kori to ever see her again, and asking my father to remove her from our house.” Eisa finished, eyes downcasted. “He kicked her out this morning.”

“Eisa…” Nestori said softly. Eisa looked up expecting at least some judgment, but instead saw more compassion than anything. “That is terrible. She is a dear friend to you.” Nestori shook his head. “I do not believe it is right to punish someone for falling in love.”

Eisa was surprised by this response but took it for what it could mean. “Nestori, will you help me try to give Kori and Thyra the ending they deserve?”

Nestori furrowed his brow. “You know I would, but how?”

“Maybe…” Eisa swallowed. “Maybe if enough nobles support the two Lord Audbjorn will change his mind. Perhaps I can even get Loki to vocalize support.” Eisa smiled.

“There is a chance that could work.” Nestori agreed. “Where will Thyra go until then?” He asked concerned.

“I asked Loki to talk to the queen. I am hoping they can find work for her there for a time.” Eisa explained.

Nestori looked impressed. “Having friends in high places seems to have worked in your favor, Eisa.”

Eisa looked down and blushed. “Yes, well, it is not without its downsides.” She muttered. “For one the prince can be quite arrogant sometimes.”

“Eisa!” Nestori exclaimed though he looked more amused than put off.

The woman smiled at him. “I never said that.” She winked.

He smiled in return. “If you say so.” Nestori leaned over and Eisa closed her eyes as the man kissed her, her hand coming to rest on his face. “Will you ever let me make things public with you?”

“Eventually.” Eisa whispered. “I simply want to keep out of the public eye a while longer, and make sure I am certain.”

“As you wish.” He ceded. Eisa kissed him again and the subject dropped.

***

Loki went to find his mother after receiving a message from Eisa. “Mother, I have a request.” Loki said immediately when he found her.

“What is it?” She asked curiously. Loki did not often ask anything of her except advice.

“Eisa’s handmaid had been evicted from her home. She did nothing overly harmful.” Loki assured before his mother could question. “From my understanding, Eisa’s father was somewhat reluctant to do it but did not have much of a choice. I was hoping we could find a place for her here.” Loki explained. “Eisa fears she will not make it on her own.”

The queen seemed to think a moment. “What exactly did the woman do?” She asked finally.

Loki shifted. “She fell in love with a nobleman.” Was all he said.

The queen seemed surprised and then saddened before nodding. “I will see what I can do.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you, mother. I know Eisa will appreciate it.” Loki left her with that.

He walked through the palace on the way back to his room. As he turned down on of the corridors a woman caught his eye and smirked at him. While he did not quite have the same following of females that his brother did, there were still quite a few with eyes for him. Who would not want to lie with a prince?

After pondering less than a minute Loki approached her.

***

Eisa made her way to the palace after seeing Nestori. She still wanted to see Loki before the day’s end. The palace was growing quiet as the sun began to set, but a few small cliques remained scattered through the halls. Eventually, she made it to the hall with Loki’s chambers. Eisa saw the door open and a woman exit while she was still far down the hall. She tried not to make eye contact as she passed her, though judging by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly who Eisa was. The noblewoman scowled. She schooled her expression when she got to Loki’s door. In her mind, she counted to thirty before opening the door. As she suspected, there Loki stood in just a pair of pants. He looked over as she entered. “Again?” She asked with crossed arms.

“What I do in my free time is my business, Eisa.” Loki said with a narrowed look. “You were with Nestori, were you not?”

“What I do in my free time is my business.” She mocked.

Loki scowled. “Very mature, Eisa.”

“Says the man bringing a different woman to his bed each day.” Eisa retorted.

“I am eight-hundred eighty-three years old, Eisa.” He pulled his shirt on. “I am  _ more _ than capable of making decisions on my own.”

Eisa sighed defeated. “If you say so.” She replied, letting the subject drop there. “Did you talk to your mother?”

“I did.” He replied. “She is going to see if she can help.”

Eisa’s entire demeanor relaxed. “That is good to hear. Thank you, Loki.”

Despite the earlier annoyance, he felt his lip curve at her expression. “You are welcome.”

“If I were to gather the approval of nobles for Kori and Thyra, would you support me?” Eisa asked suddenly.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

“I am hoping that if enough of us voice our support then Lord Audbjorn will allow Kori and Thyra to marry.” Eisa explained. “Will you support me in this?”

“I suppose I can do that.” Loki agreed.

“I am glad.” Eisa smiled. “I am going to need all the help I can get.” She looked through the window at the now dark sky. “I should be getting home. I will see you soon, Loki.”

“Will you be able to meet me for a lesson tomorrow, Eisa?” Loki asked her. “It has been a while.”

Eisa looked sheepishly at the ground. “I have plans with Nestori.” She said apologetically. “I am sorry.”

“That is alright, Eisa.” Loki sighed. “Have a good night.”

“You too!” With that she headed out the door, completely missing the irritated scowl Loki had at her words.

***

Thyra held her bag to her chest as she huddled against a tree. The sun was long set and she had wandered to the best lit part of the city. Still, she hid in the shadow of the tree she was near, trying to make sure no attention was drawn to her. The streets were rather frightening at night when you had nowhere to go. The shadows seemed darker, the people less trustworthy. No one would miss her if she vanished she realized. There was no way for them to know she was gone.

That thought did nothing to calm her racing mind or nerves. In fact, it made things far worse as she squeezed her eyes shut. In her heart, she longed to be back with Eisa, with Kori, anywhere with people who supported her. For now, all she could do was hope Loki and Eisa could get her into the palace.

Eventually, Thyra was able to fade into shallow sleep. She was still in an upright position and still clutched her bag. She would not risk losing the few possessions she did have left. Especially when they were necessities.

She woke early when the sun arose. The light was blinding when she opened her eyes, and she watched as the shop owners began to open for the day. Sighing to herself she stood and began to walk. People left her alone as she pretended she was heading somewhere specific. Thyra’s head hurt from lack of sleep and her back was sore from the tree, but she was alive.  _ Come on, Eisa. Please help me. _ She thought as she walked. Thyra sighed heavily and shook her head. Eisa was not obligated to help her out of a mess she got herself into. No, this was her doing, and if there was no help to be found so be it.

***

Eisa groggily awoke the next morning. Upon seeing the sun she was confused to why she had not been woken. Then she remembered Thyra was gone. Tears sprung to her eyes before she shook them away. Crying was not going to help the woman. Eisa dressed for the day and headed out the door. She had an hour yet before she was supposed to meet Nestori. Maybe she could find Thyra somewhere in town.

She wandered around the streets, ignoring the odd looks she got from the commoners. It was obvious from her dress that she did not necessarily belong where she was, but Thyra was worth the unease. Eisa caught a particularly unsavory group of men leering at her and swallowed, summoning her dagger to her hand just in case as she kept walking. She had been out of practice for centuries, but she remembered enough to defend herself. Especially if her attackers thought her to be some helpless noblewoman.

About forty minutes into her search she was about to head back when a shrill shriek startled her. Eisa looked toward the sound. A shadowed alley stared back and Eisa hesitated. There was no way to tell what awaited her if she followed the sound, but at the same time she could not bring herself to walk away when someone was clearly in distress.

As quietly as possible she approached the alley, concealing herself as she disappeared into the shadows. Deeper in she found the same group of men from earlier. They had surrounded a woman, and upon closer inspection, Eisa realized that woman was Thyra. Biting her tongue to hold back a shout of rage she approached the largest member of the group from behind and hit the back of his head as hard as she could with the pommel of her dagger. The man fell forward unconscious, startling his companions. “What the hell?” They began to look around. Eisa turned and smacked the next one in the nose with her open palm. There was a crunch and he fell back holding his now bleeding face. The last one reached for where she stood and caught her around the waist, effectively breaking her illusion spell. “Bitch!” He spat lifting her off the ground.

Eisa struggled in his hold, kicking him but unable to find purchase at the angle she was held at. The man slammed her into the wall and dropped her. Eisa crumpled to the floor as the air left her lungs and her head smacked the brick wall. “Eisa!” Thyra’s voice cried out. The noblewoman’s eyes cracked open, the scene around her swimming as her head throbbed. She barely registered the last man clutching at his throat before falling down before her.

The commotion must have drawn attention as armored steps were heard. Someone had informed the guards. “Eisa, get up.” Thyra pleaded, pulling on her friend's arm. “We need to get out of here.”

Reluctantly Eisa let her friend pull her up, holding her head with the hand Thyra wasn’t dragging her by. “What happened to the last one?” She managed to groan out.

“I choked him with the strap of my bag until he knocked out.” Thyra told her.

“Thyra stop.” Eisa said suddenly. The older girl did and Eisa promptly leaned against the wall she was by and threw up. “I really hit my head hard.” She moaned.

“Do you need a healer?” Thyra asked. “I do not think it is a good idea for you to heal your own head injury.”

“I was supposed to meet Nestori.” Eisa told her. “Help me get to his home. I will have him take me. Just...I need a minute.” She put her back to the wall and closed her eyes.

“What were you doing out here anyway?” Thyra looked at her concerned.

“I was looking for you.” Eisa smiled weakly. “I was worried. Seems those worries were not unfounded.”

“Oh, Eisa.” Thyra sighed. “Do you think you can walk?”

“Yes.” Eisa swallowed before slowly pushing herself off the wall. Thyra helped her to walk as they made their way to Nestori’s.

“Eisa!” The man had seen them approaching and ran to meet them, a concerned expression on his face. “What happened?” He looked at Thyra a bit accusatorily.

“I got into a fight.” Eisa grumbled.

“She was trying to protect me. I was cornered.” Thyra added.

“Who are you?” Nestori asked studying her.

“This is Thyra.” Eisa cut in. Her words were starting to slur a bit.

“The handmaid.” Nestori breathed.

“Yes.” Thyra confirmed. She adjusted Eisa on her shoulder. “She needs to see a healer.”

Nestori nodded and carefully Eisa was transferred from Thyra’s hold to Nestori’s. “Thank you for bringing her to me.”

“You are welcome.” Thyra looked at her friend worriedly. “Get her some help. Please.”

“I will.” Nestori assured. “Keep yourself safe, Thyra. She clearly cares deeply for you.”

Thyra watched Nestori leave with Eisa, the girl’s steps looking a bit weaker than before. “Oh, Eisa. I do wish you would be more careful.” Thyra muttered to herself. She felt guilty knowing Eisa’s injury had been caused by her negligence.  _ Maybe it is better that I am not around her. It seems all I bring her is trouble. _

With a sigh, Thyra readjusted the bag on her shoulder and headed back to town with a mental note to avoid alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so as you can see Eisa and Loki have gone and made some developments of their own over the last 600 or so years. Hahaha...don't kill me. You all know what's coming eventually. You just gotta suffer a while longer.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Reader question this time is just everyone's feeling on the new revelations here.
> 
> See ya!


	26. Old Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, fancy seeing you here. XD I want to say don't get used to this, because I feel like I'm gonna crash soon, but for now enjoy the back to back chapters.
> 
> Some more plot awaits ye. Enjoy!

“What happened?” Eir asked as she held her hands to Eisa’s temples, channeling healing magic to her head. Eisa sat with her eyes closed, reveling in the relief from the pressure and pain in her skull.

“From what I understand she…”

“I fell.” Eisa cut Nestori off, cracking an eye open. “I was running where I should not have been and hit my head on a wall.”

Eir looked at her suspiciously, but when Nestori just nodded at her she let the subject drop. “You should be more careful, my lady.” She said instead. 

“I will.” Eisa assured. “Trust me when I say this is not something I intend to repeat.” 

“I would certainly hope not.” Eir told her. “You nearly fractured your skull.”

Eisa cringed at the thought. Severe injuries were something she feared highly. Ever since the attack that had left her maimed. Subconsciously, her hand moved to sit over the marred skin. No one seemed to notice.

Eventually, the woman took her hands away from her temples and Eisa opened her eyes fully. “How do you feel?”

“Much better.” Eisa spoke softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” The woman gave her a stern look. “Do try to avoid coming back here.”

“I will do my best.” Eisa gave a small smile then looked to Nestori. “I am sorry. This is likely not what you had in mind.”

The man shook his head. “No, but that is alright, Eisa.” He offered a hand to help her stand. “Thank you again, Eir.” He added to the woman.

“You two go enjoy the rest of your day.” She told them with a head shake, moving to another room of the healing chamber. 

Eisa placed her hand on Nestori’s arm and the two took their leave. “So what exactly did happen this morning?” Nestori asked as they walked.

Eisa sighed. “I had some time before I was supposed to meet you so I decided to try and find Thyra. I was worried about her.” Eisa told him. “I had nearly given up when a scream from an alley caught my attention. I could not walk away. If someone was hurt or worse when I knew they were there I would not forgive myself.” She shook her head. “The scream I heard happened to come from Thyra. She was cornered by some shady men, and I decided to attack them. Between the two of us we took them down, but one slammed me into the wall pretty hard. My head smacked the bricks.”

“Eisa…” Nestori frowned. “That was a very dangerous thing to do.” 

“They had Thyra. I could not just walk away.” Eisa insisted.

“You could have gone to the guards.” He argued.

“There was no time!” Eisa told him. She bit her tongue to refrain from snapping that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He could not know that. “I promise you, I would not have done it had there been another way.” She said softer.

Nestori sighed. “I am sorry. I simply worry over you.”

As they kept walking a small bout of silence passed while Eisa thought over his words. “I know.” She said finally, words sounding a bit defeated.

***

Eisa had run her idea of gathering noble approval by Kori and he seemed to appreciate the idea, but was not sure it would work. “My father is very adamant that I marry a noblewoman.” He told her. “If I even try to mention Thyra he has none of it.”

“We have to try  _ something _ .” Eisa declared. “This may be our only chance.” She studied her friend. “Kori, you are miserable. Surely he must see that?”

Kori was silent a moment. “He does. Every now and then it almost looks as though he will apologize, but then he goes silent.”

Eisa shifted on her feet. “Can I speak to him?”

“I do not believe that to be a good idea, Eisa.” Kori told her with a concerned expression.

Eisa shook her head. “I can keep this situation separate from what he did to Thyra.” She told him. “Please.”

Kori stared at her before sighing heavily. “If you promise to keep level headed.”

“I promise.” She assured.

Kori motioned Eisa to follow him through the halls of their Asgardian home. Honestly, with as much time as they spent there over the past few years, Eisa wondered why they didn’t just move from Vanaheim. Thor’s friend Hogan had done it, but she supposed Lord Audbjorn still had loyalties to the other realm.

Kori knocked on one of the closed doors. “Father? Lady Eisa is here. She wishes to speak with you.”

Some shuffling was heard on the other side before a voice called back. “Send her in.”

Kori opened the door and held out an arm, beckoning her in. “Thank you.” She whispered as she passed him.

“I hope you know what you are doing.” Is all he said before he closed the door behind her.

“Lady Eisa, a pleasure.” Lord Audbjorn greeted. “Have a seat.” He motioned across his desk.

“Lord Audbjorn,” Eisa said softly, sitting across from him. “I was hoping to speak to you about...about Thyra and Kori.”

The older man seemed to tense before relaxing again and clearing his throat. “With all respect, my lady, I do not believe we have anything to discuss.”

“My lord,” Eisa started, a pleading look in her eye. “Please reconsider. Thyra loves your son, and I know he loves her as well.”

“You know I cannot allow my son to marry someone of such a low class as your maid, Eisa.” The man told her with a piercing look.

“Former maid.” Eisa muttered under her breath with a bitter tone. Lord Audbjorn’s eyes narrowed but Eisa had maid Kori a promise so she said nothing more of that subject. “Does Kori’s happiness mean nothing to you?”

“I love my son.” Lord Audbjorn insisted. “However, I recognize that I must also prevent him from making a decision that will affect him for the rest of his life.”

“You make it sound as though marrying Thyra would destroy his future.” Eisa said exasperatedly.

“It well might.” He snapped back. “How many nobles will take seriously a man who married a maid?”

“I can think of two.” Eisa sighed but shook her head. “I see that we are not going to come to an agreement.”

“No, we are not.” The older man agreed. “I am sorry about your handmaid, Eisa. Having her in your home gave her too much access.”

“It is not the maid I miss.” She practically spat as she stood. “It is my  _ friend _ . Thyra is far more than you seem to see.” With that, she turned away from the man and left without another word.

She passed Kori at the bottom of the stairs on her way out. “How did it go?” He asked.

Eisa’s steps hesitated. “I do not think your father cares for me any longer.” Is all she said. “I am sorry Kori. I will not give up.”

She left before he could respond and he watched her go with an expression somewhere between off-put, dumbfounded and thankful.

***

Thyra sat beneath the same tree she had the prior night. At one point during the day she had found a secluded area where she was able to change dresses. While it felt good to be in different clothes she was longing for a bath. Living in a noble’s home had spoiled her she realized as she looked around at the other citizens. It almost made her feel guilty.

She sighed to herself and had leaned back to try and get some sleep when a voice roused her. “Thyra?” The woman cracked an eye and saw a girl before her. Not too young, but likely a decade or so from her coming of age.

“Yes?” She replied softly.

“Will you come with me?” She asked. “The queen requested your presence. Said it was a personal matter.”

Thyra’s eyes widened and she stood quickly, startling the poor girl a bit. “I will go with you.” She said a bit more calm. The girl nodded and began to lead her toward the palace.  _ Thank you, Eisa. _ She thought with a smile on her face.  _ And you, Loki. _

Thyra was brought into a beautiful open space located in the garden. It was outdoors but still sheltered from the elements. “I have brought Thyra, my queen.” The girl said bowing to the woman who sat on one of the stone benches.

“Thank you, Saskia. Run and find your mother now.” The woman said with a smile.

“Of course.” She bowed again before running off.

The woman now faced Thyra who bowed herself. “My queen.” She said nervously.

Frigga laughed softly. “Have a seat, my dear.” She told her and Thyra did as she was told. “My son has informed me that you recently lost your residency at Ver’s home.”

“Yes, my queen.” She replied, some shame sinking into her tone.

“Eisa asked my son if we could help you. It seems you are a dear friend to her.” Frigga continued.

“I believe it may be the other way around, my queen.” Thyra said seriously. “She has been a wonderful friend to me.”

“Well, I have found a place for you here in the palace for now.” The queen told her. “Can you cook?”

“Of course, my queen.” Thyra said with a smile. “My mother taught me.” Her face fell a bit at the mention of her mother. Frigga noticed.

“Where is your mother, dear?” Frigga asked.

“She is Lady Fasta’s handmaid.” Thyra told her.

Frigga nodded. “And your father?”

Thyra shook her head. “I do not have one. Rather, I do not know him and mother never spoke of him.”

“I see.” Frigga replied softly. She glanced up and motioned someone over.

A man came over and bowed to her. “My queen?”

“Please show Thyra here to the servants quarters. See to it that she has a bath and then show her where the kitchens are. She will start tomorrow.” Frigga told him.

“Of course, my queen.” The man bowed again. He then looked to Thyra. “Follow me.”

Thyra bowed to the queen and thanked her profusely.

“It is the least I can do to help someone so dear to my son’s best friend.” Frigga smiled. “Go on, dear. You will have a long day tomorrow.”

***

Eisa sat on her bed with her journal open on her lap. Loki had sent a message and so they were speaking. Eisa was honestly surprised, as things between them had been weird of late. Besides that, Loki often found himself preoccupied with whatever woman caught his eye.

_ Thyra is safe. _

_ I am glad. Thank you again, Loki. That means a lot to me. _

_ You are welcome. You know I am here for you. _

Eisa knew he meant well by the words, but they served to scratch at a tear that had begun to form in her heart. Loki was so distant lately that she was often unable to find time to speak with him. That or she came across an undesirable scene, which had happened a couple of times. Of course, she did not voice this to him, lest he grow defensive.

_ I know. Do you have any free time tomorrow? I am meeting Nestori in the evening but I have time before that. _

_ Unfortunately, I do not. I am expected in court in the morning, and then I am meant to meet someone. _

Eisa frowned at the paper. She knew what he meant by “meeting someone” but had no say in the matter. It truly was not her business. 

_ Alright. Another time then. _

_ Yes. _

_ It is getting late, Loki. I will speak to you later. Goodnight. _

_ Goodnight, Eisa. _

The woman sighed and closed her journal, returning it to the bedside drawer. She had just closed it when a knock sounded on her door. “Come in.” Eisa called out. 

“My lady,” Astrid said entering the room. “Your father has asked that I take over your service now that Thyra…” The woman swallowed, eyes glassy. “Now that Thyra is no longer in your service.”

Eisa looked at the woman sadly. “I know this will not make the separation easier, but I can give you some assurance at least.” Eisa told her. “I was able to get Thyra a place at the palace. She is not on the street.”

Astrid looked at the younger woman in shock before her tears spilled over. “Oh, Lady Eisa. Thank you.” She choked.

“It is the least I can do.” Eisa motioned the older woman to sit. “Your daughter is one of my best friends.”

“I know she thinks very highly of you, my lady.” Astrid sniffed. “I can see why now.”

Eisa shook her head. “It is the least I could do.” She studied the woman. “Thyra is all you have, is she not?”

“The woman seemed to study Eisa. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...well Thyra mentioned not having a father, or not knowing him, so I assumed…” She trailed off, wondering if she misspoke.

“No, you are right. Thyra’s father was never in the picture.” Astrid told her.

“If you do not mind my asking, why?” Eisa asked curiously.

Astrid was silent a moment and Eisa thought she wouldn’t answer. Then she did. “It is because I never told him I was pregnant.” She whispered. Eisa looked at the woman confused. “I ran away when I found out.”

“Why though?” Eisa asked. “Surely he would have wanted to know.”

“Eisa I…” Astrid shook her head. “I did not tell him because...because he was a nobleman.” Eisa’s eyes widened at the woman’s words. “I was in an affair much like the one my daughter found herself in, but I fell with child and became scared. I ran from the service I was in and cut all contact. I know he searched for me, but I made sure I was never found.” Astrid sighed. “I bounced around various odd jobs until eventually, we came to reside with your family.”

Eisa stared at the older woman. “Astrid...you never told Thyra? Why?”

“I wanted to protect her.” The woman’s tears fell again. “I thought it better if she did not know. Oh Eisa, I should have told her when I found out about Lord Kori.”

“Astrid...the nobleman you were with...were you on good terms?” Eisa asked carefully.

“What do you mean?” The woman tilted her head a bit.

“I mean, had you told him you were with child, would he have reacted well?” Eisa asked her.

“Honestly? He probably would have offered to raise her. I do not know if I was more afraid of being found out, or of losing my baby.” Astrid said, sounding a bit ashamed. “I did not want to be alone.”

“Astrid, you realize what this means?” Eisa said taking the woman’s wrists. “Thyra is of noble blood. If...if we could prove that she could marry Kori.”

Astrid looked at the girl like she had two heads. “Lady Eisa, you cannot be asking me to find him.”

“Astrid, Thyra and Kori love each other. I know you do not trust it, but the reason they were caught is that Kori tried to ask permission to marry her.” Eisa explained to her. “I know you want her happy. This is the one thing that could make her happier than anything else.”

“I…” The woman sighed. “I do not even know that he would speak to me. Or believe Thyra is his.”

“If you ran as you said then her age should be proof enough.” Eisa told her. “If he would have raised her, perhaps he will at least acknowledge her as his. That is all she needs to be elevated.” Eisa swallowed. “Lord Audbjorn will not let his son marry a maid, but perhaps an elevated noble would be acceptable. Bastard or not.” She said the last part quietly.

Astrid pressed her lips into a line and sighed heavily. “I do not like this, but if it will make Thyra happy, then I will face my fear.” Astrid swallowed. “It has been nearly nine-hundred years. I do hope this goes well.”

“We must try, Astrid.” Eisa said softly.

The woman nodded. “I agree with you. For Thyra.”

***

Eisa laid in bed that night mulling over the day’s events. She had nearly died that morning saving Thyra from a group of thugs. Okay, so maybe that made it sound worse than it was, but still. It had not been a pleasant experience in the slightest. The fact that Thyra was off the street now gave Eisa a very sound peace of mind. She did not have to worry about her falling prey to someone in the night.

Her disagreement with Nestori did not sit well with her. She knew he could not know of her magic. He wanted her to trust him, and she did with many things, but not that. She was too fearful he would ask her to stop. Seeing as he did not seem to realize she was capable of handling her own, she had a feeling he would want her to stop.

She had high hopes for Kori and Thyra after her conversation with Astrid. Eisa hoped the best for the woman going forward, as she knew this situation gave her anxiety, but she was willing to go through with it for her daughter. Eisa did feel bad about her outburst at the end of her conversation with Lord Audbjorn. She had a feeling that would not earn her any favors going forward, but perhaps he could look past it for his son’s sake.

Slowly her eyelids grew heavy and began to close. Soon sleep came and washed the day’s events from her mind, albeit temporarily. Eisa dreamt that night, something not overly common for her. However, her dreams were pleasant and full of conflicts long solved with the best possible outcomes.

In the waking world her lips upturned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And slowly things are coming together. Can you see the end? I can. And by the end, I mean the end of this particular story. I have about five more in the works. No joke, go look at the series page. XD
> 
> Hopefully, all of you enjoyed this chapter. If you did consider leaving a comment below.
> 
> Reader question: Assuming you plan to follow me on this very long journey, what story are you looking forward the most after this one? (i.e. Thor, Avengers, The Dark World, Ragnarok, etc.)
> 
> See ya!


	27. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go again. This one is short, but I plan to start the wrap up in the next one, so I needed to end it here. Ahhhh, guys. We're almost there! I can't believe it.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few weeks later Eisa walked with a very nervous Astrid to the far side of Asgard’s noble populace. “I cannot believe you were with Siv’s uncle.” Eisa muttered. “It is good that Tyr had the tendency to come here instead of the other way around.”

“How was I to know your brother would grow close to his nephew?” Astrid pointed out. “Your mother still carried the boy when I was hired.”

Eisa sighed. “That is very true. At the same time, Lord Bjorn is my father’s friend. Surely you were aware of this?”

“In all honesty, lady Eisa, I had simply hoped for the best.” She shook her head. “It had been fifteen years at that point. I suspected he had given up.”

Eisa nodded. “I see.” She looked up at the house they were nearly upon. “Regardless of the reasons you had, we are here now. Nearly nine-hundred years late.” The woman sighed. “Norns, Astrid. I know what I said but I really hope he believes you.”

“You and I both.” She whispered.

Eisa walked to the door and knocked. A moment later a servant opened the door. “May I help you?”

“I am Lady Eisa Verdottir, and this is Astrid.” She swallowed. “We were hoping to speak with Lord Frey.”

The servant stepped aside and beckoned the two inside. He led them to a small sitting room. “I will inform the Lord of your arrival.”

“Thank you.” Eisa smiled.

The man ran off and Eisa looked to Astrid. The woman was fidgeting nervously, and Eisa set a hand on hers. “It will be alright.” She assured.

A few minutes later footsteps were heard heading in their direction. They were a bit quicker than Eisa had expected, but a minute later Lord Frey stood in the doorway. He looked at Eisa briefly before his eyes landed on the other woman. “Astrid?”

The maid gave a wary smile. “Hello, my lord.”

“What...how?” He swallowed. “I have not seen you in centuries.” The man sighed. “I thought you may have left the realm.”

Astrid shook her head, eyes glassing over a bit. “No, I never left the realm.” She looked at Eisa. “I have been in service to Ver’s household.”

“So close this entire time.” He whispered. “Why have you come back now?”

Eisa was somewhat confused by the man’s expression. It seemed to be a mix somewhere between hurt and annoyance. “I needed to tell you why I left.” Astrid said quietly. “That and I...I have a request. I know you owe me nothing given all that happened, but this is not for my sake.”

Lord Frey studied her a moment and the nodded. “Go on then.”

“Lord Frey, I...the reason I vanished all those years ago...it was because I was with child.” Astrid choked out. “I was frightened of what would come of me, and I had no idea how to tell you, so I ran. I ran and I tried to not look back.”

The man stared at her. “You were...you were pregnant?”

Astrid nodded. “Yes.”

“You should have told me. I...I could have helped.” He told her. “What became of the child?”

“She was my handmaid.” Eisa cut in. “That and my best friend.”

“You say that in the past tense.” Frey said quietly. “I had a daughter.”

“Have.” Eisa corrected.

“Yes.” Astrid agreed. “Thyra is alive, my lord. She is the reason I come before you now.”

“What could I possibly help with?” He asked them. “I have not been in her life. She must be nearing nine-hundred.”

“She is eight-hundred eighty.” Eisa told him. “And we need you to recognize her as yours.” Eisa swallowed and looked the man in the eye. “Thyra has fallen in love with a nobleman.”

“Of course, his father refused to allow him to marry a maid, and as a result of their relationship my daughter... _ our  _ daughter was stripped of her place in Ver’s home.” Astrid explained. “Eisa and I were hopeful that if it became know that Thyra was of noble blood, that Lord Audbjorn might reconsider.”

Lord Frey was silent as he thought over their words. “You wish me to elevate her to a noble status so that she may marry Lord Kori?”

“Yes, my lord.” Astrid told him. “I ask for nothing else out of this. No recognition for myself.” She sighed. “I simply want Thyra to be happy.”

“Okay.” The man told her.

Astrid seemed almost surprised. “You will do it?”

“Yes.” He looked at Astrid with a softened gaze. “I do not know what went through your mind during our time together, Astrid, but I did care for you.”

Astrid looked at the ground, silent a moment. “Thank you, my lord.” She whispered. “I am sorry I vanished.”

He shook his head. “I am just glad to finally have closure over the situation.” He told her. “I will go speak with the king tomorrow.” The man looked at Eisa. “She is well cared for?”

Eisa nodded. “Yes, my lord. She is my mother’s handmaid, and now mine.”

“See that it stays that way.” He told her. “Come, I will walk you out.”

Eisa bid her goodbye at the entry and walked the few steps out the home. She turned to watch Astrid from a distance. Some words were exchanged, and then the man embraced her. A moment later she came to stand at Eisa’s side. “Thank you, my lady.”

“There is no need to thank me, Astrid.” Eisa said with a small smile. “Come, I need to get you home, and then I must speak with Kori.”

***

“What was it like working in a noble’s home?” Thyra looked at the girl who was washing dishes beside her. Saskia was a sweet girl. She was born to two palace servants, and had never seen much past its walls.

“It was very different for me compared to most servants.” Thyra told her. “When I was very young, only fourteen, my mother was hired to be a noble’s midwife. They already had a daughter, and she was close to my age. I was hired to be her handmaid.” Thyra smiled. “The girl and I became very good friends, and she never really treated me like a maid. Given my higher standing, I was allowed my own room as well.”

The girl looked at her in awe. “You did not have to share with anyone?”

“None. It was a space all to myself.” Thyra told her. “Of course, I do not mind sharing so much now that I am here.”

There was a short moment of silence before the girl spoke again. “Why did you leave?”

Thyra paused her work. “I did not have a choice.” She said softly. “I made a terrible mistake, and they asked me to leave.”

The girl frowned. “Your friend did not save you?”

“Oh, she tried.” Thyra assured her. “She did everything she could, but in the end, it is her father’s house. There was nothing she could do.” Thyra sighed and began to clean her station once more. “I miss her.”

“I like talking to you, Thyra. It is nice having someone to talk to that has not spent most of their time here.” Saskia smiled.

Thyra smiled back. While she still held out hope that Eisa would find a way for her and Kori to be together, she was beginning to grow comfortable at the palace. The other servants were kind, and there were children running around which was a pleasant thing to see.

“I enjoy talking to you too, Saskia.” Thyra told her. “Come on, let us hurry up with this and we might have some free time.”

Thyra laughed as the girl scrubbed faster.

***

“Loki!” The prince turned at his name, caught off guard by it.

“Eisa?” He was surprised to see her in the palace during the day. “What are you doing here?”

She paused, clearly put off by the question. “I wanted to see you.” She said softly. “I have news regarding Thyra and Kori.”

“Apologies. I have simply grown used to you being busy in the day.” He explained. “What is it?”

“I think I may have unintentionally found the solution.” Eisa told him, ignoring the twinge that had gone through her at his reaction. “A few weeks ago I was speaking to Astrid, and she happened to tell me who Thyra’s father is.” Loki looked at her expectantly. “Loki, Thyra is Lord Frey’s daughter.”

The prince’s eyes widened slightly. “If that is true, then she is of noble blood.”

“Exactly! I took Astrid to see Lord Frey this morning.” Eisa said, a grin on her face. “He has agreed to acknowledge Thyra as his. She can be elevated.”

“So simple.” Loki muttered. “It makes me feel as though there is more to this story.”

“Oh there is, but I fear only Astrid and Lord Frey know all of the details.” Eisa said with a head shake.

“Eisa?” Another voice cut in and the girl turned.

“Nestori! I was just coming to find you.” She smiled at him. “I simply wanted to tell Loki something first.”

“My prince.” Nestori greeted with a short bow.

“Lord Nestori.” Loki nodded.

Eisa shifted awkwardly. The tension between the two men was worse than it had been between Loki and Tyr all those centuries ago. “Well, we should probably be off.” Eisa said softly, drawing the men’s attention.

“Of course.” Loki agreed. “I am late for a meeting.” Eisa tried hard to ignore the look he gave her. The one that dared her to say something or react in front of Nestori.

She didn’t. “Do not let us keep you any longer then.” Eisa gave a convincing false smile. 

Perhaps she imagined it, but Eisa thought she saw him scowl briefly. Before she could even blink though, his expression turned back to indifference. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Eisa.” He turned to the other man. “And you Lord Nestori.”

Eisa shuttered a bit. While she knew Nestori did not pick up on it, Loki’s tone was cold and threatening when he said his name. She shot the prince a look over her shoulder as they walked away.

He just narrowed his eyes in return.

Eisa sighed to herself. Things with Loki did not seem to be looking up any time soon.

***

Frigga stood a good distance from where the three people before her did. None seemed to notice her presence, and she frowned slightly as she watched her son’s facial expressions, as well as Eisa’s.

The two had been different lately. Not quite so close, fighting more, keeping their distance. It made her worry that she had seen wrong. Certainly, this could not be their future. Not like this.

Nestori was a good man who genuinely cared for Eisa. She knew this, yet she found herself wishing he had stayed far from the girl. Seeing her son’s relationship fall apart was killing her.

Yet she also knew she could not intervene. Whatever fate had planned would prove true, no matter what form it may take. She sighed to herself and shook her head. Then she made to move in the opposite direction down the hall.

As much as she did not like it, she had to live with it. Just like her son. Just like Eisa.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the hesitation in the girl’s eyes and the hurt in her son’s.

Then again, maybe they all already knew that and were simply delaying the inevitable.

Frigga walked away with a bit more confidence than before.

***

“The prince does not seem overly fond of me.” Nestori noted as they walked near his home that night. “Do you think he is jealous?”

Eisa laughed softly, though in her mind she did not find it quite so funny. “Not likely. Loki is rather selfish. He has said so himself.” She explained. “He went from having me nearly every day to hardly at all. I do not think it is jealousy so much as pride.” Eisa shook her head. “You essentially took what was seen by most of the kingdom as his.” She shrugged.

“I do not enjoy you being referred to as an object.” Nestori said with narrowed eyes.

“It does not bother me so much.” Eisa noted. “It comes with having the prince as a companion.”

“As did many other rumors.” Nestori pointed out. “Such as the ones where you had a secret relationship all those years. You should not be so content in their rumors, Eisa.”

His mention of that particular rumor made Eisa have a flashback of sorts. Stolen kisses in the dark and promises of not changing. She bit her tongue to keep from reacting. “There is no sense in worrying over their words, Nestori.” She pointed out. “They will say whatever they wish. Besides, any people truly worth knowing would not listen to them to begin with.” She smiled at the man. “That is why I began speaking with you, is it not.”

Nestori sighed. “That is true.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him, lips pressed to the top of her head.

Eisa sighed, somewhere between content and hesitant. She paused and leaned into him nonetheless. “I have never minded their words too much. I do not intend to now.” 

“I know.” He told her. “I just want you happy, Eisa.”

Eisa stood there, thinking over the man’s words a moment. “Thank you.” She whispered finally. They stood there a minute longer, him holding her close before they continued walking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you are. Some more plot progression with a healthy side of unhappy mama Frigga. XD Thanks to everyone for reading and the Kudos. I love you all.
> 
> Reader question: Who is your favorite MCU character that isn't Loki? Mine is Thor. Though I do really like Peter Parker too.
> 
> See ya!


	28. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. Finally.
> 
> Enjooooy!

Thyra was watching some of the children play in the courtyard the next day when she was approached by a member of the Einherjar. Closer inspection revealed it was Siv, who looked a little bit put off. “Thyra.” He greeted with a nod.

“Hello Lord Siv.” She told him. “How can I help you?”

He shifted a moment. “Your presence has been requested by the king.” He said finally. “Please follow me.”

“The king?” Thyra sputtered. “But why?”

Siv shook his head. “You would not believe me if I told you.” Thyra was a bit uncomfortable with how intensely Siv seemed to be staring at her. Like he was studying her or something. “It is better if you just come with me.”

“Okay.” She said looking across the yard. Saskia made eye contact with her where she sat with some of the older children, the ones nearing their coming of age, and Thyra gave a small wave with an apologetic smile. “Lead away then.”

Siv nodded, finally turning his gaze away from her. Thyra almost sighed in relief. She followed him through the palace corridors until eventually the came to throne room doors. “After you.” Siv said opening the door.

Thyra swallowed and then entered the room. Before her were the king, queen, and a man she did not recognize. Thyra bowed before the royals.

The man looked like he had seen a ghost when he laid eyes on her. “Norns, she really is mine.” He breathed.

Thyra blinked a moment. “I beg your pardon?”

“Apologies, I am getting ahead of myself.” He turned to Odin. “My king?”

“Thyra, it seems Lord Frey believes you to be his daughter.” Odin told her and Thyra’s eyes widened. “Do you have any reason to believe this untrue.”

The world spun for the girl a moment. “I-I…” She swallowed and then shook her head. “I do not know anything that could confirm or deny, my king. My mother never spoke of my father.” She finally managed. Perhaps she imagined it, but Lord Frey almost seemed hurt as she said that.

“I had assumed as much.” The king said. “Lord Frey has said that your mother came to him yesterday stating that he is your father. Lord Frey agrees with her.”

Thyra now took a moment to truly study the man standing in front of her. Thyra had always been told she looked like her mother, but in this man, she was able to see features she was never able to place on herself. The shape of her nose, the shade of her eyes, and other small details she had previously thought insignificant. “But if that is true, that would make me of noble blood.” Thyra said quietly.

“Precisely.” Frigga finally spoke. “We needed to see if there could be any truth to this for that reason, Thyra.” The woman smiled kindly. “It seems there is.”

“Thyra, by order of I, Odin Alfather, King of Asgard, you are hereby elevated to noble status for being the daughter of Lord Frey.” The young woman’s eyes widened as the king continued to speak. “You are no longer a servant to Asgard’s palace. From this day forward, you are Lady Thyra Freydottir.” Odin then addressed Lord Frey. “It is up to you to teach her propriety.”

“Of course, my king.” The man said with a short bow.

“You are dismissed.” Odin told them.

Thyra felt numb as she went through the motions of bowing before following her now found father from the room. She continued to stare blankly ahead for some time before she was drawn out of her trance. “You seem unwell.”

Thyra shook her head. “This is...a lot.” She said looking at Lord Frey. “Are you really my father?”

He nodded. “I believe so. Your mother and I were involved for some time until one day she vanished without a word.” He looked at the girl with a softened gaze. “That was about eight-hundred eighty-one years ago.”

“That is...oh.” She said as she realized. “Why would she not tell me?”

“That I cannot answer.” He told her. “Come, I have a meeting set up for you, but you will need a dress for it.”

“I have one.” Thyra told him.

He looked at her a moment. “Not for this I do not believe.”

“No, I have a noble dress. It was a coming of age gift from Lady Eisa.” Thyra told him. She flagged one of the servants they passed and exchanged words too low for Lord Frey to hear. “She is going to retrieve my bag, and deliver a message.”

A few minutes later a young girl came toward them, a bag in her hands. “You are leaving?”

Thyra gave a sad smile and nodded. “Yes. I am sorry, Saskia.” She said taking the bag from the girl. “I did not know this was coming.”

The girl looked like she might cry and embraced Thyra. “I will miss you.”

“I will miss you too.” Thyra replied mimicking the gesture. “You are a bright girl. Be sure you mind your mother. You are almost of age, but trust me when I say there is still much to learn.”

The girl stepped back and nodded. “I will.”

“Farewell, Saskia.” Thyra told her.

“Bye, Thyra.” Thyra then followed Lord Frey from the palace.

***

“Will this do?” Thyra asked, her red dress held up in her hands.

“That is…” Lord Frey paused. “Perfect actually. You said you were gifted it?”

“Lady Eisa wanted me in attendance at her coming of age as a guest and not a servant, so she had it made for me.” Thyra explained. “She was always very kind.”

“I met her. She seems a very caring woman.” The man seemed to think a moment. “She is close to the prince, is she not?”

“Assuming you mean Prince Loki, yes.” Thyra confirmed. “They have been companions since they were young children.”

“That is a meeting I would like to hear about.” Lord Frey chuckled.

“Unfortunately even I am unaware of that whole story.” Thyra told him. It was not a complete lie, she did not know the who tale, but because it was caused by Eisa’s magic, she brushed passed it. “What is this meeting for?”

“I was informed of your involvement with a certain nobleman.” He told her and Thyra tensed up a bit. “Do not worry, Thyra. This is not a bad thing. I am going to try to get his father to agree to your marriage.”

“Why though?” Thyra found herself asking. “You just met me.”

The man was silent, thinking a moment. “You are right.” He said finally. “However, I knew your mother for many centuries, and it is her one wish that you be happy. That is why she came to speak with me in the first place.”

Thyra studied the man. “You care for her.” She realized.

He gave her a sad smile. “One of us should get a happy ending, Thyra. You have a chance to.” He cleared his throat. “Go on and get changed. I asked one of the women to help you. I will meet you down here.”

Thyra hurried up the stairs, heart beating erratically in her chest.

***

Eisa was hiding back in the woods near her home. Her daggers were in her hands as she practiced her strikes. The incident with Thyra weeks prior had made her realize she missed her training but did not dare ask Loki to resume their lessons. Not given their current standing.

She was using a tree as a dummy. She could hear Loki in her head scolding her, as it was not good for the blade, but she ignored it. She was so focused on her strikes, on anything but her thoughts, that she did not hear the steps approaching her. “Eisa?”

“Tyr!” She exclaimed, spinning toward him and practically throwing her daggers back into the pocket dimension they stayed in. She and her brother stared at each other a moment, both wondering if the other was going to mention what she had been doing. Neither did.

“Lord Nestori came looking for you.” Tyr said finally. “We did not know where you had gone.”

“I needed time alone.” Eisa said quietly.

“Eisa are…” Tyr swallowed. “Are you sure about Nestori?”

“Yes! No!” She shook her head. “I do not know!” She snapped, smacking the tree beside her. “I do not know what I am sure about anymore.”

Tyr shifted on his feet. “You and Loki were always so close…”

“Do not start down that path, Tyr.” Eisa practically hissed. “It is a dead end.”

Her brother looked taken aback. “I am sorry.” He said quickly.

Eisa shook her head, a hand pressed to her forehead. “No, I am sorry. That was unnecessary.”

“If it is not too bold to say, Eisa.” He said carefully. “You seem to be hurting.”

Eisa sighed heavily and looked at the ground. “I do not know what I feel, Tyr.”

***

Lord Audbjorn stared at the two people standing before him, face an odd expression between a glare and interest. “So you are saying that Thyra is your long lost daughter and that you have legitimized her, Lord Frey?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying.” The other man confirmed. “And I would ask that you allow her to marry your son. Our house is a long-standing one. It is seen with high respect.”

“With all due respect, that does not negate the fact that your daughter is a bastard child.” Lord Audbjorn sighed and shook his head. “The others will talk.”

“Do they not always?” Lord Frey asked. “Look at the things they have said of the princes over the years, of Fasta and Ver when their daughter was born, of any other children who did not appear to be quite right. How is this any different?”

Audbjorn pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me speak with the girl.”

Lord Frey nodded and then left the room. A moment later Thyra entered. “My lord.” She greeted.

He looked her over carefully. “Well, you certainly pass for a noble.” He said with a soft headshake. “Do you think you can keep up with the high paced world of nobility?” He stared at her. “It will not be easy.”

“I think I can handle it, my lord. I grew up as a handmaid. Many days were spent watching interactions.” She told him. “Lady Eisa also involved me in some of her household affairs.”

“Ah, yes. You were quite close to the girl.” Lord Audbjorn had a strange expression. “Headstrong that one, but perhaps that is not a bad thing.” The man looked at her a minute longer. “I have one more question.” He said slowly. “Do you love my son?”

There was no hesitation in her answer. “Yes, with all my heart.”

***

Eisa was getting ready to leave the house early one morning a few months later. Her father had just received a letter from a courier and nearly dropped it when it was opened. “Father? Is everything alright?” She asked walking up to him.

“Yes.” He said. “It is just…” Ver’s voice trailed off as he looked at the paper.

Eisa looked over his shoulder. “Oh, a wedding invite.” She read further. “For Thyra and Kori?!” Eisa nearly fell over. She had not heard from Kori, Thyra, or Lord Frey in months. Kori had left the realm again and she had been fearing the worse.

“I do not understand.” Ver said, clearly confused.

“I do.” Eisa grinned. Ver shot her a look. “I did not do anything, nor did I use my connection. Not really.” Eisa assured him. “I...I found Thyra’s father. He is a noble.”

“Lord Frey.” Ver acknowledged.

“You know?” Eisa asked with a head tilt.

“I do.” Ver sighed. “It has been making its way around the palace. I just did not know if I should believe it.”

“Well, it is true. He legitimized her and all.” Eisa said carefully, gaging Ver’s expression.

He looked at his daughter. “I do not know what to do with you.” He sighed and Eisa’s shoulders slumped. She prepared for a lecture. “I am proud of you though.” She looked at him confused. “You kept your loyalties to your friends despite everyone trying to keep you from it, and you used connections and wit to solve a very complicated problem.” Ver smiled. “I am proud, but let us keep your involvement in this from your mother.”

Eisa beamed. “Thank you, father.”

Her father laughed lightly. “Go on now. Are you meeting Nestori?”

Eisa shook her head. “No, I am actually going to meet Loki.” She told him. “It has been quite a while.”

Her father seemed a bit concerned. “It has. Ever since Nestori, you have spent less time at the palace.” He agreed. Eisa fidgeted a bit and Ver noticed. “Eisa,” The woman looked at him. Her father seemed a bit awkward as he spoke. “Do what makes you happy.”

Eisa gave a wary smile. “I will try.” With that, she turned and left the house.

***

Eisa hurried through the palace. It had been a while since she and Loki had seen each other. Other than in passing anyway. She felt bad about that. It was very strange to go from seeing someone daily, to hardly at all.

Eventually, Eisa came to the familiar hall to his chambers. She made her way to his door and slowly opened it. He was not visible in the immediate area which meant he was likely in his library. A glance inside proved her correct.

“You came.” Loki said monotonously, glancing over his shoulder as Eisa approached.

“Should I have not?” Eisa was taken aback by his tone, pausing where she stood.

“I rather thought you might want to spend time with Lord Nestori. Norns know you have been spending every other waking moment with him.” His tone was dismissive and he didn’t look up from what he was doing, which appeared to be an enchantment. “Or unwaking for what I know.”

“If that is how I am going to be treated perhaps I should have gone to him.” Eisa cocked a hip and set her hand on it. “Is that what this has been about? You have been acting strange for months, Loki. Are you jealous?” She asked, exasperated.

“Of someone like him? Do not be ridiculous.” He scoffed, finally turning toward her fully. “I simply wonder why you bother with your time.”

Eisa crossed her arms. “Because I happen to  _ like _ Nestori.” She forced, despite the contradicting tug in her chest. “Apologies if my happiness happens to get in the way of whatever my  _ oh so wonderful prince _ has planned.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“What happened to not letting things get in the way of your lessons?” Loki shot at her.

_ “What happened to always being there for me? _ ” Eisa hissed back. “You are put on guard because I decide to spend time with a man who actually cares about me and not my family name. What of the women who have been keeping your attention from me, Loki? I had to find another to confide in because  _ you were not here anymore. _ ”

“So you would go to someone like him?” Loki asked off-put. “Does he know, Eisa? About the power that flows in your veins?” He slowly walked toward her.

Eisa narrowed her eyes at him. “No.” She replied standing her ground. “It is not necessary.”

“Not necessary?” He asked incredulously. “You find the thing that you have spent centuries perfecting, that you risked everything to hone, unnecessary to share with him. How odd.” Loki stopped in front of her and glared. “He would reject you.”

“You do not know that!” Eisa snapped, her clenched fist blazing up in flames. “You have no right to make that type of assumption, Loki.”

Loki’s hand shot and grabbed her wrist, the flames instantly sputtering out. Eisa stepped back, trying to pull her wrist free but he followed. She gasped when her back made contact with one of the bookshelves. “What would you do if he wished you to no longer practice, Eisa?”

“I would have to stop. Most would likely wish me to stop.” Eisa said quietly, sorrowfully.

“You would live as a normal Asgardian? Give up all the work you have done?” Loki slowly released her wrist and stared her down.

Eisa could feel her eyes well up but held his gaze. “If that is what it took then yes.” A hollow laugh escaped him. His hand moved, slowly at first before shooting to the amulet around her neck. “No!” Eisa caught his wrist before he could pull it from her neck, her tears spilling over.

“You say you would give it all up yet you hold onto that amulet like a lifeline.” Loki released it and pulled his wrist from Eisa’s grasp.

“You think I  _ want _ to give it up!?” She yelled. “I am a noble, Loki. I am supposed to be a proper lady, marry, have children,  _ take over my family _ . Whether I like it or not, that is how things are. I cannot change how magic is viewed,  _ you _ of all people should know that.” She grit her teeth and looked down, voice quieter. “I had always hoped to find a way to have both, you know. My powers and a family.” She sighed heavily.

“You could, if you choose the right person.” Loki told her with a bitter tone.

“You do not get to say that, not when you could not even make up your mind as to what you wanted.” Eisa glared at him. “You have no right.”

Silence fell between them before he spoke again. “I know what I want, Eisa.” His voice was a whisper.

“Tell that to all the women you keep taking to your room.” She snapped. “Or do you already? Empty promises told in the dark by the god of lies.”

Loki let out a low growl-like sound and stepped forward again, pinning Eisa completely to the shelf, both of her wrists held tightly in his grasp. The girl froze in fear, mouth slightly open in shock. “You play with fire, girl.” His eyes bore into hers. Then he saw her fear and sighed. His grip on her wrists loosened, though he did not release her. “I know what I want, Eisa.” He repeated, voice softer now.

“Loki…” She whispered. “Why  _ now _ ?” Her voice was strained.

“I did not always know.” Loki admitted to her. “It was not until you started coming around less that I realized.” Slowly he released her, one hand moving to caress her cheek, the other to her waist. “I tried to drown the feeling out with others, to let you be happy, but I realized no one could ever replace you. Or let you live as you wanted.”

For a moment her father's words rang in her mind. Then, instead of responding to Loki verbally, Eisa shot forward and pressed her lips to his. He inhaled sharply before kissing her back, hand sliding to caress her neck. This was different from their other kisses, there was more passion, more feeling. This was no longer a game to be played. Eisa’s arms snaked around him, holding him close to her. When they finally broke for air their foreheads pressed together. “I love you.” Eisa whispered. “I have loved you for a long time. I know that now.” She leaned back to look at his eyes. “Watching you with the others, Loki. It was tearing me apart. That is why I became so distant.”

“I was a fool.” He told her, hand brushing back her hair. “It was always you, Eisa. My apprentice, my best friend. It was never going to be anyone else.”

“We can try to make this work.” Eisa smiled at him nervously. “I am more than willing.”

“What of Lord Nestori?” Loki asked brushing some hair from her face.

“I think he suspects my heart is not truly in our relationship.” Eisa admitted. “I have been distant. I will break it to him tomorrow.”

Loki nodded in approval and then kissed her again, holding her close. “I am sorry, for hurting you. That was never my intention.”

“It never is.” Eisa touched his face, looking into his emerald eyes. A color she had always preferred to see staring back at her. “You  _ are _ a good man Loki. I have always known that. I hurt you as well, and for that  _ I _ am sorry.” She gave a slightly wary smile. “Besides, you are the only one I trusted my life with, in the most literal of senses.”

Loki huffed a laugh. “That is true.” He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Mark my words, Eisa. I will find a way for this to work.”

She smiled again, genuinely happy this time. “I believe you.” Eisa leaned into his offered embrace, then laughed softly.

“What?” Loki asked with a raised brow.

“Kori and Thyra are getting married.” She told him and he looked surprised. “I guess you did not get the invitation yet.”

“I did not.” He tilted his head. “Why is that funny though?”

“It is because they are getting married, after centuries of hiding and trying to make things work, and we are here solidifying something that has been centuries in the making.” She chuckled softly again. “Loki, I think the Norns are pulling strings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand slow burn DONE! FINALLY! XD
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading, and I hope those 90000 words of watching these two be morons paid off. We aren't done yet though. And there is much to come after this so don't go anywhere.
> 
> Alright, readers. Thoughts. Lay them on me. Haha.
> 
> See ya!


	29. Tied Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this one's a bit short again. Sorry about that.
> 
> So I'm gonna take this moment to draw attention to this fic's rating. **It is Mature for a reason.** Nothing too graphic, as I didn't want to have to rate it as Explicit, but raunchiness will happen. So here's the warning just so everyone is aware.
> 
> With that, enjoy the chapter!

Eisa hesitantly made her way up the path to Nestori’s home, hands fidgeting in front of her. The man was waiting when she got there, as she had sent word ahead that she was coming. “Eisa,” He came out to meet her, but she took a step back from him, eyes cast to the ground. “What is wrong?”

“We need to talk.” She whispered. When she glanced up Nestori’s face was worried.

“Okay.” He replied softly. “Let us go for a walk.”

Eisa nodded and followed him on the path toward his garden. “You are a smart man, Nestori.” Eisa started. “I believe you know what this is about.”

“I think I do.” He looked over at her. “You want to break things off, do you not?”

Eisa’s eyes watered. “Yes.” She swallowed. “I am so sorry, Nestori. You are a wonderful man, kind and caring, and you deserve better than this.” A heavy sigh left her. “However, I need to admit to you that my heart belongs to another.”

The man was silent for a long moment, seeming to think over her words. “I know.” He said finally.

Eisa cocked her head. “You know?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Honestly, Eisa, I am not overly surprised to be having this conversation.” He gave her a sad smile. “This is about the prince, right? It was hard not to pick up on the tension between you two. The way you seemed to close up when he was around.”

“I am sorry. I do like you, Nestori. That was never a lie.” She shook her head. “There are just some things that I am not in control of. My feelings seem to be one of them.”

“I said before that I wanted you happy, Eisa. I meant that.” He shook his head. “I would have spent forever by your side, but I would not have held you there against your will.”

“Thank you.” A small smile graced her lips. “I would remain your friend if you allowed it.”

“I need some time, Eisa.” He admitted to her. “Eventually though, I think I would like that.”

“I understand.” Their walk looped them back around the home and they ended where they began. “I wish you the best, Nestori. Truly.”

“The same to you, Eisa.” He told her. “Good luck in your new endeavors.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “Farewell, Nestori.”

“Farewell, Eisa.” He turned toward his home, and Eisa made her way back to her own.

***

“Sister, that was a rather short trip.” Tyr noted as she entered the house.

Eisa gave a slightly sad smile. “Nestori and I are not going to be seeing each other anymore.”

“Eisa…” Tyr looked at her sadly but she shook her head.

“My own doing, Tyr.” She explained. “I went to see Loki last night and...well, let us just say we came to some long overdue realizations.”

Tyr’s face lit up a bit. “No wonder you seemed so happy last night.”

Eisa nodded. “Are you going to the palace?”

“Yes, I have training in an hour.” He told her. “I am leaving shortly.”

Eisa smiled. “I would like to accompany you if you do not mind.”

“Of course I do not mind.” Tyr smiled. “I have missed you, sister.” 

“I have missed being myself.” She admitted. “I learned a valuable lesson though. You cannot force happiness, no matter how wonderful the other person may seem.”

“I will remember that in the future.” Tyr looked at his sister’s face. “You are saddened though. I can see it.”

“I did not want to hurt, Nestori. I know he cared deeply for me.” Eisa sighed. “It is alright though. There is someone who can make him far happier than I.”

“You are a good person, Eisa.” Tyr told her. “Come, let us head to the palace then.”

***

Eisa was making her way to the library when she passed the same woman she had seen leaving Loki’s room months prior. She gave Eisa an icy glare which made the girl pause in shock. “We will see how long you last.” The woman spat before she continued past her.

Eisa stared after her, mouth open in shock. A moment later she shook her head a bit to clear it and continued on her way. When she finally reached her destination and located Loki he seemed a bit irritated. “I have the feeling that my recent interaction with that woman and your mood are related.” Eisa noted.

Loki looked up at her, hand lowering from his forehead. “She said something to you.”

“Just something about seeing how long I last.” Eisa told him. “I take it you had decided having a recurring partner was a good idea.” 

The prince sighed heavily. “It was easier than finding someone else every time.” He muttered. “I am sorry.”

Eisa just shook her head. “It is done.” She smiled. “Besides, I came out on top.”

Loki chuckled. “That you did.” He approached her, knuckles stroking her cheekbone. “How did I deceive myself for so long?” He wondered aloud.

“How did either of us?” Eisa noted. “I was as much in denial as you were.” 

Loki smiled a bit sadly and then stepped back a bit. “Were you able to speak with Lord Nestori?”

“I was.” She nodded. “All things considered, he took it well.”

“I am glad of that at least.” 

Eisa fidgeted a bit where she stood. “Loki, I have a request.” He raised a brow. “I want you to reteach my hand-to-hand.” She told him. “I am severely out of practice, and I miss the strength I had back then.”

A smirk crossed his face, and Eisa thought he looked almost proud in that moment. “I am surprised it took you so long to ask, Eisa.”

“Well, we were not exactly on the best of terms.” She pointed out. Then she smiled. “I am glad to have that on the mend.”

“As am I.” He smiled now, walking back toward her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

Eisa smiled against his lips. “I could get used to this.” She laughed.

“I would hope so.” He said humorously. “I do not plan to let you go anywhere.”

“I do not plan on going anywhere.” She assured him, a hand caressing his face. 

“Thyra’s wedding is to be held in Vanaheim.” Loki said suddenly.

“Ah, so you finally received the invite.” Eisa smiled. “Yes, Kori is still a native despite how much time he seems to spend on Asgard.” She laughed. “I suppose you are to be my accompaniment given that my prior partner is not in the picture any longer.”

“I admit, I am rather entertained by the idea of their reaction.” Loki told her.

“Honestly, I do not think either will be surprised.” Eisa told him. “At least not by the situation. They may be shocked that we finally admitted it though. Thyra has been telling me she saw more between us for centuries.”

“Is that so?” Loki hummed. “Well, it seems Thyra was correct in her observations.”

Eisa giggled. “Honestly, Loki, I think even your mother made this observation. The only ones too dense to see were we ourselves.”

Loki shook his head. “My mother was fond of you from the start, Eisa. She always knows more than she lets on.” He huffed a laugh. “The Norns gifted her with foresight.”

Eisa’s eyes widened. “Truly?” Loki nodded. “No wonder she always had a knowing look about her. Loki, she knew all along!”

“It would not surprise me if she did.” Loki brushed his nose against hers and kissed her again, Eisa’s eyes falling shut.

“I was always encouraging you to spend time together.” A voice cut in and Eisa and Loki jumped apart in surprise. Frigga stood before them with a highly amused expression.

“M-my queen!” Eisa stuttered. “I…”

“Do not be so nervous, Eisa. It is not as though you have done anything wrong.” The queen told the girl. “I was simply coming to remind my son his father wants him in court tonight. Both he and Thor.”

Loki sighed. “Getting Thor to sit still that long is going to be a chore.” He muttered, earning a look from both women. “I will be there, mother.”

“Good.” She smiled at the two of them then. “Until then enjoy your time together. Oh, and Eisa, it may not be a bad idea for you to attend as well. Your father will be there and it has been a while.”

This made Eisa groan and she received her own look from the queen. “I will try to attend, my queen.” She quickly corrected.

The woman smiled again, though it was almost more of a smirk with the satisfaction in her eyes. It reminded Eisa of Loki and she glanced from mother to son a couple of times. “That is where he gets it.” She muttered.

The queen laughed softly. “I am not nearly as bad as my son, Eisa, though I do admit some of his love for mischief may be my fault.” She turned to take her leave. “I will see you both later.”

Eisa blinked a few times. “What just happened?”

“My mother confirmed our suspicions and roped you into court in a few sentences.” Loki deadpanned.

Eisa groaned again. “I hate court!”

“This is Ver’s legacy.” Loki spoke dramtically. “A child complaining about her duties.”

“Loki, I am almost nine-hundred!” Eisa hissed. “I am not a child.”

“No?” Loki asked with a smirk, walking toward her. Eisa stepped back until she hit the wall. “Then do not act like one.” Loki leaned close to her. “Remeber what I told you, Eisa. Court intrigue is fascinating. Focus in on it, and you will be able to learn much about the other nobles.” He chuckled. “You are also still nearly a quarter century from nine-hundred. I am far closer than you.”

“Are you not the one who said five years is not a lot of time?” Eisa pointed out.

Loki almost looked impressed. “That is fair enough.” Loki pressed his lips to hers, a hand caressing her neck.

Eisa sighed through her nose, pressing herself against him as she wrapped her arms around him. Loki’s other hand slid down her waist before gripping her hip. One of his knees pressed up between her own and Eisa broke the kiss with a gasp, head tilting back. His lips latched onto her throat for just a moment before he pulled back completely. “Come on, we have just enough time to practice your form.” He said walking away as though nothing had happened.

Eisa stared after him blankly a moment, mouth hanging open.  _ What the hell, Loki?  _ She shook her head to clear it and followed after.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _

***

Okay, so Loki had made it his mission to see how flustered he could make Eisa. At least, that is what the girl assumed he must have done as he pinned her against the tree. “Too slow, Eisa. Have you truly forgotten all I taught you?”

She scowled. “I did not forget, I am simply out of practice.” Her hand wrapped around his wrist and heated just enough to make him pull back. “Go through the motions again.”

It was like they were young again. Back before either were of age and Loki first taught her hand-to-hand. Except they were children no longer, and the man before her was no longer just her friend. Eisa’s attention wandered and Loki took notice, swiping her legs from under her. She landed on her back with a grunt. “Focus, Eisa!”

Eisa growled under her breath. “As you wish,  _ my prince _ .”

Loki sighed and pulled her to her feet. “You cannot get stronger if you only see me as me, Eisa.” He explained softly. “Remember when we first began our practice? You did not want to harm me and so held back.”

“Then you yelled insults at me until I nearly lost control.” She finished. “I remember.” 

“Exactly.” He caressed her cheek. “Find something, anything to focus your mind.  _ Do not  _ hold back.”

Eisa took a deep breath through her nose and tried to focus on her stance, her motions. Once she was in a proper position she looked at Loki. Her mind drifted to the woman she passed, the emotion she felt when she saw her leave his room.

Fire sparked in her chest and Eisa found herself moving against Loki’s motions, matching strike for strike. He caught her arm but she twisted against him, putting her back to his chest and striking an elbow into his ribcage. He released her with a groan. “Good.” 

They returned to their spar, Loki on the defense and Eisa trying to get around it. She succeeded, open palm smacking his forehead and snapping his head back. Both of them froze, staring at each other in shock. Loki took a few slow steps toward her and Eisa swallowed.

He grabbed the girl around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. “Loki, put me down!” She shrieked banging on his back, though she laughed at the same time.

“Perhaps I have given you too much advice.” She heard him mutter. “We have court soon. I am going to call it here.”

Eisa groaned and fell limp in his grasp. “Why did I agree to this?” She moaned. “I do not care what you say, Loki. I am not you, my perception is not as keen.”

“Practice, Eisa.” He told her. “Take it as homework from your teacher.”

“You have not called me your apprentice in centuries!” She complained.

“I also never graduated you, so my apprentice you remain.”

“Fine.” Eisa mumbled. “You owe me.”

Eisa could practically feel his smirk. “I will think of something.”

***

Eisa sat beside her father, mind as attentive as it could be. The man beside seemed very pleased to have her there.  _ Well, at least one of us is happy. _ She thought.

_ Focus, Eisa. _

She shot a look up to where Loki was.  _ Stay out of my head. _

_ I will not catch you up this time. _

Eisa bit her tongue to school her expression. Fine, if that was how it would be, then she would find a way to stay focused.

Slowly,  _ very _ slowly, she began to see what Loki meant. She could gauge reactions based on expressions at things the king said. Some insincerities were visible in the eyes of nobles who seemed to otherwise agree with ideas.

Okay, so it was not the most interesting thing to Eisa, but it did focus her attention, and she understood why it fascinated Loki so much. He did love to read people.

After what felt like forever, but was really only a few hours, it was finally over. “I am proud of you for coming, Eisa.” Her father told her as they left. 

“I am glad to have the experience.” She smiled at him. “Though I will admit I had a small push to come.”

“I had assumed as much.” The man’s eyes wandered to behind Eisa and he gave a quick bow. “My prince.” Eisa had to admit, it was still odd to see her father bow to Loki, though she knew he held no familiarity with the prince.

“Lord Ver.” Loki greeted. “May I steal Eisa a while longer? There was something I wished to discuss.”

“Of course.” Ver seemed a bit surprised. Loki had never really asked his permission for anything before. Eisa watched her father’s eyes move to where Loki’s hand had come to rest on her back. “Have her home at a decent hour.” He told the other man with a knowing look.

Loki smiled. “Of course.” He offered Eisa an arm, which she took.

“If I do not see you later tonight I shall see you tomorrow, father.” Eisa said smiling.

“Enjoy your night, Eisa.” Was the man’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I swap out romantic tension for sexual tension? Yes, yes I did. XD
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. I'm so happy they're together now.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys. Leave a comment below if so inclined. :) And thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Reader question: Take bets on things that will happen. Anything. Go for it. (This isn't technically a question, lol)
> 
> See ya!


	30. Tied Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know you got used to the near-daily updates. I took some time to catch up on some school stuff, and then got a really nasty sinus infection that made my head hurt so bad I couldn't look at a screen for too long, which made doing school stuff and writing near impossible. I'm on an antibiotic and a steroid now though so I'm feeling better.
> 
> Anyway, here's a nice happy chapter since we all deserve that after everything that has happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Eisa and her family landed in Vanaheim a few weeks later she was nearly tackled. “Eisa!” Blonde flashed as arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

The woman laughed as she embraced her friend. “Hello, Thyra.” The two separated and Eisa smiled. “You are looking quite well.” Eisa noted, taking in the woman’s dress.

Thyra shook her head. “I am still unused to this.”

“I can imagine.” Eisa nodded. “Who else is coming?”

“Lord Bjorn and Siv are supposed to be in attendance, you are aware my mother is here already, and Loki agreed to come.” She told her. “That is all I am aware of for the moment.” Thyra shifted a bit. “Siv still seems put-off that we are related.”

“I think the whole family took it as a shock, Thyra.” Eisa said with a sad smile. “They will come around I am sure.”

“I hope so.” Thyra nodded. “Anyway, it has been months since I last saw you. I have missed you.” Thyra said with a smile. She glanced around. “Did Nestori not come with you?”

Eisa shifted a bit. “Some things have changed since I saw you last.” Thyra looked concerned. “Good changes.” Eisa assured. “However, Nestori and I are no longer involved.”

Thyra bit her lip. “Honestly, Eisa, I cannot say I am upset by that.” She admitted. “You did not seem happy.”

“I was lying to myself.” Eisa smiled sadly. “I know that now. Things have been better.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Thyra and Eisa began to walk as the conversation continued. “Do you know when Loki will be here? I know things between the two of you have been unwell as of late.”

Eisa’s mind drifted to the prior night, her writhing against a shelf with one of Loki’s hands clasped over her mouth and the other up her dress. Unwell was not quite the word she would have used to describe their current situation. She shook her head a bit. “He should be here later today.” She said, hoping that her reddened face was not that noticeable.

Judging by the odd look Thyra gave her, it was. “Eisa?”

“Yes?” She asked innocently.

“Did Loki have something to do with you and Nestori breaking things off?” She looked at her suspiciously.

Eisa tilted her head. “Why would you think that?” Thyra just stared at her and Eisa sighed. “He may have had some part in it.”

“I may have been the reason for it.” The two women jumped as a voice cut in behind them.

“Loki!” Eisa squeaked. “You are early.”

Loki smirked at the the expressions on their faces. “I did not have as much to do as I thought.” He looked to the other woman. “Hello, Thyra.”

“My prince.” She greeted, then glanced between the two. “Now then, someone tell me what I missed.”

“Loki and I finally admitted what we had been trying to ignore for the better part of eight centuries.” Eisa muttered embarrassedly.

“I knew it!” Thyra exclaimed. Then she cleared her throat looking a bit sheepish. “Apologies.”

Loki laughed softly. “Eisa had told me you were trying to convince her of things.”

Thyra shot a look at the other woman who shrugged in response. “I just gave credit where credit was due.”

Thyra sighed an then smiled. “I am just glad to see you two together again. Things were beginning to get very strange.”

“If it was strange for you just imagine how we felt.” Eisa shook her head. She felt Loki’s arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into him. “I will say this is _much_ preferable.”

“I can imgaine.” Thyra mused. “I should get back. I fear I left Kori with my mother who has been asking him so many questions even _I_ am getting nervous.” She smiled at the two. “Do try to stay out of trouble.”

“We shall do our best.” Loki told her with a smirk. “At least until after the wedding.” He added, making Eisa sigh.

“We are not here to cause chaos, Loki.” Eisa looked to her friend. “I will keep him in line.”

Thyra nodded, satisfied, and made her way from the two of them. “Just how do you plan to keep _me_ in check, my dear?” Loki whispered in her ear.

Eisa reached back and placed a hot palm against his thigh. Loki stepped back in shock. “If you cause a scene here you are not allowed to touch me.” Eisa warned him.

Loki stared her down for a moment before smirking. “As my lady wishes.”

“Good.” Eisa’s palm changed from ember red back to normal. “Then we have nothing to worry about. This is for Thyra and Kori. We do not want to risk causing trouble.”

“Contrary to what you may believe, Eisa, I can control myself.” Loki laughed softly.

“I know you can, that is why I am threatening you. You have no excuse for poor behavior.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “So behave.”

“As my lady commands.” He said humorously, lips softly pressing to hers. “We should go see where everyone has run off to.” He added when he pulled back, nose nuzzling hers.

“True.” Eisa took a step back. “Did Thor come with you?”

“Yes.” The two began walking toward the large estate that was housing most of the guests. “If I had to guess I would say he went off with your brother and his friends. That does seem to be a common practice.”

Eisa shook her head. “Warriors.” She muttered making Loki laugh. The two entered the building, and the first visible thing was Eisa’s parents who were whispering heatedly. “Mother, father?” Eisa said to draw their attention.

Both of them looked over and upon seeing her and Loki bowed. “My prince, my apologies.” Ver said.

“Indeed, it was quite an improper place.” Fasta added.

Eisa found the same sick satisfaction in Fasta’s discomfort as always, though it was not quite so strong as it once was. While she still would not call the woman kind, Fasta had been far more bearable ever since her near-death experience. The years had led back to old habits, but nothing quite so severe.

“That is alright.” Loki assured, a smirk on his face.

“We were looking for our siblings.” Eisa told them.

“I saw Tyr heading for the training grounds out back earlier.” Ver motioned to the back door. “I have not seen Prince Thor, however.”

“If I know my brother I would say there is a high likelihood that he is with your son.” Loki noted. “Thank you, Lord Ver.”

The man nodded. “My pleasure.”

Loki looked to Eisa, offering an arm once more. Fasta stared as they passed, and Eisa made eye contact, a slightly mocking smile on her face. She could not tell if her mother was more annoyed or pleased.

***

Eisa and Loki approached the grounds where multiple warriors were sparring. It was easy to spot out Thor and his friends, Tyr among them. “Brother!” Thor called out when he saw them. “Lady Eisa, it is good to see you again.” He added as he approached.

“And you, my prince.” The girl smiled.

“What brings you two down here? Have you decided to spar with us, brother?” Thor looked hopefully at Loki.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but Eisa cut him off. “I think Loki would love to spar with you, Thor.” She said happily. “I was just coming to speak with my brother.”

“That is wonderful! Come on brother!” Thor said and Loki begrudgingly followed him. The icy look he shot Eisa told her that she was going to regret that later, but she still had trouble containing her laughter.

“Sister?” Eisa turned to Tyr, smile still on her face. “What have you done now?” Her brother deadpanned.

“What makes you think I did anything?” She asked innocently. Tyr just stared at her and she sighed.

“I put Loki in a situation he did not wish to be in.” She shook her head amused. “I fear I will come to regret that later.”

“Eisa…” Tyr sighed heavily. “What are we to do with you?”

“Leave me as I am?” She offered.

Tyr laughed lightly. “I suppose we do not have much of a choice.”

“Very true by this point. I am rather set in my ways.” Eisa shook her head.

Tyr smiled at her. “Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?” He asked.

Eisa nodded. “Very. Thyra and Kori deserve this. They have waited many centuries.” Eisa’s smile turned a bit sad. “I will miss the girl who grew beside me though. Nobility will changer her. Maybe not for the worse, but change nonetheless.”

“You worry.” He noted.

“The other nobles can be cruel, Tyr.” Eisa whispered. “You have heard their words as much as I.”

“I have.” Tyr matched her expression. “She is strong though, and she watched you, Eisa. Saw you overcome the rumors.” His expression became more hopeful. “Thyra will be fine.”

Eisa gave a small smile. “I hope that you are right.”

***

The wedding had been kept fairly small, but it was lovely. It took place outside of Kori’s family’s estate in their garden. The flowers around them paired with the sunny day made everything appear vibrant and lively. Eisa smiled widely as her friend walked down the aisle, her ivory dress clinging to her middle before falling into an elegant aline and train. Her hair was in a braided updo. Eisa thought she was beautiful.

Thyra herself beamed, looking straight ahead at her husband-to-be. Lord Frey had offered to hand her off, and Thyra accepted. Given that she had gone nearly nine-hundred years not knowing her father, Eisa had to say they had grown close. It made her happy to see the man looking so pleased and proud of the daughter he barely knew.

Thyra stood before Kori where words were spoken, vows exchanged, and what Eisa thought must have been the most passionate kiss to ever grace a wedding occurred. Eisa’s hand found Loki’s and squeezed as she watched, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. Loki’s own fingers intertwined hers.

She glanced over at him, catching his eye and smiling. He returned the expression, hand tightening in hers ever so slightly.

At the reception, Eisa walked up to congratulate them. She followed her protocol exactly as she should have. “Congratulations, my lord and lady.” Eisa told them with a curtsey.

Kori then proceeded to break all known protocol by dragging her into a hug. “Thank you, Eisa.” He whispered.

Eisa awkwardly returned the embrace. “You are welcome.” She said with a small smile. When he finally pulled back she was immediately treated to the same by Thyra.

“We will never forget this.” Thyra told her when she also pulled back. “If ever you need something, Eisa, just ask.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Eisa said quietly, an embarrassed smile on her lips. “I should leave you to your other guests.”

Kori nodded. “We will speak with you later.”

Eisa nodded and then turned to meet Loki where he waited for her. Her hand easily found its way to the crook of his arm. The other nobles took note of this action, but none could say if it was new or not. That was the fun, for the time being, no one could prove or disprove their relationship. As with most things, they enjoyed the game. They just had to be careful about how they played.

Several dances and four near-miss kisses later they realized this might be harder than they thought. Nobles were whispering, their suspicious gazes telling the two that they suspected what was going on.

The only thing that did work as hoped was Kori’s expression of surprise. His difficulty keeping quiet evident on his face. Eventually, Eisa took some pitty and walked over, Loki in toe. “Hello, Kori.” Eisa smirked. “How is your night going?”

“You two are…” Kori looked from one to the other, seemingly lost for words.

“Tongue-tied, my lord?” Eisa teased. “It seems Loki and I finally came to our senses.” She smiled.

“Took you long enough.” Thyra muttered with a head shake.

Kori glanced at his new bride. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew!” She laughed. “Who do you think I am, my love? I always know how to make Eisa talk.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that.” Eisa said though she looked more amused than anything.

“We would, however, ask that this be kept quiet for a while.” Loki added. “Inevitable as it may be, we would keep the rumors as unfounded as possible for the time being. It gives us time to ourselves without overly prying eyes.”

“Of course, my prince.” Thyra smiled.

Kori nodded in agreement. “No one shall hear a word from us.”

“Thank you.” Eisa looked relieved.

“Eisa, you and Loki kept our relationship to yourselves for centuries. This is the least we could do.” Thyra told her with a fond expression.

“Well, we should return to the party.” Eisa smiled. “I simply wished to give Kori the answer his expression said he so desperately needed.”

“I do appreciate that.” Kori said with a grin. “Enjoy the rest of the night.”

“You as well.” Eisa smiled.

“Congratulations again.” Loki added.

Kori and Thyra smiled. “Thank you, my prince.”

***

By the time the night was coming to a close, most of the older guests had been gone a few hours. Almost everyone remaining was one-thousand or younger, and everyone had been drinking, Loki and Eisa included. Since most of the parents were gone, the unmarried guests were left to their own devices.

Around midnight Eisa and Loki went to bid Kori and Thyra goodnight. Both were tipsy, Eisa a bit more than Loki. Thyra laughed when Eisa tripped on her dress, shooting the bride a look when she did.

“Now it is our turn to receive a wedding invited.” She teased after Loki steadied her.

“I am afraid you may need to wait a while for that.” Loki said though he smirked. “Weddings are a bit more complicated when it comes to royalty.”

Thyra pouted. “Stupid rules have to make everything difficult.”

The prince chuckled. “They cannot be all bad. It worked out for you in the end.”

She smiled. “This is true. I will wait impatiently then.”

“I hope I will not disappoint.” Loki laughed softly.

Eisa shook her head at the conversation before her. “I am the one who has to be impatient.” She muttered.

“Oh, would you like to talk to my father then?” Loki asked with an eyebrow raised.

Eisa paused a minute. “No.”

Loki shook his head with a laugh. “Goodnight and congratulations.” Loki told the two. “I do believe I need to get Eisa to bed.”

“Goodnight.” Thyra smiled. “Take care of her.”

“I intend to.” Loki replied. The response made Thyra raise both of her brows though she said nothing.

Eisa blindly followed Loki as he led her through the large estate. Her feet stumbled a bit every now and then, but other than that and her spacious mind she was fairly alert. Eventually, he came to a room and pulled her inside. It was only then that Eisa took in her surroundings. “Um, Loki, this is not my room.”

“No.” He agreed. “It is mine.” Eisa squeaked in surprise when he stepped against her, pinning her to the door behind her. “You made me a fool yesterday, Eisa. I have not forgotten.” He whispered against her ear.

“I-I did not mean anything by it.” She stuttered. “I thought it was funny. Nothing bad came of it.”

“Save for the part where my brother once again bested me and I was forced to resort to my magic.” He deadpanned. “I am glad I am a tool to be used for your amusement.”

Eisa’s expression twisted. “You know you are far more than that.”

“Sometimes I do wonder, though I know that to be true.” He said before he kissed her, hands running down the back of her dress until they eventually came to grip her ass. Eisa gasped in surprise and Loki took that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, a hand gripping his shoulder and the other twined in his hair. Loki lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, her dress awkwardly bunching between them though neither seemed to notice.

His lips moved from hers down to her neck, and his hands rested on her exposed calves before sliding up her bare legs, all the way under her skirt to her hips. Eisa shivered in his hold. “I will not go further than this.” He muttered into her skin. “Not tonight.” Eisa went to protest but he cut her off with another kiss. “This was supposed to be a punishment, Eisa. Not to say I would not very much enjoy finishing what I started.” His hips thrust into hers and Eisa gave a very vocal response. “However, I believe that leaving you to suffer from want for the night will be a good lesson.” He leaned to her ear once more. “Do not cross the God of Mischief.”

A moment later Eisa found herself slightly dizzy and lying alone in her bed, breath coming out in short, quick gasps. _Norns_. She thought.

This man was going to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I had originally thought this story would end at 30 chapters. Clearly it hasn't, haha. Probably about five left, maybe a couple less. Just tying up some ends here. Then we will move on to the next one, which will follow the first Thor movie. Who's excited? Terrified? You should probably be both. Anyway, I have the ending written, just gotta get there.
> 
> Reader question: How do you think it's gonna end? Obviously, I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or wrong, but give me your ideas on how I'm gonna end this. I'm curious. To my IRL friend, don't you dare comment, that's cheating. You know who you are. XD
> 
> See ya!


	31. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, half of this was written up in my future scenes draft, so here's a quick update for you.
> 
> Oh, also, remember when I said I didn't want to make this explicit? Welp, apparently I lied. 
> 
> **There is smut in this chapter!** I'm gonna bold the asterisks before and after it in case you don't want it for whatever reason, I don't judge. Also, I don't really want to change the rating for one scene so that's the other reason.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Eisa walked through the halls of the estate the next morning in hopes of finding Loki or her brother. The former was so she could potentially slap him for doing that to her, and the latter because she enjoyed his company. One person she did not expect to run into was Thor.

“Lady Eisa!” His unmistakable booming voice cut through the silent morning halls.

The woman turned to face him with a smile. “Good morning, Prince Thor. How do you fare today?”

“Quite well, my lady. Thank you for asking.” He grinned at her. “How are you yourself?”

_ Pent up, annoyed, suffering, in need of killing your brother…  _ “I am doing well also.” Eisa hoped the fire behind her eyes was not noticeable to the older prince. From his reaction, it was not.

“That is wonderful to hear.” Thor suddenly offered her an arm. “Will you accompany me awhile? I have been meaning to speak with you.”

Eisa was taken aback by the request for a moment before hesitantly taking his arm. “Of course.”

Thor lead her through the halls and out the back into the garden. “I have noticed that my brother is rather fond of you, my lady.”

“We have been friends for many centuries, my prince.” Eisa noted. “It is to be expected.”

“Ah yes, but it is more than that.” Thor smiled at her. “He cares for you.”

Eisa looked at him a bit nervously. “What do you mean, my prince?”

“Please call me Thor, that is far too formal I believe.” His kindness made her relax a bit. “My brother thinks me dull in comparison to himself, and perhaps he is right, but I know Loki. He takes quite a bit of pride in what he considers his, and when he cares for something he does so completely.” Thor stopped and Eisa did as well, turning to face him. “I am not blind Lady Eisa, you vanished for some time, and my brother lost himself. Many turned a blind eye to his intimate escapades but I took notice.”

Eisa shifted a bit awkwardly, but all she managed to get out was, “Please just call me Eisa, Thor.”

Thor looked at her in understanding and set a hand on her shoulder. “Eisa then. My point is, that as soon as you came back, all the destructive habits my brother picked up on ceased. At that same time, you seemed to glow with a certain happiness I had not seen in centuries.”

Eisa felt her face heat up and she looked down at her feet. “Circumstances changed.” She whispered.

“I know.” Thor removed his hand from her shoulder. “You love him, Eisa.”

Eisa swallowed. “I do.” She inhaled deeply. “Do not spread this, Thor. We wish to keep to ourselves a while longer. The other nobles pry.”

“I know that as well as you do. Especially as a prince of Asgard.” Thor nodded. “They will hear nothing from me.” His expression softened. “I simply wished to make sure my brother is happy. We do not always get along, but I love him.”

“I will do my best to make him so.” Eisa smiled herself, a bit more brightly now. 

Thor chuckled. “I know you will, and there is no one else I would rather call sister.” He patted her shoulder. “My curiosity is sated, and I have interrupted your morning enough. I will leave you to your day.”

Eisa watched him start to walk away. “Thor!” She called and he turned. “Thank you, I look forward to the day I call you brother.”

Thor grinned and nodded, and the two went on their ways.

***

To Eisa’s chagrin, Loki found her before she found him. “Eisa.” The unladylike shriek she let out when he appeared behind her drew the attention of a nearby couple and she averted her eyes with a reddened face.

“Loki.” She replied curtly, trying to ignore his laugh. “Good to see you. In a way.”

“Bitterness does not suit you, Eisa. It never has.” He told her with a familiar smirk.

“Hmph, perhaps it may begin to if you keep doing such things to me.” Eisa replied with crossed arms.

Loki hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Patience my dear.”

“I have run out.” She snapped.

Loki stepped back and studied her before a smirk formed on his features. “Let us spar then. It would be a productive way for you to get rid of your frustrations.”

Eisa crossed her arms and stared him down a moment before she slowly relaxed and sighed. “As my prince commands.” She mocked.

Loki scowled. “Careful, Eisa.”

“Has that warning ever worked on me, Loki?” She asked with a raised brow. “You have used it since we were adolescents.” It sounded like Loki may have growled under his breath, which made Eisa giggle. “Come, my oh so dangerous prince. Perhaps you are the one who has frustrations to work out.”

“I just may.” He muttered. “There is a clearing in the woods nearby. We should not be disturbed there.”

Eisa nodded and the two set off in that direction. “I spoke with Thor earlier.” Eisa spoke as they walked.

“Oh?” Loki glanced over her. “What did that oaf want with you?”

Eisa swatted his arm. “Be nice. Your brother cares about you.”

“I know.” Loki sighed. “I care for him also, you know that.”

“I do, you simply have an odd way of showing it.” Eisa noted with a head shake. “He wanted to make sure you are happy.”

“What do you mean?” Loki seemed genuinely confused.

“I mean that your brother is far more observant than you give him credit for, Loki.” Eisa smirked amusedly. “He noticed how your demeanor has changed lately and was able to deduce what had changed. In other words, he knows of us.”

A surprised expression graced his features. “Hmm, perhaps I should pay him a bit more credit. I did not expect him of all people to notice such things.”

“I have told you before that you need to be nicer to your brother.” Eisa teased. They entered into the clearing. “That is a conversation for another time, however. For now, we have a spar to attend to.”

“So eager to be beaten, Eisa?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eisa pressed a hand to her chest. “I am offended by your insinuation.”

“You will survive. Now then, take your stance.” Loki told her as he got into his own.

Eisa did as she was told and their usual dance began. The woman was able to keep up with him for some time before she would inevitably take several hits and then become sloppy with frustrations. However, the third time Loki pulled her to her feet she took a deep breath to focus and was able to take him by surprise by making calculated strikes, nearly landing another hit to his face.

“Thank you for pointing out that I leave that open.” Loki noted when he caught her wrist.

Eisa scowled. “I wish I had not.” She then struck a fist into his unsuspecting side and he grunted. “Should have caught both wrists.” She smirked.

“I will remember that.” He released her and stepped back. When he struck out again it was with a dagger and Eisa’s eyes widened before she quickly summoned her own to block the blow.

“Loki what the hell?!” She asked panting from adrenaline. “You could have stabbed me!”

“I would not have let that happen.” He assured. “You do have quick reflexes though.”

“I have to when I am around you all the time. You are too silent and quick.” She sighed.

Loki laughed. “Fair enough.” He pulled his dagger back and Eisa relaxed. “I suggest we call it here. We can go enjoy the rest of our day.” His dagger vanished and Eisa returned her own to her pocket dimension.

“I enjoy that idea.” She took his arm and then went off in search of some of their friends.

*******

“You did very well today.” Loki told Eisa as they sat in his room later that evening. “I truly believe you are finally grasping your technique.”

Eisa shook her head. “I know I still struggle with moving fluently.”

“That is a skill that will come with time. Especially now that you have a grasp on your stance.” Loki assured. “A solid foundation is needed for the mastery of any skill.”

Eisa sighed. “True as that may be, I still feel wholly inadequate compared to you.”

“I have had many more years of practice, Eisa.” Loki stood and walked to the open space at the foot of his bed. “Your years of absence from lessons did not help either. Come here.”

Eisa obeyed and approached him. He circled around her, taking her wrists in his hands and lining her back against his chest. “You lack fluidity because your muscles are so rigid.” He explained as he maneuvered her limbs into their stance. “Relax.” He whispered.

Eisa took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the heat against her back and do as he asked. She relaxed her muscles and felt a significant difference as he guided her through the motions. “It feels far more natural when you do it.” She muttered.

“Perhaps it is because I know how to maneuver your body better than you do.” He laughed. His hands slid along her skin as he left her arms in place, fingers gliding over her triceps and down her sides. Eisa did her best not to squirm, instead holding the position he left her in. “We need to strengthen your core.” He muttered, hands coming to rest against her stomach. They pulled her back so that she stood straiter, but also pressed wholly into Loki’s front. Her breath noticeably hitched and she stiffened again.

Loki took note and studied her over her shoulder. Slowly he leaned down, kissing her shoulder and up her neck. Eisa sighed and let her arms fall, head tilting to the side. Loki moved one hand to grip her hip and the other slowly moved to brush the underside of her breast. “Loki…” She breathed.

In response, the grip on her hip tightened and he pulled her hips against him, his arousal pressing into her. A whimper left the girl in front of him. “I want you, Eisa.” Loki practically growled. “So very badly.”

Eisa took a shaky breath and forcibly turned in his arms to look up at his face. “Then have me.” She declared before pressing her lips to his passionately, mouth opening to him. Loki took the offer and pressed his tongue past her lips. The girl moaned into the kiss, pressing her whole body into him as she did. The hand that was not tangled in her hair moved down to grip her backside before sliding around her hip to press up against her core through her dress. Eisa broke the kiss with a gasp, forehead still pressed to his as their eyes met. He moved his hand with a gaze that dared her to ask him to stop. The woman before him just smirked before moving her own hand to the bulge in his pants. “Two can play at this game,  _ my prince _ .” She purred.

Said prince growled and took a few steps forward until she fell back on the bed with him on top of her. He then sat up on his elbows, gazing down at her and brushing hair from her forehead. “You are certain?” He found himself asking.

“Loki, if you keep me waiting I am going to go find someone else to satisfy me.” She glared playfully. Loki smirked as he kissed her again, his hands roaming her body through her dress. He trailed his lips along her jaw and back to her neck, his hand palming one of her breasts. Eisa whimpered, head tilted back.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position, fingers working the ties of her dress loose. Both of them paused when the corset top fell. Loki’s eyes resting on the violet mangled scar tissue evident against her pale midsection. Eisa quickly moved to cover it with her arm but Loki caught her wrist. “It is you, Eisa.” He whispered. “Part of you. Do not hide it.” He laid her back down, a hand trailing over the scar tissue, paying no mind to the odd texture beneath his palm.

Eisa gasped in surprise, the nerves more sensitive to his touch than she had expected. His mouth worked its way down to her chest, lips and tongue teasing her nipples, and Loki reveled in the way it made her whimper and squirm. Eisa’s hands came up to claw at his shirt, and Loki pulled the offending garment away. Her hands immediately took advantage of the newly revealed skin, running over whatever they could reach. Despite what most would think given his slim form, he was rather toned beneath his clothes.

Loki pressed his lips to hers again, settling between her knees and rolling his hips against hers. Eisa let out a sharp cry that he caught with his lips. His hand began to push the rest of her dress off, leaving her in just her undergarments. His eyes wandered over her a moment, taking in the woman that was now his. Once again he paused at her scar, now knowing that she was self-conscious of it. The skin that was marred where the cold of the frost giant’s hand had burned away flesh, permanently dyed by the creatures magic. Loki dipped down and ran his lips over the skin, Eisa stiffening as her back arched up and a pleasured sigh left her. One of his hands came to caresses her breast, thumb brushing her nipple. 

Eisa reached down, one hand moving through his hair and the other scratching at his shoulder. Loki journeyed back up her body, following a trail with his lips. He paused at her other breast, attending it in a way obvious enjoyed by the woman beneath him, before continuing up until he reached her lips once more pressed his to them, dipping his tongue into her mouth. 

She moaned into the kiss, hands moving to the band of his pants. Loki pulled back, his own hands undoing the trousers and tossing them to the floor. Eisa took a moment to admire him as he did this, his length and girth nothing to scoff at. Somehow she hadn’t expected any less. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking a few times before the man groaned and caught her wrist. “Minx.” He whispered with a smirk, nipping at her jawline.

He then removed her panties, doing the same. His fingers dipped between her folds, the girl beneath him writhing. “L-Loki please.” She gasped out. His fingers then moved inside her, curling upward and starting a steady rhythm. When Eisa’s back began to arch again, her cries getting louder he rubbed his thumb over her clit and he watched as she came undone beneath him, voice going silent as she shook. He continued to stroke her through the high, kissing her neck as she came down. Eisa ran her hands over the muscles of his back, palms sweaty.

“Are you ready, Eisa?” He whispered into her skin. The girl just nodded, voice incapable at the moment. The man left a kiss on her shoulder before sitting back. He positioned himself at her entrance and then in one swift movement entered her. Eisa gasped at the foreign intrusion, but the pain she had expected was not there, and her body quickly adjusted to the feeling. Soon her hips stuttered up against his.

Loki took the cue to continue and pulled back nearly completely before thrusting in again. This time Eisa cried out sharply. He began a quick pace, Eisa’s grip on his shoulders tightened with each clash of their hips, her cries growing more desperate every time he entered her. When she let out a particularly loud moan he increased his pace. Her voice was a constant now, her nails biting into his skin. Soon he watched her fall apart beneath him, head tilted back in absolute bliss as her walls clenched around his member.

Loki groaned, continuing his thrusts as he neared his own peak. A moment later his hips snapped forward and he leaned down with a groan, teeth latching onto Eisa’s shoulder. The girl cried out and they both knew a mark would be left their later. He twitched as he came inside her, inhaling with a shuddering gasp. He looked to his bite mark and ran his tongue over it, soothing the throbbing flesh. “Loki…” Eisa breathed, hand brushing hair off his sweaty forehead. “I love you.”

He moved up to place a soft kiss on her lips and set his forehead on hers. “I love you, Eisa.” He whispered before rolling off of her, pulling himself from her warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his chest. Eisa curled into him contently. “My Eisa.” He breathed, hand stroking her hair and back. Soon her breathing steadied as she fell asleep in his arms. Loki held her a while longer before the night’s embrace took him as well.

*******

Eisa was very warm when she awoke. That and comfortable with the familiar feel of arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself facing Loki’s bare chest, and nuzzled against it with a content sound.

Loki groaned softly, eyes cracking open. “Sorry.” Eisa mumbled against his skin.

The man let out a soft laugh, hand running through her hair. “It is alright, Eisa.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“This is different, though it is in no way bad.” She noted. “You must be used to this.” She added softly.

Loki was silent a moment, hand still stroking her hair. “I am not.” He finally admitted. “You to this day are the only woman who has slept in my chambers.”

Eisa sat up slightly and looked at him. “Truly?”

“Yes. It never felt right.” His arm snaked around her waist to drag her back down. “Though I do quite enjoy this, and I am very glad it is you.”

“You are going soft on me.” Eisa’s words muffled against the pillow she fell into.

“Perhaps.” He laughed softly. “If I am it is your doing.”

“Oh dear, what will the realm think?” Eisa asked with a laugh of her own.

Loki rolled over her, kissing the smile off her lips before rising from the bed. Eisa watched him go and hummed. “Now that is a sight I could get used to.”

Loki glanced over with a headshake. “You just might.”

Eisa rose as well and started to dress. Her actions halted when she caught sight of her scar. Loki did not even flinch. Of course, he had seen it while it was still very fresh. Perhaps the shock had worn off? Her hand set on her abdomen, covering part of the mark. That action brought forth another thought. “Um, Loki.” She looked over at him. “I am assuming you have a way to prevent baby Lokis, because honestly, that is the last thing we or the realm needs.”

“I feel like I should be insulted.” Loki muttered walking to his alchemy station.

Eisa sighed. “Oh, shush. I am not ready to be a mother yet. Besides that we are not married, think of the scandal.”

“Oh but I do live for chaos.” Loki chuckled as he put something in hot water.

“Not helpful.” Eisa noted.

“Do not worry, Eisa.” He walked back over. “Drink this. It’s a tea, but its properties will prevent you from falling with child.” He told her. “I am going to leave these over here.” He placed a good number of other premade packets on one of the bedside tables. “You need to drink it  _ every time _ , Eisa. It does not have a long-lasting effect.”

Eisa nodded in understanding. “I do not want to face the repercussions if I do not.” She took a sip. “That is far more pleasant than I expected.”

“Give me credit, Eisa. I do not wish to torture anyone.” Loki shook his head.

She laughed softly. “That is debatable.”  Loki just sighed in response, wrapping his arm around her from behind.

“I still sometimes wonder what to do with you.” He said resting his head on her shoulder.

Eisa playfully pouted. “Both you and my brother say that.”

Loki chuckled. “Finish your tea and put your dress on, Eisa. We need to get you out before your parents notice you never went to your room last night.”

“Imagine my father’s face.” Eisa shook her head. “He might actually kill you.”

“King’s advisor or not I believe you are right.” Loki agreed. “I would rather not find out.”

Eisa did as he asked, finishing the tea and dressing before making her way to her own room to prepare for the day. No one was the wiser to the fact that she had not slept there, nor did anyone really notice that upbeat glow that surrounded her. Eisa was for once, truly and completely happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully my smut skills aren't too terrible. I used to be far worse I know that, but I still don't know if I'm good. Hope you enjoyed either way.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the lovely comments and kudos as always. I appreciate it so much and every one of you is amazing. Thank you for all the positive and uplifting support.
> 
> Reader question: Who was waiting for this? XD
> 
> See ya!


	32. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! WE MADE IT!
> 
> This one is a little jumpy I admit, but there was really nothing left to tie up. So I gave little glimpses into what went on until we hit our nice set up and ending here. The next fic will be posted in the next few days hopefully. That story will be titled The Life They Knew and will be added to this series for easy finding.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this ending makes you happy. At least for now.

The next few centuries passed in a blur of events. Everything seemed like it was finally falling into place. Eisa nearly cried the day she turned eleven-hundred, receiving a letter that Thyra was pregnant with her first child. Eisa quickly made arrangements to visit her friend a few months from then.

The woman was waiting when she arrived in Vanaheim, smiling widely. Eisa ran forward to embrace her, careful of her protruding stomach. “Oh, Thyra, you look wonderful she said pulling back. It was very true. Thyra adapted well to nobility, learning very quickly how to maneuver the game, though she never lost her kindness. “Thank you, Eisa.” She smiled. “You look quite well yourself.”

“I have been feeling exceptionally well lately.” Eisa noted. “Loki has made sure I keep to a steady routine, which I think helps. It also distracts me from the stack of paperwork my father leaves me.” Eisa shook her head with a soft laugh. “I am starting to think that taking my family over is simply a pleasant way of saying I am signing my life over to the throne.”

“Depending on how your future relationship goes you just might be.” Thyra noted with a smirk. “I am still waiting on a wedding invite.”

Eisa looked at her friend amused. “A while longer, Thyra. Odin has been discussing stepping down from his place as king, and with those decisions being in the works, as well as renewing all of the realm’s peace treaties, now is not exactly the best time for his youngest to get married. Much less to his ambassador’s daughter.”

Thyra laughed softly. “I suppose you are right.” She motioned Eisa to walk beside her. “How long are you staying?”

“I have leave for the next three days. You let me know when the little one is born though, and I will be right back out here.” Eisa said looking fondly to her abdomen. “You two will have the prettiest baby.”

“We’re taking bets on whether they will be more Aesir or Vanir.” Thyra laughed. “However, we will be happy either way.”

“Put my money on dark hair and blue eyes.” Eisa smiled at her friend.

“Hmph, I see you have little faith in my hair genes.” Thyra said playfully crossing her arms.

Eisa shook her head. “You say that to the woman who was born with hair from an ancestor, Thyra. Hair genes among our kind can be unpredictable. What if they are a redhead?”

“I would have some serious words with the Norns.” Thyra muttered. Eisa laughed again. 

“You have a good midwife?” Eisa wanted to make sure.

Thyra smiled brightly. “I have Saskia.” She said and Eisa looked at her surprised. “I wrote a request into the palace. They agreed, and Saskia was ecstatic to get to come here. The girl always wanted to leave the palace.”

“You still have a good heart, Thyra.” Eisa smiled brightly. “I am glad nobility did not change that.” 

“Names and titles will not change who I am, Eisa. I will not let them.”

“I know. I am certain of it now.” They went on their way to enjoy the few days they had together, enjoying the presence of the friend they did not often see any longer.

***

Thyra ended up having a boy, hair dark like his father’s, and eyes as blue as his mother’s. Eisa was rather proud her prediction had been correct. They named him Sigurd. After his birth Thyra ended up keeping Saskia as an attendant, having her live as she had while a maid. Both were quite pleased by the situation.

Eisa did go to see him, though briefly. As much as she wished to stay her father was busy in Alfheim and she had to take over things in his stead, so she had to make a day trip only.

Eisa adored the boy though and holding him brought forth a longing in her she never quite expected to have. Growing up she had not truly given children of her own that much of a thought, but now she hoped that maybe one day she would.

Then a creeping thought entered her mind, one that bothered her greatly. Her abdomen had been severely damaged when she was attacked, and sometimes she was fearful she was unable to carry a child. She and Loki took all of the precautions as though she could, but deep down she had doubts.

Eisa shook her head slightly to clear it, trying to ignore such intrusive things, and Thyra’s voice drew her out of her mind completely.

“You are certain you cannot stay longer?” Thyra held a longing look on her face as she watched her friend.

Sigurd was cradled in the dark-haired girl’s arms as she doted on him with a sad smile. Without looking up from the babe Eisa replied. “If I was able you know I would, Thyra.” She glanced at her friend then. “Every year my father gives me more responsibilities. It will not be long before he asks me to take over a majority of our affairs.”

Thyra’s face fell but she nodded. “I do understand. I just wish it was different.”

“You and I both.” Eisa sighed, finally handing the baby back to his mother. “I will try to make it back again sometime soon.” She promised.

“You had better. I miss my best friend.” Thyra said pointedly.

“I miss you too.” She said sadly. “Growing up together for centuries only to have you move out of realm has been difficult on us both, but know I still love you as my sister.”

Thyra smiled then. “And I you.” She made a shooing motion with one hand, the other holding her son tightly. “Go on now, before you are late.”

Eisa gave a somber smile before bidding goodbye once more and heading for the bifrost’s travel point. She truly did hope to return again soon, though she knew that would likely be harder than she wished it to be.

***

Over the years most of Asgard had picked up on Loki and Eisa’s relationship, knowing it was no longer a mere friendship. The words were there, whispers behind their backs, but nothing overly harmful. Moreso nobles bragging to others how they knew all along. It made Eisa shake her head, as the only one who ever truly knew anything was Frigga.

Eisa had made a habit of ending up in Loki’s chamber’s at least twice a week. The comfort and release she found in his arms were some of the only things that kept her going. “You are going to run out of herbs as this rate.” She muttered into his shoulder one night.

“Not likely, I have made sure to keep them well in stock.” Loki told her. “I am alright keeping you vacant of another life a while longer.” He added with a hand pressed to her abdomen.

“That makes two of us.” She sighed. “Have you been able to speak with your father?”

There was an uncomfortably long pause before Loki answered. “I have. He has been unable to give me a direct answer.”

Eisa sat up a bit, confused. “Why?”

Loki shook his head. “I do not know. He just says there are things to consider. Mother says to give him time, as the treaties have still not been finished, and there is still much going on right now.”

Eisa sighed heavily before laying back down. “I am sure it is nothing to worry over.”

“Of course not. Give it a bit more time. We will try again.” Loki said kissing her forehead.

Eisa smiled and nuzzled into him. She stayed in his room that night, held securely in his arms. Come morning she dressed for her day and made sure to steep some of the tea before she left to attend her duties.

***

Centuries more passed until finally, when Eisa was fifteen-hundred fourteen, the day came that Odin made his announcement to the court. 

She sat beside Ver, upright and far more attentive than she once was. Her father had expressed his pleasure at her change over the years. Eisa thought that could possibly be the other reason he was sharing so many responsibilities.

Other than the noticeable absence of both princes, most of it had been normal, some news from other realms of oddities they had noticed, though nothing of serious concern. A request for someone to make a trip around the realms and check on the order of things was made, and Ver was quick to respond, ever an attentive ambassador.

Eisa knew that would leave her to look after things for a few weeks, but the idea did not seem so terrible any longer. She would have to give her father something to take Kori, Thyra, and Sigurd. Her mind wandered to whether or not her friends had been successful at trying for another child. Sigurd was far grown, and Eisa knew they wished for another. Both were quite young parents.

Eisa was drawn from her thoughts when Odin stood and drew the attention of the room. As he began to speak, it was increasingly evident why his sons had not joined him. “I have made a decision regarding my sons as my successors, and my intent to step down.” He told them. “In a few months time, I will step down from my place, and my son Thor will rule in my stead.”

His words made Eisa’s throat tighten a bit. It was no surprise, not really, but to hear it finally spoken was still a shock. She knew Loki would be slightly put off, younger brother or not. Some of the other nobles began to mutter amongst themselves. Ver himself looked over at his daughter, setting a hand on her arm. Eisa relaxed despite not having realized she was tense.

A few quick taps from Gungnir and the room fell into order once more. “My decision is to be final, and respected without question.” His single eye peered over the room. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my king.” Most of the room rang in unison.

“Good.” He relaxed back a bit. “In that case, I shall call things to a close here.”

As soon as they were dismissed Eisa went to flee the room. “Eisa!” Her father called after her. “Do not be brash.”

She hesitated slightly before answering. “I know.” With that, she vanished around a corner toward the main palace halls. Ver watched her go with a sigh. Her personality very much reminded him of her mother and he smiled sadly.

***

Eisa rushed through the halls, only one person on her mind. They already knew she knew they had to. The library did not yield what she desired, and so she made her way to Loki’s chambers. She could see the sun setting through the large windows of the palace. Court had run quite late. Her palm touched Loki’s door and it unlocked to her.

“Loki.” She said upon entering and finding him trying to study a book in his hands, though she could see from where she stood that his hands shook slightly. The man glanced up at her and his emerald eyes cut into her. She slowly approached him, taking the book from his hands and laying it on the table beside him as she moved to sit on his lap. “I heard.” She whispered brushing a hand through his hair.

“Do not speak it, not now.” His words pleaded. Eisa nodded her understanding and kissed him softly. Loki took her affection at first, then he slowly twisted it into something more heated. Eisa was unsurprised and let him have this, have her. Their proximity was often a grounding point for both of them.

Eisa gasped when his hand worked its way under her skirt, and he toppled them both off the chair they sat on. The first time they did not even make it to his bed and he took her on the floor where they fell. Neither spoke. Not after, not when they moved to his bed, not even in the moments of silence before sleep took them both. They simply held each other, taking comfort in the other until the early morning hours.

***

Eisa awoke the next morning to the sun already high in the sky. She groaned and rolled over to hide her face against Loki’s bare back. Sleep was about to claim her again when she had the sudden realization of the day and shot up. “Eisa?” Loki asked sleepily looking over at her.

The woman hurried around his room, pulling a clean dress from her stash in his drawers and pulling it on. “I was supposed to meet my father.” She said hastily. “If I hurry I might still make it without drawing too much suspicion.” She looked at Loki’s tired face and walked over to him. “Sleep longer, my love, and find me later.” She said brushing hair from his forehead to kiss it.

“Be sure you do not forget anything.” Loki told her sleepily.

Eisa was already lacing her dress up. Eventually, she had managed to master the art, a necessity when it came to her escapades. “I know.” She replied, but when she glanced over he was already asleep again. Eisa put on her shoes, brushed and braided her hair, and then paused, trying to make sure she remembered everything. The sun seemed to mock her as she stood there and she brushed the uncertain feeling off, running from the room.

Thankfully, when she did find Ver, he did not question her tardiness, and they went about their business. “I will pretend you came home last night.” He said suddenly.

Eisa nearly froze up before catching herself. “What are you talking about?” She asked with a head tilt.

“I was up very late unable to sleep, Eisa, and not once did I hear our door open.” He glanced up to meet her eyes. “I do not wish to know, just do try not to do it again.”

Eisa swallowed. “Of course, apologies.”

“You are a grown woman.” He shook his head. “I simply hope you are being smart.”

There was a sense of finality in his tone, and Eisa looked back at her paperwork, face just a bit pinker than before. If only her father knew of the many, many nights she had spent not at home. It was better if he never did she decided.

***

Loki did finally find her later that afternoon. Eisa had been walking toward the courtyard in hopes of enjoying some of the warm weather the day brought. “Eisa.” He called and she stopped.

“Loki, I was beginning to think you would sleep the entire day.” She teased.

Loki smirked. “Not today, love.” He looked at her and when Eisa glimpsed his eyes she thought he looked nervous. She went to ask but he spoke first. “Walk to the garden with me? It is an incredibly beautiful day.”

Eisa smiled, her question forgotten as she accepted the offer.

Soon she walked through the garden’s many flowers, her hand clasped firmly with Loki’s. “So Thor is to be king.” Eisa spoke softly, carefully, hoping to break the silence between them, and get him to open up as he would not the night prior.

There was a short silence before Loki replied. “Yes.” He whispered. “It is no surprise, but I fear he may not be ready.” Loki shook his head. “He still thinks with his fists. Father should give it more time.”

Eisa hummed softly to herself. “Do you think yourself better?” She asked suddenly. Loki stiffened a bit. “I am not going to judge you, Loki. I personally think you would make a wonderful king.”

Loki breathed a soft laugh. “Perhaps. I do not necessarily believe myself a better king, I am simply more level headed.”

“That is true.” Eisa replied with her own laugh. She looked around the part of the garden they wandered to. A fountain lay in the center and recognition crossed her face. “This is the place you first took me as an apprentice.” She smiled. “Fifteen-hundred years ago now, almost exactly.”

“Indeed.” He moved to stand in front of her. “That day changed my life in more ways than I ever expected. It tied me to you and I never wished to let that hold go.” He brushed hair back from her face before taking a step back and kneeling down.

“Loki…?” Eisa spoke softly, hand moving over her mouth.

“Eisa Verdottir, you have spent the last fifteen-hundred years at my side. First as my apprentice, then my best friend, and finally my lover.” Loki smiled at her. “Now I am going to ask you to spend the rest of your days as my wife.” He pulled a box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a gold ring with an emerald centered in it. An intricate knot pattern ran down the sides of the band, small diamonds embedded in some of the gaps. “Eisa, will you marry me?”

Both of her hands were now clasped over her mouth as her eyes teared up. Wordlessly she nodded before lowering her hands slowly. “Yes.” Her voice cracked. “Yes, Loki.” Her voice came clearer. “A thousand times yes.” She moved forward, falling to her knees to embrace him, lips pressing firmly to his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Loki took her hand, placing the ring on her finger. “I must speak to my father, but I do not believe we have anything to worry about. You have the support of my mother already.”

“I understand.” Her eyes watered once more as she looked at her hand. “Oh, Loki. I am so happy.” Her eyes met his once more with a smile.

“I will see to it that you stay that way forever, Eisa.” He helped her stand with a loving look in his eyes. “I promise.”

“I believe you. Now more than ever.” She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed her lips to his again. In that moment Eisa felt everything would be fine. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

Maybe Thor was to be king, and maybe Loki was a bit jealous, but the younger prince knew he had something Thor never could. He had Eisa, and her love, and their future. Whatever it may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed, kudosed, commented, read, and stuck with this story over the past almost year. It has been a journey, but one I have wholeheartedly enjoyed. This turned into so much more than the original ever was, and a lot of that is thanks to all of you. I hope you continue on with me to the next story, and through the rest of the MCU, and I hope I can continue to give you all the content you enjoy. This is actually the first fic I've fully completed in years, and it feels so good to have done it. I plan to keep the streak going steady.
> 
> Once again, the next story is **The Life They Knew**. Look for it under the series listing. Or, if it's up already, hit that nifty arrow next to the Fifteen-Hundred Years of Magic Series.
> 
> Until next time, stay awesome, and I'll see ya!


End file.
